For Always
by LauraMasen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella es una buena novelista romántica que vive con Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper en Forks. Cuando el hermano pequeño de Emmett viene para vivir con ellos el verano,¿Puede la aparente perfecta vida de Bella no parecer tan perfecta nunca más?
1. A primera vista

Capítulo 1: A primera vista.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola a todos, sólo quería advertir que esta historia NO ES MÍA. Es de una chica muy amable que me ha dejado traducirlo. Su nombre en Fanfiction es Adidasgrl328.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

Espero que todo el mundo disfrute de la historia.

Y espero muchos Reviews!!!

Besos

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Emmett entró botando dentro de la habitación como un niño de seis años como todos sabíamos realmente que él era en el fondo. Un aturdido Jasper le seguía, pareciendo como un chico de trece años que acababa de recibir su primer beso de la chica más sorprendente.

Ellos, entusiasmados, saltaban de arriba abajo; la casa se sacudía cada vez que los pies de Emmett golpeaban el suelo.

Alcé la vista por un momento para ver su comportamiento infantil, pero rápidamente volví al bloc de notas que tenía enfrente de mí. Millones de palabras escritas sobre el papel rayado, la encuadernación en espiral apenas mantenía todas las páginas juntas. Me reí de mi misma cuando mi letra vaciló por la temblorosa casa.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Un terremoto!" gritó Alice, corriendo al salón desde la cocina. Una vez más, no pude evitar reírme cuando ella se agachó, protegiendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

"Alice, cariño, no hay ningún terremoto," dijo Rosalie, con una clara diversión en su voz. "Es el gran bufón de mi novio saltando alrededor como un conejito drogado."

Alice se rió de sí misma y se levantó del suelo. "Oh."

"Lo que me trae a preguntar por qué exactamente tú y tu cómplice, Tambor, allí, estáis saltando por aquí como los preciosos pequeños conejitos que todos deseamos que fuerais," comentó Rosalie.

"Bueno," Emmett arrastró las palabras, agarrándose su manos detrás de su espalda y meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones con una ridícula sonrisa en su cara. "Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre algo," dijo finalmente.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor del salón de nuestro hermoso Forks, en Washington. Era extremadamente grande, una preciosa y original Victoriana, y era perfecta para nosotros cinco. La compramos hace unos tres meses, y la verdad sea dicha, realmente ninguno de nosotros podía estar más feliz. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace unos cinco minutos cuando vi el aspecto de los rostros de Jasper y Emmett.

Emmett Cullen tenía 26 casi 27 años, y era el hermano mayor con el que siempre había deseado crecer. Sus trucos infantiles combinados con la ridiculez de su completo ser hacían imposible no quererle. Trabajó como entrenador personal desde que terminó el instituto, y tuvo tanto éxito que comenzó a estudiar la creación de un gimnasio propio la semana pasada. Hace seis meses, se mudó aquí a Forks, desde algún lugar de California, para vivir con su primo, Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock acababa de terminar la universidad hace un año, ahora tiene 27, y ya había logrado convertirse en un psiquiatra. Había entrado en el Hospital de Port Angeles y ahora comenzó a preparar su propia consulta. Incluso durante la semana era voluntario de la YMCA para ayudar a los niños que realmente no podían pagar sus servicios. Se mudó a Forks, desde la hermosa ciudad de Seattle, justo después de terminar la universidad, hace un año, por lo que pudo, al fin, estar con su amada Alice, que había conocido seis meses antes de eso.

Alice Brandon había crecido en el hermoso pueblo de Forks, en Washington y había cumplido 24 años hace un mes. Fue a la universidad de Seattle, graduándose hace dos años. Estudió diseño y moda, y ahora es la mejor asistente de compras viva. Después del aterrizaje del cliente más grande conocido por el hombre, ella ahora prácticamente controla la compañía para la que trabaja. Sin embargo, trabajó diligentemente en su propia línea de ropa, sus diseños casi terminados y estaba casi preparada para comenzar a mostrárselos a todo el mundo. Ella conoció a Jasper mientras en un restaurante estando de negocios en Seattle, y los dos habían sido inseparables desde entonces. Ahora, incluso estaban prometidos.

Rose y yo conocimos a la encantadora Alice en la universidad, las tres fuimos compañeras de habitación durante esos cuatro agotadores años. Su magnífica cantidad de energía y su personalidad nos hizo vincularnos inmediatamente con el pequeño duendecillo.

Rosalie Hale nació y se crió en la bulliciosa ciudad de Seattle. Fue a la universidad allí también, y es una perfecta chica de 24 años de edad, además de tres o cuatro meses más. Su buen aspecto de modelo siempre había atraído a los chicos, noche y día. Pero su aspecto no era la única razón por la que era constantemente perseguida. Ella era el suelo de todo hombre, considerando su amor por los coches. Había estado trabajando como diseñadora de coches en Port Angeles e incluso comenzó recientemente a tener la esperanza de algún día tener su propia compañía de coches llamada Hale. Sus ingeniosos comentarios, sin embargo, realmente nos hicieron a Alice y a mí comenzar nuestra inagotable amistad con ella. Pasó unos pocos meses viviendo por su cuenta después de la universidad antes de conseguir la oferta de trabajo de Port Angeles y decidió que era hora de regresar con Alice y conmigo. Ella estaba también con Emmett, su relación era tan seria y con un intenso amor, que incluso yo no podría escribir algo así en mis libros.

Esto me lleva todo a mí, Isabella Marie Swan. Tenía 23, 24 en solo unos pocos meses. La pequeña de nuestra improvisada familia, pero no me importaba realmente. Crecí en Phoenix, Arizona, pero fui a la Universidad en Seattle, claramente obvio, y me especialicé en Inglés y Literatura. Mis obras eran buenas y eran mi verdadera pasión, las novelas románticas especialmente. Nada de lo que escribía se podía comparar a los clásicos, pero eran modernos y gustaban. Mi primera novela se publicó mientras estaba todavía en la universidad, con solo 20 años, y estaba positivamente clamorosa. Volaron de los estantes, y estaba solamente inspirada para continuar escribiendo más y más. Ahora, cuatro años después, tenía cinco libros en los estantes, aún vendiéndose como si fueran nuevos, y un sexto estaba en camino. La mayor parte del dinero que saqué de los libros pagó la universidad, así que no estaba viviendo a lo grande como Janet Evanovich. Sin embargo, vivía más que bien y a la moda. Estaba sinceramente feliz con la forma en que mi vida estaba yendo.

Hace tres meses, estábamos todos hartos de nuestras condiciones de vida. Los propietarios eran horribles en el apartamento donde Alice, Rose y yo vivíamos. Incluso teníamos el más grande y mejor apartamento de lugar, pagando más dinero, y él no hizo nada de lo que debería hacer. Emmett y Jasper tenían problemas similares. Finalmente, todos decidimos que estábamos hartos de los apartamentos y compramos esta gran casa juntos. Entre los cinco, ni siquiera necesitábamos tomar un préstamo del banco. Después de mudarnos, sabíamos que esto era la vida realmente.

Por lo tanto, esto nos trae de vuelta al presente, lentamente dejé mi bloc de notas, que guardaba la historia que estaba escribiendo actualmente, y miré a Emmett y Jasper.

"¿Y?" les indiqué mientras todos nos sentábamos en silencio.

Emmett puso su dedo en su barbilla, pareciendo como si estuviera pensando largo y tendido sobre cómo empezar. Después de unos largos momentos, me aclaré la garganta, y su atención se volvió hacia nosotras tres que estábamos sentadas en el sofá delante de él.

"Bien, ahí va," dijo. "Chicas, vosotras recordáis haberme oído mencionar a mi hermano pequeño, ¿no?"

"¿Edward?" pregunté, recordando las múltiples veces que él había mencionado a su preciado hermano pequeño. Siempre me pregunté si Edward era el más mayor porque Emmett siempre parecía fijarse en él.

"Ese es," Jasper en voz baja y nerviosamente intervino.

"Él acaba de graduarse en la escuela de medicina, sorprendentemente con solo veinticinco años, y va a comenzar su internado y residencia en el hospital de Port Angeles en septiembre," comenzó a explicar Emmett. "Estaba empezando a buscar apartamiento cuando me llamó. Estaba tan emocionado de saber de él que no podía parar de hablar sobre cosas sin sentido con él."

Me reí. "¿Con que frecuencia las cosas que tú dices tienen sentido?"

Él me sonrió. "No muy a menudo, pero eso no viene al caso. Así que cuando él comenzó a decírmelo todo, le dije que nosotros no estábamos muy lejos. Ya que él no tenía nada que hacer este verano, leinvitéavenirconnosotros," Emmett terminó como en una carrera y no estaba segura de si lo había escuchado bien.

"¿Le invitaste a venir con nosotros?" le pregunté.

"Yo, eh, sí. Sé que debería de haberos preguntado chicos si él podía estar aquí con nosotros antes de ofrecérselo pero estaba tan emocionado con la perspectiva de pasar todo el verano con él. No le he visto desde que empezó la universidad. Ha pasado todo su tiempo tomando clases extras y trabajando en proyectos. Yo esperaba esperando que tal vez le permitiríais vivir aquí permanentemente."

Decidí que iba a tener un poco de diversión con mi querido hermano mayor Emmett. El rey de las travesuras estaba a punto de convertirse en el bufón. "Oh, Emmett," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante. Rosalie y Alice lo cogieron rápidamente y se unieron a mí.

"No puedo creer que no hablaras con nosotras antes," dijo Rosalie, su voz sonaba decepcionada.

"No sé si es tan buena idea," continuó Alice.

Vimos a Emmett al borde de las lágrimas, y entonces decidimos cortar el juego, porque parecía realmente alterado.

"Dios, Emmett. Ve a por un pañuelo y después dinos cuando llegará aquí. ¿De verdad crees que te negaríamos algo así?" le pregunté.

Él inmediatamente se animó y nos agarró a las tres en un amenazador abrazo de oso. "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Confiad en mí, no os arrepentiréis de esto".

Saltó y comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la casa gritando "¡Yujuuu!" con la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Me giré hacia Rose. "¿Estás segura de que va a cumplir veintisiete pronto?" le pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros y después se levantó del sofá sonriendo. "Todo lo que sé es que me voy a dormir un poco. Este tío realmente se excita cuando está emocionado", dijo con un guiño. "Y no creo que vaya a dormir mucho esta noche después de la siesta."

"Muchas gracias chicas. Definitivamente Edward es mi primo favorito," dijo Jasper.

"¡Hey!" dijo Emmett desde el pasillo.

"A parte de ti Em," respondió Jasper.

Alice y yo nos volvimos una a la otra y reímos. "Me pregunto cómo de niño será Edward. Después de crecer con Emmett, realmente te lo tienes que preguntar," dije.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Rosalie, relájate. ¿Cómo podrás no gustarle? ¿Te has visto últimamente?" traté de consolar a mi amiga, pero ella estaba paseando inquietamente en su habitación.

"Bella, ¿no lo entiendes? Toda mi relación con Emmett depende de lo que Edward piense de mí. ¡Emmett vive por ese chico!" respondió frenéticamente.

Hora del plan B. "Muy bien Rose. Vas a sentarte en la cama ahora antes de crear un agujero en el suelo que extrañamente se parezca a tus pies. Después, vas a tomar tres respiraciones profundas y luego las sueltas lentamente. Por último, vas a levantarte, lentamente caminarás al enorme espejo en el que puedes verte completamente y te dirás a ti misma, 'No importa lo que este chico piense, Emmett me quiere y eso no cambiará'."

Rosalie me miró con incredulidad, mi tono severo inusual en mí, pero hizo como le dije.

Al final, comenzó a relajarse. "Gracias Bella. De verdad lo necesitaba."

"En cualquier momento. Ahora mueve tu bonito culo y esos pasos hacia el salón. Él estará aquí pronto."

En ese mismo momento, oí la puerta principal abrirse y una voz no familiar llamó, "¡LUCY! ¡Estoy en caaasa!"

Lo siguiente que sabía es que la casa temblaba con Emmett saltando por el pasillo, a toda velocidad con sus pesados pies y bajando las escaleras corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Abrázame hermano!" su increíble alta voz retumbó.

Caminé tranquilamente con Rosalie bajando las escaleras y vimos el intercambio entre los dos hermanos y también el silencioso y disimulado acercamiento de Jasper.

"Ethel, no creas que no puedo verte. ¿Qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?" la no familiar voz aterciopelada advirtió en tono de broma.

"Hm, me encantan los chistes de Lucy. Bien, les seguiré el juego." dije, finalmente acercándome a los tres chicos amontonados en la puerta.

La gran figura de Emmett se movió hacia un lado, revelando al sorprendente Edward Cullen.

Mi mandíbula cayó abierta con la increíble vista frente a mí. Su pelo de color bronce brillaba con la luz del sol de la tarde que brillaba desde detrás de él a través de la puerta abierta, despeinado a la perfección. Su rostro definido era limpio y hermoso. Sus brillantes ojos verdes aguantados profundamente en los míos, quemando con una increíble intensidad. Su sonrisa era de un blanco brillante y me deslumbraban. Era alto y fuerte, podía decir fácilmente, pero no estaba repleto de músculos como podías ver en su hermano. Era hermoso; un dios griego. Estaba frente a un Adonis.

Me di cuenta de que estaba con la boca abierta, aunque no antes de que él lo notara. Me sonrió con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Una sonrisa torcida que casi me hizo derretirme en mis zapatos. Quería decirle algo, pero no podía pensar en qué. Afortunadamente, fui salvada por Emmett, y estaba en deuda con él para siempre.

"Edward, ella es el amor de mi vida, la chica más asombrosa que he conocido, y la mujer más increíble que jamás ha caminado sobre la Tierra. Ella, es mi Rosalie," dijo Emmett, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie y tirando de ella hacia él. Ella sonrió y miró a Emmett cariñosamente.

"Es un placer conocerte, Rosalie. Estoy encantado de que finalmente conociera a alguien que pudiera ponerlo en su sitio," dijo Edward, extendiendo su mano hacia Rose para estrecharla.

"Un honor conocerte también, Edward. He oído mucho sobre ti. Emmett no ha parado de hablar de ti desde la primera vez que le pregunté sobre su familia," dijo sonriendo. "¡Oh! Y antes de que se me olvide, por favor llámame Rose."

"Por supuesto, Rose."

Después Emmett se volvió hacia mí, pareciendo bastante emocionado de que las cosas estuvieran yendo bien hasta el momento. "Y ella, mi querido hermano, es mi hermana pequeña, Bella."

Me sonrojé cuando Emmett me presentó como su hermana pequeña a su hermano pequeño de verdad. Edward pareció confuso por el título, pero extendió su mano hacia mí de todos modos.

¿Cuándo la hizo mamá? Seguramente me habría acordado," le dijo Edward a Emmett.

"Emmett realmente es como mi sobreprotector gran hermano con el que nunca he crecido. Le quiero como si fuera de la familia," dije, llevando la mano de Edward a la mía para agitarla.

Jadeé cuando sentí la electricidad de su mano a la mía. Retiré mi mano inmediatamente y la apreté con la otra por detrás de mi espalda. Giré mi cara para mirar al suelo.

"Es, mmm, un placer conocerte también Bella," me dijo Edward.

Yo asentí. "Voy a buscar a Alice," anuncié en voz baja y me di la vuelta rápidamente, haciendo una carrera por las escaleras. De alguna manera hice todo el camino por las escaleras y fuera de la vista de alguien antes de que finalmente tropezar. Aún así, evité golpearme en el suelo, y eso fue todo un logro en sí mismo.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Abriendo la puerta, encontré a Alice de pie con su camisón de seda con cinco diferentes conjuntos dejados encima de la cama. "¿Alice?" pregunté.

"No puedo escoger. Tengo que estar perfecta. Sé que Jasper no es exactamente igual con Edward como lo es Emmett, pero sé que Edward significa mucho para él. Tengo que darle la perfecta primera impresión.

"Bueno, el hecho de que ya llegues cinco minutes tarde para conocerle no ayuda."

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Oh – Dios – Mío!. ¡Tienes razón! Soy tan estúpida. De prisa Bella, ¡ayúdame a escoger!"

Cogí el luminoso vestido verde de la cama y las sandalias a tiras blancas. "Aquí. Este siempre ha sido mi favorito," dije, entregándole la ropa.

"¡Eres un genio Bella!" chilló corriendo hacia el baño.

"Lo intento," dije, sonriendo saliendo de su habitación y caminando hacia la mía.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la puerta, giré el pomo, sacudí la puerta abierta y la cerré detrás de mí tan rápido como me fue humanamente posible.

Finalmente cuando estaba segura detrás de las puertas cerradas, me tiré en la cama, cogí mi cuaderno, y comencé a garabatear las palabras que me venían a la mente.

Me levanté con un golpe en mi puerta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me hubiera dormido. La parte superior del papel de mi cuaderno se quedó en mi cara, y cuando me levanté y me miré en el espejo para ver lo que parecía, me di cuenta de que la tinta de lo que había escrito se había quedado en mi cara.

Genial. Ahora parece como si hubiera escrito la historia en mi cara… ¡pero al revés!

Gemí.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien ahí dentro¿" me preguntó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta, con preocupación en su rostro.

"Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente me quedé dormida," le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Abrí y salí de mi habitación. Alice brincó a mi lado en su hermoso vestido verde y de repente me sentí una chica normal en mis vaqueros y mi camiseta negra.

"¿Te quedaste dormida en tu escrito otra vez?" preguntó alegremente.

"Sí", le dije, todavía un poco desorientada por la siesta.

"¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de quitarte eso de tu cara?" preguntó.

"Ninguna de las otras veces que ocurrió se pudo. No puedo imaginar que esta vez vaya a ser diferente," respondí sonriendo recordando que esta era probablemente la veintitresava vez que esto había ocurrido.

Entré al comedor, sabiendo que esta vez, todo el mundo estaría allí viendo a Emmett tragándose toda la cena.

Cuando llegué, todas las caras se volvieron hacia mí y todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa estallaron en risas. "¿Te quedaste dormida mientras escribías otra vez Bells?" preguntó Emmett entre risas.

Sonreí. "Sí. Mi cuaderno se ha convertido en una almohada bastante cómoda," le respondí.

"¿Cuántas veces van ya?" preguntó Rose.

"¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?" sugirió Jasper.

"Yo estaba pensando veintitrés, pero tus números me gustan un poquito más, Jazz," respondí.

Miré a todos mis amigos en la mesa mientras nos reíamos histéricamente. Sin embargo, cuando me crucé con una cara, inmediatamente paré de reírme y miré a mis manos en mi regaño, sonrojándome furiosamente.

"Oh, vamos Bells, no es como si el pequeño Eddie no hubiera hecho cosas peores," dijo Emmett.

"Sí," intervino Jasper. "Hey Em, ¿recuerdas la vez que se despertó completamente cubierto de maquillaje?"

"¿RECORDAR? ¡TODAVÍA TENGO FOTOS!" Estalló Emmett.

"Oh no. ¡Emmett te dije que las quemaras o te cortaría la cabeza!" gritó Edward.

"¡Oh sí! Y creo que deberíamos hacer una pequeña visita a 'El Álbum de Fotos de Edward',"

"¿Emmett? ¿Cuántas fotos vergonzosas tienes de mí?"

"Todas," respondió Emmett, sonriendo con maldad.

Miré a Edward, aunque no encontrándome con su mirada, y sonreí disculpándome, a sabiendas de la tortura que se daría en el momento en que esas fotos fueran mostradas.

"Jessica realmente te la hizo esa noche," le dijo Emmett a Edward. "Ella fue realmente un triste error."

"Pudiste decirlo otra vez," murmuró Edward.

La cena fue divertida, tomando el pelo y bromeando continuamente. Aunque todavía no podía sostener la mirada en los ojos de Edward. La intensidad era tan fuerte que no sabía cómo alguien podía quedarse de pie bajo su fija mirada.

Ayudé a Alice y a Rose a limpiear la mesa, aunque fuera esta noche su momento. La limpieza fue fácil considerando que los chicos habían pedido pizza para nuestro sustento. Cuando terminamos, caminamos hasta el salón y nos sentamos en nuestro habitual sofá. Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados en sus asientos de juego frente a la televisión, luchando al estilo de Halo.

Rose cogió su mando y lo conectó en la cuarta ranura, el tercero cogido por nuestro mando de repuesto.

Edward estaba jugando también, y matando. Tenía algunas tácticas brutalmente sorprendentes.

"¡Toma esa!" gritó cuando finalmente mató al personaje de Rose.

Sonreí. Nadie había podido con Rose.

El aspecto anonadado en su rostro era impagable, y estuve altamente tentada de saltar y abrazar a Edward por hacerlo.

" Yo… yo… ¿he perdido?"

"¡Todopoderoso Edward, nuevo jefe del reino de Halo!" gritó Alice inclinándose a sus pies.

Me reí tontamente. "¡No somos dignos, no somos dignos!" grité desde donde estaba sentada en el sofá, continuando con la función dramática.

"¿Podría mostrarme el dormitorio del rey?" preguntó Edward, mirándome mientras lo hacía.

"Yo, eh… sí, claro," dije, un poco incómoda mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

"¡Hey Eddie! No te pases ni un pelo con mi inocente pequeña Bella cuando ella te lleve a tu habitación y tendrás que vértelas conmigo," dijo Emmett.

Comencé a caminar por las escaleras, sabiendo que Edward estaba a pocos pasos detrás de mí.

"Por supuesto no queremos eso, Emmett," respondió Edward.

Llegué a la puerta de la habitación de invitados que habíamos puesto para que Edward pasara aquí el verano. Era nuestra habitación más grande y Alice la personalizó para él. Cuando abrí la puerta, me di cuenta de que Emmett ya había traído todas las cosas de Edward aquí.

"Entonces," le escuché decir inclinándose contra el marco de la puerta. "¿Una novelista romántica? Muy raros de encontrar hoy en día."

"Sí. Supongo que suele pasar," dije, mirando hacia mis zapatos en vez de a su cara.

Sabía que estaba siendo maleducada al no mirarle, pero me sentía como una niña de ocho años, hablando con el chico guapo que podía o no podía haber tenido piojos (A/N: En U.S.A los niños dicen que uno tiene "cooties" (piojos) si han hablado o tocado a un miembro del sexo opuesto. Por ejemplo, las niñas dirían que no pueden hablar ni tocar a cualquier niño porque él tendrá "boy cooties" y al revés "girl cooties" si son los niños los que hablan).

"En serio," dijo con voz reflexiva. "Muy interesante".

Él caminó hasta la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Yo me incliné contra el marco de la puerta justo de él había estado antes. "Yo estuve en la universidad, especializándome en Inglés y Literatura. Tenía una verdadera pasión por la escritura y estaba enamorada de los clásicos. Decidí escribir una novela moderna con un romance clásico. Tenía veinte años cuando fue publicada. Terminé la universidad y seguí escribiendo, y mis novelas románticas han estado en las estanterías desde entonces."

"En realidad, he leído unos pocos," dijo tímidamente.

Me reí. Sabía que había unos pocos hombres que leían mis libros, pero Edward no me parecía uno de ellos.

"¿Cuáles?" le pregunté.

"Todos ellos," dijo en voz baja, sonriéndome con una sonrisa torcida.

"De verdad…" dije. "Bueno, espero que no te hayan decepcionado."

"Para nada. Y debo decir que 'A primera vista' fue mi favorito. Probablemente el mejor libro que he leído."

"Me encantó escribir ese. Pasé tres días sin dormir porque estaba escribiendo sin parar."

Ambos reímos y Edward señaló al sofá que estaba contra la pared en la habitación. Caminé dentro y me senté, poniéndome cómoda antes de mirar a Edward. La torpeza que había sentido antes estaba todavía allí, pero se rompió el hielo cuando Edward comenzó a preguntarme sobre mis libros.

"Así que… ¿tú vas a ser médico?" le pregunté, buscando continuar la corta conversación que habíamos empezado.

"Sí. Es como un sueño hecho realidad," dijo cayendo en su cama. Me reí. "Espera, ha sonado como si fuera una niña cuando dije eso."

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, no hay fotos vergonzosas para usarlas como tortura, recordándote este momento," le dije con una sonrisa.

Él se rió. "Voy a tener que encontrar ese álbum de fotos y quemarlo antes de que le enseñe a alguien más lo que hay en él.

"Lo conseguiré para ti," le dije, levantándome de mi asiento.

"¿Sabes dónde está?" preguntó Edward, saltando de la cama. Su rostro parecía absolutamente mortificado.

"No pareces muy humillado. Estás viendo a Bella Swan, la reina patosa que se despertó para encontrar tinta de su escrito pegada en su mejilla y ahora es al revés. Además, eso es lo mejor. Estoy segura de que encontrarás todas las historias si preguntas a Emmett."

"Supongo que tendré que preguntarle," dijo.

Llegué a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, di la vuelta a mi cabeza para echar una última mirada. "Y con eso voy a dejarte para que duermas. Duerme porque estoy segura de que Alice ha planeado algo para nosotros que requerirá levantarnos temprano." Le dije desde donde estaba, ahora en el pasillo y en frente de mi puerta.

Entrando en mi habitación, hice un suspiro de alivio.

Esto no va a ser un verano fácil…


	2. La perspectiva de un hombre

Capítulo 2: La perspectiva de un hombre

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los 7 reviews que me habéis dejado.

Y bueno… empecé contestando a los reviews con mensajes personales pero me parece un poco rollo, jejeje. Así que haré como en mi otra historia y los contestaré por aquí.

Rosmarlin: Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Todo es mérito de Adidasgrl328 y debemos de darle las gracias. La forma de escribir espero mejorarla jajaja, porque de momento creo que escribo bien pero debo mejorar :D Besos.

Dra. Campanilla: A mi me encantó de verdad eso de que vivieran todos juntos. Como tu dices ¡mola! Jajaja. Besos

Camile Cullen: Me alegro de que te guste. A mí también. Jajaja. Sigue dejando Reviews. Besos.

watchTHEclouds: Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Espero que este siguiente capítulo también te guste :P Besos.

Allie Hale: Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho eterna, jejeje. Espero también que te guste el capítulo 2 porque lo he traducido con mucho cariño para todos vosotros y también para Adidasgrl328. Besos

: Rápidoooo!! Jajaja, aquí estoy como una bala respondiendo a vuestras súplicas y poniendo el capi siguiente. Espero que lo disfrutes. Besos

MaxiPau: Aquí tienes la traducción del capi 2. Espero que te guste. Muchos besos.

Y bueno… Espero que os siga gustando la historia y aquí tenéis el capítulo 2 para vuestro disfrute.

¡Espero también que dejéis más reviews! Besos

LauraMasen

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

"¿Sí?"

"Hey, Lucy. ¿Cómo le va a mi hermano mayor favorito?"

"¡Edward!" estalló Emmett desde el otro lado de la línea. "¡Estoy genial! ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Te estás divirtiendo ahora que has terminado la universidad? ¿Has recibido alguna oferta de trabajo ya? ¿Qué haces este verano?..." Emmett estaba disparándome tantas preguntas que difícilmente podía seguirle el ritmo.

"Estoy bastante bien. Todo es nuevo para mí ahora. Estoy casi tan divertido como podría estarlo pasando el fin de semana con mamá y papá aquí en Chicago. Recibí una oferta de trabajo del hospital de Port Angeles. Estoy en plena caza de apartamento y mudanza este verano," le dije, bastante seguro de que había respondido todas las preguntas que él había sido capaz de preguntar antes de que le parara.

"¿Port Angeles? ¿En serio? Sabes que eso está solo a una hora y media de aquí, cuarenta y cinco minutos conforme tú conduces. ¿No es increíble?"

"Es fantástico. Significa que estaré allí buena parte del verano investigando la zona y buscando un apartamento y todo," dije, sintiéndome bastante emocionado cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaría de Emmett. Realmente echaba de menos estar con él todo el día gastando bromas a los vecinos y meándonos de risa hasta dolernos tanto los costados que nos preguntábamos si nos habíamos roto algo.

"Oye. Una idea acaba de pasar por mi mente."

"Oh oh."

Se rió. "Cállate, Edward. Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero esta vez en realidad es bueno. Tenemos una casa bastante grande aquí en Forks. Deberías de venir y pasar el verano con nosotros. Podrías conocer a mis compañeros de piso y a mi novia, todos mis amigos. Prueba de verdad el mundo de Washington a través de los ojos de los lugareños. Puedo no haber crecido aquí, pero he aprendido mucho de mis amigos aquí en los últimos seis meses. Incluso Jasper vive aquí también, lo que estoy seguro que ya sabes. ¡¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!! Va a ser genial. Vamos, Eddie, tienes que traer tu culo aquí. No es Chicago o California o Nueva York, ¡pero de verdad es agradable!"

"Suena bastante bien. Supongo que será mejor que vaya haciendo las maletas entonces. Estaré allí en una semana. Te daré un poco más de información mañana cuando haya solucionado unas cosas," le dije, sin ni siquiera tener que pensar dos veces la oferta que acababa de ofrecerme. "Bien pensado, Em. Gracias".

"Hey, ningún problema hermano," dijo.

Continuamos al teléfono cerca de una hora, Emmett y yo hablamos de muchas cosas sin sentido que por alguna razón nos tenía a ambos intensamente interesados en lo que el otro tenía que decir.

Cuando finalmente colgamos el teléfono, bajé las escaleras para hablar con mis padres.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" llamé por los pasillos de la gran casa en la que vivíamos.

"Estamos aquí," ambos respondieron desde la cocina.

Entré en la habitación casualmente, recordando como crecí en esta casa. Emmett y yo habíamos hechos tantos líos aquí que necesitábamos una gran multitud de personas para contar las veces con los dedos. Me di cuenta de que esta sería mi última semana viviendo en esta casa.

"Acabo de hablar con Emmett por teléfono", dije, un poco nervioso por decirles esto a mis padres ahora, pero probablemente sonriendo como un idiota bobalicón.

"Lo hemos oído," respondió mi madre, la diversión jugando en sus ojos.

"Me ofreció quedarme el verano con él en Forks," les dije, decidiendo ser directo y contarles lo que tenía que decirles.

"Bien. Te dará suficiente tiempo para instalarte en la vida de Washington antes de comenzar tu residencia en el hospital," dijo mi padre, asintiendo con su cabeza de arriba abajo.

"Dije que sí y que estaría allí como en una semana."

"¿Extrañas a tu hermano, Edward, no?" Esme, mi madre, me preguntó con una sonrisa. Asentí en respuesta. "Sabes que podías haberle visitado en cualquier momento si tu hubieras querido. Nunca fuiste a visitarle durante tus vacaciones. ¿Por qué?"

"Estaba siempre muy ocupado. Era fácil estar aquí en vacaciones porque estaba viviendo aquí también durante las clases. Ya tenía todo mis trabajos aquí y pasaba todo el tiempo que tenía con vosotros haciendo ese trabajo. Ya lo sabíais," expliqué a mis padres, sintiendo la culpabilidad que siempre me golpeaba cuando pensaba en que no había visto a Emmett desde que empecé la universidad. Él volvió varias veces después de dejar Nueva York para visitarme, pero yo estaba aún en el instituto. Después de eso, dejé de tener tiempo para verle y se mudó a California. Luego se trasladó a Washington, e ir a verle se convirtió en una tarea aún más difícil de realizar. En ese momento, sin embargo, me di por vencido.

"Supongo. Al menos podrás ir y pasar el verano con él," dijo mi madre, caminando hacia mí y dándome un abrazo.

La besé en la mejilla. "Te quiero mamá. Os voy a echar de menos."

"Estarás bien, Edward. Solo asegúrate de volver a visitarnos. ¿Quieres que llame a los de la mudanza para empezar a enviar tus cosas allí?" me preguntó Carlisle, levantándose de su asiento en la mesa y dándome un rápido y paternal abrazo.

"Si, tan pronto como llame a un almacén. No creo que ellos quieran todas mis cosas invadiendo su casa," dije, liberándome del amarre de mis padres. "Creo que será mejor empezar a arreglarlo todo. Os quiero."

"Nosotros también te queremos Edward," dijo mi madre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Conduje el Volvo por el serpenteante camino. Aparqué el coche en frente de la casa en silencio, tratando de hacer la entrada que sabía que haría que Emmett sonriera de oreja a oreja. No había traído muchas de mis pertenencias conmigo en el coche, casi todas las había dejado en un almacén hace treinta minutos. Todo lo que tenía en la espalda era mi ropa, tres maletas llenas en realidad, y mis otras necesidades como los CDs, los libros y las cosas de aseo. También había unos pocos álbumes de fotos, pero probablemente iban a estar escondidos bajo mi ropa hasta que estuviera seguro de que nadie pudiera ver cómo los escondía en el armario o en los cajones del tocador.

Al salir del coche, cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí. Hice los escalones de la gran casa Victoriana en frente mía. Nunca imaginé que Emmett pudiera tener una casa así, incluso si él sólo era un propietario de los cinco que había.

Abrí la puerta, feliz de que estuviera abierta para mí, y caminé a la entrada.

"¡LUCY! ¡Estoy en caaasa!" grité en la aparentemente vacía casa.

El suelo comenzó a agitarse y me recordaba a la única persona que podía causar un terremoto saltando arriba y abajo con emoción. Emmett apareció arriba de las escaleras y corrió hacia abajo, bajando cuatro o cinco escalones a la vez.

Una vez finalmente estuvo a mi lado, me cogió y me dio un mortal abrazo de oso, los que recordaba tan bien. "¡Abrázame hermano!" estalló.

Yo me reí cuando me levantó del suelo y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. No me importaba lo gay o chica que pareciera, de verdad había echado mucho de menos a mi hermano para que me importara.

Vi a Jasper tratando de escabullirse alrededor de Emmett para cogerme por detrás y hacerme un ataque sorpresa, pero estaba atento a él. "Ethel, no creas que no puedo verte. ¿Qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?" advertí en tono de broma.

"Hm, me encantan los chistes de Lucy. Bien, les seguiré el juego." Oí decir a la voz de un ángel.

Emmett finalmente me bajó y se apartó hacia un lado, revelándome la mujer más preciosa que mis ojos habían visto alguna vez. Su pelo castaño fluía con gracia sobre sus hombros, invitando al viento soplar a través de él, sin embargo no había viento por ninguna parte. Sus ojos marrón chocolate eran como profundos pozos que me invitaban a mirarlos todo el día. Su rostro con forma de corazón tenía una suave y sedosa piel y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría al pasar mis dedos por esa piel. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba jugando a través de sus deliciosos labios que estaban teniendo mi atención mucho más de lo que deberían tener. Su cuerpo era impresionante en los vaqueros que abrazaban fuertemente sus piernas y la camiseta negra que se pegaba a cada curva de su torso. Era más que perfecta… un ángel por su propio mérito.

Me di cuenta de que tenía que parar de mirarla fijamente, pero noté que ella también me estaba mirando inténsamente. Le sonreí y pude notar un suave rubor en sus mejillas. El color era impresionante y se veía sorprendente en ella. Pensé que iba a hablar, pero entonces Emmett nos salvó a ambos.

"Edward, ella es el amor de mi vida, la chica más asombrosa que he conocido, y la mujer más increíble que jamás ha caminado sobre la Tierra. Ella, es mi Rosalie," dijo Emmett, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie y acercándola a él. Ella sonrió y miró a mi hermano cariñosamente.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, tanto que la apariencia de una modelo no la alcanza a describir, pero aún así no sentí que se comparase al ángel que estaba de pie delante de nosotros.

"Es un placer conocerte, Rosalie. Estoy encantado de que finalmente conociera a alguien que pudiera ponerlo en su sitio," le dije en broma extendiendo mi mano hacia la suya. Ella la movió y después puso su mano en la parte de arriba de la mano de Emmett, que estaba ahora en su estómago sosteniéndola hacia él.

"Un honor conocerte también, Edward. He oído mucho sobre ti. Emmett no ha parado de hablar de ti desde la primera vez que le pregunté sobre su familia," dijo sonriendo. "¡Oh! Y antes de que se me olvide, por favor llámame Rose."

"Por supuesto, Rose." Le dije, devolviéndole la radiante sonrisa. Estaba a punto de decirla que no debería hacer lo que hace Emmett y llamarme 'Eddie', pero entonces Emmett se dio la vuelta hacia el ángel y cerré la boca inmediatamente, esperando su presentación.

"Y ella, mi querido hermano, es mi hermana pequeña, Bella." Dijo con euforia. Eso me asombró. ¿Hermana pequeña? No recuerdo haber tenido una hermana pequeña, pero sabía que Emmett debía de estar haciendo algún chiste con ella. Él siempre había sido un gran hermano mayor, y a veces quería desesperadamente una hermana pequeña con la que ser protector.

Puse mi mano hacia Bella para estrechársela. "¿Cuándo la hizo mamá? Seguramente me habría acordado," dije, intentando un tono de broma, aunque no pude sacar mi voz de esa manera porque estaba hipnotizado por la mujer que estaba ante mí.

"Emmett realmente es como mi sobreprotector gran hermano con el que nunca he crecido. Le quiero como si fuera de la familia," aclaró Bella en una melodiosa voz. Colocó su mano en la mía para agitarla, ero sentí un choque de electricidad de su mano, a través de la mía, y todo el camino desde mi brazo a mi pecho. Al principio creí que fue electricidad estática, pero luego no tenía ni idea de lo que fue. Bella jadeó y retiró su mano de la mía en un instante. Mi mano sintió frio con la ausencia de su calor, y mi estómago hizo una voltereta y apreté mis manos en frente mío.

Bella se volvió a mirar al suelo, así que decidí hablar primero. "Es, mmm, un placer conocerte también Bella," dije, no estando seguro de lo que decir después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, sintiéndome un poco atontado.

Ella asintió. "Voy a buscar a Alice," expresó en voz baja. Se fue corriendo rápidamente las escaleras y desapareció de la vista.

Miré a Emmett, Jasper y Rose. Los tres solamente se encogieron de hombros, no realmente seguros de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Escritores," murmuró Emmett caminando hacia mi coche y comenzando a coger mis cosas.

"Espera, ¿Bella? ¿Como Isabella Swan?" pregunté, recordando el autor de los libros que había leído.

Jasper asintió. "Si. ¿Por qué?"

"Yo… eh… solamente he oído hablar de sus libros," respondí, no teniendo ganas de explicar a Jasper que era una de mis autores favoritos y que había leído todos sus libros varias veces.

Nunca fui del tipo de leer novelas románticas, pero una noche, lo encontré en mi habitación y no tenía nada más que hacer así que lo cogí y lo terminé en unas pocas horas, enganchado en poco tiempo había terminado el primer capítulo.

"Me volví para ayudar a Emmett a sacar las cosas del coche y lo vi viniendo y cargando todas las tres maletas y la caja de libros y CDs que había traído conmigo.

"Muscle Man vuelve," dije. (Aquí en España nunca se ha traducido el título de 'Muscle Man' pero bueno para el que no lo sepa será 'Hombre músculo') "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Estoy bien. Esto es levantamiento de peso ligero. Volveré en un momento. Siéntate y ponte al día con Jazz."

Hice lo que me dijo, disfrutando de todo lo que Jasper me decía. Cuando una pequeña mujer bajó las escaleras y saltó en el regazo de Jasper, sabía que acababa de conocer a la pequeña Alice.

"Edward, ella es mi prometida, Alice Brandon", dijo Jasper, besando a Alice con ternura en la mejilla.

"Hola Edward. He oído mucho sobre ti últimamente. Al parecer eres el primo favorito de Jasper," dijo riendo.

"Y yo he oído que tú eres la chica favorita de Jasper," dije. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis prometidos?" pregunté.

"Mes y medio," contestó ella.

"Jazz, ¡nunca me lo habías dicho!" lloriqueé medio en broma.

"Lo siento amigo. Estaba un poco ocupado con esta bola de energía," dijo.

"La duendecilla ha estado haciendo planes de boda sin parar desde que le dijo que sí," dijo Emmett, viniendo y sentándose en el sofá al lado de Rose. Él la tiró en su regazo y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

"No es que quiera interrumpir vuestros pequeños momentos," dije, notando que ambas parejas frente a mí estaban liándose. "Pero me preguntaba si podíamos cenar. No he comido desde el desayuno y ya son cerca de las seis."

"Claro," dijo Jasper, separándose de los labios de Alice. "¿Pizza?"

"Suena bien."

"¿La de siempre?" preguntó, una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos, Ethel. ¿De verdad quieres que las chicas se asusten la misma noche en que me conocen?" pregunté de manera juguetona.

"Si, tienes razón."

"Oye Lucy, vamos a pedir dos de pepperoni y dos de queso," dije a Emmett, aún besándose con Rose.

"La que quieras", murmuró contra los labios de Rose. Yo me reí y fui detrás de Jasper, siguiéndole hasta la cocina.

"El que siempre está con PDA", dije.

"¿Qué PDA?" preguntó Jasper.

"Afecto," dije, recordando nuestros pequeños chistes. Demostración de abuso en público, como nos gustaba llamarlo cuando Emmett hacía sus travesuras infantiles… las que eran un poco fuertes. (N/A: Ok, normalmente traduciría la palabra PDA pero aquí encontramos un chiste entre ellos dos. PDA son las siglas de "Public Display of Affection" que sería "Demostración pública de afecto". Después Jasper pregunta cual PDA y supongo que se estará refiriendo a si es la PDA esa que todos conocemos, el aparato electrónico. Finalmente el chiste está en que cuando eran pequeños, cambiaban "affection" por "abuse" y de ahí viene el PDA al que se refiere Edward).

Una llamada y treinta minutos de conversación más tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta. "Ya lo tengo," llamé a Jasper y a Emmett, sabiendo que ellos no me pararían una vez los llamara.

"Son treinta dólares por favor," dijo el repartidor de pizza.

Yo le entregué el dinero y cogí las cuatro pizzas y la botella de Sprite que había pedido para mí.

"Disfruten la noche," dijo el chico y se fue caminando hacia su rojo, verde y blanco coche.

Las llevé al comedio notando que todos habían dejado el salón.

"Allá vamos," dije, dejando caer las cajas en la superficie de la mesa. Rose fue a por vasos a la cocina y rápidamente volvió con seis vasos de vino y de mezcla sabor margarita.

"Mézclalo con el Sprite," dijo, pasándome el de sabor verde manzana. "Sabe muy bien."

Vertí el Sprite en cada vaso y añadí la mezcla a la soda como me dijo.

"¡Oh! Espera. Bella sigue arriba. Iré a por ella," dijo Alice, saltando de su asiento.

Un minuto más tarde, un duendecillo y un ángel estaban bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor, el ángel un poco desorientada por su corta siesta.

Todos rompieron en un ataque de risa cuando vieron a Bella entrar en la habitación, y cuando miré para ver la causa de sus risas histéricas, no pude evitar unirme a ellos.

"¿Te quedaste dormida mientras escribías otra vez Bells?" preguntó Emmett entre resoplidos.

Ella solo sonrió. "Si. Mi cuaderno se ha convertido en una almohada bastante cómoda."

"¿Cuántas veces van ya?" preguntó Rose.

"¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?" sugirió Jasper.

Sonreí con el hecho de que parecía ser bastante frecuente. Aparentemente, no era ninguna broma.

"Yo estaba veintitrés, pero tus números me gustan un poquito más, Jazz," respondió Bella.

Ella comenzó a reírse de sí misma junto con nosotros y entonces me miró cara a cara. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en los míos, su risa musical paró inmediatamente y bajó su mirada hacia su regazo. Podía ver su sonrojo, pero apenas porque su pelo escondía su rostro de mi vista.

"Oh, vamos Bells, no es como si el pequeño Eddie no hubiera hecho cosas peores," dijo Emmett.

"Si," intervino Jasper. "Hey Em, ¿recuerdas la vez que se despertó completamente cubierto de maquillaje?"

"¿RECORDAR? ¡TODAVÍA TENGO FOTOS!" Estalló Emmett.

"Oh no. ¡Emmett te dije que las quemaras o te cortaría la cabeza!" grité, sintiendo mi cara calentarse con el recuerdo de las fotos que él había hecho. No era uno de los momentos culminantes de mi vida, pero todo el mundo se reía. Sabía que en un principio nunca debería de haberle dicho que sí a Jessica en el instituto, pero lo hice. Después sabía que debería haber roto las cosas antes, pero tampoco lo hice. Ella estaba tan deprimida, que regresó en medio de la noche y me maquilló por toda la cara en un acto de venganza y después me hizo fotos que fueron colgadas por los pasillos al lunes siguiente por la mañana.

"¡Oh sí! Y creo que deberíamos hacer una pequeña visita a 'El Álbum de Fotos de Edward'."

"¿Emmett? ¿Cuántas fotos vergonzosas tienes de mí?"

"Todas." Resondió Emmett, sonriendo con maldad.

Bella me miró, aunque evitando el contacto visual, y sonrió disculpándose. Probablemente ella conocía la completa ira de Emmett como yo lo hacía cuando avergonzaba a alguien.

"Jessica realmente te la hizo esa noche." Me dijo Emmett. "Ella fue realmente un triste error."

"Pudiste decirlo otra vez," murmuré.

La cena siguió con el mismo ambiente divertido, aunque yo estaba completamente distraído por bella, que estaba sentada directamente frente a mí en la mesa.

¿Qué había sido esa corriente de electricidad que sentí antes? ¿Ella también la sintió? ¿Era realmente la misma mujer que había leído en los periódicos y revistas cuyos libros fueron publicados? ¿Había más de ella? ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte de conocer a una persona tan talentosa? ¿Cómo un ángel? ¿Qué más podría saber sobre Bella? Esos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente durante toda la comida, hasta que Bella finalmente consumió todos mis pensamientos.

Después de la cena, Emmett, Jasper y yo jugamos a un video juego violento y sin sentido. Rose incluso se unió. Era la mejor oponente contra la que había jugado nunca, pero aún pude derrotarla en un tiempo record.

"¡Toma esa!" exclamé de manera inmadura, no dándome cuenta de lo absorbido que había estado en la partida.

Ella me miró absolutamente asombrada. "Yo… yo… ¿he perdido?"

"¡Todopoderoso Edward, nuevo jefe del reino de Halo!" gritó Alice, haciendo una reverencia a mis pies.

Oí una risita de Bella. "¡No somos dignos, no somos dignos!" gritó desde donde estaba sentada sola en el sofá, continuando la función dramática de Alice.

"¿Podría mostrarme el dormitorio del rey?" le pregunté a Bella, mirándola directamente para que no hubiera ningún error de que estaba dirigiendo la pregunta hacia ella.

"Yo, eh… sí, claro." Dijo, un poco nerviosa levantándose de su asiento.

"¡Hey Eddie! No te pases ni un pelo con mi inocente pequeña Bella cuando ella te lleve a tu habitación o tendrás que vértelas conmigo," dijo Emmett.

Seguí a Bella por las escaleras, caminando solo unos pocos pasos detrás de ella. "Por supuesto no queremos eso, Emmett," le respondí por encima de mi hombro a Emmett.

Bella abrió la puerta y pasó con vacilación. Me incliné contra la puerta, viendo que la habitación de invitados parecía perfecta para mí y mis cosas estaban colocadas en la esquina. "Entonces, ¿Una novelista romántica? Muy raros de encontrar hoy en día." Comenté.

"Sí. Supongo que suele pasar," dijo, mirando hacia sus zapatos en vez de a mi cara.

Me sentía casi herido por el hecho de que en toda la noche había rechazado mirarme a los ojos. Me sentía como si tuviera una enfermedad o algo. "En serio," dije con voz reflexiva. "Muy interesante."

Después entré en la habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama. Bella tomó mi lugar apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y comenzó a explicarme. "Yo estuve en la universidad, especializándome en Inglés y Literatura. Tenía una verdadera pasión por la escritura y estaba enamorada de los clásicos. Decidí escribir una novela moderna con un romance clásico. Tenía veinte años cuando fue publicada. Terminé la universidad y seguí escribiendo, y mis novelas románticas han estado en las estanterías desde entonces."

"En realidad, he leído unos pocos," dije tímidamente.

Ella rió.

"¿Cuáles?" preguntó, parecía animarse y sentirse más cómoda.

"Todos ellos." Respondí en voz baja, sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida.

"De verdad," dijo. "Bueno, espero que no te hayan decepcionado."

"Para nada. Y debo decir que 'A primera vista' fue mi favorito. Probablemente el mejor libro que he leído."

"Me encantó escribir ese. Pasé tres días sin dormir porque estaba escribiendo sin parar."

Ambos nos reímos y yo le señalé el sofá que estaba contra la pared de la habitación. Ella comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo y caminó dentro de la habitación, tomando asiento en el sofá y poniéndose cómoda antes de volverme a mirar. El malestar que había sentido antes todavía seguía ahí, pero se rompió el hielo cuando empezamos a hablar sobre sus libros.

"Así que… ¿tú vas a ser médico?" Preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Sí. Es como un sueño hecho realidad," dije, cayendo de nuevo en la cama. Ella se rió otra vez. "Espera, ha sonado como si fuera una niña cuando dije eso."

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, no hay fotos vergonzosas para usarlas como tortura, recordándote este momento," me aseguró con una sonrisa.

Yo me reí. "Voy a tener que encontrar ese álbum de fotos y quemarlo antes de que le enseñe a alguien más lo que hay en él."

"Lo conseguiré para ti," dijo, levantándose del sofá de cuero negro.

"¿Sabes dónde está?" pregunté, saltando de la cama. Una vez más estaba completamente mortificado, solo esta vez sintiéndome más avergonzado. Emmett estaba muerto.

"No pareces muy humillado. Estás viendo a Bella Swan, la reina patosa que se despertó para encontrar tinta de su escrito pegada en su mejilla y ahora es al revés. Además, eso es lo mejor. Estoy segura de que encontrarás todas las historias si preguntas a Emmett."

"Supongo que tendré que preguntarle," le dije, sintiéndome un poco mejor con sus palabras.

"Y con eso voy a dejarte para que duermas. Duerme porque estoy segura de que Alice ha planeado algo para nosotros que requerirá levantarnos temprano."

Oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarlo, con lo que asumí que Bella había entrado a su habitación para terminar la noche en paz también.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y abrí la maleta. Saqué un par de pantalones cortos y los tiré encima de la cama. Me quité los vaqueros y la camisa, plegándolos y poniéndolos en la parte superior del armario antes de ponerme los pantalones cortos.

Ahora que estaba con ropa cómoda, fui hasta mi caja de CDs y libros. Saqué mi walkman y comprobé para estar seguro de que mi CD de Debussy estaba en él. Me puse los auriculares y apreté el play antes de volver a la caja.

Me decepcioné cuando recordé que me había dejado "A primera vista" fuera en el asiento de pasajeros de mi coche. No tenía ganas de ir a cogerlo así que me decidí por uno de mis otros favoritos.

Saqué el libro y leí la cubierta. "La perspectiva de un hombre, por Isabella Swan."

Me acosté en la cama y abrí la primera página, terminando mi primera noche en Forks con una buena nota.

Pero al leer, me di cuenta de que no podía concentrarme en el libro, sino en la autora que estaba a solo unos pasos del pasillo donde estaba en este momento.

Va a ser un gran verano…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado. En realidad es solo la perspectiva de Edward pero en el siguiente ya sabremos algo más, jejeje.

Por cierto, pasaos por mi historia "La obra que nos unió" que seguro que os gusta :P

Besos

LauraMasen


	3. Algo dentro de mí

Capítulo 3: Algo dentro de mí.

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

Hola!!! Por fin he podido actualizar. Como veis los capítulos son larguillos para estar traduciendo otra historia y escribir la mía propia, jejeje.

Pero aquí ya está dispuesta a ser leída.

Gracias a Inmans, Naancee, MaxiPau y Cristal Valmont por los reviews. Espero que continuéis dejando :P

Besos y sin más dilación, el capi.

……..

EDWARD POV

"Edward," una hiperpequeña voz gritó en voz baja. Una mano se puso en mi hombre y comenzó a moverme. "Levántate dormilón".

"Cinco minutos más, mamá," dije, dándome la vuelta, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Oí una pequeña risita. "Vamos amigo. Son las siete de la mañana. Hora de levantarse para un día de diversión… ¡al estilo Alice!"

Gruñí, dándome cuenta de que no solo estaba siendo forzado a levantarme en contra de mi voluntad, sino que solo eran las 7 de la mañana.

Eso no estaba bien.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los párpados todavía pesaban por el sueño. Alice estaba sentada al estilo indio en un lado de la cama, despierta y lista para empezar el día.

"Bien. Ahora con eso fuera de tu camino, es el momento de levantarse y salir de la cama."

"Ya sabes Alice, tienes demasiada alegría para ser una chica tan pequeña como tú. Es seriamente poco saludable," le dije, sentándome y frutándome los ojos.

"Lo sé. Aunque acabará gustándote eso de mí," gorjeó felizmente. "Ahora, ponte de prisa tu bañador, una camiseta, y unas chanclas. Vuelvo en diez minutos para empujar tu culo abajo y empezar tu primer día planeado por la Reina de la Diversión."

Saltó de la cama y salió por la puerta. "¿Por qué me asusta tanto como para casi mearme en los pantalones?" me pregunté a mi mismo.

Finalmente casi despierto, me bajé de la cama y fui hasta mis maletas. Pasé la mano por el pelo, tratando de recordar en qué maleta había puesto el bañador. Me acordé de que estaban en la bolsa verde. La abrí y escavé en él hasta que encontré mi bañador negro en el desorden de ropa.

Me cambié, fui hacia el baño que estaba en mi habitación y me lavé los dientes. El pelo estaba más desordenado de lo normal, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Volví a la maleta y cogí una camiseta blanca y unas chanclas. Alice entró en la habitación justo cuando había terminado y observó mi apariencia. Satisfecha con lo que me había puesto, cogió mi mano y me arrastró hasta el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras.

"Buenos días," tres voces me dieron cuando entré en la cocina.

Riendo con el coro de voces me senté en un asiento vacío en la encimera. "¿Chicos, lo habéis ensayado?" pregunté. "¿O simplemente salió naturalmente?"

"Practican cada noche, para estar seguros de que lo tienen todo hasta el 'ias', solo por si tuvieran la oportunidad de saludarte de esa manera, Edward," una musical, angélica voz respondió cuando Bella entró en la cocina.

"Buenos días a ti también, Bells," dijo Emmett, su voz transmitiendo su falta de sueño. Su melodiosa risa siguió al comentario y no pude dejar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Ella tenía su propio coro de ángeles en cada sonido que hacía…

BELLA POV

"Bella," mi duendecilla favorita dijo mostrándome la luz del día.

"¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta!" le rogué con los ojos abiertos.

"Bien. Puse tu bañador y tu ropa en la encimera del baño. Date prisa y prepárate. Sabes cuánto me quieres a mí y a mis días divertidos."

Yo me reí. "Sabes, te quería mucho hasta que me llamaste para levantarme," bromeé.

"Me querrás mucho más cuando veas el nuevo bañador que te traje del trabajo," dijo con una sonrisa.

Gruñí. "¿Cubre por lo menos el veinte por ciento de mi cuerpo?" pregunté con recelo.

"No lo sé, Bella. ¿Por qué no te lo pones y entonces haces el cálculo?"

"Bien. Así que, ¿a dónde vamos hoy, oh maestra de la planificación?" pregunté.

"A la playa."

"¿Puedo llevarme un libro?"

"Puedes, pero no tendrás la oportunidad de leerlo."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté.

"Juego en grupo." Fue todo lo que me contestó y después salió de mi habitación. No tuve la oportunidad de protestar antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Genial. Gracias a Edward señor pantalones perfectos, tengo que jugar a sus estúpidos juegos.

Gruñí levantándome y caminando hacia el baño. Sin prestar mucho la atención, tiré del bañador y la ropa que Alice había escogido para mí. Mirándome en el espejo, vi el bikini azul y marrón que me había dado. Me puse el vestido azul oscuro (ver vestido en el perfil) por encima del bañador, sintiéndome más cómoda con un poco más de mi piel cubierta. Por último, cogí las sandalias que me había traído y me las puse en los pies. Eran de color blanco y con tiras.

No está del todo mal, pensé.

Me cepillé el pelo rápidamente y la recogí en una cola de caballo baja. Me cepillé los dientes y cogí mis grandes y blancas gafas de sol, poniéndolas en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

Comencé a animarme cuando vi el maravilloso día que hacía afuera. Estuve a punto de saltar por el pasillo y casi salto por las escaleras mientras hacía el camino hacia la cocina, haciendo énfasis en 'estar a punto' y 'casi'. Eran las siete de la mañana, definitivamente yo no era Alice.

"Buenos días," escuché mientras estaba todavía en las escaleras. Esto por supuesto vino de las bocas de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

Entonces escuché una hermosa risa y aterciopelada voz burlándose de los tres. "¿Chicos, lo habéis ensayado? ¿O simplemente salió naturalmente?"

Sabiendo que era demasiado temprano para que realmente se dieran cuenta de algo para contestar a Edward, respondí felizmente por ellos mientras entraba en la cocina. "Practican cada noche, para estar seguros de que lo tienen todo hasta el 'ias', solo por si tuvieran la oportunidad de saludarte de esa manera, Edward."

"Buenos días a ti también, Bells," oí quejarse a Emmett. Me reí de él, escuchando la falta de sueño en su voz. Emmett nunca fue uno de los que se levantaban pronto por los numeritos de Alice.

"Muy bien, chicos. A comer. No podemos ir a la playa con el estómago vacío," dijo Alice, cogiendo los panqueques de Jasper y colocándolos en la mesa.

Emmett no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, y al oír lo de la playa hizo a Rose saltar en el asiento de la mesa junto a él. Alice tomó su asiento y lo mismo hizo Jasper. Edward tomó el asiento vacío entre Emmett y Jasper. Decidí escaparme de los panqueques y fui directamente a por mi café de la mañana y un buen tazón de cereales.

Ahora, con el café en la mano, me senté en la encimera y cogí el periódico. El tiempo parecía más que perfecto para nuestros planes de hoy y sonreí felizmente. Tomé una cucharada de mis cereales y bebí otro sorbo de mi café.

"Mmmm," murmuré silenciosamente.

"Hey, duendecilla, ¿tienes todo recogido?" preguntó Emmett, sus palabras interpretadas por la comida que tenía en la boca.

"En primer lugar, sí. En segundo lugar, ¿realmente tienes que preguntarlo? Y tercero, y último, ¿no te enseñó tu madre a no hablar con la boca llena, así como masticar con la boca cerrada?" regañó Alice.

"Si, lo hizo, y sí, lo hizo," intervino Edward.

"Bueno, aparentemente fueron lecciones que no se le quedaron," dijo Rose.

Me reí en mi taza de café.

"¡Oye Bells! ¿De qué te estás riendo por allí? Ven y únete a la familia, ¿no?" dijo Emmett, transmitiéndome el foco hacia mí.

"Bella" advirtió Alice.

"Oh por favor, Alice. Solamente estoy disfrutando de mi café mañanero en paz," me defendí, girando en mi asiento de la encimera para mirar a la mesa de la cocina.

"No es que tres pies de distancia realmente hagan la diferencia," añadió Edward.

Le miré. ¿Realmente piensas que es una idea inteligente meterte cuando estoy a punto de ser regañada por Alice? Le pregunté en mi mente, dispuesta a que leyera mis pensamientos.

"Bella, sienta tu precioso y pequeño trasero en esta silla ahora mismo o haré que lleves uno de los otros bikinis que había cogido para ti del trabajo," dijo Alice, entrecerrando los ojos.

Temerosa de los otros bañadores, o de la falta de ellos, rápidamente me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta el asiento vacío tomando la precaución de no derramar el café mientras iba. "¿Feliz?" pregunté.

"Mucho," contestó, volviéndose al montón de panqueques de su plato. Para ser una persona tan pequeña, ella comía mucho.

"Fantástico," murmuré, dejando la taza en la mesa en frente mía y hundiéndome en el asiento. Me sentía un poco claustrofóbica de estar tan apretados en ese pequeño lugar, el codo de Emmett me daba golpes en mi cara cada vez que iba a coger una salchicha.

"Hey chicos. ¡Son las siete y media!" dijo Alice, saltando de su asiento. "¡Es la hora de salir!"

Cumplimos con sus deseos y fuimos hasta los coches.

"¿Planes de conducir?" pregunté.

"Los chicos cogen el Jeep, las chicas cogemos el BMW," respondió Rose.

Poco tiempo después, llegamos a la playa La Push. Alice corrió y escogió el lugar perfecto, cayendo en la arena para guardarlo hasta que los chicos llegaran con todas las cosas.

Venía Emmett en primer lugar, llevando las seis sillas de playa en sus brazos. Detrás de él estaba Jasper llevando la nevera con la comida y también tenía una de nuestras bolsas de playa colgada bajo su hombro… la que tenía las toallas y el protector solar.

Edward iba caminando de una manera sexy detrás de Jasper llevando la bolsa de playa con todos los juegos y cosas de deporte, la sombrilla, y la bolsa con las ropas para cambiarnos… en caso de que las necesitáramos.

¿Acababa de decir que Edward estaba caminando de manera SEXY?

Me abofeteé mentalmente. Ahora no era el momento de empezar a pensar en ningún chico.

Las sillas cayeron en la arena. "Muy bien chicas. Vamos a empezar a preparar las cosas". Dijo Emmett comenzando a preparar las sillas en un círculo, haciéndolo un pequeño más grande para permitir encajar la silla de Edward.

"¡Por aquí!" gritó Alice desde donde estaba situada en la arena. En realidad, era más como que estaba rebotando de arriba abajo como un conejo, mientras que ella esperaba por alguien para que le tirara el Frisbee.

Decidí intentarlo y no participar en el juego, sin éxito, y por eso ahora estaba de pie a un lado con la esperanza de que nadie me tirara el Frisbee o acabaría yendo a Urgencias con una nariz rota o algo.

"¡Bella, cógelo!" gritó Emmett cuando el Frisbee venía en mi dirección.

Dejé salir un pequeño chillido cuando el disco de plástico me golpeó en el hombro. "Muy bien. He terminado con este juego," dije caminando de vuelta a las sillas y me senté.

"Muy bien Em," dijo Rose dándole un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Me reí y cogí unos pocos hielos de la nevera. "¡Dale bien, Rose!" le animé.

Ella se dirigió a mí y me sonrió. Entonces miró a Alice y mientras ellas tenían una silenciosa conversación, me preguntaba qué es lo que estaban hablando.

"Muy bien, chicos. Sentaos y coged una bebida. ¡Es hora de jugar al infame Veinte Preguntas!" exclamó Alice, volando hacia arena a nuestros asientos.

Todos hicieron lo que les dijo, unos cogiendo sodas mientras otros cogían cervezas o vino.

"Entonces, dedicamos esta ronda de hoy a Edward. Por lo que, tiene que ser el primero en responder en cada ronda. Como el resto de nosotros ya conocemos las reglas, le daré a Edward una rápida visión general. Tienes que responder a las preguntas, como todos los demás. Todos contestaremos en cada ronda. Debes ser sincero, porque mentir te echará a patadas de nuestro pequeño círculo de confianza. Y, por último, NO debes usar la información aprendida aquí para hacer humillaciones. Coff, coff, Emmett, coff, coff," explicó Alice.

La última regla era nuestra más reciente adición, gracias a la manera en que jugó Emmett la última vez que jugamos juntos.

EDWARD POV

Me reí con la última parte de las reglas de Alice. Por supuesto Emmett encontraría alguna manera de encontrar este pequeño divertido juego en su propio archivo de humillaciones personal.

"Genial. Me apunto," dije, y todos expresaron sus acuerdos también.

"Bien, comenzamos," dijo Alice. "Pregunta número uno, ¿quién es tu mejor amigo?"

"Esa es fácil," dije, aunque sabía que todos los demás comenzarían a reírse con mi respuesta. "Mi piano."

Como prometí, todos empezaron a reírse. Después de hacerlo, era el turno de Bella para responder. "Alice y Rose."

El turno de Emmett fue el siguiente. "Jasper."

"Alice y Bella," anunció Rose.

"Emmett," dijo Jasper.

"Todos los que estamos sentados en este círculo ahora," gorjeó Alice.

"Menos yo por supuesto," le anoté.

"Por ahora, sí, pero tengo la sensación de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te añadas a esta lista también."

"Oh Dios, el duende y sus futuras sensaciones espeluznantes," dijo Emmett.

"¡Siguiente pregunta!" dijo Alice.

"Muy bien. Pregunta número dos. ¿Cuál es vuestro estado civil actual?" pregunté Jasper.

Una pregunta bastante simple. "Soltero," dije.

"Soltera," dijo Bella. Por alguna razón, esa respuesta me hizo sonreír.

"Cogido y enamorado," dijo Emmett, apretando la mano de Rosalie.

"Ídem," dijo ella.

"Prometido," dijo Jasper.

"Yo igual," dijo Alice sonriendo. Se inclinó en su silla y rápidamente plantó un beso en la mejilla de mi primo. Hacían una bonita pareja.

"¡Un turno!" exclamó Rose. "Bien, pregunta número tres. ¿En qué trabajas?"

"Seré médico a partir de Septiembre," dije.

"Novelista," dijo Bella.

"Entrenador personal, y pronto tendré mi propio gimnasio."

"Diseñadora de coches," vino desde Rose.

"Psiquiatra," dijo Jasper.

"Asistente de compras y diseñadora de ropa," dijo Alice.

"Pregunta número cuatro," dijo Emmett, frotando sus manos juntas taimadamente. "¿Dónde y cuándo fue tu primera vez?"

Enrollé los ojos. "Solo tú podrías preguntar eso Emmett."

"Sip, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo."

"Bien. El Holiday Inn, habitación número 320 en Chicago. Tercer año de segundaria", le dije, respondiendo a su pregunta.

"¡Ni hablar!" dijo Emmett.

"Si," le respondí.

"¡Turno de Bella!" casi chilló Emmett.

"El el dormitorio de Alice, Rose y mío, justo antes de que terminara el primer año."

"Segundo año del instituto, durante las vacaciones de primavera en Hawaii, en la choza de surf," transmitió Emmett con orgullo.

"Así que ahí es donde estabas el resto de la semana," dije.

"Sip," respondió, pareciendo como si estuviera en un estado de ensueño.

"Tercer año en el instituto, en mi habitación," continuó Rose.

"Mi veinte cumpleaños en las Vegas," dijo Jasper, ruborizándose un poco.

"Justo después de graduarme en el instituto en un crucero" contestó Alice, pareciendo tan avergonzada como Jasper.

"Pregunta número cinco," dijo Bella. "¿Cuál es tu frase favorita para ligar?"

Yo me reí. Oh esta iba a ser genial. "Ayuda a las personas sin hogar… Llévame a casa contigo."

"Vamos a hacer una fiesta e invita a tus pantalones a bajarse," dijo Bella, casi cayéndose de su asiento mientras se reía.

"Creo que me estoy cayendo en la cama contigo," dijo Emmett (Nota: En realidad no tendría mucha gracia en castellano porque la frase original es esta: "I think I'm falling in bed with you" Tiene gracia en inglés porque se ve como un juego, la frase original sería "Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" que sería en inglés: "I think I'm falling in love with you" por lo que se cambiaría la palabra love por bed y ahí está la gracia.)

"Si yo fuera una sandía, ¿escupirías o tragarías mi semilla?" respondió Rose y comenzó a reírse también. (Nota: Ya sabéis lo que es la semilla, ¿no? Pensad mal y acertaréis)

"La palabra… del día… es 'piernas'. Volvamos a… mi casa y… extendamos la palabra". Dijo entre risas Jasper.

"Si fueras una puerta te abriría toda la noche," logró decir Alice con la cara seria y después rompió en risas. (Nota: Bueno, aquí parece que también hay un juego de palabras. En inglés sería: If you were a door I would slam you all night long; por lo que utilize slam con la connotación de "bang" o más vulgar "Fuck", por lo que sería algo así como: si fueras puerta te tiraría toda la noche, solo que en castellano no sonaba bien y sería "Si fueras puerta te abriría toda la noche.")

El juego continuo así hasta nueve rondas después.

"Pregunta catorce. Pasado amoroso… conocido como los novios y novias pasados con gran significado. ¿Nombres?" dio su pregunta Emmett.

"Suzy Cranston, Alexandra Simpson, y Cynthia Frickles," dije. La risa de Emmett estalló cuando nombré a dos de las tres chicas.

Me volví hacia Bella, esperando su respuesta, pero ella parecía pálida. Incluso algo molesta. ME giré hacia Alice y Rose y estaban teniendo uno de esos momentos de chicas donde se comunicaban telepáticamente. Las miradas de preocupación en sus rostros me hacían preguntarme que estaba mal. Finalmente, se volvieron al grupo.

"Bien Emmett, tu turno de responder," dijo Rose, disparándole una amenazadora mirada.

"Pero es el turno de Bella," intervino.

"Emmett," gruño Rosalie como advertencia.

"Bien…"

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Rose y Emmett se sentaron en un árbol en el borde de la playa juntos para estar un tiempo a solas. Alice y Jasper decidieron tomar un paseo por la orilla del agua, caminando lentamente de las manos por la arena mojada.

Esto nos dejó a Bella y a mí en nuestros asientos. Estaba a punto de entablar una conversación con ella cuando sacó una manta de playa de una de las bolsas. La puso en el suelo liso fuera del círculo de las sillas y se sentó.

Había recogido su pelo después de que habíamos ido al agua y ya se había secado. Se puso el vestido azul oscuro otra vez y se veía absolutamente impresionante sobre ella. Parecía realmente hermosa mientras se sentaba en el lado derecho, sus piernas extendidas pero aún dobladas una encima de la otra. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba ayudada y aguantada por su brazo derecho y su mano derecha estaba firmemente puesta en la manta. Su brazo izquierdo descansaba suavemente a lo largo de su cuerpo y su mano izquierda posada en su rodilla. Estaba mirando al cielo, viendo la puesta de sol.

Me senté a su lado, al estilo indio en la manta y me incliné hacia atrás, apoyando mi peso con los brazos detrás de mí. Miré hacia el cielo y la puesta de sol igual que ella. El sol naranja estaba comenzando a descender por detrás de los árboles que estaban lejos en la distancia. El cielo desplegaba numerosos preciosos colores. El naranja, el rosa, y el lila que se presentaban detrás de las esponjosas nubes se arremolinaban con la débil luz.

Me giré para mirar a Bella. El viento soplaba suavemente a través de su largo pelo. Recordé cuando había descrito su pelo como 'invitando al viento a soplar a través de él'. Estaba un poco envidioso de la brisa que acariciaba el brillante pelo, deseando poder ser el que lo cepillara con mis dedos.

Espera Edward. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

De repente recordé la pregunta que había esquivado durante las rondas de antes.

"Dime," le susurré.

"¿Que te diga qué?" preguntó con el mismo susurro. Su voz era serena y pacífica.

"¿Por qué no respondiste la pregunta antes?"

"¿Qué pregunta?" preguntó, su tono un poco menos amable.

"La que preguntó Emmett. Alice no te hizo responder," le dije.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando."

"Tengo la sensación de que sí," le dije suavemente.

Ella suspiró. "Es una larga historia."

Miré a mi alrededor a mi hermano y a mi primo, notando que ninguno de ellos quisiera terminar lo que estaban haciendo con sus novias pronto. "Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente."

Se volvió a mirarme. Miré en sus impresionantes ojos marrones y vi todo el dolor escondido en ellos. Rápidamente volvieron a mirar hacia el agua otra vez y a esconder sus emociones detrás de una máscara… una pared de piedra que de repente sentía que quería romper.

BELLA POV

Estaba tan enfadada con Emmett por hacer esa pregunta. Él sabía la historia, y sabía todo el dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Ahora, iba a tener que explicarlo una vez más. Y a Edward.

Normalmente haría todo lo que fuera para evitar decírselo a la gente, cambiando el tema tan rápido como fuera posible, pero por alguna razón, algo dentro de mí estaba gritándome que se lo dijera.

Así que eso es lo que decidí hacer. Decidí que permitiría a la atracción que sentí cuando estaba cerca de él, la energía que surgió a través de mí cuando escuché su voz, tomar el control y contárselo. Sentí que él era diferente de todos los demás, que él debería saber la verdad.

"Desde que yo usaba pañales, Jacob y yo éramos los mejores amigos. Éramos inseparables. Estábamos siempre en la casa del otro y no hacíamos nada sin el otro. Cada decisión que tomábamos, cada oportunidad que teníamos, el otro compartía sus consecuencias y sus beneficios. Nos apoyábamos uno en el otro en los buenos tiempos y en los malos. Era como mi hermano. No estábamos solo en la vida del otro; éramos la vida del otro. Con el paso del tiempo, nuestros sentimientos crecieron, y no solo en un sentido. Al principio era solo un acercamiento, nunca hubiéramos sido capaces de imaginar el futuro sin el otro. Pero entonces hubo algo más entre nosotros. El amor de hermanos que sentíamos el uno en el otro se convirtió en sentimientos románticos. Al final, después de graduarnos en el instituto, les dimos una oportunidad a esos sentimientos, porque ¿qué podría ser mejor que enamorarse de tu mejor amigo? Los dos fuimos a la Universidad de Seattle, y nada cambió realmente allí excepto por distracciones de la gente que conocimos.

"Le di todo, y él siempre hacía lo mismo. Teníamos veinte años cuando me propuso matrimonio. Fue absolutamente perfecto. La noche que mi libro se puso en la lista de los top sellers, Jacob me llevó a un restaurante realmente caro, y justo antes de que viniera el postre, se puso de rodillas. Dijo cuánto tiempo había estado esperando para preguntarme, pero no podía encontrar el momento adecuado. Decidió que era esa noche cuando quería preguntármelo. Le dije que sí, por supuesto. Estuvimos prometidos durante casi un año, cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Yo seguía dándole todo, pero él me daba cada vez menos con el paso de los días.

"Podía ver que algo iba mal. Siempre parecía distante o molesto. Sabía que me estaba escondiendo algo, y cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ello, me decía que no era nada y salía furioso de donde estuviéramos, golpeando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando finalmente había tenido suficiente de que no me respondiera, le pedí que viniera a mi habitación una noche." Solté una suave risa, una llena de dolor, y me curvé en una bola, abrazando mis piernas fuertemente a mi pecho y descansando mi barbilla en las rodillas. "Recuerdo esa noche muy claramente."

(FLASHBACK)

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y tomé una profunda respiración antes de ir a abrirla. Sabía exactamente quién era, y sabía que tendría una respuesta de él esta noche, no importaba cómo.

Fui saludada con un beso en los labios del amor de mi vida. El beso ya no tenía la chispa que había tenido hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que algo no estaba bien cuando la pasión desapareció, pero lo ignoré. Jake y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, que yo supiera.

"Jake, ven y siéntante," le dije, señalándole el sofá.

Caminó a través de la puerta, con la misma expresión distante en su rostro. Cerré la puerta y puse el cerrojo, sabiendo que no sería suficiente para mantenerle en la habitación, pero suficiente para mantenerle durante un segundo más.

Palmeó el cojín que tenía a su lado en el sofá, pero yo sacudí la cabeza. Me paré enfrente de la puerta, bloqueando su única salida cuando dije, "Tenemos que hablar."

Su cara cayó, la expresión distante se convirtió en una llena de dolor.

"Jacob, sabes que te quiero, pero está matándome verte así. Has perdido la vida que había en ti, y aún te niegas a decirme el por qué."

"Bella, no es nada. Sabes que te quiero también y si algo fuera mal, te lo diría."

"Quiero creer que es verdad, pero mi corazón está gritándome que estás escondiéndome algo importante. Te conozco desde que naciste, Jake. Este no es el verdadero tú."

"Bella," suspiró. "Bella, te quiero, pero ya no es lo mismo."

Podía sentir las lágrimas apareciendo en mis ojos, pero las contuve, no queriendo herir a Jacob de ninguna manera. "Lo he notado." Susurré.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Pero, realmente no puedo continuar así más."

"Lo he notado." Repetí. Miré hacia el suelo, tratando de ganar algo de compostura para no descomponerme delante de él. Quería a Jacob lo suficiente para permitirle dejarme sin saber lo herida que realmente estaba.

"Mírame," susurró. Le miré, encontrándome con su intensa mirada. "Bella, no es tu culpa. Es mía. Tú has sido más que buena para mí, y últimamente no he hecho nada más que alejarte."

"Lo he notado," fue todo lo que parecía que era capaz de decir, repitiéndolo una vez más.

"Pero no estoy destinado a estar contigo. Nunca he sido de los que dicen algo como 'no estaba escrito en las estrellas para nosotros', lo sabes Bells. Es solo que, no estaba destinado a ser de esta manera."

"Jake," susurré no queriendo hacerle la pregunta que sabía que estaba a punto de hacer. "¿Hay alguien más?"

"Nunca te he engañado Bella, eso no va conmigo. Sabes quién soy, yo nunca te haría algo así. Pero, la cosa es, que hay alguien más. No sé cómo describirlo, pero es como una atracción gravitacional entre nosotros, una que no puedo ignorar más. Es como si su ser entero estuviera impreso en mi alma por unos grandes poderes," me dijo.

"Entiendo," le respondí. "Quiero que seas feliz Jake."

"Bella, yo siempre te querré," me dijo.

"Y yo siempre te querré también, pero tienes que irte ya," le susurré, apartándome de la puerta.

Giró lentamente la cerradura con la cabeza agachada, mirando fijamente al suelo. Dio la vuelta a la manilla de la puerta, pero antes de abrir la puerta dijo, "Lo siento Bella. Lo siento muchísimo."

Con eso, se fue, y yo me derrumbé en el suelo, tratando de sostenerme con los únicos resquicios que dejó en mi vida después de salir por la puerta.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

"Nunca he salido con ningún otro chico. Perdí mucho esa noche. Perdí a mi mejor amigo, a mi amante, a mi prometido, mi futuro, mi corazón. Él fue el primero en todo. Lo perdí todo. Tuve la suerte de que Alice y Rosalie estuviera allí para ayudarme a recoger todas las piezas que fueron dejadas."

EDWARD POV

Sentí mi corazón romperse al escuchar la historia de Bella. ¿Cómo puede hacer alguien tal cosa a una chica? ¿A Bella?

"¿No confías en otros chicos?" le pregunté antes de incluso pensar en las palabras que decía. Quería saber la respuesta por supuesto, porque todo mi ser estaba diciéndome que quería más que una simple amistad con esta increíble mujer.

"No es eso. Simplemente nunca decidí cuando era el mejor momento para poner mi corazón de vuelta. Todo en mi vida ha caído finalmente a su lugar. Al final estaba feliz, y no sentía la necesidad de tomar el riesgo de cambiar eso. Decidí que si alguna vez sentía lo que Jacob sentía, me daría una oportunidad, pero nunca he intentado forzar ese sentimiento".

Cerró los ojos lentamente, con cuidado, y entonces los abrió otra vez. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por sus suaves mejillas y me moví para estar en frente de ella, bloqueando su vista del agua.

"Oye," le dije suavemente, confortándola. Alcé la mano y gentilmente eliminé el rastro de la lágrima, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica correr a través de mí otra vez. "No quise molestarte. No me di cuenta de que tenías una historia muy dolorosa que contar."

"Está bien," dijo, una pequeña pero real sonrisa apareció en sus suaves labios. "Algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba bien decírtelo."

"Estaré siempre alrededor para escuchar si tienes algo que contarme," le dije, devolviéndola la preciosa sonrisa que ella había hecho con una de mis torcidas sonrisas.

Se rió, esta vez un poco más feliz que antes. "Gracias," susurró.

"Cuando quieras," dije.


	4. Películas, comida china y miradas

CAPÍTULO 4: Películas, comida china y lucha de miradas.

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

Gracias a todos lo que dejaron review en el capi anterior. Espero que sigáis dejando. Muchas gracias! Y espero que disfruteis del siguiente capítulo, que es larguísimo!!

Besos.

**EDWARD POV**

Ella me lo contó, pensé para mí mismo por enésima vez esta noche. Me lo dijo sin pensarlo. Me había conocido hacia menos de 24 horas y sin embargo, todavía se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para compartir el dolor que había en ella. De hecho, me dijo que había querido decírmelo. Que algo dentro de ella le había dicho que estaba bien hacérmelo saber.

Había estado acostado en la cama durante horas, con los mismos pensamientos en mi mente, una y otra y otra vez. Apenas conocía a esta mujer, pero había algo en ella que la mantenía en mi mente a cada momento.

Mis sentimientos por ella no estaban claros, de eso estaba seguro, y se estaban metiendo en un territorio que nunca había conocido realmente. Estaba realmente confuso y no tenía ninguna pista de lo que sentía por esa mujer. Sin embargo, todo lo que sabía, era que no era como cualquier otra cosa. Los sentimientos eran como nada que hubiera conocido, pero me gustaría conocerlos mejor.

Me giré hacia un lado y apreté un lado de la cara más profundamente en la almohada. Tenía que descansar o nunca sobreviviría a mañana. Cerrando los ojos, finalmente permití a mi mente dormir y descansar.

En sueños, volví a la playa en La Push.

"_¿Qué pasa, amor?" le pregunté. _

"_Edward, te amo," me susurró. _

"_Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?" le pregunté. _

_Ella sonrió con la impresionante sonrisa que amaba desde el primer momento en que apareció en su preciosa cara. "Porque soy increíblemente feliz."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Pero nada. Lágrimas de alegría Edward. Lágrimas de alegría."_

_Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, acercando su cuerpo contra el mío, amando la manera en que ella encajaba perfectamente donde estaba. Como si estuviera hecha para mí. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. _

"_¿Sabes lo genial que se siente poner al fin este anillo en tu dedo?" le pregunté. _

"_Tan bien como se siente al ser la única que lo lleva," contestó, besando mi mejilla. _

"_¿Amor?"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Quédate conmigo para siempre," le susurré en el oído. _

"_Siempre." _

_Miré sus ojos, sabiendo que estaba diciendo la verdad. _

_Mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia abajo, ella inclinó la suya más hacia mí. Nuestros labios se juntaron, una descarga de electricidad que nunca se fue desde nuestro primer toque, atravesó mis venas. _

El teléfono sonando me despertó del sueño. Miré hacia la mesita y un color rojo brillante parpadeaba en el reloj digital. 9:12 de la mañana. Exactamente la hora a la que quería despertarme una mañana de verano… No.

A regañadientes, me desenredé de las sábanas y fui hacia el vestidor. Me agaché al suelo y cogí mi teléfono, desconectándolo del cargador.

Comprobé el identificador de llamadas y gruñí. Tanya.

"¿Sí?" pregunté.

"Hey ¿Cómo te está yendo el verano?"

"Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Bien. Tengo el trabajo del Hospital de Chicago. Empecé hace una semana y media. Es realmente estresante."

Sofoqué el gemido que amenazó con salir hacia el teléfono. Sabía lo que significaba eso. Tanya y yo teníamos un entendimiento mutuo en el instituto. Cuando las cosas se ponían estresantes y uno de nosotros necesitábamos algún tipo de liberación, el otro le proporcionaba un poco de placer, sin ataduras.

"Eso es malo," dije educadamente.

"Realmente lo es. Por eso, me estaba preguntando si tal vez te gustaría venir a mi apartamento esta noche después de mi turno y podríamos…" paró sugestivamente.

Sabía que la razón que estaba a punto de decir no era exacta porque estaba a dos mil millas lejos de ella, pero realmente ahora no estaba seguro sobre mis sentimientos, y me decidí por la excusa más segura.

"No estoy exactamente en Chicago ahora mismo," le dije.

"Oh, bien, ¿cuándo vas a volver? Podríamos organizar algo para entonces."

"La cosa es, que no voy a volver exactamente."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, sabes que iba a ir a trabajar a un hospital en Washington, ¿no?

"¿Sí?"

"Mi hermano mayor vive allí, y me ofreció quedarme durante el verano con él, mi primo, y sus amigos. Así que, le dije que sí. Será más fácil para conocer la zona y encontrar un apartamento, de esa manera estaré asentado cuando comience a trabajar."

"Oh."

"Sí, así que de verdad lo siento."

"Está bien. Sin ataduras, ¿no?" dijo con una risita nerviosa, su voz parecía casi decepcionada.

"Um hum. Sin ataduras."

"Así que esto es un adiós supongo."

"Algo así. Puedes aún sentirte libre de llamar. Somos amigos." Me froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello, sintiéndome un poco culpable.

"Sí. Entonces bien. Supongo que hablaré contigo luego o algo," dijo suavemente. "Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora. Adiós."

La línea se cortó antes de que pudiera despedirme. Siempre tuve la sensación de que ella quería que fuéramos más que amigos con beneficios, y yo me aprovechaba de eso algunas veces. Por otro lado, ella estuvo de acuerdo también, con más frecuencia de lo que yo estuve. Ahora, sabía que ella estaba esperando que al final hubiera algo más, pero ahora sabe que no pasará nada.

"Adiós," le dije al T-Mobile BlackBerry 8820 que sostenía en mi mano. Sentí un dolor en el estómago, casi como su hubiera sido golpeado en la barriga por Emmett.

Sí, ahí estaba la culpa.

Nos conocimos al principio, y siempre habíamos estado juntos. Tanya era una gran chica, y admito que estaba atraído por ella físicamente. Pero emocionalmente, no podía tener nada más con ella que amistad. Ambos lo compartíamos todo, y finalmente, una cosa llevó a la otra una noche. A la mañana siguiente nos sentíamos tan bien, todo el estrés que fue causado por nuestros estresantes extenuantes trabajos había desaparecido. Decidimos que podríamos seguir siendo amigos y tener un rollo de una noche entre nosotros. No significaba nada, ambos lo sabíamos. Sin embargo, Tanya aparentemente sí quería algo.

Soy gilipollas.

Suspiré antes de decir vestirme. Alice no había corrido a mi habitación para despertarme así que asumí que aún estaba dormida. Tiré de un par de pantalones y una de mis camisetas del fondo, esperando que no pareciera cómo me sentía.

¿Cómo me sentía?

De repente, en menos de dos días, estaba interesado en una mujer cuya sola apariencia me había hecho sentir una calidez por dentro. Estaba muy confundido en cuanto a lo que significaba, pero sabía que Bella no era menos que extraordinaria. Solamente tendría que esperar, con la esperanza de que la borrosidad en mi cerebro pudiera aclararse y alguna comprensión pudiera llegarme.

También acababa de perder a una de mis mejores amigas, aunque sabía que esa amistad no iba a durar mucho una vez me hubiera mudado. No le dije adiós apropiadamente, e incluso peor, lo hice por teléfono una vez que me fui. Tuve que preguntarme si lo hice a propósito, aunque inconscientemente por supuesto.

Abrí la puerta en silencio y fui por el pasillo de puntillas hasta que llegué a las escaleras. Miré a mi alrededor hacia las puertas cerradas para estar seguro de que nadie se había levantado. Al no oír ningún movimiento, bajé con cuidado hasta la cocina. Me pareció raro no haber oído los monstruosos ronquidos de Evan, pero puede que finalmente ya lo haya superado. No lo escuché la otra noche, pero, como dije antes, es un sonido con el que crecí y me dormí antes de que él se fuera a la cama y seguí durmiendo después de que se levantara.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, fui a la cafetera, notando que ya había café, hecho, y caliente.

Perfecto, pensé sonriendo.

Cogí una taza de la encimera, viendo que alguien ya había dejado algunas allí. Había solo dos, pero supuse que tal vez las habían usado otro día. Fui a coger la cafetera cuando me di cuenta de que había una nota en la encimera, escondida debajo de las tazas. La cogí y la leí.

"Buenos días. Me voy a trabajar temprano, pero estaré de vuelta a tiempo para la habitual cena de las seis. Tengo un gran proyecto en el que trabajar, y espero conseguir hoy todo lo que pueda. ¡Disfrutad del café!

Con amor, Alice.

PD. ¡¿Podéis creer lo oscuro que está a las 5 de la mañana?! ¡Es de locos!"

Me reí, pero entonces me fui hasta la siguiente parte de la carta.

"Dios, odio levantarme a las 6. Es uno de los problemas de este trabajo. Aún así, me he ido a trabajar más pronto de lo normal. La tardanza no debe de ser tolerada. Estaré en casa para la comida y después tengo cita con el médico. Es solo un chequeo normal, no os preocupéis chicos. ¡Disfrutad vuestras asquerosas mañanas!

Besos Rose."

Otra risa se me escapó antes de ir hasta la mitad inferior de la hoja.

"Me voy a mi habitual cita de las 7. Es siempre divertido aunque no debería revelaros ninguna información de mis pacientes. Si no lo decís, entonces yo no lo haré. Nos vemos cuando termine chicos. Que os divirtáis. No dejéis a Edward descontrolarse.

Jazz."

Finalmente llegué a los desordenados garabatos que había llegado a conocer como la letra de Emmett.

"He quedado a las 8 con una zorra con nombre Lauren que tiene una desesperada necesidad de buen entrenamiento. Os veré luego chicos. Siento no haberte dicho nada de esto Eddie. Tengo un horario muy ocupado hoy, desafortunadamente, así que no puedo estrujar a nadie en un abrazo hasta que vuelva. Será bastante tarde. Los lunes siempre son días muy ocupados. Diviértete con Bella. Y si se retiene en su habitación todo el día con la puerta cerrada, la llave está en el cajón de mi mesita donde guardo los bóxers. Ve allí y asegúrate de que Bella no se esconde durante todo el día.

- Lucy.

PD. Asegúrate de que todo el mundo sabe que tú eres el único que puede llamarme así, Eddie. A Rose le ha gustado loca y ¡está comenzando a volverme loco!"

Me reí. Así que, parece que Emmett se había ido, igual que los demás, menos Bella. Di la vuelta al papel, solo para comprobar que Bella no había escrito también una nota en la parte de atrás diciendo que se había ido también. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, sin siquiera darme cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración, cuando vi que la parte de atrás estaba en blanco.

Me serví una taza de café para mí y empecé a hacer un delicioso desayuno.

Cinco minutos después, estaba haciendo una tortilla francesa y bacon en la sartén mientras daba unos pocos sorbos a mi café que se comenzaba a enfriar. El chisporroteante tocino salpicaba aceite de vez en cuando, pero me las arreglé para no quemarme.

"Así que…, cocina…" dijo felizmente una hermosa voz desde detrás de mí.

"Lo hace, junto con muchas otras cosas," dije girándome para mirar a Bella.

Tenía una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa mientras leía todas las pequeñas notas en la carta que había encontrado antes.

"¿Hacéis esto todas las mañanas?" pregunté y ella se rió.

"Si. Es como una tradición, supongo. Parte de la rutina de todas las mañanas," dijo. Mirando hacia el final de la hoja, irrumpió en risas.

La miré cuestionándole y ella me devolvió la mirada.

"¿Quieres ir y conseguir esa llave o tendré que hacerlo con tortura?" preguntó en un tono de broma.

"No gracias. He visto suficiente los bóxers de Spiderman de Emmett por una vez en toda mi vida," le dije con una pequeña risa.

Se sirvió café en otra taza y la llevó a sus labios. "Así que ¿has disfrutado de nuestro pequeño ritual diario?" preguntó después de tomar un sorbo.

"Mucho," respondí honestamente. Volví a la sartén y usé la espátula para sacar la tortilla francesa y poner el tocino en un plato. "¿Quieres algo?"

"No gracias. Soy más bien una chica de sólo café".

"¿Segura? He hecho tortilla."

Ella se rió. "No, estoy bien. Aunque me gustaría saber algo más de ti desde que te abrí mi corazón la otra noche," dijo con un adorable sonrojo.

"De acuerdo," le dije inclinándome hacia delante en la encimera mientras ella se sentaba en el otro lado. "¿Qué te gustaría saber?" Hundí el tenedor en la tortilla y le di un buen bocado.

"Empezaré con algo fácil. Dijiste que tu mejor amigo era tu piano," afirmó. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Tragué la comida y respondí la pregunta. "He estado tocando el piano desde que puedo recordar, y en cada momento libre. Me encantaba. Tocaba cualquier pieza que llegaba a mis manos," dije, y estoy seguro de que mi rostro se consumió en una distraída mirada de soñador.

Ella se rió. "Es genial. Pero, ¿Qué has hecho con el piano?"

"Está en un almacén a hora y media de aquí junto con la mayoría de mis cosas."

"¿Por qué no hiciste que trajeran tu piano aquí?" preguntó pareciendo honestamente perpleja.

"Porque es una gran pieza de mobiliario y no creía que vosotros querríais algo como eso llenando una de las bonitas habitaciones de la casa," contesté simplemente.

"Bueno, parece que tienes que hacer una llamada," dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Rodó los ojos en falsa molestia por mi pregunta. "El piano no va a caminar hasta aquí el solo, Edward."

"¿En serio? Me habría engañado", le bromeé yo también. "Muy bien. Llamaré más tarde. Ahora, ¿por qué no te digo más acerca de mí?" ¿Qué más te gustaría saber?" le pregunté, disfrutando de la simple y alegre conversación que estábamos compartiendo.

"Hmm," dijo, poniendo un dedo índice en su barbilla y mirando hacia el techo, haciendo que estaba pensando profundamente sobre su siguiente pregunta. Yo me reí, era la cosa más adorable que había visto nunca. Una pequeña sonrisita coqueta atravesó sus labios y me pregunté si podría estar maquinando esa preciosa pequeña cabeza suya.

"¿Y bien?" le pregunté cuando ella solamente se sentó y me sonrió.

"¿Cuál es tu película favorita de todos los tiempos?" me preguntó.

Me reí de nuevo mientras pensaba. "No sé. Creo que no tengo ninguna favorita."

Ella sonrió con maldad.

Oh oh, pensé al ver su mirada en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos. De verdad tenía miedo, reconociendo que esa mirada era muy parecida a la de Alice, aunque solo la había visto una vez. Esta chica había pasado una gran parte de su vida con Alice, también. Entre las historias que había oído de Em y Jazz y viéndola en vivo y en directo, un día al estilo Alice podría ser realmente salvaje. Disfruté de la Plya, pero nunca sabes lo que viene después. Bella podría ser más mala.

Mi rostro debió de mostrar mi miedo. "Oh Edward, relájate. Un día al estilo Bella es un poco diferente al estilo Alice. Me gusta pensar que no estoy tan loca como esa pequeña bola de energía."

Me reí, sintiéndome más relajado de lo que había estado un momento atrás. "Está bien entonces," dije. "Llévame, oh poderosa Bella. Creo que estoy listo para un día al estilo Bella," dije mientras metía el plato vacío en el lavavajillas.

Saltó de su asiento y estaba a punto de seguirla cuando se giró y me paró. "No tan rápido, Edward. Voy a cambiarme de mi pijama. No creo que debieras seguirme a mi habitación mientras me cambio la ropa. Ve a cambiarte también," dijo, moviendo su dedo hacia mí.

Me reí tratando de esconder mi vergüenza. Sentí mi cara calentarse un poco, pero esperaba que Bella no lo hubiera notado. Se giró y terminó de hacer su camino fuera de la cocina, sus caderas se movían atrás y adelante en los pantalones cortos que llevaba.

Suspiré. De verdad, Edward, ¿qué estás sintiendo? Sea lo que sea, necesitas descubrirlo rápido, porque te vas a volver loco pronto.

**BELLA POV**

Salí De la cocina, moviendo mis caderas un poco más de lo normal. No tenía de por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero tan pronto como estaba fuera de su vista, paré.

¿Qué te pasa? Me regañé a mi misma. ¡Contrólate!

Hasta que caí rendida finalmente anoche, estuve pensando sobre Edward. Me preguntaba qué es lo que estaba pensando, en qué estaba soñando, si ya estaba dormido o no. Me sentía completamente patética, pero no pude evitarlo. Es como si mi cerebro estuviera en 'modo Edward'.

Me recordé de cómo le dije todo sobre Jake. Bueno, casi todo. Dejé un par de detalles que realmente no tenía que decir… Como la manera en que me mataba cuando corrimos el uno al otro un par de veces en Seattle, o cómo yo nunca le había devuelto el anillo de compromiso. La verdad era que solo guardaba el anillo porque no podía ir corriendo hasta él para devolvérselo. Las reuniones accidentales eran diferentes. Eran rápidas, torpes, y sin sentido. Pero era algo que no debía de compartir, y era personal. Algunos días solamente quería enviárselo por correo, pero sabía que Jake merecía que le hablara en persona cuando se lo devolviera. Así que, nunca tuve la oportunidad de devolvérselo.

Sin embargo, mi mente vagaba una y otra vez de vuelta a cómo mi corazón me gritaba para que le contara a Edward la dolorosa historia. No entendía de dónde había aparecido esa voz, y todavía no lo hacía. Todo en mi cabeza era un aturdimiento, un total lío. Mis pensamientos estaban revueltos, pero todos eran sobre lo mismo… Edward.

Me preguntaba sobre esa atracción. La increíble e innegable atracción que sentía, vinculándome a él, acercándome a él. Se sentía como la gravedad… y esa fuerza gravitacional era una que debería de considerar.

No sé cómo describirlo, pero había como una fuerza gravitacional entre nosotros, una que no podía ignorar por más tiempo. Era como si todo su ser estuviera impreso en mi alma por algún gran poder.

Recordé esas palabras claramente. Durante semanas no pude parar de repetírmelas en la cabeza. Las palabras de Jake me habían herido más de lo que pude haberme imaginado. Pero, era difícil creer que lo había dicho también. Algo que le había estado atrayendo hacia ella. Que estaban destinados a estar juntos, ellos eran almas gemelas. Siempre me preguntaba si eso podría ser verdad, pero había asumido que algo que dijo Jake para no estar más tiempo conmigo, para romper cualquier compromiso.

Supongo que siempre supe que era cierto, pero sabía, sin embargo, que era algo que podía pasarme a mí. Me preguntaba si lo que sentía por Edward era lo que Jake había sentido por esa chica. Me preguntaba, una vez más, que era lo que sentía por Edward. No podía darle sentido a nada.

Solo había tres cosas de las que estaba segura.

Había algo entre Edward y yo que no podía ignorar.

No tenía idea de que era ese algo.

Realmente me gustaba ese algo, sea lo que sea.

"Bien, ¿qué hacemos?" la aterciopelada voz me preguntó, rompiendo mis pensamientos.

Estaba a punto de gritarle que saliera de mi habitación para que pudiera cambiarme, pero luego me di cuenta de que ya estaba vestida y al lado de la puerta principal, con las llaves del coche en la mano. Estaba realmente confundida, hasta que recordé que había estado pensando profundamente. Aunque no importaba, porque ya estaba vestida, como nueva y lista para irnos. Supongo que habría estado trabajando como si fuera un robot, lo que realmente no era una sorpresa para mí. Lo había hecho muchas veces últimamente.

Iba vestida cómodamente en un par de pantalones de color borgoña y una camiseta sin mangas blanca. Mi pelo estaba en su habitual cola de caballo, por falta de una necesidad de hacerlo, en realidad, y llevaba mis zapatillas favoritas. Me alegraba de haber escogido esas, porque raramente me tropezaba cuando las llevaba.

"Lo verás en su debido momento, Edward. A su debido momento," le dije y caminé hasta la puerta principal.

"Muy bien," respondió, siguiéndome los talones.

Abrí mi coche, un Ford Explorer Sport Trac XLT del 2004. Me lo compré hace poco cuando mi vieja camioneta se averió. Este coche se parecía un poco al otro, una camioneta roja, pero sabía que duraría diez años antes de que se estropeara. Además, lo compré usado aunque no estuvo tan barato que digamos. Por lo menos costó mucho menos de lo que habría costado si la comprara nueva. Además, Emmett insistió que la comprara y Rose me dijo que le parecía bien.

Edward me miró durante un minuto, fijándose en mi coche.

"Bonito coche," dijo.

"Hace bien su trabajo," dije mientras saltaba hasta mi monstruo de coche.

Edward caminó hasta el lado del copiloto y saltó en el coche con facilidad. "Entonces vamos. La expectativa me está matando," dijo.

Puse la llave en el contacto y el motor se encendió, que fue toda la respuesta que él necesitaba saber de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

Hablamos un poco por el camino, continuando la conversación que comenzamos en la cocina. Fue después de treinta minutos que llegamos a nuestro destino.

"¿El Block Buster?" preguntó Edward con una expresión de confusión.

"Te dije que iba a ser un día al estilo de Bella. Cuando no estoy escribiendo, normalmente el estilo Bella incluye películas, palomitas y comida china," le expliqué con una sonrisa.

"Oh," dijo, uniéndose con una risa.

Su ris fue tal música para mis oídos que paré de reírme.

Fui a coger la manija de la puerta cuando se abrió por si sola. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Edward justo ahí, y entonces me di cuenta de que mi coche no estaba poseído.

"¿qué?" preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"No sé si realmente lo quieres saber," admití, plenamente consciente de que me estaba empezando a sonrojar.

"Oh, Dios. Bella, ahora tengo que saberlo," dijo.

"Vale. Estaba pensando que mi coche estaba poseído, pero después te vi al lado del coche y me di cuenta de que no," le dije, sabiendo que ahora mi sonrojo estaba como el carmesí ocupando toda mi cara.

Él se rió. "¿Eso es todo?" yo asentí. "Está bien entonces. ¿Vamos?" preguntó, extendiendome su brazo para que lo cogiera.

"Vamos," le contesté colgando mi brazo del suyo.

Caminamos a través del parking. En realidad, me escapé dando saltos y él intentó pillarme mientras se reía a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago con su mano libre, jadeando.

Cuando llegamos al Block Buster, tiré de él hacia las estanterías e inmediatamente comencé a coger una película tras otra. Cuando estuve satisfecha con la elección, cogí los cinco DVDs, y arrastré a Edward hasta la caja. Las barritas estaban convenientemente puestos allí, y fui a una segunda misión en la tienda. Edward me vio, y se reía con su risa musical. Cogí ositos de goma, gusanos ácidos, y palomitas.

Miré en sus increíbles ojos esmeraldas. "¿Quieres algo de aquí?" le pregunté.

Él pareció hipnotizado por un momento, pero rápidamente salió de su aturdimiento y examinó los dulces. Cogió Reese's y Twizzlers.

"Hmmm… Buena elección," le dije. Tiramos todo al mostrador para que la mujer empezara a cobrar.

"Buenos días. Veo que tenéis una pequeña maratón de películas planeada," dijo la cajera, mirando únicamente a Edward.

"Creo que sí," dijo Edward, completamente ajeno a la mujer que le miraba de arriba abajo.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi pecho, pero no sabía lo que era.

¿Celos quizás? No, no podía ser… ¿o sí?

Pagué las películas y los dulces, a pesar de que Edward me rogara pagar él, y nos fuimos, mi humor estaba un poco desinflado.

"Oye. ¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó mientras me habría la puerta. "Primero entramos mientras escapas como una loca, y después sales arrastrando los pies."

Parecía sinceramente preocupado, lo que me trajo una sonrisa involuntaria y mi estado de ánimo mejoró al instante. Incluso dejé salir una pequeña risa mientras intentaba pensar una explicación. Dije la mejor excusa que pude pensar. "No tenían pajitas ácidas ni soda."

**EDWARD POV**

Por alguna razón, no la creí. Sin embargo no la quería presionar, porque hoy era un día para divertirse, no para molestar.

Cerré su puerta y fui hasta el lado del copiloto. Rápidamente salté y me senté. "Podemos ir a un CVS (Nota: Es un supermercado) y coger algunos," le sugerí.

"Buena idea," sonrió. "Hay uno a cinco minutos de aquí."

Cuando salió del aparcamiento, decidí encender la radio. Se puso un canal de música local y llenó el coche con ritmo. No reconocía la canción, pero no había escuchado nada moderno últimamente.

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, Bella estaba saliendo del coche y yendo hacia el CVS. Hablando de cambios de humor. "Bella, no me seas bipolar ahora," bromeé.

"¡Eso no es gracioso! ¿Cómo sabes que no soy bipolar?, ¿eh?" Se giró hacia mí con una mirada de enfado en su cara, poniendo sus manos firmemente en sus caderas. Yo estaba aturdido, e incluso más cuando ella de pronto rompió en risas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le pregunté, comenzando a preguntarme si de verdad era bipolar.

"¡Tu… cara!" dijo mientras se doblaba y casi se caía al suelo.

"¿Oh sí? ¡Tu madre!" dije comenzando a reírme también.

Después de unas pocas respiraciones, Bella se enderezó. "Vale, ya estoy bien."

La seguí hasta el CVS y miré cuando cogió las pocas cosas que había dicho que necesitaba. Añadió algunas bolsas de patatas y un libro a su bolsa y, después los pagó, rechazando mi intento, otra vez, de pagar.

Fuimos de nuevo al coche y arrancamos, apresurándonos en el camino a casa. Cuando llegamos, Bella dejó todas las cosas en la habitación donde estaba la televisión y entró precipitadamente a la cocina.

"¿Estás segura de que no eres Alice disfrazada?" me burlé mientras iba tras ella.

"Nunca lo sabrás. Esa pequeña duende es realmente buena con el pelo y el maquillaje. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es crecer un poco más y podría parecerse a mí en un segundo," me dijo haciendo un chasquido con los dedos. Cogió el teléfono y me arrojó un rozo de papel doblado.

Lo abrí y vi que era el menú de un restaurante chino.

Le dije a Bella lo que quería y enumeró el pedido al hombre del otro lado de la línea. Luego colgó el teléfono y fue bailando hasta el armario de la cocina, sacando dos vasos y un gran bol. Tiró las palomitas en el microondas y después se giró hacia mí.

"Así que, este día es tan tuyo como mío," me dijo. "Por lo tanto, tú escoges cual película vemos primero."

"Patinazo a la gloria," le dije mientras me inclinaba contra la encimera, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Bien, después creo que veremos 'Supersalidos'."

"Y luego vemos 'Hora Punta 3'."

"Creo que 'Ghost Rider' es mi siguiente opción."

"Y eso nos deja con 'Lío embarazoso'."

"Y 'Disturbia', si tenemos tiempo."

Fruncí el ceño confundido. "Yo solo vi cinco películas."

"Esa última es mía, tonto."

Saltó en la encimera y golpeaba sus talones contra los armarios.

"Okey dokey, (Nota: Vale, espero que lo hayáis oído alguna vez, pero es que no podía traducirlo al castellano porque es simplemente una manera cursi de decir Ok) dije, sin darme cuenta de lo mal que había sonado el término hasta que salió de mi boca. Bella se rió. "Vale, sí que fue raro. Pero lo que sea. ¿Vamos a ver ahora o qué?"

"Tenemos que esperar a que la comida china llegue. Solo serán otros quince minutos."

"Vale." Me giré hacia el reloj y vi que ya eran alrededor de las 12 y media. "Wow, la mañana se ha pasado volando," dije.

"¿Puedo tomar eso como que estás disfrutando?"

"No me había divertido tanto desde que Em me ayudó a gastar una broma,", le dije.

"Que fue…" ella me miró, esperando que se lo dijera.

"Oh, ya sabes, la broma habitual. Coges seis Jack Russell Terriers, usas spray de pintura, del tipo de color que utilizas para tintar el pelo, para pintar los números uno, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, y siete en su piel, y partirnos de risa al ver a los profesores correr detrás de ellos alrededor del gimnasio y la escuela. Y una vez que pensaban que los habían cogido, tenían que correr alrededor de la escuela un billón de veces intentando encontrar el perro que tenía el número dos pintado."

Ella me miró confundida por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo divertido. "¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó darse cuenta de que el número dos no existía?" me preguntó entre risas.

"Cuatro horas mas o menos," dije con una sonrisa ridícula en mi cara.

"Eso no tiene precio," dijo.

"Oh, créeme, no lo tiene. Y todo se lo debo a Emmett."

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella saltó de la encimera, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso. Instintivamente salté y la cogí alrededor de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo. Una vez la tuve en mis brazos, la tiré hacia mi pecho fuertemente. Sentía como si debiera de estar justo ahí, pero sabía que no podía tenerla de esa manera, por mucho que lo quisiera.

"Gracias," murmuró en mi pecho.

Ordené a mis brazos la puesta en libertad de su cintura, pero el calor y la electricidad que corría a través de cada fibra de mi ser, descarté al momento lo que decía mi cerebro. De hecho, ya no tenía el control de mis músculos, tenían mente por sí mismos.

"No hay problema," dije y finalmente logré recuperar el control y tiré de mis brazos hasta mi espalda.

**BELLA POV**

"Gracias," dije, mis palabras ahogadas porque estaba hablando contra su pecho.

Estaba sostenida fuertemente en sus brazos, y me gustaba demasiado. Sabía que tendría que retirarse de un momento a otro, y no quería nada más que gritar "¡No me sueltes!" pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"No hay problema," dijo mientras sus brazos cayeron a los lados.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la puerta, diciéndole al suelo que finalmente había perdido una batalla de nuestra interminable guerra.

Abrí la puerta y vi a mi repartidor favorito. "Hey Mike," dije, entregándole el dinero de la comida y una buena propina.

"Hey Bella. ¿Otro día al estilo Bella?" preguntó.

"Puedes apostar por ello. Pero hoy tengo a alguien al que enseñar". Dije.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?" preguntó.

"El nombre de ÉL es Edward," le informé. Vi como se ponía cabizbajo. Él me había pedido numerosas veces que tuviéramos una cita, pero yo siempre le rechazaba, poniendo alguna escusa que otra.

"Oh. Bueno, tengo más entregas que hacer. Te veo luego Bella," me dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia su coche.

Cerré la puerta y llevé la comida a la cocina.

"Comienza el juego," dije, rápidamente haciendo el camino de vuelta al salón donde se encontraba nuestro sistema de entretenimiento.

"¡Espera, espera, espera! La mía es mejor," protesté mientras sostenía un trozo de papel que estaba dentro de mi galletita de la fortuna. Lo que más me gustaba de pedir de este lugar era que tenían los mejores refranes en sus galletitas y te daban 25 galletitas. "El que ríe el último, piensa más lento."

"Una conclusión es simplemente el lugar donde te cansaste de pensar."

"El mayor peligro podría ser tu estupidez."

"Un fanático es alguien que no puede cambiar su mente, y no va a cambiar de tema."

"La adulación llegará lejos esta noche."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Edward, levantando una ceja.

Me reí. "Tal vez. No hay nada malo en intentarlo," le contesté levantando yo también una ceja.

"Entonces bien, creo que eres…"

"Bella, ya he vue… Oh," dijo Rosalie, caminando y deteniéndose en seco.

No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba sentada justo al lado de Edward en el suelo, apoyándonos entre sí de manera que solo había dos pulgadas entre nuestras caras. Me encontré deseando quedarme así. En realidad no era cierto. Quería estar incluso más cerca que las dos pulgadas y presionar mis labios con los suyos.

¡Wow Bella! ¡¿De dónde ha salido eso?!

Me eché hacia atrás rápidamente, rompiendo el contacto visual que sostenía con Edward.

"Hey Rose," dije, levantándome de donde estaba en el suelo. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevábamos sentados en el suelo Edward y yo.

El tiempo suficiente, pensé mientras me estiraba.

"¿Pasando el día al estilo Bella?" preguntó Rose, jugueteando nerviosamente.

"Sip. Toma." Dije dándole un recipiente de arroz con pollo que había comprado para ella. "Está un poco frío, pero no es nada que un minuto de microondas no pueda arreglar."

"Gracias," dijo tomando el blanco recipiente y yendo hacia la cocina.

Edward se levantó y se estiró, llamando la atención de cada sexy músculo contra su camisa de botones. Me lo comí con los ojos, pero rápidamente volví a la realidad cuando su hermosa voz habló. "Voy a ir y…, mm, sí…" dijo nerviosamente mientras se iba hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Edward se perdió de vista, en realidad me consumió la decepción. Puse las rodillas contra mi pecho y me senté en el sofá, lo que permitió a mi cabeza descansar sobre las rodillas.

¿Por qué me siento decepcionada? ¿Realmente quiero que me bese? ¿Es de verdad lo que quiero? ¿Estoy decepcionada conmigo misma por querer besarle? ¿O es porque salió disparado de la habitación cuando ocurrió? ¿Por qué no puedo mantener las relaciones?

"Hey, cariño," dijo Rosalie mientras venía hacia mí con una plato lleno de arroz y pollo. Se dejó caer a mi lado y puso el plato en su regazo. "¿Quieres contármelo?"

"Me gustaría, si realmente supiera qué demonios me está pasando."

"Hmmmm," fue todo lo que respondió mientras se metía un tenedor lleno de arroz en la boca.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'hmmmm'?" le pregunté con recelo.

"Quiero decir 'hmmmm'. No me mires de esa manera, Bella. Solo estoy pensando."

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estás pensando?"

"Buena pregunta," contestó, empujando un trozo de pollo en la boca.

"Rosalie," le advertí.

"No es nada, Bella. Volved a la sesión de películas," dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a la cocina.

"¡No pasó nada!" le grité.

"¡Pero casi ocurrió!" me contestó antes de desaparecer por completo.

Genial. Simplemente genial, pensé, suspirando y dejándome caer de nuevo en el sofá mientras extendía las piernas y ponía mis brazos a los lados.

**EDWARD POV**

"La adulación llegará lejos esta noche."

"¿De verdad?" le pregunté alzando una ceja.

Su risa musical llenó mis oídos. "Tal vez. No hay nada malo en intentarlo," respondiendo, levantando también una ceja.

"Entonces bien, creo que eres…"

"Bella, ya he vue… Oh," dijo Rosalie entrando y deteniéndose en seco.

Maldita sea, maldije mentalmente.

No fue hasta que miré profundamente en los dulces ojos chocolate ante mí cuando me di cuenta de mi proximidad con Bella. Mi cara estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, y solo inclinándome un poco podría presionar mis labios con los suyos. Me sorprendió lo mucho que quería hacer eso, pero mantuve mis deseos bajo control.

Bella se apartó rápidamente y yo hice todo lo posible por esconder mi consternación. Con nuestro contacto visual roto, me dediqué a mirarme los pies en su lugar.

"Hey Rose," cantó la voz de mi ángel.

¿MI ángel? ¿Desde cuándo era MI ángel? Oh Dios, Edward. ¡Contrólate, maldición!

"¿Pasando el día al estilo Bella?" preguntó Rosalie, jugueteando nerviosamente.

"Sip. Toma," dijo Bella, dándole un recipiente de arroz con pollo que había pedido para ella. "Está un poco frío, pero no es nada que un minuto de microondas no pueda arreglar."

"Gracias," dijo tomando el blanco recipiente y yendo hacia la cocina.

Tenía que salir de la habitación antes de decir nada estúpido, aunque solo sea por un momento. Tenía que parar y pensar, sin Bella a mi lado para nublar mi mente. Me puse de pie y me estiré, intentando deshacerme de todos los nudos que sentía de haber estado sentado en el mismo lugar durante un buen rato.

"Voy a ir y…, mm, sí…" dije, no siendo capaz de pensar en ninguna buena escusa. Pensaría una cuando volviera al salón pero por ahora salí de allí y fui hasta mi habitación.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave, y me dejé caer en la cama. Me quedé mirando el techo y dejé a mi mente divagar.

Vale, estás confundido, Edward. Esto es normal, ¿no?

No, no lo es. No tienes que estar tan confundido por una chica. Nunca lo has estado.

Pero ella no es solo una chica. Es tan diferente y especial y… Dios cállame ahora.

¿Te gusta estar con ella?

Sí.

¿Quieres estar con ella ahora?

Sí.

¿Querías besarla?

Sí.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí todavía dejándola abajo?

Estoy hablando conmigo mismo, ¿qué te crees que estoy haciendo?

Tienes cosas que averiguar, Edward, pero no estás haciendo ningún progreso aquí tirado en la cama y mirando el techo mientras te debates contigo mismo. Tú sabes que hay algo especial, algún tipo de conexión, ahora ve y averigua lo que es antes de perder tu oportunidad.

Hey gracias, Edward, eres realmente bueno en esto, ¿sabes?

Lo he oído una o dos veces, ahora mueve el culo abajo y dile algo. Saliste huyendo de allí como si hubiera fuego.

¡Mierda! Lo hice, ¿verdad?

Oh, sí.

¡Espera! Hay una cosa que tengo que hacer antes de bajar las escaleras.

Bien, tío, pero date prisa. Probablemente estará enfadada por dejarla así.

Salté de la cama contento de que mi espeluznante debate mental hubiera terminado y saqué mi Blackberry de su funda que tenía en el cinturón del pantalón.

Rápidamente marqué el número, dispuesto a tener mi piano aquí el viernes. Eso daría a todos el suficiente tiempo como para adaptarse a la idea, ya que era lunes, y era casi tanto tiempo como yo era capaz de sobrevivir sin él.

Dejé mi Blackberry otra vez en su funda e hice todo por no correr bajando. Cuando estaba en el pasillo de la puerta, vi que la película estaba pausada y Bella estaba descansando en el sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, las piernas extendidas y los brazos a sus lados. Me tomé un momento para fijarme en su infinita belleza.

"Siento eso," dije, retomando el asiento justo a su lado. "Llamé a los de la mudanza para que pudieran traerme el piano para el viernes."

Abrió los ojos y me miró. Ella en realidad parecía un poco molesta. Me pregunté si estaría tan decepcionada como yo porque nuestro beso se interrumpiera.

"Está bien. Así que, ¿quieres terminar de ver esto?"

"¿Cómo no?" le dije, cogiendo el mando.

Ella lo cogió al mismo tiempo que yo y el contacto entre nuestras manos envió chispas volando a través de mí. Me volví a verla, sin quitar mi mano del mando a distancia. Ella hizo lo mismo, su mano seguía en contacto con la mía.

Nos quedamos sentados allí, mirándonos mutuamente a los ojos e ignorando lo que nos rodeaba.

Salimos del aturdimiento cuando la puerta principal se cerró, lo que supuse que Rosalie se había ido al médico.

Bella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras poco a poco soltaba su agarre del mando. Aunque no aparté mi mirada de ella, apreté el botón del play y la película continuó desde donde la habíamos dejado.

Solo la mitad de mi atención estaba en las películas por el resto del tiempo. Bella y yo continuamos robándonos miradas el uno al otro, casi siempre pillándonos. Fue divertido, y no pude evitar preguntarme dónde me estaba metiendo. Pero la verdad era que no me importaba. Estaba disfrutando esto demasiado como para preocuparme de lo que estaba empezando, y nunca quería que terminara.

ROSALIE POV

Estaba a punto de decirles a Edward y Bella que me iba cuando pasé por el salón y los vi sentados allí, mirando en los ojos del otro, sosteniendo el mismo mando a distancia. Casi grité de la alegría, pero sabía que sería más cosa de Alice.

Rápidamente corrí hacia fuera e intenté cerrar lo más silenciosamente que pude, pero siendo una vieja casa, mi intento no fue bien.

Saqué mi móvil y marqué a uno de mis números de marcación rápida.

Ring, ring, ring.

"¿Qué pasa Rose?"

En ese momento yo estaba en mi coche y ya estaba llegando a la carretera, así que hice lo único que sería conveniente. Grité mi felicidad al teléfono.

"¿Rose?"

"¡Hoy te perdiste a cosa más impresionante del mundo! ¡Casi me siento mal por arruinarlo, pero no lo hago porque así soy testigo!" exclamé vertiginosamente.

"¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Qué me he perdido? ¡Vamos Rose, no me dejes así!" dijo Alice y podía decir que estaba saltando de arriba abajo con anticipación.

Me tomé un momento para componerme, pero todo se fue por la ventana en un segundo cuando comencé a explicarme. "Bien, pues llegué a casa del trabajo para comer, y entré en el salón porque escuché la televisión y las voces de Edward y Bella. Comencé a hablar pero entonces los veo. Casi no había espacio suficiente entre ellos para encajar una hoja de papel entre sus caras. Quiero decir, que estaban prácticamente tocándose. Podría haber jurado que si hubiera llegado segundos más tarde ¡se habrían besado!"

"¡¡Oh Dios Mío!! ¡¡No me lo creo!!

"Espera, eso no es todo. Cuando me estaba yendo, iba a avisarles, dejándoles saber que desaparecería. Fue entonces cuando los vi sentados en el salón, en el suelo otra vez. Pero esta vez era tan diferente. Totalmente intenso. Ambos estaban sentados juntos, sin espacio entre ellos. Estaban cogiendo el mando, la mano de Bella encima de la de Edward y se estaban mirando el uno al otro. Y quiero decir que realmente se miraban el uno al otro. Mirando en los ojos del otro. Había tanto calor intenso que juro que tendría que llamar a los bomberos. Eran totalmente ajenos al hecho de que estaba viéndoles. ¡¡Salí corriendo de allí como un murciélago del infierno!!"

"¡¡ROSE!! ¿SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?" me gritó Alice por el teléfono.

"¡Demonios sí!"

"Vale, voy a decirte lo que estoy pensando…"

**BELLA POV**

Le robé una última mirada a Edward mientras los créditos de Ghost Rider se desplazaban a lo largo de la pantalla.

"Hola cariñitos," dijo Alice mientras entraba en el salón.

"Hey Ally. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" le pregunté.

"Oh, ya sabes, un día normal de moda," dijo.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba unas cuantas bolsas de ropa que inmediatamente dejó caer al lado del sofá, fuera de mi alcance.

Maldición. "Alice," dije con mi voz de advertencia. "Juro que si los vestidos son para mí, no serás nunca más capaz de llevarme de compras nunca más."

"Oh Bells, ¿quieres relajarte? Hay cosas para todos. Tengo planes para mañana por la noche y los necesitarás, ¿vale?"

"Bien," resoplé.

"Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para cenar Bella? El único que no estará en casa es Emmett, así que no os preocupéis por duplicar la receta."

"No he pensado en ello todavía," dije. "Oye, ¿dónde está Rose?" me puse de pie y comencé a ir hasta la cocina, seguida por Alice y Edward.

"Dijo que tenía unos recados que hacer antes de llegar a casa."

"Sí, seguro que sí," dije, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo mi amiga. "¿Podría llamarla y pedirle que traiga spaghetti mientras está fuera?"

"Espera, ¿vas a hacer tu famoso plato de spaghetti con…"

"Sí, Alice, los voy a hacer," dije.

Se levantó de un salto haciendo palmas. "Oh, Edward, te encantará. Te lo juro, Bella realmente debería ir a una escuela de cocineros y ser chef, ¡es realmente increíble!"

"Bueno, al parecer Edward hace las tortillas muy bien, así que tal vez me pueda ayudar a hacer la cena," sugerí, secretamente esperando que dijera que sí.

"Claro," dijo con su sexy sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Sentí como las rodillas se debilitaban, y me cogí de la encimera para apoyarme.

¿Qué demonios? ¡Estúpidas rodillas!

Alice saltó hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el teléfono de Rose. Le pidió los spaghetti y después hubo unos pocos susurros que me parecieron demasiado sospechosos.

"Hace que te preguntes lo que están hablando, ¿no?" una increíble voz hermosa me susurró en el oído desde atrás. Me sentí perder toda mi fuerza.

Tuve una loca urgencia de girarme y rodear su cuello con mis brazos, esperando la oportunidad de chocar mis labios con los suyos. Respiré profundamente para no perder el equilibrio y el control de mis deseos. "Dímelo," respondió con voz temblorosa.

Se rió. Qué sonido tan hermoso. "No crees que estén planeando nada, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sé que lo están. Las conspiraciones en ellas son como respirar el aire."

Ambos nos reímos. "¿Debería tener miedo?" bromeó.

Me giré hacia él, sin darme cuenta, hasta que me di la vuelta, de lo cerca que estaba de mí hasta que me encontré cara a cara con un dios Griego. En realidad, era más de cara a la parte superior de su pecho, pero eso no importaba, porque así estando tan cerca de él estaba enviando a mi estómago a hacer acrobacias.

"Mucho, mucho miedo," le susurré sin aliento cuando le miré.

**EDWARD POV**

No pude evitarlo. Estaba justo detrás de Bella y le susurré en el oído.

Ella respiró hondo y me contestó, "Dímelo."

Me reí. "No crees que estén planeando nada, ¿verdad?" le pregunté, notando un poco sospechoso a las chicas por teléfono.

"Oh, sé que lo están. Las conspiraciones en ellas son como respirar el aire."

Ambos nos reímos. "¿Debería tener miedo?" le pregunté en broma.

En ese momento, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme, y por la expresión de su cara, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta ahora. Deseaba tanto envolver mis brazos a su alrededor, tirar de ella más cerca de mí, y hacer que la pulgada entre nosotros desapareciera.

"Mucho, mucho miedo," susurró mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

Sentí como si el viento me golpeara. Ella estaba increíblemente sexy y atractiva y hermosa cuando miraba de esa manera. Ahora quería más que nunca besarla, pero no sabía lo que ella quería. Además, Alice estaba en la misma habitación con nosotros. No podía hacerlo aquí o ahora, a pesar de mi desesperada necesidad.

"Muy bien, vosotros dos, Rose estará aquí en veinte minutos," dijo Alice mientras colgaba el teléfono, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mi BlackBerry comenzó a vibrar y di gracias al cielo de no tener que usar mi autocontrol para aguantarme de agarrar a Bella.

El identificador de llamadas ponía Casa y sabía que era una llamada que tenía que coger.

"En seguida vuelvo," dije, presionando el botón verde para contestar.

**BELLA POV**

Edward se alejó y me giré hacia Alice. La sonrisa que había en su rostro era una que yo conocía muy bien.

"Así que…" dijo, alzando las cejas mientras examinaba mi cara.

"Así que… ¿qué?" pregunté.

"Rose me ha contado lo de esta tarde," me dijo.

"No fue nada. No pasó nada," dije.

"Pero, algo casi pasa."

Maldita sea, casi me tiene.

"Pero no pasó."

"Bueno, entonces cuéntame sobre ese pequeño momento en el salón con Edward y el mando a distancia," dijo.

"Espera, ¿Rose vio eso?" Alice asintió. "¿Y te lo contó?" otro asentimiento. "Ni siquiera yo se lo que fue."

"De verdad…"

"Es ese estúpido sentimiento," murmuré.

"Espera, ¿qué?" preguntó Alice.

"Estúpido sentimiento," repetí.

"¿Qué estúpido sentimiento?"

"Ese en el que en el que estoy dentro de un radio de tres metros de un chico," admití, sabiendo que nunca me saldría con la mía y sin querer gastar la energía con esos esfuerzos inútiles.

"Oh Bella," gritó Alice mientras saltaba hacia mí y me cogió en sus brazos.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté sorprendida.

"Nada. Lo verás muy pronto," respondió.

"¿Por qué no me gusta el sonido de eso?" pregunté.

"No te preocupes Bells. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Te encantará."

Con eso, mi pequeño duende favorito saltó hacia de la cocina y luego hacia el salón. Reapareció llevando todas las bolsas de ropa y voló hasta los escalones.

"Oye, siento lo de antes," dijo mi voz favorita desde detrás, distrayéndome de todo lo que tenía que ver con Alice. Me di la vuelta, y allí estaba apoyado en la encimera mirándome directamente.

Ahí estaba una vez más, perdida en esos hermosos ojos verdes, olvidándome de que en realidad había un mundo a mi alrededor.

**ALICE POV**

"¡Rose! ¡Rose!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, saltando del coche y agarrándome para que no rebotara inconscientemente.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Así que, allí estaba yo, hablando contigo por teléfono, pidiéndote que trajeras spaghetti, ¿no?

Ella asintió y levantó una bolsa de la tienda Rite. "Aquí la tengo."

"¡Olvídate de la bolsa, Rose! ¡Esto se trata de Edward y Bella!"

"Oh."

"Sí, así que llegaba a la cocina y allí estaban, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, igual que me dijiste esta tarde."

"¡¿Uh huh?!" Rose estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, asintiendo con la cabeza, y dejándome continuar.

"¡Y la química entre los dos era completamente burbujeante!"

"Y…"

"Y eso es todo… pero ¡Dios Rose! ¡Son como Jazz y yo o tú y Em!"

Las dos nos sonreímos con complicidad.

"Así que, ¿mañana por la mañana nos vamos al centro comercial para que Edward y Bella pasen más tiempo solos?" Preguntó Rose.

"Definitivamente," canté.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina, Bella y Edward se seguían mirando de nuevo.

"Dios, ¿Vosotros dos no sabéis hacer otra cosa?" preguntó Rose, rompiendo sus miradas.

Me reí cuando vi el rubor de Bella. Ella nos miró a nosotras, pero después volvió su atención hacia el suelo.

Esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba.

**EDWARD POV**

"La cena estaba increíble Bella," dije mientras me volvía a mirar a la preciosa mujer sentada a mi lado.

"Gracias, ero no puedo tomarme todo el crédito. Tenía un fantástico ayudante esta noche, ¿sabes?" respondió y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no le dejas que termine de limpiar la mesa?" pregunté mientras me empujaba fuera del salón comedor.

"Porque él necesita ir y mantener al resto de los habitantes en esta casa entretenidos," contestó con una sonrisa.

Fui al salón y vi a un montón de gente contenta. Jasper sostenía a Alice sentada en su regazo y a Rose estaba viendo una carrera de NASCAR.

"¿Quién sabía que podías cocinar tan bien?" me dijo Jasper.

"Ya sabes, Esme. Ella cree que todo hombre debería saber como cocinar," contesté, encogiéndome de hombros cuando vi el asiento en el suelo.

"Espera, ¿Emmett sabe cocinar? Preguntó Rose, obviamente dándose cuenta de que ambos habíamos sido criados por Esme.

"No, suspendió totalmente en la escuela culinaria de Esme." Me reí.

"¡Rejacuajos! ¡Estoy en casa! Ahora ¡¿dónde está mi cena?!" estalló Emmett después de dejar la puerta abierta.

"Hablando del diablo," murmuró Rose.

"Aquí Em," dijo Bella, yendo hacia él donde ahora estaba parado en la entrada del salón y llevando un plato en sus manos.

"Gracias, renacuaja."

"Emmett, sabes como odio ese nombre."

"Sip, tanto como yo odio que me llamen Lucy, pero eso no ha parado Rose."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta Lucy" replicó Rose.

Emmett gruñó. "Está bien. Así que, Rose nena, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?" se sentó a su lado y comenzó a escarbar en su comida.

Rose empezó a explicar su día, y decidió comentar un poco sobre lo que pasó cuando llegó. Emmett se volvió hacia mí en ese momento y sonrió. Me sentí totalmente avergonzado, y trate de ocultar mi cara, pero no pude. Ni siquiera se porque estaba avergonzado, pero supongo que era porque el momento se suponía que era privado.

Cuando me levanté para ir a la cocina, Bella entró en la habitación. Me senté de nuevo en el suelo y vi como tomaba asiento al lado de Emmett.

"Hey Bells. Rose estaba contándonos TODO sobre su día. ¿Te gustaría compartir algo del TUYO?" preguntó Emmett.

Bella se volvió como un millón de tonos de rojo y su encantador rubor hizo otra aparición esa noche. Tenía que decir que si hubiera algo más hermoso, sería algún tipo de milagro.

Comenzó a hablarle sobre nuestro día, suprimiendo nuestras sesiones de miradas. No pude quitar sus ojos de mi mente. Eran fascinantes. Quería, más que nada, ser capaz de mirar esos ojos durante horas y horas.

"Bueno chicos, ya son las diez. Creo que me voy a la cama," oí a Bella decir. De inmediato se puso de pie.

"Creo que yo haré lo mismo. Estoy hecho polvo." Dije.

Todo sen la habitación parecieron sonreír y después Bella y yo subimos las escaleras juntos.

"Buenas noches, Edward," me dijo Bella al pasar por mi habitación.

Puse la mano en el picaporte. "Buenas noches, Bella," le dije. Abrí la puerta y comené a caminar dentro antes de susurrarme a mi mismo, "Mi hermosa, hermosa Bella."

**BELLA POV**

"Buenas noches, Bella," me dijo Edward mientras entraba en su habitación. Aunque, lo que escuché después, no estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente. Susurró, "Mi hermosa, hermosa Bella."

¿De verdad? ¿Piensa que soy hermosa? Espera ¿MI BELLA? ¿En serio? ¿Qué significa eso?

No sabía que pensar así que corrí dentro de mi habitación.

Me tiré en la cama y miré al techo mientras recordaba todo lo que se había dicho y hecho desde que entré a la cocina esa mañana, todo el camino hasta ahora. A pesar de sobreanalizarlo todo, mi cerebro terminó más confuso que antes.

Me quejé cuando me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ducha. Había mucha más frustración de lo que una chica podía manejar, y necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de agua caliente golpeando en los músculos de mis hombros para liberarlos con el vapor.

Sin embargo, la ducha no ayudó, porque todo lo que hizo fue permitir más tiempo a mi mente para pensar rápidamente, y todos sabíamos hacia dónde estaba yendo.

Edward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey, ha sido largo, eh??? Me ha costado siglos traducirlo porque he estado muy muy muy ocupada y espero que a partir del día 27 no lo esté tanto. Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagais saber con los reviews.

Muchos besos

LauraMasen


	5. Arriesgándose

CAPÍTULO 5: Arriesgándose

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

Nota: Wow, me ha costado muchísimo traducir este capítulo porque como veis es enorme! Pero a mi me encanta!!! Espero que os guste.

Por cierto, millones de gracias a los que dejáis reviews. Espero que los sigáis dejando y si tenéis dudas os lo contesto sin problemas. Besos!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**EDWARD POV**

Me desperté cerca de un centenar de veces la noche anterior, incapaz de meter mi inquieta mente en un profundo sueño. Al amanecer, finalmente desistí de mi intento y simplemente permití a mis pensamientos tomar el control de la mañana.

Horas más tarde, sobre las 8 de la mañana, paré los pensamientos, después de haber llegado a una conclusión increíble:

Estaba sin duda realmente atraído por Isabella Swan, y la iba a hacer mía.

Después de decidirlo, salté de la cama y me puse unos vaqueros. Opté por hacer caso omiso de la camiseta, sabiendo que aún tenía que tomar una ducha esa mañana, pero estaba demasiado hambriento para ducharme antes de desayunar. Felizmente bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina, encontrando la cocina en el mismo orden que ayer por la mañana.

Cogí una taza de café y saqué la nota escondida debajo de ella. La abrí, esperando que algo me hiciera reír, pero cuando empecé a leer, fruncí el ceño.

"_Buenos días a todos,_

_Como sabéis, tengo una cita con mi editor esta mañana en Seattle. Estamos mirando mi último libro y discutiendo las nuevas noticias sobre mi novela publicada recientemente. Es mi primer plazo para esta nuevo libro, y estoy muy emocionada porque creo que es uno de los mejores. Bueno, supongo que eso lo decidirá Crowley ahora. Ya se lo envié por e-mail, anoche, con lo que tenía escrito hasta ahora, y ahora que se lo ha leído, tengo que hablar cara a cara con él como lo hemos estado haciendo en el pasado. Salí como a las 6 de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta que me tomará al menos 4 horas para llegar a Seattle. Pero, estaré de vuelta a tiempo para cocinar para vosotros una bonita comida casera. Si todo va bien con mi libro, estaré haciendo carne y el plato favorito de Emmett… ¡así que cruzad los dedos!_

_Con amor._

_Bella."_

Me sentía como si hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados cuando terminé de leer la nota de Bella. Era lo único que había escrito en la carta, así que continué mirando desesperadamente las palabras, dispuesto a que cambiaran por arte de magia y que me dijera que estaba arriba en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. Me maldije a mi mismo por estar tan perdido en mis pensamientos y no haber oído que se iba. Estaba, después de todo, despierto desde el amanecer.

¿Por qué ni siquiera me dijo que se iba hoy?

Me di cuenta de que había puesto mis esperanzas demasiado alto, ahora era cuando sentía las repercusiones de mis emociones aplastadas.

"Buenos días hermano pequeño," estalló felizmente Emmett mientras entraba a la cocina, vestido para su día de trabajo en el gimnasio. Secretamente deseé tener un trabajo donde pudiera llevar una sudadera y unas zapatillas de deporte todos los días. Él me miró y rápidamente cambié mi humor. "Woa, ¿quién ha atropellado a tu cachorro, Edward?"

Suspiré, no estando preparado realmente para contarle la verdad a Emmett todavía. Sabía que finalmente tendría que contarle que iba detrás de Bella, solo esperaba conseguirlo antes de decírselo. Deslicé la nota de vuelta a su lugar bajo las otras tazas. "Si no recuerdo mal, Em, tú eras el único que corría detrás de Scruffy después de que consiguieras el carnet," bromeé.

Emmett sabía que debía desistir, así que en lugar de responder, tomó una taza de café de la encimera. Encontró la nota y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. "¡Oh! ¡Pequeño bribón! Eso es lo que te pasa". Sonrió. "Hechas de menos a tu amiga," susurró como si me estuviera hablando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"No," protesté, sintiéndome como el niño al que Emmett acababa de hablar. A decir verdad, sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería darle la satisfacción. Se rió entre dientes y me pasó su brazo por encima del hombro, como en un momento entre hermanos.

"Está bien, hombre. No se lo diré. Pero, si te pasas todo el día enfadado, voy a tener que tenerte fuera de la casa durante una semana." Me reí con poco entusiasmo, pensando que sería divertido ver la cara de Emmett si fuera el que me dejara fuera. "No es broma," advirtió.

"Buenos días," Alice y Rose intervinieron mientras caminaban con desenvoltura por la cocina.

Me di cuenta de inmediato que no llevaban su ropa de trabajo ni los altos tacones. No, hoy iban casuales, pero elegantes, ropa y zapatillas rosas. Al parecer, también lo había notado Emmett.

"Oh oh," dijo. "¡Invasión de compras! ¡Date prisa Eddie! ¡Corre! ¡Sálvate!"

"Oh, deja de actuar dramáticamente, EM," ordenó Rose cuando empezó a servirse el café mañanero.

"¿Esa es la razón de las zapatillas de deporte?" pregunté.

"Sip," respondió Alice, radiante.

Ambas mujeres estaban tomando sus tazas cuando se dieron cuenta de la nota. Alice la cogió y empalideció rápidamente.

"Mierda," gritó Alice.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rose. "¿Jazz tiene una cita mañana temprano?"

Alice le susurró algo al oído de Rose y las expresiones de ambas decayeron antes de salir disparadas hacia su habitación.

"Eso fue…" comenzó Emmett.

"Sospechoso," terminé.

Escuchamos un gemido y después un "Buenos días," medio atontado. Jasper entraba en la cocina, vestido elegantemente para el trabajo.

"Buenos días dormilón," le saludó Emmett.

Jasper se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la encimera mientras Emmett y yo nos sentábamos en la mesa.

"Así que, Eddie, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?" preguntó Emmett.

"No lo sé, Lucy. Hoy es martes, así que supongo que…"

"Ir de compras con nosotras," interrumpió Alice.

"¿Qué?" preguntamos los chicos a la vez.

"Sí. No nos parece bien dejarte aquí solo, ¿verdad?" comenzó Rose a explicarse. "Así que te vienes, llevarás las bolsas, y nos contarás más cosas sobre ti."

Lo pensé durante un momento antes de decidir que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Rápidamente también tomé otra importante decisión, una de la que no esperaba arrepentirme. "Bien, pero con una condición."

Se miraron la una a la otra, pero después se volvieron hacia mí y asintieron. "Tus condiciones."

Escuché murmurar a Emmett, "Es hombre muerto," a Jasper, pero lo ignoré y dije mi condición.

"Me ayudáis con algo muy importante."

"¿Qué sería…" Rose trató de hacer que me explicara más.

"Algo que se discutirá una vez estemos en el coche. Ahora, dejad que me duche, me vista, y coja las llaves. Después iremos. Oh, y ¿podrías meter una rebanada de pan en la tostadora por mí?

Comencé a irme hacia mi habitación cuando una pequeña duende me detuvo. "Espera, señor. Iremos en mi coche."

"Lo siento, Ally, pero iremos en mi Volvo."

"No lo creo, Eddie."

"Haré un trato contigo," ofrecí.

"Bien."

"Iremos en el Volvo y podrás escoger cualquier traje para mí sin que proteste."

"Dos."

"Uno."

"Uno y una chaqueta deportiva."

"Uno y una nuevo par de Steve Maddens. (Nota: por lo que he podido ver creo que son una marca de zapatillas o zapatos)"

"Hecho," dijo Alice estrechando mi mano.

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo," respondí antes de salir finalmente de la cocina.

Pude escuchar a Rose decir a Alice, "¡WOW! Ya sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiera de ti Alice. ¡A mí me tomó tres meses darme cuenta! No es justo."

Treinta minutos después, estaba siguiendo a las chicas fuera de la casa y presioné el botón de abrir de mando a distancia que abría las puertas del Volvo. Me senté en el lado del conductor, obviamente, y Rose se puso en el lado del copiloto. Alice se deslizó en medio del asiento trasero.

A los pocos minutos conduciendo Alice se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos, lo que hizo que se quedara entre los dos asientos delanteros. Su cabeza estaba asomando apenas entre los asientos, pero podía ver fácilmente la curiosa expresión en su cara mientras me miraba expectante. Diría que Rose estaba mirándome igual.

Cuando no hablé para responder la pregunta no formulada, Alice habló. "Así que… ¿qué es exactamente con lo que necesitas nuestra ayuda?" hablaba como si ya lo supiera, y por alguna razón, estaba bastante seguro de que ya lo sabía.

"Sí. Quiero decir, debes de estar desesperado para venirte de compras de buen grado a cambio de nuestra ayuda," presionó Rose.

"Bien, vosotras conocéis a Bella desde hace mucho tiempo y esperaba que pudierais ayudarme a…"

"¡Oh!" chilló Alice, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello torpemente por detrás del asiento. Su chillido era tan agudo que me temía que rompiera las ventanas. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!"

"¡Hey Ally! ¡Yo también lo sabía!" exclamó Rose.

"¿Saber qué?" pregunté, tratando de hacerme el tonto para ver si era lo que yo quería decir.

"¡Te gusta Bella!" cantó Alice.

Aparentemente, lo era.

"Qué astucia," contesté. "¿Cómo os disteis cuenta?" pregunté, verdaderamente curioso.

"Rose me dijo que os vio ayer, y luego cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos en la cocina, bueno, simplemente lo supe," respondió Alice.

"No fue exactamente sutil, las chispas volaban entre vosotros," señaló Rose.

"Sentí las chispas," murmuré para mí mismo. Lo siguiente se suponía que iba a ser sólo para mis oídos, pero Alice y Rose me escucharon. "Pero me pregunto si ella también…"

"Oh, créeme, definitivamente las sintió," dijo Alice.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté, animándome.

"Tenemos nuestras maneras…" contestó Rose.

"Sabihondas." Murmuré.

"Dandi," replicó Rose.

Los tres nos reímos, pero después dije la última cosa que tenía que decir. "Pero, no debéis decir nada a Emmett, Jasper, o Bella."

"¿Y si lo hacemos?" Preguntó Rose.

"Los zapatos sufrirán," contesté.

Alice arqueó una ceja, sin atreverse a decir que mi amenaza era un farol.

"Creedme, tengo una navaja de bolsillo aquí," dije.

Ambas se quedaron sin aliento. "Tú no…"

"Ah, pero yo lo haría."

"Bien. Ni una palabra que saldrá de la boca de los presentes en este coche si otros están cerca. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar mis zapatos fuera de esto?" pidió Alice mientras aparcaba en el parking del centro comercial, siguiendo las instrucciones exactas que me habían dado antes.

"Vamos de compras. ¿Vamos, damas?

Ambas se bajaron del coche y corrieron hasta la entrada.

"¡Trae tu trasero hasta aquí, Edward! ¡Tenemos planes que hacer!" llamó Rosalie por encima del hombro.

"Tenemos planes que tramar," continuó Alice.

"Y planes para… emm… conspirar," terminé finalmente pillándolas.

"Bien," dijo Alice entrando a la primera tienda. "Esto es lo que estoy pensando…"

**BELLA POV**

El camino hacia Seattle fue largo, solitario y silencioso. Y así, uno podía imaginar lo que hice para ocuparme. Bueno, pensé. De hecho, dejé que mis pensamientos volaran, despegando en cualquier dirección en la que creían oportuna.

Así, durante más de cuatro horas, mi mente estaba consumida por los pensamientos sobre Edward…

Amistad con Edward…

Salir con Edward…

Besar a Edward…

Amar a Edward…

Tener a Edward…

Casarse con Edward…

Y mucho más. A veces ni siquiera sabía como llegué a determinados pensamientos, ni por qué siquiera había pensado tal cosa en primer lugar, pero fueron apareciendo en mi mente.

No sabía de dónde había venido eso de estar pensando sobre amor o matrimonio con Edward. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mi sonrisa cuando me imaginé la vida que podríamos tener juntos.

Me preguntaba si eran cosas que de verdad quería. Quería contestar con un sí, pero en realidad no estaba segura.

Aunque estaba absolutamente segura de que quería tratar de conseguir esas cosas.

Y así, me decidí…

Iba a hacer que Edward fuera mío, no importaba las medidas extremas que tuviera que tomar.

Estaba aparcando en el aparcamiento del edificio de la oficina de mi editor, cuando ya me había hecho a la idea, así que decidí que el resto de esos pensamientos y planes necesitarían ser guardados hasta que estuviera en el coche otra vez y de vuelta a casa.

Comprobé el reloj en el salpicadero, vi que eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, y no tenía que encontrarme con Crowley hasta las 10 y media.

Cogí la copia de la primera sección de mi más reciente libro del asiento del pasajero y después saqué las llaves del contacto. Al salir del coche, tuve mucho cuidado para no caerme en la acera, y después entré en el edificio de siete pisos. Me metí en el ascensor justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran y presioné el botón del tercer piso. Me sentí aliviada cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, la música del ascensor casi me volvió loca.

"Hola Angela, ¿está Crowley ya?" pregunté, con la esperanza de que tal vez empezara nuestra reunión antes para que pudiera volver a mis pensamientos mucho más pronto y volver a casa temprano para ver a Edward. ¡Mierda! No le dije que no estaría en casa hoy. Espero que no esté enfadado conmigo. Tal vez leyera mi nota. Por Dios, ¡soy tan estúpida!

Angela y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas en los últimas cuatro años y medio con la frecuencia en la que me encontraba en la oficina para reunirme con Crowley. Siempre habíamos estado charlando mientras Crowley estaba reunido con otros clientes.

Cuando me acerqué al escritorio, Angela me miró con una gran sonrisa. Colgó el teléfono después de un rápido adiós. "¡Oh Bella! ¿Cómo estás?" respondió ella, levantándose de su asiento y dándome un abrazo que fue ligeramente perturbado por la mesa entre nosotras.

"Genial, en realidad. Las cosas se ven bastante bien ahora mismo."

"El Sr. Crowley estará listo para ti a las 10 y media. Se quedó levantado hasta tarde anoche leyendo tu copia y se le han pegado las sabanas. Acababa de hablar con él por teléfono cuando entraste y mi llamada fue lo que le despertó. Pero, con todas las veces que ha pasado, ya sabemos que es un dormilón," respondió Angela a mi pregunta anterior con una risa.

Me reí con ella. "Eso es Tyler para ti."

"Sí. Eso es definitivamente cosa de los Crowley. Su hermano es igual, sin sorprenderse.

"Así que, Ang, ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas a ti?" le pregunté, esperando usar los siguientes veinte minutos en ponerme al día con ella.

"¡Genial! ¡Ben y yo nos prometimos!"

"¡Qué va! Oh Dios mío, Ang, ¡me alegro tanto por ti!" exclamé mientras corría alrededor de la mesa para darle un abrazo real en ese momento.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Y es incluso mejor!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Compró una casa! ¡Y es absolutamente perfecta!"

"¡Caray Ang!" ¡Creo que él es absolutamente perfecto para ti! No sé cómo lo encontraste, pero juro que es un chico que no puedes permitirte el lujo de perder."

"Lo sé. Es el mejor. No sé cómo tuve la suerte de enamorarme de Ben." Ella tenía una mirada soñadora en los ojos, pero después salió de ella. "Tú tienes un tipo de brillo o algo," dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté. Recuerdo la última vez que me dijo eso. Era el día después de que él me pidiera matrimonio.

Se sorprendió a si misma al decir esas palabras cuando una expresión de dolor apareció en mi cara, recordando exactamente lo mismo que yo. "Lo siento Bella. Solo creía que, ya sabes, tal vez… No importa." Bajó la vista a los papeles de su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar entre ellos como si buscara algo.

Me reí. "Su nombre es Edward," dije en voz baja.

Su cabeza se alzó con tanta rapidez que me sorprendió que no se hiciera daño en el cuello. "¿De verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"El hermano pequeño de Emmett. Edward se está quedando con nosotros durante el verano y es un Dios en más de un sentido de la palabra." Sonreí. "Y no sé que demonios me está pasando." Me derrumbé en el sofá dramáticamente. "Lo conocí hace tan solo dos días y media y ya estoy loca por él."

Angela pegó un chillido. Sabía que podía confesarlo todo, contarle cada detalle, de mis confusos pensamientos acerca de nuestros electrizantes toques, de las miradas descaradas en los ojos del otro y las conversaciones tan cómodas. Así que lo hice. Y Angela solo escuchaba.

Cuando por fin terminé, Tyler me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y me dirigió a su oficina. Mirando el reloj, vi que eran las 10:45.

"Llegas tarde," dije sentándome en una de sus increíblemente cómodas sillas de cuero negras. Él se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro detrás de su escritorio y puso sus manos frente a él.

"¿Esperabas que llegara a tiempo? Dios, Bella, pensaba que me conocías mejor," bromeó Tyler. "Estás preciosa hoy, por cierto."

Me sonrojé, mirando mi sencilla camiseta de botones verde oscura y unos pantalones anchos. Llevaba un simple par de bailarinas de color marrón y una cadena de oro con un colgante también marrón. No era nada extravagante, solo un simple traje que mi madre me compró en Navidad. Me había dejado el pelo suelto, pero lo tenía hacia atrás en una diadema marrón fina que se mezclaba con mi pelo. Una vez más, nada especial. No llevaba nada de maquillaje, por lo que no me veía 'hermosa' de ninguna manera, pero acepté el cumplido con un "Gracias."

"Pues, vamos a hablar de tu nuevo libro."

"Creo que es buena idea," contesté, feliz de que dejáramos fuera el tema de cómo me veía y empezáramos por lo que estaba aquí.

Tyler había apreciado mi aspecto cada vez que iba a su oficina, así que no debería haberme sorprendido de que dijera algo, pero aún no entendía porqué él pensaba que me veía tan bien. No era nada especial, no es que intentara serlo.

Hubo muchas veces en las que Tyler ponía fin a nuestras reuniones y me preguntaba si quería salir a almorzar ya que habíamos terminado, y al principio solo decía 'es demasiado pronto'. Aunque después de un año y medio, la excusa ya no era útil y por eso siempre decía que tenía algo que hacer o que tenía que llegar a casa de inmediato.

Normalmente, era incómodo para mí sentarme en su oficina con él, ya que hoy, y cada vez que me iba, consideraba buscarme otro nuevo editor. Pero, como siempre decidía, siempre me quedaba con Tyler. ¿Por qué? Porque era el mejor, y la verdad era que yo no sería nada sin él. Era el único que sacó mi primera novela, a pesar de todas las personas con las que hablé. Cuando se convertió en un éxito, me ofrecieron cambiar, me pero quedé con Tyler, porque fue él quien me lo consiguió en primer lugar. Siempre fue bueno conmigo, y era en lo mejor en lo que hacía.

"Me lo leí entero anoche," comenzó.

"Eso he oído," contesté con una sonrisa.

"Y creo que esta idea es absolutamente impresionante…" su voz se desvaneció como si no hubiera más que decir.

"¿Pero?"

"Es tu mejor idea pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Creo que necesitas hacer algunos cambios."

"¿Cómo qué?" pregunté. Tyler nunca me había dicho que necesitara hacer cambios.

"Bueno, creo que deberías tomar la misma línea, pero cambiar la situación."

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Convertir a los personajes principales en vampiros?" pregunté, sorprendida de que me pidiera que hiciera un cambio tan drástico.

Parecía que en realidad estaba pensando la idea, y como yo pensaba, me di cuenta de que era una buena idea. Había tantas cosas que podría hacer con ello, tantos acontecimientos que serían perfectos para la historia, que tomé su libreta y un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir algunas cosas.

"¡Esto es perfecto! ¡No! ¡Incluso mejor! ¡Es más que perfecto! ¡Estoy en el cielo de los escritores!" exclamé llena de alegría mientras escribía una nota tras otra.

Alcé la cabeza y vi a Tyler mirándome, aturdido. "¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Yo, eh, nada."

Sonreí. "Creo que esta es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca. Te va a encantar, y te aseguro que también a todo el mundo. De hecho, si me das una semana, ¡te apuesto que podría tener un borrador de la primera mitad del libro!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó.

"Tal vez incluso podría tenerlo terminado a finales del verano."

"¿En serio?" preguntó, sonriendo.

"En serio. Aunque, ¿qué nombre le pongo?"

Puse el bolígrafo contra mi barbilla mientras miraba a un rincón de la habitación. Me encantaba cuando me sentía así. Casi podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Estaba en lo más alto, acabando de recibir mi dosis diaria y más aún.

"¡Eso es!" exclamé cuando se me ocurrió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tyler mientras miraba mi expresión jovial.

"Amantes eternos."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con los vampiros?"

"¡Bah!" dije, como si lo que estaba apunto de decirle fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, lo cual lo era. "Los vampiros son inmortales."

"Brillante, Bella. Absolutamente brillante."

"Gracias," contesté, rasgando el pedazo de papel del cuaderno de Tyler y devolviendo el cuaderno a su escritorio. "Bueno, me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme," dije, no queriendo dar otra excusa para no ir a almorzar.

"Espera, Bella. No hemos hablado sobre tu último estreno. Además, ¿no quieres al menos que te pague?" Tyler me pagó.

Me había olvidado de eso. Por supuesto que quería que me pagara. Finalmente podría pagar el resto de mis préstamos de la universidad. Podía haberlos pagado antes, pero había decidido guardar casi todo mi dinero en una cuenta para más adelante. Solo faltaba una pequeña parte del pago y este cheque cubriría todo el pago. Me encontraba en éxtasis.

"Tienes razón. Estoy en blanca," dije con una sonrisa. "Entonces, mi libro…"

"Voló de los estantes. Juro que si hubiera cien personas más para comprar tus libros, estarían colgándose de los árboles," dijo.

"¿De verdad?"

"Vende más rápido que tus otros libros. Estaba tan sorprendido cuando vi los números." Él me entregó dos hojas de papel. En el primero había el número de libros vendidos. Al ver los números, los ojos se desorbitaron y me quedé boquiabierta. Miré la segunda hoja. Mi cheque. Cuando vi los dígitos impresos en la página me quedé babeando. Creí que estaba apunto de desmayarme.

"¡OH DIOS MIO!" El número era ¡ENORME! Había suficiente para cubrir toda mi carrera universitaria y más aún. "¿Cómo… ¿qué… Estás bromeando, ¿no?"

"Lo siento. Nada de chistes crueles esta vez," respondió Tyler.

Salté de mi asiento y corrí a abrazar a Tyler. Prácticamente me abalancé sobre él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Eres el mejor!" Me giré y rápidamente besé a Tyler en la mejilla. El chico se quedó congelado en el sitio. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer no era nada profesional, pero no me importaba. ¡Acababa de recibir un cheque de un millón de dólares! ¡Y mi libro había salido hacía solo un mes! ¡Había vendido más de un millón de copias! Estaba tan sorprendida que estaba saltando alrededor más que Alice con un subidón de café.

"Pues, Bella, me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría hacer una comida para celebrarlo." Preguntó Tyler con suavidad, intentando sonar suave.

Paré mis locas celebraciones y me giré hacia él con una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento Tyler, pero de verdad tengo que ir a casa. El hermano de mi amigo se queda con nosotros este verano y prometí que le mostraría la ciudad hoy."

Tenía la esperanza de que usar a Edward como una excusa me sacaría de la comida esta vez.

"Está bien. Tal vez la próxima vez. Tengo otra cita ahora de todos modos," dijo, sonando un poco derrotado cuando se hundió de nuevo en su silla.

"Tal vez," contesté. "Hablaré contigo en un semana." Cogí mi bolso de la silla y abracé al cheque contra mi pecho.

Se lo mostré a Angela y ella y yo nos abrazamos y saltamos alrededor un poco más.

"¡Bella! ¡Míranos! Las cosas buenas vienen cuando se merecen, y parece que tú y yo nos merecíamos algo bueno últimamente. "¡Wow! Imagina que suerte."

"Lo sé, Ange. ¿No es perfecta la vida?"

"Lo es. Y, aunque me encantaría continuar hablando, tengo que volver al trabajo." Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "No te lo gastes todo de una vez, ¿vale?" bromeó.

"No lo haré. Hasta luego Angela. Dale a Ben la enhorabuena."

Me subí al ascensor y fui hasta el vestíbulo. Una vez allí, hice una carrera loca hasta mi coche, solo tropezándome en tres ocasiones. Una vez dentro del coche, cuidadosamente puse todo en el asiento del pasajero y metí la llave, el motor se encendió.

Estaba otra vez con cuatro horas para pensar, y me preguntaba si mi vida era perfecta. Parecía que iba por buen camino. Es divertido que hace tan solo unos días pensaba que todo iba perfecto. Me encantaba mi trabajo, que casi no lo consideraba un trabajo porque trabajaba cuando quería. Tenía a todos mis mejores amigos viviendo conmigo en la misma casa. La casa era tan hermosa que casi no se puede creer. Tenía un buen coche y dinero para vivir cómodamente como me gustaba. Estaba feliz, contenta.

Era divertido ver como un hombre, un Dios, atravesando la puerta de repente hace que tu mundo gire en la dirección opuesta. Mi vida era perfecta antes, sí, pero era perfecta para ese momento. Ahora los tiempos han cambiado rápidamente, y ahora el punto de vista de la perfección ha cambiado. Ahora quería a un hombre en mi vida. Ahora tenía más dinero y ninguna preocupación sobre los préstamos de la universidad. Ahora, tenía una brillante idea para una historia que asombraría a mis lectores. Ahora, tenía posibilidades para mucho más, y arriesgarme fue el único modo de llegar a esa perfección tan increíble.

No sabía todavía como me arriesgaría, a esos desafíos, pero sabía que lo haría.

**ALICE POV**

"Aquí, pruébate todos estos," dije, dejando caer tres pares de vaqueros y cinco camisetas en los brazos de Edward. Él asintió con la cabeza y después entró en el vestidor.

"Hey, ¿Alice?" susurró Rose a mi lado.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué no solo le decimos a Bella que le gusta a él como él a ella?" susurró en voz baja.

No sabía por qué estaba hablando susurrando. Edward estaba al otro lado del vestidor.

"Porque a Bella la hirieron gravemente. Rose. Edward necesita probarse ante Bella para ser considerado digno. Y, también quiero ver cómo Bella se esfuerza. Sé que él le gusta, pero la pregunta es… ¿va a intentar actuar por esos sentimientos?"

"Ella te dijo lo que sentía, pero tú y yo sabemos que se prometió a sí misma que nunca actuaría si no tuviera ese sentimiento que dijo Jake. Lo juro, cuando me dijiste que había dicho algo de ese estúpido sentimiento, sabía que estaba sintiendo lo que decía Jacob."

"Y yo también, pero ¿ella lo sabe?"

"Buena pregunta."

"Exactamente. Quiero que lo averigüe, dándole un empujón en la dirección correcta."

"Sí, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero ¿y si termina completamente ajena a ello?"

"No lo hará. De hecho, creo que ya lo sabe."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?

"Tengo la sensación de que sí," le contesté.

"La duendecilla loca y sus raras sensaciones," murmuró Rose, pero ella sonreía. "Así que, ¿realmente crees que va a salir de esa estúpida concha en la que ha estado escondida desde aquella noche?"

Ah, aquella noche. La noche en la que Jacob y Bella se separaron. La estúpida cocha en la que se había encerrado a sí misma, se había escondido, incluso de intentar encontrar el amor, se había levantado esa noche, pero podía ver que lentamente iba desapareciendo, incluso después de solo haber pasado dos días con Edward. "Estaba escondida en esa concha para siempre Rose, y ahora está desapareciendo. Paró de intentar encontrar el amor, por eso el amor le ha encontrado a ella."

"Aquí tienes Alice," dijo Edward, dejando caer la camisa de vestir negra, con unas pequeñas rayas blancas y moradas que iban verticalmente de arriba abajo de la camisa, en mis brazos, junto con un par de vaqueros azules.

"Tienes un buen sentido de la moda, ¿sabes?" le comenté a Edward.

"Simplemente no se lo digas a Emmett," contestó con una sonrisa.

"La siguiente parada, vamos a escoger tus Steve Maddens," dije mientras dejaba sobre el mostrador el traje y Edward sacaba una tarjeta de crédito, dándosela a la cajera.

"Bien," fue todo lo que dijo Edward en respuesta. Parecía aturdido, y por la sonrisa que había en su rostro, estaba bastante segura de que estaba pensando en Bella. Sí, definitivamente el amor la encontró, y a Edward también.

**BELLA POV**

Cogí las bolsas de comida de la camioneta y subí los escalones. Yo estaba llevando la tercera bolsa, la única con botellas de champán dentro, cuando resbalé y por supuesto caí. Dejé caer la bolsa, que cayó frente a mí. Mi cuerpo cayó encima de ella sobre los trozos de vidrio que se habían roto cuando la bolsa impactó con el pavimento. Al instante, el dolor corría a través de mí y pude oler el hierro y el óxido que señalaba que la sangre salía de mis heridas.

La puerta principal se abrió y Emmett salió corriendo.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras para ayudarme.

"No," me las arreglé moverme y tratar de ponerme en posición vertical.

"Espera, Bells." Emmett cuidadosamente me quitó los vidrios rotos. Hice muecas cuando algunos trozos estaban más presionados en mi carne antes de finalmente sacar los otros trozos.

Me tendí sobre mi espalda mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de centrarme en no desmayarme. El dolor era increíble y el olor de mi sangre no me ayudaba a alejar la oscuridad. Estaba cubierta de champán, y también sobre él. Oí un ruido de coche y abrí los ojos para ver aparcar un Volvo justo detrás de mi camioneta.

Alice y Rose saltaron de él, corriendo directamente hacia mí. Edward se trasladó con la misma rapidez, pero él parecía aún más preocupado que el resto de mis amigos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Edward, una mascara sin emociones de pronto apareció.

"Resbalé, caí, aterricé sobre las botellas de champán rotas," respondí, tratando de no inhalar mi aroma más odiado.

Edward miró a los alrededores y después de nuevo a mí. Miró rápidamente mi torso y luego dijo lo que menos esperaba que dijera. "Rose, Alice, ayudadme a quitarle la camiseta."

"¿Qué?" casi grité, con mis ojos de par en par.

"Bella, soy médico, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome estúpida por olvidarlo. Edward me sentó con cuidado, con su brazo envuelto alrededor de mi espalda para no tocar ninguno de mis cortes. Alice y Rose rápidamente me quitaron la camiseta, y di un respingo cuando miré hacia abajo para ver los daños. Tenía por lo menos quince cortes, cinco parecían bastante profundos a juzgar por la sangre que salía de ellos.

Edward examinó cada corte cuidadosamente antes de cogerme en brazos y comenzando a llevarme dentro. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, temerosa de que me dejara caer, aunque el dolor de la herida en mi hombro protestó por el movimiento.

Me colocó con cuidado encima de la mesa de la cocina y después corrió hacia fuera a su coche. Me senté allí, intentando mirar al techo en lugar de a mis cortes, hasta que Edward regresó con su maletín de médico.

"La mayoría de estos solo necesitan ser limpiados y vendados," comenzó a decirme. "Tiras de sutura adhesivas en dos. Puntos de sutura en tres. Puedo hacerlo aquí o podemos llevarte al hospital. Lo que quieras," concluyó, mirándome a los ojos.

Me sentí profundamente perdida en sus orbes verdes antes de darme cuenta de que seguía en la espera de mi respuesta. "Aquí," contesté, queriendo que Edward fuera el que me cuidara.

"Bien." Él puso su bolsa en la mesa y la abrió, colocándose un par de guantes en las manos y luego sacó un líquido de limpieza. Lo puso en una bola de algodón y comenzó a enjuagar mis cortes. Me daba un respingo cada pocos segundos porque la solución antibacteriana quemaba un poco, pero ni una vez me moví bajo el cuidadoso contacto de Edward. Puso algunas vendas simples sobre algunos cortes, tiras de sutura adhesivas y una gasa sobre otros dos, y luego cuidadosamente cosió tres cortes después de adormecer el área. Después los cubrió con una gasa. Unos pocos estaban al descubierto, pero solo los que eran profundos.

"Hecho," dijo, levantándome de la mesa y poniéndome en el suelo.

"Gracias, Dr. Cullen," dije en voz baja, pero en broma.

Él se echó a reír. "Ningún problema Bella. Pero, por favor no me asustes así otra vez," dije, mientras caminaba frente a mí y me tomaba de las manos. Miré a sus ojos y vi su cuidado y preocupación. Me miraba con suavidad, pero con una intensidad que comencé a debilitarme bajo su mirada.

Finalmente aparté la mirada, incapaz de descubrir más intensidad, y me pregunté por qué no había hecho el movimiento que quería hacer desesperadamente. Quería simplemente acercarme y besarle, pero era demasiado cobarde. Demasiado para arriesgarme.

"Toma Bella, ponte esto," me dijo Alice, pasándome una de sus grandes camisetas. Miré hacia abajo y vi que todavía seguía en sujetador. Me sonrojé, mi rostro probablemente estaría más brillante que un tomate, y me di cuenta de que Edward había estado mirándome sin mi camiseta durante un buen número de minutos.

Estaba apunto de coger la camiseta cuando Edward me agarró. Estaba apunto de protestar cuando Edward me paró. "Acabo de poner puntos en tu hombro izquierdo. De ninguna manera vas a rasgarlos teniendo prisa por ponerte la camiseta de nuevo."

"Oh, lo siento," contesté. Poco a poco, él comenzó a ayudarme a colocarme la camiseta. Después de tenerla finalmente en mi cuerpo, me relajé un poco. "Gracias otra vez, Edward," dije.

**EDWARD POV**

"No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, Bella. Es mi trabajo," contesté, aunque hice cosas de manera diferente porque era Bella. Vendé más cortes de lo necesario, pero sabía que nada le ocurriera, así que tomé la precaución de todos modos. Lo hice con más cuidado, e incluso acariciaba su piel de vez en cuando, aunque esperaba que no se diera cuenta. Era bastante cuidadoso y me aseguré de examinar cada corte durante un minuto más o menos. Busqué tres veces que no hubiera más vidrio en los cortes, y estuve más que aliviado cuando no los había. Cuando iba de práctica a los hospitales, o ayudaba a Carlisle, nunca había tenido tanto cuidado, pero de nuevo, nunca había tratado a nadie por el que sintiera algo tan profundo.

"Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no esté agradecida," respondió ella.

Tomé su mano, deleitándome con la sensación de su suave piel contra la mía, y comencé a llevarla hasta el salón para que pudiera sentarse. "Quiero que te sientes y descanses mientras voy a limpiar mis cosas, ¿vale?"

Ella asintió y yo regresé a la cocina para guardar mis cosas en el maletín. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que teniendo el maletín en casa conmigo me haría algún bien, pero esta noche estaba feliz por hacerlo. Yo, yo mismo, tenía que ser el único que curara a Bella, y no tenía que preocuparme porque existiese algún otro médico que no tome las precauciones necesarias rápidamente me tranquilizaba.

"Bien hecho, Doctor," dijo Rose mientras se paseaba hasta la mesa.

"Sí, muy, muy bien," gorjeó Alice.

"Gracias," dije.

"Probablemente deberías tener eso contigo en todo momento," dijo Rose. "Bella se mete en un montón de accidentes."

Me reí. No habláis en serio. Por favor, decidme que esto no es algo que ocurre a menudo."

"Lo sentimos, Edward, pero esto es normal en esa chica. Es una de las razones por las que escribir es tan genial para ella. Es algo que puede hacer mientras está en la cama y se recupera."

"No estáis bromeando, estáis…"

"No," dijo Alice. Ella y Rose se rieron de mi expresión. "Tienen un archivador entero dedicado a los registros de Bella en el hospital."

"¡LA MITAD DE UN ARCHIVADOR!"gritó Bella desde el salón. Tenía series esperanzas de que no hablara en serio sobre lo del archivador.

"No te preocupes. Es un hueso duro de roer, pero parece que te diviertas trabajando en ella," dijo Alice reconfortante, y mucho más tranquila.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?" le pregunté.

"Sonreías cada vez que Bella apartaba la vista de ti para que no la pillaras," contestó Rose.

"Entonces, creo que necesitamos pedir comida," dijo Alice. "Porque no creo que Bella pueda hacernos filetes."

"Cocinaré yo," dije. "Solo ve a la nevera y coge las hamburguesas que vi antes."

Alice se encogió de hombros y saltó hacia el frigorífico. Sacó las hamburguesas y cruzó la cocina hasta dármelas. Saqué una sartén y la puse en el fuego antes de encenderlo y echarle un poco de aceite.

El crepitar de las hamburguesas ahogó el sonido de la televisión en la otra habitación y Alice y Rose miraban con asombro como hacía la cena.

"¿Hay patatas fritas en el congelador?" les pregunté.

"Sí," dijo Alice, mirando esta vez en el congelador.

"Pásamelas," dije. Hizo lo que le dije y yo cogí otra sartén antes de volcar un poco de aceite en ella y encender el fuego.

"Oye Edward," llamó Emmett.

"¿Sí?" contesté.

"Sube a mi habitación. Necesito hablar contigo enseguida."

Rápidamente di la vuelta a las hamburguesas y calculé que tenía por lo menos dos minutos antes de que pudiera echar las patatas en el aceite, así que subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Emmett.

**EMMETT POV**

Me pasé el día entero tratando de coger coraje, y finalmente lo conseguí.

"Oye Edward."

"¿Sí?" me contestó desde abajo.

"Sube a mi habitación. Necesito hablar contigo enseguida."

Pocos segundos después, Edward apareció en mi puerta.

"Siéntate," dije, señalando la silla en el escritorio de mi habitación.

"Está bien. Pues, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Ya sabes que Rose y yo llevamos juntos un tiempo, ¿no?"

"Sí. Seis meses, ¿no?"

"Algo así."

"Bien…"

Suspiré. "Mira, Edward. La quiero, muchísimo."

"Lo sé. Puedo verlo," contestó.

"Y cuando quieres a alguien tanto, solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer para probar que le quieres," continué.

"Y eso es…"

"Voy a pedirle a Rose que se case conmigo," dije.

"Felicidades."

"Pero necesito tu bendición. Sé que suena estúpido, pero de todas las opiniones que significan lo más para mí en el mundo, la tuya es la primera de la lista," terminé.

"Por supuesto que tienes mi bendición, Emmett. Rose es genial. Me sorprendió que no te hubieras casado ya con ella con la forma en que os vi mirándoos el uno al otro," me dijo. Por la forma en que me sonreía me di cuenta de que estaba diciéndome la verdad. Solo usábamos las sonrisas ridículas por una razón, y era cuando estábamos realmente felices.

"Gracias tío," contesté antes de levantarme y caminar hacia él. Levanté la mano y él la estrechó. Me reí antes de coger su mano y tirar de él hasta poder abrazarle.

"Em… No puedo… respirar…" dijo Edward, con falta de aire. Me reí.

"Uy, lo siento. Solo estoy un poco emocionado."

"Así que, ¿ya has escogido el anillo?" me preguntó Edward mientras crujía su espalda. Debo haberle abrazado bastante fuerte, porque él normalmente odiaba cuando la gente crujía sus huesos así.

"Todavía no. Mañana," dije.

"Bien. Bueno, tengo la cena en la sartén, así que tengo que volver abajo. Y, no, no puedes hacer ningún comentario sobre ser un ama de casa ni nada de eso," dijo al salir de la habitación.

Sonreí. Mi hermano pequeño, mi mejor amigo, estaba de vuelta en mi vida y por fin iba a pedirle a Rosalie que se casara conmigo. Mi Rosalie. Pronto, Rosalie Hale Cullen.

**BELLA POV**

Subí a la cocina para ver lo que estaban cocinando, y vi a Edward encima de la cocina de gas poniendo patatas fritas en la sartén. Cogió una espátula y dio una vuelta a las hamburguesas y después puso unas rodajas de queso por encima.

"¿No has hecho hoy suficiente?" pregunté. Pegó un salto, probablemente al no oírme entrar a la cocina.

"No," respondió su voz aterciopelada.

"No quise asustarte," dije mientras me movía para sentarme en uno de los taburetes de la mesa. Me senté despacio porque algunos de los cortes de mi estómago picaban cuando me sentaba.

"No lo hiciste. Aunque, creía que te había dejado sentada en el salón," dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con su sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Ese gesto se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos.

"Lo hiciste, y decidí que no había nada bueno en la televisión y vine aquí para hacer algo de cena, solo para ver que ya estabas cocinando tú."

Se echó a reír. "Bien. Es razonable. Aunque, más tarde, te acostarás y no moverás ni un músculo hasta mañana por la mañana."

"Por mí bien."

"Entonces, ¿para qué era el champán? Buenas noticias espero…"

Sonreí, recordando exactamente lo que íbamos a celebrar. "No es solo bueno. "¡Va más allá de lo increíble!" exclamé.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó. Parecía realmente intrigado. "¿Puedo preguntar qué te tiene tan feliz?"

"Ven conmigo al coche," dije, deslizándome del taburete. "Y te enseñaré el qué."

**EDWARD POV**

Rápidamente corrí hasta la mesa y puse mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Ella me miró. "Sabes, soy capaz de caminar," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Más o menos," contesté en broma.

"No tienes que ayudarme a caminar," dijo, pero podía ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

Me incliné hacia ella y se susurré en el oído. "Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo."

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la calle hasta su coche. Emmett ya había limpiado la escena del accidente, de lo que me alegré, así que caminamos directamente bajando las escaleras hasta su coche.

Abrió el asiento del pasajero y sacó unos papeles y su bolso del asiento, sin romper nuestra mirada.

Cerró la puerta y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la casa. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras caminábamos el corto trayecto y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se deslizó en mi cara. Con cuidado le acaricié un lado antes de ayudarla a sentarse de nuevo en el taburete.

"Gracias," dijo, sonriendo con la misma sonrisa que seguramente también mostraba mi cara.

"Cuando quieras, "respondí.

"Pues, aquí están los números de las ventas de mi último libro," dijo mientras me pasaba una hoja de papel por la mesa. Miré el número de siete dígitos y después a Bella. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"Esto es increíble Bella."

"Espera a que veas esto." Pasó otro papel sobre la mesa y lo miré. Era un cheque.

"¿Es tu sueldo?" le pregunté confundido.

"Lee la cantidad."

Vi otro número de siete dígitos y murmuré una maldición por la sorpresa. Miré a Bella que seguía sonriendo. "Parece que de verdad si que había una razón para celebrar esta noche."

"Más de lo que crees," dijo. "Esto se suponía que era el cheque para pagar mi último préstamo de la universidad. Esto lo cubre y me queda para hacer más cosas. Tengo un billón de cosas que celebrar."

"Felicidades," dije, sin estar realmente seguro de qué más decir. Estaba muy feliz por Bella y no podía evitar amarla viéndola tan feliz, pero realmente no sabía como mostrarle lo feliz que estaba por ella.

Sabía cómo quería mostrárselo, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo. Quería besarla. Un agradable y tierno beso que le mostraba que estaba increíblemente feliz por ella. Pero, no sabía si ella lo aceptaría.

Ella saltó de su taburete y se acercó hasta mí.

**BELLA POV**

"Felicidades," dijo. Pude ver que quería decir más, hacer algo más, pero no sabía qué. Me levanté del taburete y rodeé la mesa. Tenía la intención de darle un abrazo, lo que hice, pero estaba tan emocionada y demasiado extasiada.

Arriesgándose…

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él hacia mí. Apreté mis labios con los suyos y pude sentirlo sonreír mientras nuestros labios chocaban juntos.

Dejé caer uno de mis brazos – mi hombro había gritado en señal de protesta cuando eché los brazos alrededor de su cuello – y puse la mano de ese brazo en su cadera. Sus brazos me rodearon y yacían perfectamente en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Di un paso más cerca de él, dejándome estar más apretada contra su sólido cuerpo.

El beso tuvo la misma intensidad que tenía en los ojos y se encendían con pasión ardiente, y todo eso sin que ni siquiera lo profundizáramos.

"Wow. Eddie y la renacuaja se están dando el lote. ¡Caliente!" gritó Emmett interrumpiendo lo que sentía con ese maravilloso momento, ese toque, y ese beso que jamás había experimentado.

Sin aliento, miré hacia arriba para ver la reacción de Edward. "He estado deseando hacer esto desde el primer momento en que te vi," susurró sin aliento como yo.

**EDWARD POV**

Ella me está besando.

Ella me está besando.

Ella me está besando.

Ella me está besando.

Ella me está besando.

Ella me está besando.

Ella me está besando.

¡ELLA ME ESTÁ BESANDO! ¡¡SÍ!!

Demasiado pronto, mi querido hermano tuvo que arruinar lo que quería hacer durante los últimos tres días.

Cuando ella me miró, le susurré al oído, "He estado deseando hacer esto desde el primer momento en que te vi."

"Yo también," contestó.

Todavía podía sentir el calor en mi cuerpo, las descargas eléctricas hormigueando en mis labios. Sus suaves labios habían estado en los míos, y aunque solo haya sido un pequeño contacto, casi me volvió loco… pero era un estado de locura que realmente me gustaba.

Me di cuenta de que tenía que sacar las hamburguesas de la sartén, así que a regañadientes me aparté de Bella y cogí unos platos del armario. Usé una espátula para sacarlos de la sartén y ponerlos en el plato. Me sorprendí que de que estuvieran absolutamente perfectas. Normalmente no tardaba tanto tiempo en cocinarlas, aunque supongo que fueron solo cinco o seis minutos y tenía la llama más baja de lo normal. Empujé las patatas fritas con la espátula. Todavía le quedaban unos diez minutos o así.

Me giré hacia Bella que no se había movido de donde estaba antes.

"Ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos?" pregunté.

"Acaban de pillarnos, chico. Así que, creo que iré ante la humillación mientras tú te escondes aquí en la cocina," dijo mientras comenzaba a ir hasta el salón. Pude notar que estaba ruborizada. Rápidamente se volvió hacia mí en la puerta, el rojo rubor en su precioso rostro. "Pero, podemos continuar esto mañana por la mañana."

Sonreí. "Suena como un plan."

**ROSALIE POV**

"¡Ew! ¡Qué asco! Edward… Bella… ¡besándose!" Emmett estaba despotricando.

Lo paré de repente. "Espera, ¡¿se estaban… BESANDO?!

"¡Sí!" gritó levantando los brazos exasperado.

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" pregunté.

"Edward es mi hermano pequeño, por lo que no me gusta ver como se da el lote, en primer lugar. Y en segundo lugar, ¡Bella es como mi hermana pequeña! "¿Crees que me gusta ver cómo se besan? ¡No!"

Yo me reí. "Ya sabes, a Edward realmente le gusta Bella, mucho más de lo que crees. Y a Bella le gusta él también. Y pensar que tú de toda la gente no estás feliz por ellos."

"Oh vamos Rosie. Ya sabes que no es así. Es solo que… no importa. Oye, espera. ¿Cómo sabes que a Edward le gusta mucho Bella?"

"¿Por qué crees que quería ayudarnos a Alice y a mí?"

"¡Qué va! ¿En serio?"

"En serio. Pero no puedes decirle que yo te lo dije. Y la verdad es que él no necesitó nuestra ayuda, al parecer."

"Pero…"

"Y Emmett, si fastidias esto, tendré tu cabeza."

"¿Cuál?" preguntó, haciéndose el listillo.

"Con la que piensas más," contesté. "Y eso será la de tus pantalones."

Inmediatamente se protegió a sí mismo, y me tomé ese tiempo para ir y contarle a Alice las buenas noticias.

**ALICE POV**

"Hey, Ally," dijo Jasper mientras me atraía hacia él.

Le di un beso rápido en los labios. "Hey Jazzy."

Él se inclinó para darme un verdadero beso, y yo lo acepté ansiosamente. Un momento más tarde fuimos interrumpidos de nuestro beso cuando Emmett gritó: "Wow. Eddie y la renacuaja se están dando el lote. ¡Caliente!"

Estaba completamente sorprendida. ¿Era en serio? Jasper me abrazó más cerca, pero susurró, "¿De qué está hablando?" in mi oído.

Su aliento en mi piel me hizo estremecerme, amando esa sensación. Casi olvidé lo que él me había preguntado, pero rápidamente lo recordé y salí de su alcance para ir a la cocina, corriendo hasta Bella cuando vi que salía de la cocina.

"Pero, podemos continuar esto mañana por la mañana," dijo Bella, volviéndose hacia Edward.

"Suena como un plan," contestó, sonriendo como un niño pequeño en Navidad.

"Oh, hola Alice," dijo Bella cuando me vio. Podía verla ruborizarse profundamente y por un momento temí que su rostro se quedara así para siempre.

"No hiciste…" dije.

"¡Lo hice!" dijo, sonriendo de la misma manera que Edward.

Yo estaba apunto de tirar mis brazos a su alrededor cuando recordé sus heridas. Con mucho cuidado la abracé y después la liberé para poder saltar alrededor como el pequeño conejo de energizer que era.

"¡Rose! Baja tu trasero aquí abajo…"

"Ya estoy aquí, Alice. Relájate," dijo Rose agarrándome mientras botaba.

Me reí. "Lo siento. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"No. Espera, Bella, ¿él te besó primero?" preguntó Rose.

"Yo… ehm… le besé yo," dijo mientras nerviosamente dibujaba un círculo en el suelo.

Rose y yo nos miramos la una a la otra cuando nos dimos cuenta del milagro que había ocurrido hoy. Bella no solo había salido de su caparazón, sino que ¡rompió su encierro!

"¡Oh Dios mío Bells! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!" Rose y yo le gritamos a la vez.

"Yo también estoy feliz por mí," dijo con otra enorme sonrisa. "Creo que no he sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo."

Todas sabíamos que eso era cierto, pero sabía que había algo más que la hacía sonreír.

"¡La cena!" llamó Edward desde la cocina.

Emmett y Jasper corrieron delante de nosotras a la cocina. Las chicas les seguimos y nos sentamos.

Rose junto a Emmett…

Yo junto a Jasper…

Y Bella junto a Edward.

**BELLA POV**

Mientras todos los demás limpiaban la mesa, Edward me ayudó a subir hasta mi habitación.

Se sentó en mi cama y me fui al armario para coger el pijama. Estaba apunto de ir al baño para cambiarme cuando Edward, una vez más, me detuvo.

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo o debería ir a buscar a Alice?" me preguntó, claramente divertido de que no pudiera cambiarme yo sola.

"Alice," dije, sabiendo que a pesar de que le había besado, no estaba lista para que él me quitara la ropa… todavía.

Asintió y después llamó a Alice.

"¿Sí?" preguntó cuando llegó a la puerta.

"Tienes que ayudar a Bella a cambiarse para que no se haga daño o que se le salten los puntos," dijo Edward.

"Pero Edward, ¿por qué no lo haces tú mismo?" bromeó.

"Bien, Edward, ayúdame," dije.

Él se rió. "Solo estoy bromeando Bella," dijo Alice. "Vamos, al baño."

Alice y yo nos fuimos al baño y ella hizo lo que le dijo Edward antes de salir y volver a bajar las escaleras. Me lavé los dientes, sintiéndome realmente cansada para permanecer levantada mucho más.

Volví a la habitación y me sorprendí al ver a Edward aún sentado en mi cama.

"Muy bonito," dijo mientras miraba mi pijama. Era una camiseta de tirantes simple, con una B en el centro, y unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia negros.

"Gracias, supongo," dije.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor?" me preguntó.

Me senté en la cama junto a él. Había solo pasado un par de horas desde que me herí, pero sentía que rápidamente el dolor disminuía, sobretodo porque me estaba acostumbrando. "Mejor," fue mi simple respuesta.

"Es bueno saberlo," dijo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante un momento, antes de que los dos nos giráramos a mirarnos el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo.

Él se inclinó lentamente y me besó tiernamente pero con intensidad. Sus labios contra los míos se sentían demasiado bien. Los míos se movían en sincronización con los suyos, pero él se apartó demasiado pronto.

"Buenas noches, Bella," dijo. Me besó en la frente antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches Edward," dije mientras él salía de mi habitación.

Maldita sea, buena suerte para dormirte ahora Bella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews Reviews Reviews!


	6. Podría brindar por eso

CAPÍTULO 6: Podría brindar por eso

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

NOTA:

Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y los que la hayáis estado esperando.

Pido muchos reviews, ya que este capítulo ha sido realmente largo y difícil de traducir :D

Para los que leen "La obra que nos unió" solo decir que me está costando mucho escribir el capítulo 23 pero no os preocupéis que no tardaré mucho.

Muchos besos y que disfrutéis del capítulo!

* * *

BELLA POV

"No vale la pena, Bella…" su voz llenaba mis oídos cuando el fantasma de su rostro apareció en el pequeño cuarto oscuro a mi alrededor.

"¡Sí la vale!" discrepé. La habitación se hacía más pequeña.

"No eres suficientemente buena, Bella…"

"¿Tienes algún derecho a decir eso?" espeté. Estaba atrapada aquí, sin escapatoria.

"Tú no eras suficiente para mí… ¿Por qué serías suficiente para otra persona?"

"No, para," ordené en voz baja, sintiendo la derrota abrumarme y la pérdida de cualquier fuerza que hubiera tenido momentos antes.

"Ríndete, Bella. Nadie podrá sentir lo mismo por ti…"

"Cállate, solo cállate," le pedí. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no paraba?

"No eres lo suficientemente buena para nadie. Yo no te quería…"

"Por favor," susurré, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cubriendo mi rostro con las manos. "Cállate," rogué a través de mis lágrimas.

"Y él tampoco lo hará."

Me desperté con un sudor frío, un pequeño grito se escapando de mis labios. Miré a mi alrededor al gran dormitorio, vi la puerta de la habitación entreabierta. La luz se filtraba a través del pasillo, creando un pequeño chorro de luz que golpeaba en la esquina más lejana de mi habitación. En mi despertador vi que eran las 4:07 de la mañana y los números rojos brillaban furiosamente, iluminando mi mesita en la oscuridad de la noche.

Debatí si debía o no levantarme de la cama y empezar a trabajar en mi historia, por temor a la misma pesadilla que había tenido todos estos años de noches emocionales, o volver a dormir y esperar algo mejor.

Pronto, tomé una decisión mientras mis párpados se cerraban y me sentía muy agotada incluso para levantarme. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche y cogí el mando, apretando el botón para encender el ventilador de mi dormitorio.

Sintiéndome no mucho mejor que cuando me había despertado, pero un poco más cómoda con el ambiente más frío de mi habitación, permití a mis ojos cerrarse otra vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño se apoderara de mí y me sumiera en un tranquilo descanso, libre de sueños.

………………………….

Sentí unos fríos labios presionar mi frente, la cama se había hundido ligeramente con el peso de otro en el colchón, y sonreí. Un olor familiar flotaba hacia mí y no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que había una taza de café o dos en la habitación.

"Será mejor que haya un café para mí también, si vas a levantarme antes de lo que quisiera," dije, fingiendo molestia, mientras entreabría un ojo para ver a un guapísimo Edward sentada en mi cama a mi lado.

Se rió, llegando hasta la mesita y levantando una taza de la superficie de madera. Miré el reloj y vi que eran ya las 10:30 de la mañana. "¿Has dormido bien?" me preguntó su aterciopelada voz, todas las pesadillas de la pasada noche de repente olvidadas y mi cuerpo se sacudió despierto.

Me pasó el café después de que me sentara y tomé un sorbo antes de responder. "Podrí haber sido mejor, pero las he tenido peores," fue mi simple respuesta, y esperé que no quisiera escuchar más detalles.

Él solamente sonrió con su preciosa sonrisa torcida. "Mientras no sea terrible," dijo. Se inclinó para besarme en los labios, pero rápidamente puse la taza en mi boca y bebí.

Parecía confuso y herido por lo que había hecho, así que sentí que tenía que aclarárselo. "Aliento matinal," le dije. Asintió. "Así que, ¿no tenías nada mejor que hacer esta mañana que despertarme?" bromeé.

"Leer para tí. Me pareció muy interesante eso de las pequeñas notas que dejáis," contestó Edward, pasándome el trozo de papel que siempre usábamos para escribir las notas.

"Entro más pronto porque ayer tuve el día libre. Tengo reuniones durante TODO el día así que no os molestéis en llamarme si necesitáis algo. Mi teléfono estará apagado así que si hay alguna emergencia –coff coff Bella coff coff- entonces llamad a mi secretario y dadle el mensaje. Tengo una cena de reunión, también, y está a dos horas de camino así que llegaré tarde a casa. ¡No me esperéis!

Abrazos y besos,

Rose

PD: Despertarse a las 4 de la mañana realmente jode.

PPD: Bella y Edward: No hagáis nada que yo no haría."

Me reí. "Bueno, esta es Rose. No es exactamente una persona madrugadora." Ignoré el comentario sobre Edward y yo.

"No, ¿pero quien es en realidad una persona madrugadora a las 4 de la mañana?"

"Es verdad."

"Estoy igual que Rosalie esta mañana porque tengo que llegar al trabajo temprano y quedarme hasta tarde. Como dije el otro día, estoy trabajando en un gran proyecto, un nuevo gran comprador va a venir y estoy realmente desesperada por conseguirlo. Volveré sobre las 8 o así. No te preocupes de la cena por mí, cenaré algo en el camino de regreso a casa desde la oficina.

Tu favorita duendecilla,

Alice."

"Bien, ahí hay dos menos para la cena," dije antes de pasar al siguiente y mensaje final el papel. A juzgar por los ronquidos que escuchaba y el hecho de que Edward y yo estuviéramos en mi habitación… en mi cama… era la nota de Jasper.

"Tengo unos cuantos clientes nuevos hoy. El negocio está mejorando. Después de estas citas iré al hospital de Port Angeles de voluntario. Iré a por Alice a su oficina y la llevaré a una cena sorpresa así que no te preocupes por mi cena esta noche Bells.

Jasper.

PD Bella: Escucha a Edward cuando intenta ayudarte para curar tus heridas o desataré la ira de Alice sobre ti. ¿Entendido?"

"Jasper me ha dado estrictas instrucciones de escuchar al Dr. Cullen sobre mis heridas," bromeé con Edward. "Creo que le escucharé, pero solo porque temo por mi vida cuando desata la ira de Alice."

Se rió, y el sonido hizo que mi corazón latiera a gran velocidad.

"Así que, ¿es Emmett el que sigue roncando en su habitación?" pregunté.

"Definitivamente."

"Bien. Creo que tengo que lavarme, cambiarme y ponerme a trabajar," dije.

Cuando miré a Edward, parecía un poco triste o decepcionado, pero no podía entender por qué. Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, lo que le hizo sonreír, pero no era esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Me levanté de la cama, maldiciendo cuando un dolor me golpeó desde las heridas, y me dirigí hasta mi armario. Sus ojos me siguieron cuando me agaché para abrir el cajón y cogí un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Saqué un sujetador y la ropa interior, teniendo cuidado de ocultarlas dentro del montón de ropa antes de que Edward pudiera echarles un vistazo.

Cuando cerré la puerta de baño detrás de mí, Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo mismo.

"¡Mierda!" grité interiormente.

"¿Bella? ¿Necesitas… eh… ayuda?" preguntó Edward nervioso desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Sí," murmuré. "Pero desearía que Alice o Rose estuvieran aquí."

Se rió, una vez más sonando nervioso, antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta y entrando en el cuarto de baño. Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en mis labios, aunque era más de disculpa que de otra cosa. "Relájate Bella," dijo. "Soy médico, y quiero cambiarte las vendas y ver tus puntos otra vez esta mañana de todos modos." Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, pero parecía más como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo.

"Bien," suspiré. Me giré dándole la espalda y comencé a levantar mi camiseta tanto como pude. Entonces Edward cogió el dobladillo y tiró de él a lo lejos, deslizándolo por mi brazo derecho primero, después por mi cabeza y finalmente por el brazo izquierdo, empujándolo por el hombro izquierdo.

Rápidamente moví mi brazo derecho para cubrir mis pechos, que fueron expuestos de lleno, aunque exactamente no podía verlos ya que no estábamos frente a frente.

"Gracias." Dije.

"Ningún problema," respondió antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla rápidamente. Con la puerta finalmente cerrada, comencé a llenar la bañera, sabiendo que en realidad no podía mojarme los puntos. Una vez que había suficiente agua en la bañera, pero asegurándome de que no tocara los puntos, me quité la ropa interior y los pantalones del pijama.

Me senté en el agua caliente, se sentía agradable contra mi piel, aunque casi no la tocaba. Me quedé sentada durante unos momentos antes de empezar a lavarme. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, tomar baños y teniendo cuidado de no mojarme las heridas, así que no fue exactamente difícil… hasta que llegué al pelo. Solo podía usar una mano para enjabonar el champú de fresa en mi pelo. Usé uno de los vasos que normalmente se tienen al lado del lavabo para echar agua sobre la cabeza. El acondicionador era más fácil de quitar que el champú.

Salí de la bañera y la dejé secarse mientras intentaba ponerme una toalla. Mi pelo estaba, una vez más, difícil, así que después de algunos inútiles intentos simplemente hice un moño desordenado y continué con el resto de mi cuerpo. Una vez seco, me deslicé en la ropa interior limpia, unos pantalones cortos y un sujetador. Me las arreglé para que intentar cubrir mis pechos y subir el tirante derecho, pero no tuve mucho éxito con el tirante izquierdo.

Suspiré. "¿¡Edward!?" llamé, con la esperanza que siguiera en mi cama.

Escuché pasos viniendo hacia la puerta del baño, pero no abrió. "¿Sí?" preguntó.

"Ven aquí si quieres ver todos los cortes. Tengo que cambiarme algunas de las gasas y un vendaje o dos también, por lo menos," le dije.

"De acuerdo," dijo, girando el picaporte lentamente y después entrando en silencio por la puerta.

Me volví hacia él y sonrió.

Al diablo. Estoy en sujetador sin camiseta. Genial. Olvídate de eso, Bella.

"Compruébalo, Dr. Cullen." Dije mientras me subí en el lavabo de mármol con una nueva confianza impulsando mis acciones. La piedra estaba helada por lo que me estremecí involuntariamente.

Edward rió. "¿Frío?" Yo asentí. "Bien, entonces." Sacó su maletín de detrás de su espalda. En realidad no le había hechado una buena mirada esa mañana, pero se veía bien descansado y más guapo que el día anterior. Su pelo no estaba tan revuelto, pero aún seguía siendo muy desordenado. Vestía unos vaqueros azul marino con algunas manchas descoloridas, aunque sospechaba que se los había comprado de esa manera, ya que no parecían lo suficientemente desgastados como para ser usados, y una camiseta verde ajustada que coincidía con su hermosa y penetrante mirada. "¿Por qué está sonriendo Señorita Swan?" Me preguntó Edward burlándose mientras ponía sus cosas en el lavabo y sacaba un par de guantes y unas toallitas antibacterianas.

"Buena pregunta," murmuré, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Él comenzó a retirar la gasa y los vendajes que colocó con tanto cuidado ayer, dejándolos antes de comenzar a limpiar a su alrededor con las toallitas húmedas. Aplicó una crema antibacteriana en las heridas abiertas y después otra crema diferente para las heridas cosidas. Luego puso las vendas donde consideró necesario y pegó un trozo de gasa sobre las heridas con puntos. Me dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de tenderme su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

"Hecho," dijo mientras yo saltaba.

"Genial. Ahora necesito que me ayudes con el tirante y la camiseta," le dije, completamente segura de que me había ruborizado. Hizo lo que le pedí sin decir ningún comentario, lo que honestamente no sabía si estaba contenta por ello o si estaba decepcionada. Me lavé los dientes y él recogió su bonito maletín negro. Una vez cerré el grifo del agua y escupí la menta de mi boca, me volví a Edward y posé mis labios en los suyos, ambos sorprendiéndonos.

Nuestros labios se movieron en sincronía juntos durante un minuto o así antes de retirarme. "Gracias," le dije, y después me volví hacia el espejo, una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi cara, y me apreté la goma del pelo, comenzando a cepillar el empapado pelo castaño, todo con una sola mano. Uno pensaría que solo se necesitaba una mano, pero por alguna razón, estaba siendo muy difícil.

Podía ver la expresión aturdida de Edward en el espejo, y una pequeño risita escapó de entre mis labios.

Cuando terminé de peinarme lo suficientemente bien, lo coloqué en una cola de caballo y caminé hacia mi habitación, casi resbalando sobre las baldosas húmedas del cuarto de baño. Edward me siguió y se sentó en mi cama.

"¿Has hecho mi cama?" le pregunté.

"Sí. Perdón. Soy un adicto a la limpieza algunos días," respondió. Yo me reí.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo?" bromeé.

Se encogió de hombros. "Algo parecido," bromeó él, aunque tenía la sensación de que podría haberlo dicho algo en serio.

Oí algunas quejas de la habitación del otro lado del pasillo y sabía que Emmett ya estaba despierto.

"¡Está vivo!" grité lo suficientemente alto para que Emmett me oyera.

"¡Cállate mequetrefe!" gritó, haciendo que Edward y yo cayéramos sobre la cama, en un ataque de risa.

Emmett vino hasta la habitación, vestido para su día libre, y nos miró a Edward y a mí.

"Buenos días querido hermano," dijo Edward muriéndose de risa.

Emmett sacó la lengua.

"Wow, qué maduro. A mamá y a papá les encantará ver eso. Sobretodo cuando sepan que te vas a prometer," dijo Edward, burlándose.

Tragué y miré entre Edward y Emmett varias veces con la boca abierta.

"Vas a… vas a… ¿Vas a qué?" pregunté.

"Oh Dios, lo siento Em. No quería…"

"No te preocupes, Edward. En realidad venía hacia aquí para decírselo a Bells," dijo Emmett.

"¿Vas a pedirle… a Rose que se case contigo?" pregunté.

"No, voy a proponérselo a Elmo," contestó Emmett sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué ibas a decírmelo?" le pregunté curiosa.

"Porque necesito tu ayuda y la de Edward."

"¿Para qué?"

"Bueno…" continuó explicando su plan para la propuesta, y nos dijo exactamente para qué nos necesitaba a Edward y a mí.

"Muy bien, puedo hacerlo. Pero, ¿por qué, puedo preguntar, no se lo pides a Alice? Quiero decir, ella es trescientas veces mejor en el cincuenta por ciento de las cosas que quieres que haga."

"Porque esa pequeña duende tiene una gran boca," contestó.

"No, no la tiene. Es genial para guardar secretos."

"Bueno, sí, pero uno siempre sabe cuándo ella tiene un gran plan entre manos."

"Es verdad," dije. "Está bien. Puedo hacer todo eso por ti, creo."

"Gracias, no te imaginas lo mucho que significa para mí Bella," Dijo Emmett antes de inclinarse y abrazarme. Este no fue su abrazo de oso normal, y eso me dijo que mis favores significaban muchísimo para él.

"Yo también me uno," dijo Edward. Emmett y Edward se dieron un abrazo de verdad, y no de esos de 'Soy demasiado hombre como para abrazar a otro hombre', pero eso era normal teniendo en cuenta que eran hermanos.

"Gracias tío."

"Es caso medio día, así que, ¿queréis comer?" les pregunté.

"Me encantaría comer algo, pero solo un sándwich o algo así Bells, porque tengo que ir de cabeza a la joyería y recoger el anillo de Rosie," contestó Emmett con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Espero que sea uno bonito o mamá te matará," bromeó Edward.

"Estoy segura de que será un anillo muy bonito, Edward," dije respondiéndole. Ya podía ver los nervios que tenía Emmett por el solo hecho de ver que se había puesto la camiseta del revés. Me aseguraría de decírselo antes de que se fuera.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a bajar las escaleras, solo tropezando dos veces hasta que llegué a la nevera. Saqué un poco de jamón, salami, queso provolone, mayonesa, y pan italiano. Corté tres rebanadas por la mitad, extendí un poco de mayonesa y mostaza, coloqué tres lonchas de salami, un buen pedazo de jamón y dos lonchas de queso provolone en cada uno, y luego volví de nuevo a la nevera, habiendo olvidado sacar el tomate y la lechuga. Cogí la lechuda picada que había dejado para hacer unos sándwiches ayer mientras no estaba en casa, y un poco de tomate. Corté el tomate en rodajas finas y coloqué tres arriba del provolone y luego lo rematé con un puñado pequeño de la lechuga picada. Cerré cada sándwich, colocando cada uno en un plato, y cogí un cuchillo del cajón. Corté los sándwiches en dos y después les puse un palillo en cada mitad.

"Wow", dijeron Edward y Emmett cuando me vieron.

"Tengo habilidades," me jacté.

Ellos se rieron, cada uno cogiendo un plato con un sándwich y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Tomé el asiento vacío entre ellos.

"Esto es genial, Bells, gracias," dijo Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

"Bah. Es sólo un sándwich italiano," le resté importancia al cumplido.

"Sí, pero solo tú puedes hacer que un simple sándwich italiano sepa tan bien," me susurró Edward al oído con su voz de terciopelo. Me sonrojé, pero no dije nada.

Una vez que todos acabamos, Edward recogió los platos, los llevó al fregadero y los lavó.

Me incliné hacia Emmett, viendo la oportunidad de no avergonzarle diciéndoselo delante de Edward, y le susurré en el oído, "Tienes la camiseta al revés."

Se miró a sí mismo antes de ponerse a reír sonoramente en la habitación. "Creo que sí." Tiró de ella y se la puso correctamente de nuevo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, como siempre, y después se dirigió hacia Edward, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Os veré más tarde y nos ocuparemos de las cosas mañana, ¿vale? Bells, no ceno aquí esta noche tampoco," dijo antes de salir de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" me preguntó Edward mientras cerraba el grifo y se acercaba hasta apoyarse en la mesa para que nuestras caras estuvieran solo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Bueno, yo voy a estar trabajando en mi siguiente libro por el resto del día, y tu estás invitado a hacer lo que quieras," le dije. Su rostro parecía caer… otra vez, y yo solo quería hacerlo feliz en ese momento. "Quiero decir, supongo que podrías pasar el rato conmigo, pero no te parecerá nada interesante. Voy a estar sentada en mi habitación, escribiendo en mi portátil y murmurando para mí misma."

"¿Tienes algún libro buena que pueda leer?" me preguntó.

"Montones," contesté y pude ver su sonrisa torcida de regreso en sus besables labios.

"Entonces me uno," contestó antes de inclinarse unos centímetros hacia delante y besarme en los labios para luego retirarse segundos más tarde.

Wow, besa increíble… pensé cuando me di cuenta de que mi respiración se había vuelto un poco más pesada.

"Yo, emm, bien entonces," dije, todavía con estupor por el beso. Aturdida me abrí paso hacia las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Edward seguía de cerca mis talones, y cogí el libro que acababa de terminar de leer de mi escritorio. "Este," le dije antes de pasarle el libro. Tomó el libro con facilidad y se dejó caer en el lado derecho de mi cama de matrimonio.

Bien, a él le gusta la derecha. Yo prefiero el izquierdo – guau párate ahí Bella. Todavía no.

Cogí mi portátil y lo puse en el lado vacío de mi cama antes de ir a la ventana y abrir las cortinas para tener algo de luz natural.

"Oh fabuloso. Otro día lluvioso en Forks," gemí. Algunos días me pregunto por qué me vine a vivir aquí, pero después recuerdo cómo pensé que era la casa más perfecta y que nunca encontraríamos un lugar así en un lugar como este. "¿Por qué se me habría ocurrido pensar que podríamos tener más de cuatro días seguidos sin lluvia? Incluso esos cuatro días fueron increíblemente generosos desde el cielo," murmuré para mí misma volviendo a la cama.

"¿De veras? ¿Con qué frecuencia llueve aquí?" preguntó Edward, sin ni siquiera haber abrir el libro todavía.

"Normalmente todos los días. Nos llega una racha seca de vez en cuando aquí y allá, pero eso es raro. Sólo he estado aquí durante tres meses y la lluvia me está volviendo loca."

Su respuesta fue solo unas cuantas risitas. Luego cambió de tema. "Así que, ¿de qué es este libro?" me preguntó mientras yo cogía mi cuaderno y el bolígrafo de mi mesilla de noche.

"Una chica que hereda la fortuna de su tío que no sabía que existía porque él es el hermano de su padre, y su padre fue totalmente expulsado de la familia por casarse con su madre. De todos modos, estas bombas empiezan a pasar a su alrededor, y después el hermano de su mejor amigo, un policía que se recupera de un disparo en su hombro, comienza a protegerla. Pero, es como un romance, como se puede imaginar, los dos se enamoran, etc, etc." le expliqué rápidamente esperando no contar mucho.

"Suena bien," dijo.

"Me gustó. Mi amigo, Ben Cheney, lo escribió. Es un escritor muy bueno, aunque este fue co-escrito con otra escritora, una que nunca he conocido. Al parecer, fue idea de Tyler. Pero, Ben es genial. Él escribe todo eso del crimen y tal, el romance es cosa de la chica. Aunque, Ben es bastante romántico, después de haber robado el corazón de Angela, mi amiga. Él es tan dulce a veces. Él acaba de proponerle matrimonio," le dije, y luego me di cuenta de que realmente no necesitaba saber todo eso.

"¿Soy yo, o todos los que conoces se van a casar?" me preguntó bromeando.

Cuando lo pensé, me di cuenta de que tenía razón. No se sentía exactamente bien saber que era la única que no se había prometido en nuestro grupo. Yo siempre fui la aguantavelas hasta que llegó Edward, y lo volveré a ser una vez que Edward se vaya. Claro, yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que esto durara, pero por alguna razón me preguntaba si realmente sería más que un amor de verano.

Sentí que él tiraba de mi mano. "Oye," me dijo en voz baja, mirándome con preocupación. "Lo siento, no quise molestarte."

"No, estoy bien," respondí. "Es sólo que, tienes razón. Todos lo están, y tan pronto como el verano haya terminado y te vayas a Port Angeles, estaré sola de nuevo."

Él sonrió y besó mi mejilla, sonriendo. "¿Quién dijo que me iba a ir a Port Angeles?"

"Pensé que ibas a mudarte allí para trabajar…"

"Lo iba a hacer, hasta que Alice y Rose me dijeron que si me iba, me arrastrarían de nuevo hasta la casa por los pelos y me atarían a una silla para que no pudiera irme, no es que qusiera irme," me dijo, besándome en la mejilla otra vez. "Supuestamente, a todos vosotros os gusta y amáis que viva aquí. Además, me gusta mi pelo y no querría que Alice y Rose me tiraran de él de vuelta a este lugar."

Me reí, sintiéndome un poco mejor. "Bueno, eso suena un poco mejor para mí," le dije mientras encendía mi portátil.

"Sí, a mi también me suena bien," dijo antes de levantarse y correr fuera de la habitación, sólo para regresar en cuestión de segundos.

"¿A dónde te has ido tan corriendo?" le pregunté cuando volvió.

"Sólo tenía que coger mis gafas." Me contestó.

"No sabía que llevaras gafas," le dije mientras él se las ponía. Se veían increíbles sobre él. Solo le añadían definición a la belleza de su rostro. Los marcos finos y pequeñas lentes parecían casi invisibles, pero le daban una apariencia muy sofisticada. Muy sexy…

"Sólo para leer," respondió antes de sentarse de nuevo, lanzando los zapatos de sus pies en el suelo, cruzando las piernas en los tobillos y abriendo el libro por la primera página.

Cliqué algunas cosas de mi portátil y, finalmente, me metí en el Microsoft Word y abrí un nuevo documento, empezando a escribir la introducción de mi historia.

EDWARD POV

Traté de concentrarme en el libro, pero con el precioso ángel sentado a mi lado, estaba teniendo un pequeño problema manteniendo las diminutas palabras del perfecto papel liso entre las cosas de mi mente. Veía a Bella mientras escribía furiosamente en su portátil. Era interesante, ya sabes, ver a uno de tus autores favoritos de todos los tiempos en el proceso de escribir un libro que probablemente leas algún día. Parecía tan concentrada, que casi daba miedo para ser honesto.

Sus delicados, largos dedos se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas mientras palabra tras palabra aparecía en el documento en blanco de la pantalla. Su rostro era hermoso, como siempre, pero había algo más en el modo en que nunca apartaba los ojos de la pantalla. Arrugaba la nariz a menudo, cuando no le gustaba algo y su dedo índice se mantenía en la tecla "Retroceso" hasta que la ofensa se había ido. Se reía de vez en cuando sentía que algo era particularmente ingenioso o divertido y ella sonreía cuando realmente la gustaba algo. Murmuraba las cosas que quería escribir en voz alta cuando se preguntaba cómo sonarían, y yo me preguntaba si se daba cuenta de que lo hacía o si era algo tan natural para ella como respirar.

Muy a menudo estaba sorprendido de la necesidad de besarla cuando su expresión cambiaba. Hubo un par de veces donde algunos mechones de pelo se escapaban de su cola de caballo desordenada y yo quería alcanzarlo y volverlo a poner detrás de su oreja, pero luego me paré a mi mismo y elle lo hizo por sí misma, sin darse cuenta de que mi mano se había movido del libro que estaba "leyendo".

No podía quitar la imagen de mi cabeza de esa mañana. Claro, ella estaba cubierta de cortes y heridas, pero su cuerpo todavía era el de una diosa. Afrodita estaba delante de mí mientras intentaba concentrarme en ser el Dr. Cullen y no Edward, el tío que acababa de besar a esa mujer la noche anterior.

Me volví de nuevo hacia el libro, intentando una vez más concentrarme en las palabras que danzaban sobre la página. Cuando mis esfuerzos, una vez más, resultaron infructuosos, miré de nuevo a Bella. Ahora había trasladado el portátil en la cama en frente de ella, y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas con un bloc de papel en su regazo y un bolígrafo en la mano. Daba vueltas al bolígrafo alrededor de sus dedos y lo golpeaba en la libreta mientras pensaba intensamente. Unos momentos después, comenzó a chupar la capucha del bolígrafo, un horrible hábito que a menudo me molestaban en mí, aunque ahora me parecía muy sexy.

Unos pequeños pensamientos, los que no deberían haber aparecido, estaban flotando en mi mente, e intenté difícilmente deshacerme de ellos mirando a otro lado y fijándome en las paredes azules. Volví de nuevo al libro.

Incluso si no puedo concentrarme en lo que estoy leyendo lo suficiente para meterme en la historia, al menos puedo decir las frases en mi mente para distraerme a mí mismo.

Entonces, eso es lo que hice; solo la miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando. Funcionó bien durante un rato, pero pronto me entró algo de sueño.

Era como si leyendo esas palabras estuviera contando ovejas.

BELLA POV

"Hey Edward, estaba pensando en titular esto de dos maneras. Podría irme a 'Amantes Eternos', el título cursi, o podría irme al de 'El Amor Muerde', un divertido título con dos significados. ¿Tú qué crees?" Le pregunté. No obtuve respuesta.

Me volví hacia Edward, solo para encontrármelo dormido, el libro todavía en sus manos, sobre su pecho. Parecía tan pacífico, incluso más Dios que antes, si eso era posible.

Miré la hora, eran las 7 y media de la tarde. Había estado escribiendo al menos durante siete horas y había escrito unas buenas cuarenta y cinco páginas. Eso fue probablemente lo más rápido que había escrito en alguna de mis historias, pero de nuevo, esta historia fluía a través de mí. Yo ya tenía la historia escrita en la forma humana, si tenía que ser honesta, así que solo tenía que cambiar la trama en torno a las pequeñas cosas y hacerlas un poco más inhumanas para que pudiera ser una historia sobre vampiros. Aunque lo mejor parecía ser la comedia y la cantidad de giros de la trama que podría incluir, habían muchas opciones.

Aparté un mechón de pelo de la frente de Edward y con cuidado le quité las gafas de su rostro. Su nariz se torció un poco cuando mis dedos le rozaron ligeramente, pero su rostro se acomodó una vez más y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Besé suavemente sus labios en un casto beso y después quité el libro de sus manos, colocando todo en mi mesita de noche antes de levantarme e ir al cuarto de baño.

Después de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, me miré en el espejo para ver mi apariencia. No me veía muy bien, así que me quité la cola de caballo. Quedaba bien sobre mis hombros, ahora seco, y lo peiné para deshacerme de cualquiera de las olas raras y los nudos. Cogí el maquillaje básico que Alice me obligaba a llevar: el Eyeliner y el brillo de labios. Dibujé una línea azul en el párpado inferior, no queriendo usarla en el de arriba hoy, y después saqué el suave brillo de labios color rosa, pasándolo por mi labio inferior y superior con el dedo índice. Me lavé las manos, las sequé en la toalla, y después regresé a la habitación en silencio.

Edward seguía durmiendo en mi cama y ni siquiera parecía que se hubiera movido desde que había entrado al baño, que había sido hacía 15 minutos. No me maquillo ni me peino muy rápido.

Moví mi portátil de la cama después de guardar el documento y coloqué el cuaderno y el bolígrafo en la parte de arriba de él. Entonces me subí en el lado vacío de la cama y me puse al lado de Edward, sintiéndome un poco cansada cuando me acordé de porqué mi noche no había sido precisamente muy tranquila.

Bostecé con mi cabeza en la almohada, y segundos más tarde me metí en el mundo de los sueños, reuniéndome con un rostro de hermosos ojos verdes.

EDWARD POV

No había abierto lo bastante lo ojos cuando me desperté, muy cómodo donde estaba. Sin embargo, fue segundos después cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo suave y caliente entre mis brazos. Abrí los ojos, viendo que había rodado hacia la mitad de la cama donde yacía ella y sostenía no menos que a mi preciosa Bella entre mis brazos.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, su boca ligeramente abierta, los labios brillantes con brillo de labios. Tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados y su pelo corría descuidadamente por el lado de su cara. Su cuerpo estaba frente al mío, apretándose contra el mío. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías y su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, totalmente en sintonía con la mía. Sabía que tenía dejarlo y levantarme, pero estaba feliz de tener esta increíble mujer entre mis brazos, así que no lo hice.

Mirando sobre su hombro, vi que ya estaba oscuro fuera. Tenía curiosidad por qué hora era, pero no quería ir a ver mi reloj porque el movimiento la haría moverse. Por lo que, me quedé allí, mirándola mientras dormía, mi cara en la almohada a tan solo unos centímetros de la suya. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo ver ese sentimiento, allí echado con ella entre mis brazos, su cabeza descansando en la almohada, justo al lado de la mía. No sé lo que me hizo pensar en ello, pero solo pensaba en eso; se sentía bien.

No mucho después, sus preciosos ojos marrones se abrieron revoloteando y se reunieron con los míos.

"Buenas tardes, Bella," le dije suavemente.

"La segunda vez hoy que me despierto viendo tu cara," me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad, pero esta fue la única primera vez que me despierto viendo la tuya," dije, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Se rió antes de levantar su mano hacia mi cara. "Tienes brillo en tus labios," Limpió el maquillaje de mis labios pero luego bajó la vista hacia nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. "¿Cómo sucedió esto?", Preguntó. Solo sonaba curiosa, no estaba molesta ni lo desaprobaba, mientras lo preguntaba, y no hizo ningún movimiento para irse.

Me reí. "Esa es una pregunta muy buena. Sinceramente, no podría decirlo, aunque creo que es cosa mía."

"Sí, supongo que te echaremos la culpa a ti," bromeó. "Así que, ¿qué hora es?"

Miré el reloj. "Oh…"

¡PUM! La puerta principal se cerró. "¡HEY! ¿Queréis verlo?" Llamó Emmett desde abajo.

Los dos nos levantamos y bajamos corriendo. Emmett sostenía una pequeña caja de anillo de color negra en su mano y Bella se la arrebató. Abrió la caja y yo miré el anillo por encima de su hombro.

"Oh, Emmett, es perfecto. Te lo juro, a Rosalie le va a encantar," le dijo Bella.

Realmente era el anillo perfecto, aunque yo no sabía exactamente los gustos de Rose. No podía imaginar como mi hermano lo había escogido tan bien, pero supongo que si él era lo suficientemente bueno para encontrar a Rosalie como el amor de su vida, él podría fácilmente escoger el anillo perfecto para ella.

"Gran elección, Emmett, y no me refiero solo al anillo," dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro y dándole un apretón tranquilizador, que en el código de los tíos significaba 'Lo has hecho bien, estoy orgulloso' y supe que lo había entendido.

EMMETT POV

"¿Cuándo has comprado el anillo?" Preguntó Bella.

"Lo pedí hace una semana y media. Lo habría pedido antes, pero quería que ella y Edward se conocieran primero antes. Sabía que tenía que salir y recoger el anillo, aunque me tomé un poco de tiempo para encontrar la hora en que pudiera ir a la tienda sin sospecha de nadie."

**Flashback**

"Tiffany es el mejor lugar para comprarle un anillo," me dijo mi madre, por lo que aquí estaba, frente a Tiffany&Co, caminando por delante de la puerta, en dirección a las increíbles joyas del escaparate.

Miré a mi izquierda y a mi derecha a todos los relojes, pulseras, collares y anillos de mi alrededor. Yo estaba mirando uno de los relojes cuando algo me llamó la atención.

"¡Guau!" me dije a mi mismo de la emoción.

Me volví y me encontré el lustroso objeto que había arrojado un brillo a mi ojo, lo vi en la vitrina que originalmente había venido a ver aquí.

Los anillos de diamantes estaban todos en cajas de cristal, que casi me cegaban con sus hermosos brillos. Pero ninguno de ellos se podía comparar con mi Rosalie. Ninguno de ellos brillaba con la misma luz con la que Rose vino a mi vida.

Los examiné uno a uno y tomé nota de los que me gustaban, pero más importante, de los que le gustarían a Rose. Después de mucha deliberación, pasando dos horas mirando los anillos, espantando a la gente que se acercaba y me distraía, con ganas de ayudar con algo que yo sabía que tenía que hacer yo, tenía dos anillos entre los que decidir.

"¿Señor?" le pregunté al único hombre detrás del mostrador, intentando sacar su atención de el reloj que había estado observando atentamente desde que llegué.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" pregunté, caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba. Genial, el único hombre en la tienda y no está de buen humor.

"Me gustaría mirar estos dos anillos," dije, no mirándolo a él mientras señalaba los dos que quería ver mejor.

Los sacó de la vitrina y colocó un paño de terciopelo sobre el mostrador antes de dejar el anillo en él. "Tiene un magnífico ojo para los diamantes Señor… ehm…"

"Cullen."

"Señor Cullen. Son de los mejores diamantes que tenemos."

Examiné de cerca uno, uno rosa, diamantes de corte cuadrado de los más pequeños, el otro en forma de corazón, diamante claro con dos más pequeños, los diamantes de los lados eran circulares. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de saber cuál era exactamente el diamante que era perfecto para Rosalie.

"Me gustaría comprar este," le dije finalmente al hombre.

"Ah sí. Es todo una belleza. Si lo desea, también puede comprar la alianza de boda, aunque si usted no está…"

"Me gustaría comprar la alianza de boda a juego. Estoy seguro de que me va a decir que sí, así que no voy a perder la oportunidad de comprar esa alianza," le dije.

"Muy bien," respondió antes de colocar el otro anillo de vuelta en la caja y después sacó otra caja de otro lugar. "Hay tres alianzas diferentes que coinciden con este anillo. Uno sencillo, otro que tiene diamantes circulares recorriendo su alrededor, y otro que tiene diamantes circulares y cuadrados por todo su alrededor," explicó, sosteniendo cada uno de ellos.

Me maravilló el brillo que cada uno despedía brillando en la luz. Sabía exactamente cual quería, así que le pedí el segundo.

"Yo habría elegido exactamente el mismo," me dijo.

Le dije su talla de anillo, que solo sabía porque ella y Alice lo habían discutido cuando ella y Alice lo habían hablado el día que Jasper le propuso matrimonio a la pequeña duendecilla. El hombre me dijo que podía recoger el anillo el siguiente miércoles. Le entregué mi tarjeta de crédito para pagar el anillo y luego me fui, saltando de emoción fuera de la tienda y de vuelta a casa con mi hermosa casi prometida.

**Fin del Flasback**

"¿Estás segura de que le va a gustar Bella?" le pregunté.

"Segurísima."

"¿Has pensado las palabras exactas de cómo se lo vas a preguntar?" me preguntó Edward entregándome de nuevo la caja, probablemente habiéndola cogido de Bella mientras recordaba el trabajo detrás del anillo.

"Desde el primer día que puse los ojos en ella," contesté, con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara cuando me acordé de cuando la vi por primera vez, escuchando su preciosa voz y su risa, sintiendo esa increíble electricidad que había sentido y que solo creía que existía en las películas y los libros. Oh dios, qué recuerdos.

BELLA POV

Yo siempre había sabido que Emmett y Rosalie acabarían juntos. Ellos eran la personificación del romance de las novelas románticas, igual que Alice y Jasper lo eran, y por eso no me sorprendí esa mañana al escuchar que Emmett iba a proponerle matrimonio. Claro, me había pillado con la guardia baja al escucharlo, pero no me sorprendió lo que ocurrió.

Y ahora, escuchando a Emmett, sabía que ellos tendrían una vida perfecta juntos, una que todos desearíamos que tuvieran. Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, Angela y Ben, ellos iban a tener esas vidas perfectas juntos. Yo no quería admitirlo, pero ya me preguntaba si Edward y yo podríamos tener alguna vez algo como eso. Algo en mí tenía ganas de gritar que estaba loca, que Edward y yo no lo haríamos, pero en el fondo sabía que él no iba a ser solo cualquier tío para mí… y que incluso íbamos a ser la pareja perfecta por el resto de nuestras vidas, bueno, lo más cercano a eso que cualquier pareja puede tener. Y, si eso era todo lo que podía tener con él, con mucho gusto lo aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Entonces, ¿ya quieres comer Emmett?" le pregunté, intentando cambiar mis pensamientos de nuevo a los dos hombres frente a mí.

"Sip. Paré en una pizzería de camino de regreso de mi último cliente. Mike dice 'hola' por cierto," me dijo Emmett, riéndose en la última parte.

"Bien. Bueno, Edward y yo todavía tenemos que comer así que si todavía tienes hambre puedo hacer algo para vosotros dos," le dije mientras Edward entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Me sonrojé cuando Emmett se rió.

"Si, está bien Bella. Cualquier cosa que cocines me la comeré. No necesitas preguntarlo. Entonces, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos que todavía no habéis comido?" Emmett movió sus cejas.

"Oh, no seas tan mal pensado oso gigante. Nos dormimos," le dije, recordando que era después de las 9 de la noche.

"Claro," Emmett resopló. "Me lo creo."

Llevé a Edward detrás de mí, a la cocina, y comencé a hacer un sofrito con huevos. Un sencillo plato, en realidad. Eché un poco de patata rallada, huevo, carne, queso y pimientos en la sartén y luego un poco de sal y pimienta por encima. Saltearlo era la parte más difícil, aunque no lo suficiente para no darme la razón para no encontrarlo un rápido y simple plato.

Una vez terminado, lo puse en un plato grande, utilicé la espátula de plástico para ponerlo en tres trozos y ponerlo en pequeños platos. Entonces, cogí algunas de las verduras que había comprado: brócoli, zanahoria, judía verde que estaba cubierta con queso, y los tribuí en los platos después de calentarlo en el microondas.

"La cena está servida. Pero, antes de sentarme, ¿queréis beber algo?" pregunté.

"Siéntate, Bells, yo las traeré," dijo Emmett antes de ir de nuevo a la otra habitación.

Me senté en la mesa y Emmett volvió pronto con una botella de vino tinto y tres de nuestras buenas copas de vino. Me sonrió. Emmett estaba celebrando su pronto compromiso.

Sirvió a cada uno de nosotros una buena cantidad de vino, aunque a mí me puso menos, sabiendo que yo raramente bebía mucho, y nos entregó a cada uno un vaso.

Tomando su asiento, sostuvo su copa en alto. "Un brindis, por la familia, los amigos, y el amor."

"Por los buenos tiempo, la vida, y las risas," añadió Edward.

"Por una vida rodeado por todos a los que amas, teniendo oportunidades para hacerlo mejor, y finalmente, por la felicidad que podamos otorgar a los demás y recibir de los demás."

"Eso, eso," dijimos todos, y con cuidado tintineamos las copas juntos antes de tomar un sorbo y comenzar a cenar.

Y esta noche, honestamente podía decir que podía brindar por todas estas cosas, y no tenía miedo de nada de ello.


	7. En mis brazos

CAPÍTULO 7: En mis brazos

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

Nota: Perdón por tardar tanto pero he estado muy ocupada y aún lo estoy, así que aquí os mando el séptimo capítulo que a mí personalmente me ha encantado. Espero que lo disfrutéis y podáis dejarme muchos reviews.

LauraMasen

BELLA POV

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado… lo juro por Dios, qué hacían exactamente los vampiros cuando estaban enamorados? Bueno, yo sabía que no era como cuando los humanos se enamoraban, pero sabía que tenía que imaginármelo… que inventarme algo. Era la cosa más extraña que me había preguntado, o al menos estaba lo bastante cerca de ello, y eso era lo que me pregunté cuando me levanté esa mañana, lo que era la guinda del pastel de la ridiculez.

Entonces, ante mis ojos aún cerrados, pensaba en nada más que en el amor de los vampiros, y cuando al fin abrí los ojos, el dolor de cabeza que latía en mi frente por la luz que entraba desde la ventana, borró todos esos pensamientos. Siempre olvidé lo extraños que eran mis pensamientos por la mañana cuando tenía resaca. Pero, ahora, estaba escribiendo una historia sobre vampiros enamorados y era algo de lo que necesitaba pensar, así que quizás esa idea no era tan extraña como pensé que era, creo.

Con cuidado me levanté de la cama, sin empeorar mis ya palpitaciones en la cabeza, y fui al oscuro baño. Arrastré los pies por el camino hacia la oscura habituación, agradecí haber cerrado las persianas el día anterior, y al fin llegué al armario de las medicinas. Pasé las manos por las botellas, buscando el mágico Advil que haría que desapareciera este dolor, de alguna manera, solo que golpeé una botella en el lavabo con un fuerte ruido que me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

"¡Mierda!" susurré. No sabía ni qué hora era, pero esperaba que si todos se habían ido a dormir, no los hubiera despertado.

Decidí encender las luces, agradecida de tener un regulador que hacía que pudiera activarlas para que fueran lo suficientemente livianas como para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Escudriñando en la visibilidad recién adquirida, busqué a través de los medicamentos que fui dejando en el lavabo. Cuando finalmente encontré mi Advil, abrí la tapa y arrojé tres pastillas a la palma de mi mano, sabiendo que era todo lo que podía tomar por ahora. Agarré mi vaso de agua y lo llené, resoplando antes de lanzar de nuevo las tres pastillas de las manos.

Ahora, satisfecha con la medicación, eché un vistazo a mi horrible y sucio yo en el espejo. Me veía horrible, tal y como esperaba. Mi pelo era un nido de ratas, tenía la ropa arrugada, aunque ni siquiera llevaba un pantalón. Hmm, me pregunto donde están. Mi pequeña cantidad de maquillaje que me puse ayer estaba horriblemente corrido.

Saqué todo lo que había dejado en el agujero de mármol del lavabo y las coloqué de nuevo en su sitio. Mis ojos se habían adaptado y pude ver las cosas ahora más claramente, a pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación. Moviendo el grifo hacia una temperatura helada, cogí una toalla de mano y la puse a mi lado. Agarré mi limpiador de al lado de la ducha y la puse con la toalla. Finalmente, cogí unas bolas de algodón y el tónico y los puse justo detrás del grifo del lavabo.

Me eché agua fría sobre la cara, despertándome hasta el punto de no retorno, y después agarré el limpiador. Me limpié la cara con fuerza para arrastrar lo más posible, aunque en su mayoría no hizo más que ensuciar aún más, mientras limpiaba un poco. Lavé con agua mi cara una vez más, eliminando el limpiador de mi piel y después cerré el grifo. Me sequé la cara con la toalla y me miré en el espejo para evaluar los daños restantes. Podría estar mejor.

Cogí el tónico y las bolas de algodón. Todos me dicen que debería ponerme una crema fría o un desmaquillante, pero yo no le veo la razón. Rara vez me ponía maquillaje y el tónico funcionaba tan bien como cualquier desmaquillante. Había estado haciendo esto desde que era una adolescente, y utilizándolo como un desmaquillante era más fácil que matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Me pasé el tónico por todas las manchas, hasta que fueron imposibles de ver y luego fui una vez más al resto de la cara antes de tomar la decisión definitiva de que había acabado… con eso.

Mi cabello se veía horrible, y decidí que cepillarlo no iba a servir de nada, así que me pasé un dedo a través de él un par de veces antes de dejarlo en un moño.

No hay nada mejor ahora, pensé antes de salir del baño y entrar en mi habitación soleada. Perfecto. Protegí mis ojos de la luz lo mejor que pude mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Afortunadamente, estaba cerrada… Por desgracia, me tropecé en el último segundo sobre mis vaqueros de la noche anterior golpeé mi ya adolorida cabeza en el suelo.

Luchando con mis pies, me levanté para coger mi albornoz. Tenía dos, uno era un albornoz de baño suave y esponjoso, la otra era una corta de seda que Rose insistió que dejara en mi habitación, solo para aquellas ocasiones de por si acaso sucedía algo. Cuando no pude encontrar mi albornoz de baño suave en la puerta, suspiré y me conformé con la de seda. Me quité mi roñosa camiseta con la que había dormido y me deslicé en aquella… batita. Se veía bonito, tenía que admitirlo. También fue agradable ser capaz de quitarme la camiseta sin hacerme daño en el hombro, aunque probablemente molestara a Edward porque me lo hubiera quitado yo sola.

Hmmm, Edward.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la planta de abajo. Estaba desesperada por un poco de café. Estaba encendiendo la luz, otra vez, pero habían manchas en frente de mis ojos mientras el dolor de cabeza cambiaba a una migraña, a pesar de haberme tomado el Advil.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, Rose y Alice estaban sentadas en la mesa tomando café, Jasper estaba en el mostrador comiéndose un plato de cereales.

"Una buena vista, eh, Bella," dijo Rose bromeando.

"Sí, lo que sea," me quejé, para ir directamente hacia la mitad de cafetera que quedaba y agarrando mi taza.

"¿Tuvimos una ocasión de por si acaso anoche?" preguntó Alice a sabiendas.

Por su puesto, ella obviamente no lo sabía. "No, no la hubo. Teníamos resaca y no podíamos encontrar nuestra ropa con toda esa brillante luz," le contesté.

Su rostro, que tenía una sonrisa hace solo unos minutos, cayó antes de volverse hacia Rose y ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra.

"Así que, no pasó nada anoche, aparte de la desaparición de tu albornoz suave y esponjoso…"

Me di cuenta de que ellas sabían donde estaba mi albornoz exactamente, y la sonrisa de complicidad de Alice no era porque pensaba que había pasado algo la noche anterior.

"¡No lo has hecho!" grité.

"Lo hicimos," cantó Rose.

Ambas comenzaron a reír maliciosamente y Jasper me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Gemí. "No tienes que quemarlo, sabes. Podrías al menos donarlo a personas sin techo o algo así."

"Pero… ¿dónde estaría… la gracia en ello?" contestó Alice entre risas.

"Habrías encontrado una manera de recuperarlo si lo hubiéramos hecho así," añadió Rose después de que ella y Alice se calmaran.

"Me voy a vengar," dije, aunque ambas sabían que si yo hacía algo, en realidad no sería un gran problema. Suspiré antes de poner una taza de café para mí y otra para Edward, que sabía que se despertaría en pocos segundos. Fui al armario de medicina de la cocina y cogí el bote de Advil para él y lo metí en el patético pequeño bolsillo de la minúscula bata de seda que llevaba con casi nada debajo.

"Atrévete a no cambiarte antes de despertar a Edward," me dijo Jasper, lo cual honestamente me sorprendió que dijera algo así.

Sonreí taimadamente. "No es mala idea," dije por encima de mis hombros mientras salía de la habitación hacia el piso de arriba.

"¡Vamos Bella!" gritó Rose, haciendo que hiciera una mueca por el dolor de cabeza. Uno pensaría que había sido usada cuando sufría dolores de cabeza, porque después de todo lo que había estado viviendo con Emmett durante tres meses y él gritaba dos veces más fuerte que Rose hace un momento.

Alice, al menos pensaba que era ella, silbó mientras subía las escaleras. En el momento en que llegué arriba, todo estaba en silencio excepto por Emmett roncando como una bestia.

Me acerqué a la puerta cerrada y golpeé con el pie desnudo, sin saber si ya estaba despierto o tal vez tenía que vestirse o algo. No hubo respuesta, así que cogí una e las tazas de café, abrí la puerta, un poquito, tomé la taza de café de nuevo y me abrí paso a través de la puerta.

Miré a su reloj de alarma que estaba en su mesita de noche. Eran ya algo más de las 9:30. Wow, Alice, Rose y Jasper se habían levantado más tarde de lo normal. Suelen irse sobre las 7:30, si no antes, como el amanecer.

Puse ambas tazas de café en la mesita y encendí las luces un poco, manteniéndolas en un nivel débil, sabiendo que bebió más que yo la noche anterior. Me senté en el lado de la cama, riendo en silencio de cómo estaba enredado entre las sábanas y tirado en el colchón. Su pecho estaba desnudo y también sus piernas, y no podía decidir si prefería que llevara en ese momento boxers o no. Tenía la boca abierta y la cabeza de lado, mirando hacia mí. Parecía tranquilo, aunque roncaba muy suavemente.

No podía dejar de sonreír, era demasiado guapo.

Decidí despertarle de la misma manera en que él hizo conmigo ayer. Me incliné para que mi rostro estuviera a escasos centímetros de él, luego me incliné ligeramente hacia delante, rozando con mis labios la piel de su frente, un mechón de pelo colgando en sus ojos, y después le di un casto beso en su piel antes de retirarme.

Se movió un poco y esperé un minuto para que se despertara, pero nuevamente se durmió con una serena sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios. Así que, él no tenía ese sueño ligero que yo tenía por las mañanas. Claro, seguramente estaba en un sueño más profundo de lo normal debido al alcohol, pero aún así, no tenía ese sueño ligero que teníamos todos, me di cuenta.

Le besé otra vez, esta vez de lleno en los labios. No sé por qué lo hice, no lo pensé, y antes de que pudiera echarme para atrás, los brazos de Edward me abrazaron, sosteniéndome en el sitio. Sonreí contra sus labios, y antes de darme cuenta, me atrajo por encima de él.

"Edward," dije con una sonrisa contra sus labios.

"¿Sí Bella?" preguntó, finalmente abriendo sus ojos y mirándome soñoliento.

Golpeé su pecho desnudo en broma. "¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señor?"

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo," respondió con una ceja levantada.

"Estaba tratando de despertarte, pero no lo hiciste cuando te besé en la frente como tú me hiciste ayer, así que recurrí al plan B. Mira dónde me ha llevado," dije, mirando su pecho musculoso que presionaba contra el mío, con los brazos aún envueltos apretadamente a mí sosteniéndome ahí.

"Sí, mira donde te has metido tú," contestó con una sonrisa, mirando en el mismo lugar.

"Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué me tiraste encima de ti en tu cama?" pregunté, sin darme cuenta de donde estaba hasta que lo dije. Me sonrojé cuando la realidad me golpeó. Esto podía ser divertido, pero era todavía un poco… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... No sé si vergonzoso es lo correcto, pero no sé qué otra palabra puedo usar para describirlo.

"Estás encima de mí porque me apetecía. ¿Tengo que tener otra razón para hacerlo?" me preguntó.

"No sé. ¿La tienes?" repliqué.

Se echó a reír, su pecho vibraba debajo de mí, lo que me hizo reír. ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasa con todas las risas?

"No, cariño, no necesito otra razón que la que haya una bella mujer sentada en el borde de mi cama, besándome. Esa es la única razón que necesito para tomar dicha acción," contestó antes de darme un beso en la boca.

"Hey, tengo otra pregunta para ti," le dije.

"¿Y esa es…?"

"¿Por qué tú no estás con la misma resaca que yo cuando me desperté hace una hora?"

"He tenido muchas resacas," respondió. "Tuve muchas fiestas salvajes en mis tiempos."

Yo me reí. "Está bien. Ahora, creo que es hora de que me dejes ir para que puedas salir de la cama."

Su sonrisa torcida prácticamente me hizo babear cuando respondió. "¿Quién dice que quiero dejarte ir o que salgas de la cama?"

"Nadie dijo que tú querías, pero tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer hoy, si recuerdo bien," dije, mirando su precioso pecho mientras dibujaba en su piel con el dedo.

"Tienes razón," suspiró con tristeza. Me pregunté si realmente disfrutaba estar en la cama conmigo.

Vale, no te vayas por ahí Bella.

Me retorcí encima de él mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre, pero me detuve cuando contuvo el aire. Me agarró de la parte más estrecha de la cintura y paró mi movimiento. "Por favor, no hagas eso," dijo.

No lo entendí del todo al principio, pero rápidamente lo hice cuando lo sentí contra mi pierna. Me sonrojé con un profundo color carmesí y miré a un lado de la habitación "Yo, eh, ups. Lo siento," me ahogaba en la vergüenza.

Él solo se rió. "Está bien Bella," dijo antes de inclinarse y darme un beso en la mejilla. "Ehm, ¿puedo preguntar qué llevas puesto?"

Me reí nerviosamente. "Rose y Alice se aprovecharon de mi estado de intoxicación de anoche y quemaron mi agradable albornoz de felpa y ahora esta es mi única bata. Estaba todavía un poco fuera de mí antes de tomar mi café y honestamente no podía ponerme a vestirme así que cogí este."

Podía jurar que él murmuró algo así como, "Debo recordar darles las gracias."

Decidí divertirme un poco más con él antes de levantarme para irme a mi habitación y prepararme. "¿Tú qué llevas puesto?"

"Puede que no quieras una respuesta a eso," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hm, creo que sí," le contesté, besando sus labios de la misma forma que hice para despertarlo. Su agarre en mí me apretó a él otra vez y respondió el beso inmediatamente.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, los dos estábamos sin aliento. Me preguntaba cómo incluso con un beso con la boca cerrada podría hacerme quedar sin aliento.

"Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de llamada para que me despierte," dijo.

"No me importaría despertarte así todas las mañanas. Sin duda tiene sus ventajas," contesté.

"¿Estás segura de que podemos quedarnos solamente así todas las mañanas?" preguntó, casi suplicante.

"Estoy segura de que lo estás disfrutando," dije antes de mirar hacia abajo donde estaba su pecho. "En realidad sé que lo estás disfrutando." Todavía podía sentir su presión en mi pierna, lo que estaba convencida de que me estaba dando más confianza para decir o hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo. "Pero, tenemos que irnos. Además, no creo que a Emmett le guste encontrarnos en tu cama, en este estado."

Se rió antes de juguetonamente tocarme el culo y liberándome de su fuerte agarre en mi cintura. "Bien entonces, aleja tu culo de mí y ve a tu habitación a prepararte. Yo te ayudaré con la camiseta después de que me vista."

"Okey dokey Smokeky," (N/T: Forma juguetona de decir "OK"), cogí mi café de la mesita de noche después de levantarme. "Oh, y hay un café para ti ahí mismo, y si lo necesitas, también hay Advil."

Él me sonrió con adoración. "Gracias Bella, eres muy amable."

"Cuando quieras," dije antes de darme la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, y por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, pasando por delante de un refunfuñado Emmett en mi camino.

EDWARD POV

Me alegré de fingir no estar despierto después de que me besara en la frente. Claro, fue un poco tortuoso, pero el resultado fue de lejos mucho mejor de lo que cualquier hombre podría pedir en ese momento. Cuando ella comenzó a besarme en los labios, la atraje hacia mí y luego la puse encima, con su liviano cuerpo cayendo sobre mi pecho.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con la increíble vista de Bella en nada más que una bata de seda azul muy corta. Esa imagen fue suficiente para volver loco a cualquier hombre. Fue muy divertido tenerla en la cama conmigo, aunque yo sabía que habían muchas más cosas que habrían sido mejor cuando se trataba de ella y yo en una cama que solo besándonos y coqueteando. Tenía que admitir que cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse, no pude controlarme por completo, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, su rostro estaba en llamas.

Yo realmente no quería levantarme, pero Bella y yo sabíamos que teníamos que hacerlo. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de su cuerpo sobre el mío, moldeándose con el mío, mientras sus suaves pechos contra el mío desnudo a través de su bata de seda no se me iba a olvidar. Sabía que necesitaba una ducha fría esa mañana, así que tan pronto como Bella salió de la habitación, cogí los boxers del suelo, me los puse, me tomé el café, cogí dos Advil para el ligero dolor de cabeza que tenía, y finalmente me metí en el cuarto de baño para ducharme.

Me duché lo más rápido posible, intentando, sin éxito, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella esa mañana. Cuando terminé, me vestí con unos pantalones cortos, zapatillas Nike, y una camiseta gris. Mi pelo era algo sin esperanza que no valía la pena fijar, de modo que hoy, ni siquiera lo intenté. Me afeité lo más rápido que pude, gracias a Dios por las máquinas de afeitar con motor eléctrico, y me lavé los dientes. Cuando todo estaba listo, cogí mi BlackBerry y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella.

Llamé a la puerta.

"¡Estoy en un segundo!" gritó ella.

Oí los pesados pasos de Emmett acercarse. "¿Has visto a Bella esta mañana? ¡Tío!"

"Sí," dije, volviéndome hacia él con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Él me miró durante un segundo. "¡Oh dios mío! Vosotros no, ya sabes, ¿no?"

Me reí. "No, Em, no hice nada con Bella. Ella solo vino y me despertó esta mañana, devolviéndome el favor, ya que la desperté ayer por la mañana."

"Claro," murmuró interrogante. "Sabes que no me importa si vosotros hacéis algo, ¿no?"

"No, no lo sabía, pero es genial tener tu aprobación," respondí burlonamente, no muy seguro de a lo que él quería llegar.

Se puso la chaqueta del chándal; era evidente que él estaba a punto de salir a trabajar… mientras que Bella y yo pasaríamos nuestro día haciendo cosas para ayudarle en su proposición de matrimonio.

"Mira, sé que ella te gusta de verdad, y sé que a ella también le gustas tú. Lo sé, lo entiendo. Pero, Edward, te juro que si alguna vez haces algo que le haga daño, serás solo otro imbécil que recibe una paliza por este servidor," dijo, flexionando sus músculos como recordatorio de que probablemente yo no querría tener líos con él.

"Lo he cogido," contesté. Me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba claro. Tú probablemente seas mi hermano pequeño de sangre, pero la renacuaja es mi hermana pequeña, no importa de qué, y ha pasado por todo un infierno."

"Lo sé, me lo contó."

Parecía sorprendido por eso. "¿En serio? ¿Te lo ha contado? ¿Cuándo?"

"En la playa."

"Que me aspen. Ella no me lo dijo hasta antes de que decidiéramos ir todos juntos a buscar una casa. Solo lo sabía de antes porque me lo dijo Rose. Ella confía en ti, hermano," dijo Emmett, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. "No rompas esa confianza."

Y entonces se volvió y se fue. Segundos después, la puerta principal se abrió y cerró y luego escuché el Jeep salir de la casa. Me apoyé contra la puerta de Bella y sonreí. Realmente confió en mí, incluso más que en Emmett. Y yo le gustaba. Quiero decir, sabía que lo hacía, pero es diferente cuando tu hermano te lo dice. Los hermanos no se mienten el uno al otro sobre ese tipo de cosas, o al menos Emmett nunca lo había hecho. Me pregunto si yo le gusto tanto como ella me gusta a mí.

Me gusta Bella demasiado para mi propio bien. La conocí, ¿Cuándo? ¿Hace cinco días? ¿Cómo podría gustarme tanto como lo hacía? ¿Es en realidad saludable?

Sabía que no era importante el tiempo que la conocía. Mamá y papá sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos solo unos segundos después de conocerse, e incluso ahora, después de todos estos años, casi 30 años de matrimonio, todavía estaban en lo que la gente llama 'La fase de luna de miel'. Pero era lo que sentía por…

Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando la puerta que había servido de apoyo durante los últimos cinco minutos más o menos se abrió y caí hacia atrás. Bella debió moverse fuera de mi camino justo a tiempo para no caerme encima de ella. Me caí de culo y miré a Bella en broma mientras ella se reía.

"Piensas que es gracioso, ¿eh?" le pregunté antes de tirar de ella hasta mi regazo. Me gustaba como era capaz de ser simplemente cómodo y divertido estar con ella. Nunca había sido así antes.

Ella solo asintió. Me di la vuelta para que ella fuera ahora la que estuviera acostada boca arriba y yo estuviera flotando encima de ella. A horcajadas sobre ella empecé a hacerle cosquillas, con una mano sosteniendo dos de sus brazos, juntando sus muñecas. Ahora a ella le faltaba el aire, riéndose. Me reí mientras continuaba haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡Por favor!" me suplicó sin aliento.

"¿Por favor qué?" le pregunté.

"¡Para! ¡Ahg!"

"Nunca."

"¡Misericordia! ¡Piedad!"

Finalmente paré mi ataque, besándola en la frente, soltando sus brazos, y luego se puso de pie, sin dejar de reír. "Eres demasiado divertida, Bella."

"Síp." Saltó. Su pelo estaba suelto, empapado, y todo lo que pude ver era la misma bata de seda azul.

Vi como se acercó a la cómoda y se inclinó sobre las caderas, manteniendo las piernas rectas y el trasero al aire, para coger algo de ropa de los cajones de abajo. Sé que no debería de haber mirado, pero lo hice. Estaba agradecido de saber que no estaba viendo nada que no debería, mientras ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos que estaban de alguna manera ocultos bajo la diminuta bata.

"¿Disfrutando la vista?" dijo, antes de levantarse.

"Bastante, de hecho," le contesté.

Se rió antes de entregarme una simple camiseta verde sin mangas. Me dio la espalda y luego se desató el cinturón azul que sujetaba la bata cerrada. La seda se deslizó por su piel pálida hacia el suelo y su espalda desnuda se me reveló. Llevaba nada más que un sujetador que cubría su pecho en ese momento, pero todo lo que podía ver era su espalda de todas formas.

Levantó su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza y pasé la camiseta por ese brazo primero, después sobre su cabeza. La camiseta era ajustada, pero tenía un material elástico para conseguir que pasara su brazo izquierdo y su hombro aunque no fue tan difícil como pensaba que sería.

Movió su camiseta hasta donde ella quería.

"Bien, ahora solo tienes que atar la parte de arriba y estaré lista." Ella me dio los tirantes que tenía que unir juntos y después cogió su pelo de la nuca hacia arriba con su mano derecha. Hice lo que me pidió, antes de que se volviera. Se colocó bien el sujetador, que era sin tirantes, ajustando el escote. Como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente duro tener que ayudarla a ponerse su camiseta (sin intención de doble sentido).

"¿Lista?" Le pregunté.

Se puso un par de zapatillas que estaban justo al lado de su cómoda. Eran unas zapatillas Puma. Bien, lleva zapatillas cómodas.

"Todo listo," dijo, cogiendo su bolso y saliendo de la habitación. La seguí, viendo como sus caderas se movían naturalmente con un movimiento seductor.

Estábamos en la puerta de entrada cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, una repentina lluvia de verano.

"Dios, podrías pensar que alguien quitó el tapón de la enrome nube de allá arriba," murmuró Bella, lo que me hizo reír.

"Cogeremos mi coche entonces," le dije.

"Esa es probablemente la mejor idea. La parte trasera de mi camioneta tiene que estar empapada ahora."

Cogió una sudadera con capucha de la percha en la pared, se la puso, y se subió la cremallera de la parte delantera, empujando las manos en los bolsillos mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Pasé la capucha sobre su cabeza y luché con el impulso de cubrir su cuerpo para calentarla. Se volvió a mirarme y sonrió antes de tomar otra sudadera y lanzándomela. Me la puse, pero era un par de tallas demasiado grande.

"¿De Emmett?" pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar escapar unas risas. "Parece que te estás ahogando en esa cosa."

Me reí. "¿Vas a venir aquí y me vas a salvar?"

"Lo siento, hermano, pero estás solo ahí."

Cogió mis llaves de la mesa en la puerta de la entrada antes de que me diera cuenta de que las dejé ahí el otro día y luego corrió bajo la lluvia hasta el coche.

"¡Hey!" dije detrás de ella mientras subía mi propia capucha y corría tras ella. La capucha me cubría los ojos en el tiempo que me tomó llegar hasta el coche y todo lo que podía ver eran mis pies en la tierra. Cuando me empujé hacia atrás la capucha, Bella estaba apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto en el coche. "¿Qué ha sido eso?", le pregunté.

"Tenía mis razones," respondió con un gesto inocente.

"Las llaves," tendí la mano expectante.

Una sonrisa pícara se deslizó por su rostro. Se inclinó hacia delante y acercó sus labios a los míos. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de atrás de mi pantalón, de alguna manera llevándolas por debajo de esa sudadera demasiado grande. Entonces, sin previo aviso, las retiró por completo y se metió en el lado del copiloto del coche. Metí las manos en los bolsillos traseros y sin duda alguna, las llaves estaban en el bolsillo izquierdo.

Me subí en el lado del conductor y me senté en el asiento de cuero, el agua de mi sudadera cubría ahora el material. Las llaves se deslizaron por el contacto y el coche se puso en marcha con un zumbido de motor que emanaba de mi Volvo.

Estuve en el centro comercial hace sólo dos días con Alice y Rosalie, algo que no volvería a hacer de nuevo podría añadir, por lo que ya me sabía el camino. Lo saqué del camino de entrada y sonreí mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Bella me miraba.

Ella extendió la mano y encendió el reproductor de CD del coche para ser inmediatamente saludado por Claro de Luna.

"¿Debussy?" preguntó con sorpresa.

"¿Lo conoces?" la sorpresa fue tan audible en mi propia voz.

"Mi madre solía ponerla en casa cuando estaba con ella."

"Háblame de tus padres, Bella," dije. Tenía la sensación de que iba a aprender mucho más sobre ella al saber acerca de sus padres, su infancia.

"Mis padres nacieron en Phoenix, se conocieron allí en el instituto, y se casaron no muchos días después de la graduación. Eran estúpidos y jóvenes, pero estaban enamorados… en aquel entonces al menos. Casi enseguida, Renee, mi madre, se quedó embarazada de mí. Ambos se trasladaron a un gran apartamento para acomodar a una familia más grande. El matrimonio solo duró hasta que yo cumplí los tres años. Después de eso, mi madre dejó de quererle. Charlie, mi padre, aún la quería. Así que mi madre decidió que quería ver el mundo, intentar nuevas cosas, y conocer a otra gente.

"Se quedó en Phoenix durante un tiempo pero, no queriendo dejarme atrás, comenzó a viajar. Salió del país solo dos veces a lo largo de los años, pero vivió en todos los estados de Estados Unidos. Nueva York, Los Angeles, Miami, Chicago, Seattle, Dallas, Atlanta, Boston, Nueva Orleans, San Francisco, e incluso Washington. Me pasé unas pocas semanas con ella cuando estaba disponible, también pasé la mitad de mis vacaciones de verano con ella. Ella siempre fue una chica de ciudad, pero después de tantos años en Phoenix, supongo que era demasiado pequeño para ella.

"Tuvo diferentes trabajos, teniendo uno nuevo cada dos o tres meses porque se hartaba del último. Como era capaz de pagar el alquiler estaba fuera de mi entendimiento, aunque normalmente tenía uno o dos amigos con que quedarse en esas ciudades. Al final, mientras estaba en Atlanta, conoció a un tipo llamado Phil, del que se enamoró. Yo tenía quince años en ese momento. Medio año más tarde ya se estaban casando. Han estado juntos desde entonces, viviendo en Jacksonville, Florida. A ella le encanta.

"Charlie no ha salido de Phoenix sin una buena razón. Es el jefe de policía y siempre está muy ocupado. Nunca ha tenido citas, incluso desde que tenía 20 años. Como he dicho, él seguía enamorado de Renee. Cuidó de mí toda mi vida y no creo que pudiera pedir un padre mejor que Charlie. Trabajaba mucho así que no nos veíamos mucho el uno al otro, pero cuando estaba fuera del trabajo siempre íbamos con…"

Ella se paró un momento y me volví para ver por qué. Estaba bastante seguro de saberlo.

"Entonces, ¿qué ha puesto Emmett en la lista?" le pregunté, tratando de dirigir la conversación fuera de lo que habíamos estado hablando.

La sonrisa que me dio era pequeña. "Gracias, pero terminaré. Siempre íbamos con los Black. Mi padre solía ir de pesca mientras yo me quedaba con Jake. De todas formas, todo eso está en el pasado ahora, y ahora estoy tan lejos de todos como es posible."

Yo me reí. "Mis padres acaban de perder a su niño pequeño," dije. "He vivido con ellos durante toda la universidad y la escuela de medicina por lo que al menos tenían un hijo con ellos, hasta el sábado."

Ella se rió de eso. "Caramba. Tú y Emmett procedéis de las mismas personas. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"Ciertamente, ni yo ni mis padres."

"Háblame de tu…" ella se interrumpió cuando sonó un 'ping' en mi BlackBerry. Sí, un 'ping'. No vibró, no sonó, solo hizo un 'ping'.

Lo saqué de mi cinturón y contesté.

"Hey," dije.

"Buenos días, Edward," la voz de mi madre me dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Quería haberte llamado antes," le dije, mirando a través del parabrisas, borroso por el agua golpeando sobre él.

"Parece que he llamado en buen momento entonces," respondió mi madre con una risa.

"Siempre lo haces," respondí.

"Supongo que es cierto."

"Así que, ¿a qué debo el placer de hablar contigo?" Miré a Bella, cuyos ojos brillaban con curiosidad haciéndome reír.

"Emmett dejó un mensaje muy… raro anoche. ¿Te importaría explicármelo?"

"Emmett estaba un poquito borracho anoche. Aunque, tenía una buena razón para llamarte. Va a pedirle que se case con él a Rosalie Hale mañana por la noche y él quería que tú y papá vinieseis el sábado."

"¡Oh Dios! Mi bebé ha crecido. ¡Carlisle! ¡Ven aquí, ahora!" Podía oír a mi padre quejarse desde el otro lado de la línea. "No me importa lo cansado que estés, Edward está al teléfono!"

"Oh, y mamá, ¿podrías…"

BELLA POV

"Oh, y mamá, ¿podrías ir a la caja de seguridad y recoger el collar?" Escuché la voz de su madre desde el otro lado, pero no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Yo no sabía que Emmett quería darle a Rose un collar. Nunca me lo ha dicho. Ella ya llevaba uno que él le regaló cuando comenzaron a salir. Nunca se lo quitó. Era de oro blanco, con forma de corazón-relicario con una 'E' en cursiva grabada y un diamante en su interior.

"Sí, lo hice," contestó Edward, a cualquier pregunta que le hubiera hecho su madre, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. "Lo verás pronto… Yo también te quiero, mamá, papá. Os veré el sábado. Oh, mándame la información de tu vuelo para que pueda ir a recogeros al aeropuerto… No es ningún problema, créeme. Hay días donde preferiría estar fuera de casa, y tengo la sensación de que no quiero estar alrededor de Emmett y Rosalie después de que se lo proponga." Rió. "Sí, sí. Muy bien. Hasta luego."

Colgó la BlackBerry y la puso de nuevo en el soporte de su cinturón.

"¿Van a venir?" pregunté cuando entramos en el aparcamiento.

"No se lo perderían por nada del mundo."

Podía sentir a mi estómago llenarse ya de nudos. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad me gustaba Edward. Apenas nos conocíamos desde hace una semana e iba a conocer a sus padres. ¡Ay!

Aparco en una plaza libre no demasiado lejos de la entrada. Los dos salimos y caminamos juntos hasta el edificio.

"Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que hagamos esto?" le pregunté.

"Podríamos hacerlo todo juntos, o dividir la lista y entrar y salir en la mitad del tiempo, dejando el resto del día para nosotros solos," dijo. No sabía qué prefería Edward, pero yo me inclinaba por 'entrar, salir pitando, y tener el resto del día para nosotros dos'.

"Dividir la lista," le dije, cogiendo la lista de mi bolsillo y rasgándola en dos partes iguales.

……………………..

Marqué el teléfono móvil de Edward mientras estaba sentada en un banco de la entrada / salida del centro comercial. Había terminado casi hacia hora y media y estaba sentada pacientemente releyendo un libro que me compré, pero tenía solo curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo estaría esperando.

"Hola Bella," su gloriosa voz me saludó. El sonido de mi nombre rodando en su lengua era demasiado hermoso para que mis oídos pudieran aguantarlo.

"Hey Edward. Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo te llevará…" le dije, mirando las puertas de cristal del aparcamiento, donde todavía estaba, como era de esperar, lloviendo. Sentí un abrazo alrededor de mis hombros y unos labios presionando contra mi mejilla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que será?" me preguntó a través del teléfono, sus labios vibrando contra mi piel causando una sensación de hormigueo.

Colgué el teléfono y le sonreí. "Creo que no te tomará mucho."

"Me has colgado," dijo de una manera excesivamente dramática que casi hizo que me cayera del banco en el que estábamos.

"Sí, y ahora vamos a guardar todas estas cosas en tu coche y a largarnos de aquí. Me muero de hambre," le contesté, tocando mi estómago que gruñó añadiendo el efecto.

Él se rió. "Muy bien, cariño. Te llevaremos a casa y prepararemos el almuerzo."

Le sonreí de nuevo. Me ha llamado cariño, pensé. Cogiendo todas las bolsas, nos dirigimos al coche. Eran más de las dos de la tarde y yo estaba definitivamente cerca de desmayarme por la falta de alimento. Metimos las bolsas en el maletero de Edward y nos precipitamos a meternos en el coche para salir de la lluvia.

"¿Todo listo?" me preguntó.

"Sip," contesté.

Salió del aparcamiento y fue corriendo de vuelta a casa. Y cuando dije corriendo, me refería a que él parecía estar en una pista de coches de carrera.

"Mierda, eres peor que el resto de ellos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

"¿Has visto el límite de velocidad últimamente?"

Él se rió. "Me gusta la velocidad. Acostúmbrate a ella."

Encendí la radio del coche y la puse en una de las cadenas del top 100. Con su manera de conducir, apenas nos llevó veinte minutos para llegar a casa. Cargar las bolsas del coche fue tan rápido como pudimos. Edward y yo estábamos totalmente empapados en el momento que llegamos dentro.

Me reí de Edward cuando le vi. La sudadera estaba colgando incluso más que antes. "Te estás ahogando de nuevo."

"Tú no te ves mucho mejor," respondió con esa sonrisa deslumbrante. Él comenzó a sacarse la sudadera, pero ella no quería ceder. "¿Ayuda?"

"Arrodíllate," mandé. Él me hizo caso. Me agaché y tiré de la gran mancha gris. No estaba funcionando mucho así que lo cogí del borde inferior y tiré para arriba. Edward alzó los brazos y juro que parecía la persona más ridícula, empapada de lluvia, vestido con sudadera e idiota que había visto en mi vida. La deslicé hacia arriba pero todavía no salía por su cabeza. "Se ha pegado a tu gran cabeza," le dije mientras me reía.

Se las arregló para quitar sus brazos de las mangas demasiado grandes y comenzó a tirar de ella por encima de su cabeza. Emmett había apretado las cuerdas y últimamente había hecho un arreglo para cualquier cabeza que fuera un centímetro más grande que la suya. Finalmente salió y Edward solo parecía un chico empapado realmente sexy.

Se acercó hasta mí y me atrajo hacia él, desabrochándome la sudadera empapada, su mano deslizándose por la parte de delante de mi cuerpo tentadoramente mientras que la otra bajaba a la parte baja de mi espalda. Cuando la sudadera finalmente se bajó, los dos nos quedamos allí, mirándonos a los ojos, como parecía ser nuestro hábito.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban y parecían más oscuros que la última vez que los había visto. Se inclinó y me besó en los labios suavemente antes de quitarme la camiseta sin mangas que me había ayudado a ponerme esa mañana.

"Ahí la tienes," dijo con voz ronca y logró darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Le seguí un poco confundida y entré en mi habitación para cambiar… todo.

Saqué un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior, un par de pantalones cortos, y una camiseta sin mangas de mis cajones. Me quité el resto de la ropa y rápidamente me puse la ropa interior y los pantalones cortos. Una vez más comencé con el sujetador y lo puse a lo largo de mis pechos y coloqué un tirante sobre el hombro.

"Permíteme," dijo Edward desde detrás de mí. Sus manos frías descansaron en mi cintura antes de deslizar el otro tirante en su lugar. Cogió la camiseta de la cama directamente detrás suya y me ayudó a ponérmela, sus manos cayendo sobre mi cintura en el proceso. Me estremecí con su toque. Me dio un beso rápido en la parte de atrás de mi cuello antes de caer de espaldas sobre mi cama. Me dejé caer directamente a su lado.

No sé por cuánto tiempo se quedó allí mirando fijamente el techo, escuchando el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que aterrizaba en las diversas superficies de fuera. Todo lo que sé es que me desperté apretada al lado de Edward con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mí y otro de los míos cubriendo el movimiento rítmico de su pecho. Me acurruqué más a su lado, bastante cómoda así, y con él apretándome.

If I lay here (Si me acuesto aquí,)

If I just lay here (Si simplemente me acuesto aquí)

Would you lie with me and just forget the World? (¿Te acostarías conmigo y simplemente te olvidarías del mundo?)

Forget what were told (¿Olvidar lo que nos dijimos?)

Before we get too old (Antes de que seamos demasiado viejos)

Show me a part of us, bursting into life (Muéstrame una parte de nosotros, entrando en la vida.)

(N/T: Chasing Cars, de Snow Patrol.

Mi móvil sonó y gemí, sabiendo que tenía que levantarme del lado de Edward para responder.

"Déjalo," me dijo su voz soñolienta.

"Con mucho gusto," contesté cerrando los ojos e ignorando la música.

Me volví a dormir de nuevo no mucho más tarde, pero no fue tan pacífico como antes.

"No vale la pena, Bella…" su voz llenaba mis oídos cuando el fantasma de su cara apareció en el pequeño cuarto oscuro a mi alrededor.

"¡Sí la vale!" Dije en desacuerdo. La habitación se hacía más pequeña.

"No eres lo suficientemente buena, Bella…"

"¿Tienes algún derecho a decir eso?" espeté. Estaba atrapada aquí, sin escapatoria.

"Tú no eras suficiente para mí… ¿Por qué serías suficiente para otra persona?"

"No, ya basta," ordené en silencio, sintiendo que la derrota me abrumaba y perdía cualquier fuerza que había tenido hace unos momentos.

"Ríndete, Bella. Nadie podrá sentir lo mismo por ti…"

"¡Cállate, cállate," le pedí. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no paraba?

"No eres lo suficientemente buena para nadie. Yo no te quería…"

"Por favor," susurré, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cubriendo mi rostro con las manos. "Cállate," le rogué a través de mis lágrimas.

"Y él tampoco lo hará."

EDWARD POV

Me desperté por el movimiento de Bella. Estaba dando vueltas en mis brazos y tenía el rostro fruncido.

"¡Sí la vale!" gritó en sueños. "¿Tienes algún derecho a decir eso?... No, basta… ¡Cállate, cállate… Por favor, cállate…" suplicaba, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Bella?" pregunté, llevándola a mis brazos y mientras me sentaba en la cama. Ella se despertó rápidamente tomando una respiración profunda y rápida como si no hubiera estado respirando durante los últimos minutos. Su respiración era rápida y pesada. "Bella, solo ha sido un mal sueño."

"Un mal sueño," repitió con una sonrisa pequeña algo histérica. Se secó los ojos. "Un infierno de mal sueño, diría yo."

"Ya lo veo," le contesté en voz baja. Ella se relajó en mis brazos que aún estaban a su alrededor. Me moví para apoyarme contra las almohadas y me eché atrás tirando de Bella conmigo.

"Estoy bien," insistió.

"No importa," le consté con un bostezo. "Quiero dormir con tigo acostado aquí en mis brazos."

Y esta no sería la última vez que querría.


	8. Almas en una sola

CAPÍTULO 8: Almas en una sola

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

Nota: Hola! He sido rápida eh? Es que como sabéis, yo leo esta historia a la vez que la traduzco así que soy como una lectora más y si no traduzco, no la leo! Esa es una buena forma de mantenerme constante en las traducciones, jejeje.

Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis muchos reviews.

LauraMasen

EMMETT POV

Me senté en mi habitación, mirando el anillo en la caja de terciopelo. Los nervios estaban empezando a aparecer y yo estaba malditamente cerca de morirme de miedo. Me moría de ganas de correr bajando las escaleras y recoger todo lo que Bella y Edward habían preparado para esta noche para que fuera perfecto, pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

Amaba a Rosalie Hale con todo… bueno… mi ser.

Si ella negaba mi petición, entonces lo único que importaba era que yo le había dado la opción. Sabía que ella me amaba, probablemente como yo a ella. Si aún no estaba lista, entonces esperaría durante toda la eternidad. Si solo quería que todo siguiera como ahora, con mucho gusto me quedaría así. Pero ¿y si ella quería esto? Colocaría el anillo en su mano en menos de un segundo y la besaría hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Oí su coche detenerse en la entrada. Era ahora o nunca.

5…

4…

3…

2…

**Flashback** (Nota de la autora: Esto es un poco diferente. El flashbacks irá atrás en el tiempo, pero se cambiará de puntos de vista un par de veces).

Me desperté en una cama vacía. Rosalie ya se había levantado y se había ido. Habíamos estado durmiendo en su habitación durante toda la semana y una vez más me pareció raro levantarme de su cama sin que ella estuviera apretada a mí. Suspiré mientras me lanzaba a la cama, inmediatamente sintiendo cada músculo de mi cuerpo en tensión, ya que me di cuenta de que era viernes.

Viernes… el día en que todo iba a cambiar para los dos. Tal vez para mejor, tal vez para peor. Aún no se había decidido… decidido por Rosalie.

Me abrí paso a través de mi habitación y corrí a prepararme para trabajar. Llené mi día de citas para poder mantener ocupada mi mente de esta noche. Terminaría a las 4:30, llegaría a casa a las 5, me ducharía, me vestiría, y le daría los toques finales a la casa para la noche.

Busqué en mi armario en todas las bolsas y otros objetos que Bella y Edward habían comprado ayer para esta noche. Decoraciones, luces, velas, flores y otras tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía empezar a explicar en este momento.

No me molesté en ducharme esa mañana. Ya lo haría cuando llegara a casa. Estaba vestido con mi ropa de siempre: una camiseta, un chándal y las zapatillas de deporte. Bajé las escaleras y cogí la taza de café que Bella me ofreció.

"Relájate," dijo. Debo parecer agotado y nervioso, tal y como me sentía.

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunté.

"Las nueve y media. Estarás bien. Pon tu culo musculoso en el gimnasio y deja que Edward y yo hagamos la magia que te prometimos que haríamos."

"Bien," dije. Probablemente no parecería muy convencido.

"Ella te dirá que sí, Em. No tengo ninguna duda de que lo hará."

Yo asentí. Ella me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó con fuerza. "Te quiero, Bells. No sé que haría sin ti." Le dije honestamente.

"Te estarían dando de patadas en el culo en Timbuktu," respondió haciéndome reír.

"Seguro que sí. ¿Se han ido todos?" pregunté.

"Alice, Rosalie, y Jasper salieron hace un poco más de dos horas. Edward está fuera para recoger el piano. Es bueno que tengamos una gran puerta de entrada porque te juro que estaría volviéndome loca con ello," me dijo.

Yo me reí de nuevo. Ella de verdad no conocía a Edward tan bien como yo. "Si Edward tuviera que escoger entre salvar un bebé y a su piano, escogería el piano."

"Recuérdame que nunca le deje tocar a mi hijo," dijo ella.

"Recuérdame nunca tocar su piano," le contesté.

Ella me dio una patada en el trasero. "Muévete, Em. Tienes que ir a trabajar."

"¡Gracias Bells!" dije por encima de mi hombro mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta y echaba a correr hacia mi Jeep. Cuando ya me estaba yendo, pude ver la expresión angustiada de Edward cuando los de la mudanza muy cuidadosamente entraban su piano en la casa.

EDWARD POV

"¡Cuidado con eso!" grité a los hombres que entraban mi piano por las puertas. ¡No tienen cuidado! Tomé una respiración profunda. Bien, así que a ellos no le importaba y esa era la verdad, pero si hubiera un solo rasguño en mi bebé me quedaría con sus cabezas…

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura desde detrás de mí y una delicada cabeza descansaba en mi espalda. Momentáneamente me olvidé de mis problemas instrumentales.

"¿Cómo estás esta mañana?" le pregunté, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos para que su cara descansara en mi pecho, y pude ver su precioso pelo castaño brillar con gotas de la llovizna.

"Mejor que anoche, eso seguro," murmuró en mi camisa. Me reí, la vibración causó que su cabeza mirara para arriba. Su sonrisa era brillante esa mañana. Me había matado verla de esa manera la noche anterior. Estaba seguro de que hoy mantendría su mente ocupada lo suficiente como para que no importara, pero yo no estaba tan seguro sobre lo de anoche. "He oído que eres un Friki del piano," me dijo en broma.

"Supongo que lo soy," contesté en el mismo tono de broma, con una ceja levantada.

"Entonces te tendré que mantener distraído para que no te crezcan los colmillos, muerdas a esos hombres, y los dejes secos de sangre porque no eres perfectamente amable cuando se trata de tu hija... quiero decir piano," me respondió con esa sonrisa adorable suya. No pude evitar reírme también.

"Bien, bien. Me relajaré. ¿Cómo se veía Emmett esta mañana?"

"Parecía que iba a saltar fuera de sus zapatillas, estaba tan agotado. Los calcetines ni siquiera coinciden."

"No me sorprendería si no coincidieran a propósito," reflexioné.

"Eso suena como algo que haría Emmett, pero creo que tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente para pensar en bromas tontas. Estaba muy fuera de sí esta mañana."

"Es el Señor Mírame todo el tiempo hasta que llega a las cosas serias. Ahí es cuando lo verás apoyándose en una esquina y muy inseguro de sí mismo. Créeme. Esto va a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que va a hacer para él.

"Creo que SERÁ lo más difícil para él. Quiero decir, en el poco tiempo que le conozco, la única vez que ha estado inseguro de sí mismo es cuando se trataba de Rosalie. Esta será el verdadero final donde no sabrá EXÁCTAMENTE cuál será la respuesta de ella."

"Lo sé. ¿La boda? No estará nervioso para nada. ¿El nacimiento de su hijo? Estará seguro de sus habilidades paternas. Sin embargo, ¿preguntarle al amor de su vida si se casa con él? Tiembla en sus Nike."

Ella se rió. "Solo me gustaría que entendiera que no estoy mintiendo cuando le digo que ella dirá que sí. Ella nos dijo a Alice y a mí cientos de veces que si Emmett se lo pedía alguna vez, indudablemente diría que sí."

"Basta un vistazo a las dos para saber lo que dirá."

Sentí como ella asentía contra mi pecho y hundí mi cara en su pelo. Me pregunté qué pensaba cuando la gente nos veía a Bella y a mí. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ni siquiera había aceptado ser mi novia todavía…

BELLA POV

Estaba muy cómoda donde estaba, apoyada contra el pecho de Edward. Él había enterrado su cara en mi pelo y suspiró. Había algún tipo de emoción en ese suspiro, pero no sabía qué. Todo lo que sabía es que no sonaba bien.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté, mis palabras vibraban por encima de su camiseta.

"Nada, cariño."

Yo sonreí contra el algodón de su camiseta. Me ha llamado cariño otra vez.

Me estremecí. La llovizna comenzaba a convertirse en una ligera lluvia y el viento soplaba lo suficiente como para provocar un escalofrío en una mañana de verano.

Edward se rió entre dientes, el sonido suave vibrando en mi cabeza. "Vamos dentro antes de que termines mal." Asentí con acuerdo, pero no hice ningún movimiento para dirigirme a la casa. Estaba demasiado cómoda. Edward se movió rápidamente y de pronto fui arrastrada del suelo y cargada hacia la casa.

"¡Edward! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!"

Él solo se rió mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el salón. Mis brazos estaban envueltos de forma segura alrededor de su cuello mientras él me llevaba, su pecho vibraba contra mi cuerpo. Mientras yo mantenía a Edward ocupado, el piano había sido entrado exitosamente dentro de la casa y un tipo de unos treinta y tantos llevaba una camiseta ancha y de color naranja y unos vaqueros, se acercó a un Edward sonriendo y a una gruñona yo.

"Está todo listo Señor y Señora Cullen," dijo el hombre.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Edward habló. "¿No es genial Señora Cullen? Ya lo han hecho todo." El idiota estaba sonriendo como si fuera Navidad. ¿Qué fue eso?

"Solo firme aquí y nos iremos." El hombre tendió un tablero enfrente de mí y me entregó un bolígrafo. Edward asintió y cogió el bolígrafo, firmando en la línea punteada de la parte inferior del papel con un garabato desordenado.

Los hombres corrieron por sus vidas, y comprendí por qué. Edward daba un poco de miedo cuando se trataba de su piano.

Edward aún me estaba sosteniendo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del último chico, escuálido, de diecinueve o veinte años y me sorprendió que no estuviera en absoluto cansado.

"No puedes bajarme ahora," le dije.

Él me besó rápidamente en la mejilla antes de caminar con nosotros dos hasta su precioso piano. "¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Porque no soy la cosa más liviana del mundo y tú eres solo un humano."

"Eres liviana como una pluma, Bella."

"Si eso es lo que quieres creer…"

Me puso en el banco del piano y se puso a mi lado, levantando la tapa del piano y colocando la barra hacia arriba para mantenerla abierta. Se sentó en el banco a mi lado, arregló el soporte de la música, y luego levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas.

"¿Qué debería tocar, Señora Cullen?" me preguntó.

"¿Alguna vez vas a renunciar a eso?" le pregunté, aún gustándome el sonido de ello, por extraño que parezca.

"Nop," fue su única respuesta antes de que empezara a tocar Claro de Luna.

Horas más tarde…

Edward había pasado todo el día tocando hermosas y románticas piezas de piano mientras yo cocinaba y decoraba.

Emmett se ganaría a Rosalie si tuviera mi forma de hacer todas estas cosas. Eran sobre las cuatro ahora y estaba en el garaje mientras el cordero estaba en el horno. Después de que estuviera hecho, lo dejé allí para que mantuviera su calor, pero le quité la temperatura.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Edward.

"No gracias. Has estado trabajando duro todo el día. Sólo relájate unos minutos." Sus manos descansaron en mis caderas y me sostuvo en el lugar cuando la silla se tambaleó.

Su risa inundó el garaje. "Con tus apuros con el equilibrio, podrías haber tenido un terrible accidente."

"Eso solo sería un freno para Emmett y Rose esta noche," le contesté, colgando las luces como Emmett me había pedido.

Bajé con la ayuda de Edward y él miró a su alrededor. "Eres muy buena con esto, tengo que admitirlo."

Sonreí en agradecimiento. Trabajé en un restaurante en Phoenix y después de los dos primeros años estuve en Seattle. Aprendes una o dos cosas cuando se trata de la creación de eventos."

"Si puedes hacer esto con solo un día de preaviso, Bella, entonces creo que mi madre va a amarte," dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunté.

"Mi madre más fiestas es igual a su vida," contestó, mortalmente serio.

"¿Hace esto para vivir?"

"Lo hace."

Tragué. "¿Qué es lo que hacen tus padres?"

EDWARD POV

"Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y planifica fiestas. Mi padre es médico," me respondió tranquilamente.

Ella tragó de nuevo. "Eso es… wow."

"Me sorprende que no lo supieras ya. Creía que Emmett te lo había dicho."

Ella se sonrojó. "No presto atención a MUCHAS de las cosas que dice Emmett. La mayoría de las veces, son cosas que no quieres escuchar."

Yo me reí de nuevo. Estaba haciendo eso mucho hoy. "Como si no lo supiera…"

Oímos la puerta del garaje abrirse y Emmett cuidadosamente metía su Jeep en un lado del garaje para dos coches. Saltó fuera del coche más como un lío de lo que había estado esa mañana y ni siquiera dijo un hola antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Bella y yo caminamos hacia la casa y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Ella se inclinó en el horno, lo abrió, sacó el cordero y lo puso en el compartimento de calentamiento bajo el principal. Ajustando la temperatura, deslizó otra olla en el horno que vi que tenía dos pequeños pasteles de chocolate para el postre. Después sacó otra olla y la llenó de agua, la puso en la parte superior del fuego y encendió el pequeño.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría cenar esta noche?" preguntó, inclinándose sobre la encimera hasta donde yo estaba sentado en un taburete en el lado opuesto.

"No lo sé. ¿Qué te gustaría Señora Cullen?"

Ella gimió. "¿Podemos dejar eso ya por favor?"

Me gustó el sonido de eso. Aparentemente a ella no. "Bien. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?"

Ella pensó por un momento antes de abrir el congelador y sacar una pequeña caja de… algo. Retiró una sartén que colgaba del techo en el centro de la cocina y la colocó en el fuego. Bella volvió a la nevera y sacó la mantequilla, cortó un poco con el cuchillo y colocó la pequeña cantidad en la sartén antes de guardar el resto. El fuego de debajo hizo clic un par de veces antes de encenderse y la mantequilla se derritió con rapidez mientras abría la caja que había sacado para cenar. El pequeño bulto blanquecino se dejó caer en la sartén.

Minutos después, colocó un plato enfrente de mí con judías verdes y unas pequeñas cosas blancas en ellas.

Cogí uno y lo acerqué a mi boca. Me incliné hacia delante y tomé un bocado pequeño. No podía creer a mis papilas gustativas.

"Dios Bella. Esto está delicioso. ¿Qué es?" le pregunté después de tragar.

"Vieiras," respondió, cogiendo una judía verde y poniéndola en su boca. Todavía sostenía la vieira para mí y gustosamente acepté el resto de ella en mi boca.

"Tú has demostrado ser de lejos demasiado buena para mí," dije. "No sé cuánta comida tan deliciosa puedo aguantar." Cogí una vieira y se la di a ella del mismo modo que había hecho ella. Ella dio un bocado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Ven aquí," le dije. Se movió alrededor de la encimera y tomó asiento en el taburete a mi lado.

La cogí antes de que ella pudiera y tiré de ella en mi regazo. Se rió. "Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy sentándote en mi regazo. ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?" Le contesté.

"Listillo," replicó ella con adoración.

"Come," le ordené, sosteniendo el resto de su vieira sin comer en su boca. Ella lo hizo y luego cogió unas pocas judías, moviéndolas hacia mi boca. "Si hubieras cocinado así para mí cuando era un niño, me habría comido con gusto las verduras sin hacer aspavientos."

Otra risa escapó de sus deliciosos labios. "Si yo hubiera cocinado así cuando nosotros éramos niños, con mucho gusto no habría comido nada."

"¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto mi pajarita?" Un frenético Emmett preguntó desde la puerta.

Bella se rió. "Está colgada del bolsillo de tu chaqueta Em."

Miró hacia abajo y dejó escapar una sonrisa de alivio. "Gracias." Corrió rápidamente de vuelta a las escaleras.

"Voy a ayudarle," dijo Bella.

"Yo también debería, pero empieza a asustarme," contesté.

"Sí, sí. Solo ve y prepárate. Jasper y Alice estarán en casa pronto y tenemos que sacarlos de aquí antes de que Rose llegue a casa."

"Señora, sí, señora," le contesté con un saludo cuando Bella salió de la habitación.

EMMETT POV

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Dónde he puesto mis calcetines? Vamos Emmett, piensa. ¿Qué hiciste la último…"

"En la cama, Emmett. Están en tu cama."

"Gracias Bella," le dije, viéndolos justo donde ella me había dicho.

"Siéntate, Emmett. Te ayudaré a terminar los preparativos. Te veo yendo desigual a este ritmo."

Hice lo que me dijo y se arrodilló frente a mí. Ató mi pajarita y deslicé mis calcetines en los pies. Me sentí como cuando tenía cuatro años con mi madre ayudándome para estar listo para una de sus grandes fiestas. Bella fue a por mis zapatos al armario y los deslizó sobre los calcetines antes de atármelos y atando los cordones negros en el interior de los zapatos. Desabrochó mi chaqueta y desabrochó algunos de los botones de mi camisa antes de volver a abrocharlos correctamente. Me empujó porque estaba de pie otra vez y me puso el cinturón. Me puso la chaqueta y la abotonó. Alcanzó mi cabeza, de pie sobre sus pies, y arregló mi lío del pelo.

Colocando una mano en cada lado de mi cara, me miró directamente a los ojos. "Escúchame Emmett. Necesito que te relajes. Tú eres el más guapo, divertido, fuerte, protector y chico amoroso que he conocido. Me has ayudado en mi infierno de vida y conoces mis altibajos, pero has hecho más de lo que tú eres consciente en lo que se refiere a Rose. Le has demostrado tu amor y compañía cuando ninguno otro sabía cómo. Has mostrado paciencia y dejarla tomar todas las decisiones. Le has dado todo lo que ella siempre ha pedido y la has levada a la luna ida y vuelta. Nunca has hecho nada para herirla de ninguna manera. Has perdonado sus errores y nunca dejaste de quererla desde el momento en que la viste. Y ahora, es su turno para demostrar que se siente igual que tú. Y juro por mi vida que ella va a demostrar que valía la pena todo lo que has sido para ella. Tú y yo sabemos que ella ha pasado por una de las cosas más difíciles que puede pasar una mujer, y por eso, no era tan fácil tener una relación. Pero, te prometo, que este es el paso final en la prueba a Rose que nunca le harás daño. No físicamente, no emocionalmente, no espiritualmente, ni de cualquier otra manera. Esta es la última oportunidad que tendrás que tomar con ella, y te garantizo que… es una oportunidad que vale la pena."

Y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella se fue hacia la puerta y bajó por el pasillo.

Tiene razón, me dije a mí mismo. Esta es una oportunidad que vale la pena. Esta es mi última prueba con Rosalie. Sólo esperaba que no fuera un fracaso.

BELLA POV

Salí de la habitación de Emmett tan rápido como pude. Le dije todo lo que yo sabía que era verdad y nada menos. Volví a la cocina donde Edward estaba sirviendo una caja de risoteo en el agua hirviendo.

"Gracias," dije, tomando el relevo. En veinte minutos todo esto estaría en manos de Emmett. Rogaba que no aprovechara esta oportunidad como para derrumbarse y metiendo sus patas de oso.

Edward miró como cocinaba con una pequeña fascinación, casi como yo lo había hecho al verle tocar el piano. Él estaba observándome en mi elemento y empecé a retorcerme bajo su mirada.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?" le pregunté.

"Iremos a ver una película después de llevar a Alice y Jasper a cenar. Después probablemente iremos a tomar una copa o algo así."

"Conozco un buen bar en Port Angeles que será perfecto. Podríamos jugar al billar y relajarnos viendo el partido de béisbol o algo así."

"Iré donde tú vayas," contestó.

Me quedé en mis propios pensamientos, recordando despertarme esta mañana en mi cama, envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Nosotros no cenamos nada la noche anterior, pero ambos estábamos aparentemente demasiado cansados para preocuparnos. Dormimos hasta las seis y media de la mañana, momento en el que ambos bajamos las escaleras y preparamos un gran desayuno. Alice y Rosalie estaban sorprendidas por todo lo que hicimos. Jasper picoteó de la comida sin preguntar. Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en los brazos de Edward abrazándome. Era demasiado natural. Fue protector conmigo anoche, y todavía se inclinaba a cada una de mis peticiones. Era complaciente conmigo, pero consiguiendo lo que él quería.

En el momento en que el risoteo se hizo, bajé el fuego y puse la tapa en la olla para mantenerlo caliente.

Saqué los platos para ponerlos en la encimera y escribí rápidamente todo lo que Emmett tendría que hacer para que estuviera listo. Luego me acerqué a la mesa y comencé a prepararlo. Puse un mantel rojo sangre en la mesa, dos platos blancos con recubrimiento de oro y la mejor cubertería. Puse a continuación dos copas de vino y dos vasos normales. Cogí nuestra cubitera dorada y la puse en una pequeña mesa en la esquina detrás de la mesa, llenándola de hielo y luego colocando el vino tinto en él con un abridor de botellas a un lado. Coloqué dos velas rojas en la mesa y tres rosas con sus tallos aislados en la vela entre los candelabros.

Justo cuando comencé a preguntarme qué seguía haciendo Emmett arriba, Alice y Jasper llegaron por la puerta principal. Corrieron hacia su habitación y cerraron la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea!" grité antes de que Edward y yo corriéramos tras ellos. Llamé a su puerta. "¡Podéis follar como conejos esta noche en el hotel! ¡Ahora mismo movemos el culo y nos vamos a Port Angeles!"

Alice llegó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Su blusa ya estaba medio abierta. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Cambiaos, los dos, y vamos. Edward y yo os lo explicaremos en el coche. Ya está toco empaquetado."

Se sumergió de nuevo en la habitación y tres minutos más tarde estaba con un vestido de verano y Jasper vestía unos vaqueros y un polo.

"Fuera." Señalé sus pasos y rápidamente fueron hacia abajo y fuera de la puerta. Los seguimos y fuimos hasta el coche de Jasper. Él no lo había cogido y era un Mercedes Crossover, así que tenía la mejor habitación. Edward y yo nos subimos en los asientos de atrás, con las bolsas en la parte de atrás, y Jasper y Alice tomaron sus respectivos asientos en la parte delantera.

Y nos fuimos, Edward y yo explicándolo todo, Alice rebotando en el borde de su asiento, y dejando a Emmett para hacer el resto por su cuenta.

EMMETT POV

Todo estaba casi terminado. Las velas estaban colocadas a la perfección, los pétalos de rosa cubrían el suelo a mi alrededor, la cama estaba hecha, y el vestido de Rosalie y la ropa interior estaban allí. Sus zapatos favoritos, justo al final de su vestido nuevo. Ella estaría pronto en casa. Apagué todas las luces del piso de arriba y bajé corriendo. Puse la caja vacía en el capó de mi Jeep y me toqué el bolsillo donde una caja idéntica yacía con el anillo. Las luces y la decoración estaban perfectamente puestas, así que apagué todas las luces en el garaje. Rodeé la casa, apagando todas las luces y encendiendo el reproductor de CD, cogiendo el mando a distancia y dándole al pause antes de empujarlo en el bolsillo. Cerré todas las persianas y luego corrí a la habitación. Tomando asiento en mi cama.

1…

"¿Emmett?" dijo Rose cuando abrió la puerta.

Me temblaban las manos. Tenía que quedarme en mi dormitorio solo unos segundos más. "Bajo en un minuto. ¿Te importaría echarle un vistazo a mi Jeep ahora? Algo no funciona bien."

"Claro," dijo desde abajo de las escaleras. Oí sus tacones haciendo ruido en el suelo mientras yo lentamente bajaba las escaleras. Ella entró en el garaje. Encendió las luces y ni siquiera notó nada en la habitación, inmediatamente yendo al Jeep y abriendo el capó. Enchufé las luces rápidamente, le di al play en el mando a distancia, permitiendo que la música de piano creciera en la casa, y esperé a que Rosalie notara la caja. En el momento en que escuché su jadeo, apagué las luces del garaje, la única iluminación era de las luces colgadas estratégicamente en las paredes. La habitación resplandecía de roja con algunas luces blancas también.

Me arrodillé detrás de Rosalie y abrí la caja del anillo. Ella abrió la caja en su mano y vio la nota, siguiendo sus palabras exactamente. Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo cuando me vio de rodillas ante ella sosteniendo una caja con un anillo en esmoquin.

"Emmett," dijo con voz entrecortada, con incredulidad.

"Rosalie, amor de mi vida, mujer de mi mundo, flor de mi jardín, tú significas todo para mí. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo, y sin embargo nos conocemos por mucho más. Nuestras almas son una, unidas en el corazón. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, te necesitaba desde que supe tu nombre, te quería desde que dijiste el mío. He tratado con esfuerzo de demostrarte esas tres cosas todos los días. Prometo seguir haciéndolo el resto del tiempo, porque sin ti, el tiempo no existe. Soy un hombre de pocas palabras, Rosalie, pero cada palabra que he hablado ha sido para ti y solo para ti. Te amo, Rosalie Hale, y me sentiría muy honrado si quisieras ser mi esposa."

Ella miró el anillo y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

"Oh Emmett…"

ROSALIE POV

Entré en la casa cansada y agotada después de un largo día de trabajo. Mi bolsa se sentía como unos pocos millones de kilos en mis hombros. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa y oscura, aparentemente vacía. El coche de Jasper no estaba en la entrada, así que supuse que todo el mundo había cogido su coche. El coche de Emmett no lo había visto todavía, pero él me había dicho que estaría en casa esta noche, cuando hablamos por la tarde.

Mientras pensaba en la llamada telefónica, recordé el tono extraño en su voz. No podía situar qué era, pero sonaba como apagado. Al pensar en eso, me di cuenta de que había parecido de esa manera durante toda la semana. Suspiré.

"¿Emmett?" llamé en la casa aparentemente vacía, esperando que estuviera en alguna parte de arriba.

"Bajo en un minuto. ¿Te importaría echarle un vistazo a mi Jeep ahora? Algo no funciona bien," dijo desde arriba.

Me quejé, no con un buen estado de ánimo. "Claro," dije de vuelta. Apenas tenía fuerzas para dar el primer paso, pero me encantaba trabajar en el Jeep de Emmett y era importante para él, así que, ¿por qué no?

Viajé la corta distancia hasta el garaje colindante, lentamente, haciendo ruido con los tacones en el suelo de madera. Abrí la puerta lateral y entré en el garaje, entiendo solo la luz necesaria. Solo miraba hacia delante al Jeep, mi objetivo.

Al abrir el capó, le eché un vistazo alrededor.

El motor… la batería… una caja de terciopelo… Cables… ¡Un momento! ¿Caja de terciopelo?

Di un grito ahogado, recogiendo la pequeña caja de terciopelo y abriéndola para ver el interior de la caja del anillo.

Había un trozo de papel en la superficie revestida de satén.

Date la vuelta, decía la nota con los garabatos cursivos de Emmett.

Las luces se apagaron y la habitación brillaba en todos rojos y rosados de las luces en cadena que colgaban de la pared. Música clásica y romántica comenzó a sonar suavemente. Me di la vuelta y di un grito ahogado otra vez mientras me encontraba con un espectáculo extraordinario.

Allí, de rodillas frente a mí estaba Emmett, vestido con un esmoquin, sosteniendo una idéntica caja de terciopelo, abierta hacia mí. En la caja yacía el anillo más perfecto que había visto alguna vez. Él me conocía demasiado bien. Comenzó con un bonito discurso mientras me proponía matrimonio y todo lo que podía ver y oír era a Emmett. Mi Emmett.

"Rosalie, amor de mi vida, mujer de mi mundo, flor de mi jardín, tú significas todo para mí. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo, y sin embargo nos conocemos por mucho más. Nuestras almas son una, unidas en el corazón. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, te necesitaba desde que supe tu nombre, te quería desde que dijiste el mío. He tratado con esfuerzo de demostrarte esas tres cosas todos los días. Prometo seguir haciéndolo el resto del tiempo, porque sin ti, el tiempo no existe. Soy un hombre de pocas palabras, Rosalie, pero cada palabra que he hablado ha sido para ti y solo para ti. Te amo, Rosalie Hale, y me sentiría muy honrado si quisieras ser mi esposa."

Yo estaba en lágrimas al final. Es verdad. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, y sin embargo cada palabra que había dicho hacía un momento era para mí y sólo para mí.

"Oh Emmett…" dije en una voz apenas audible incluso para mí.

**Flashback 1**

"Vamos Rosalie, nena," me dijo él en un tono bebido. Él lo había hecho en la fiesta de esta noche, y cuando estaba borracho, tenía las manos muy largas. Su pelo era un desastre, su camisa fuera del pantalón, sus vaqueros caían sobre sus caderas y revelaba sus boxers rojos a cuadros.

Le empujé al asiento del pasajero de su coche, teniendo que inclinarme sobre él para abrocharle el cinturón. Él me tiró encima de su regazo. "Ahí lo tienes nena."

"Déjame ir," le ordené. Su puño me apretaba pero me las arreglé para tirar de mí misma.

"Oh, vamos, nena, ¿Dónde vas?"

Cerré la puerta sin darle una respuesta y fui rodeando el Buick Regal, llegando al asiento del conductor. Aún no había puesto las llaves en el contacto cuando él comenzó a agarrarme otra vez. Aparté sus manos lejos y comencé a conducir tan rápido como el tráfico me lo permitía, las llaves, que tuve que forcejear de su culo borracho, sonando durante todo el camino.

"Rosalie, ¿por qué no puedo tocarte?"

"Porque, Royce, ¡Eres un borracho hijo de puta!" estallé ante él. "¡Siempre lo estás y estoy realmente harta! Harta de ti."

"Reláaaaaaajate, Rose. No estoy borracho. Y no soy un hijo de puta tampoco," me dijo inclinándose hacia mí mientras hablaba. Podía oler el licor en su aliento.

"Sí, me lo creeré cuando los cerdos salgan volando de mi culo," murmuré apretando el volante mientras apretaba el acedelrador por la última calle.

El camino a su apartamento consistió en nada más que los patéticos comentarios de Roye y las preguntas contestadas por mis comentarios de listilla. Cuando por fin llegamos allí, aparqué en la acera y fui a ayudar a salir a Royce. Ayudé a su torpe culo hasta el piso de arriba y abrí la habitación por él. Ya había terminado, pero yo no iba a dejarle solo. Me sentiría demasiado culpable si algo le sucedía, sin importar lo mucho que me ponía furiosa en ese momento.

Me agarró por la muñeca tan fuerte que juro que pudo oír romperse un hueso o dos y me tiró al suelo junto con él. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!"

"¿Ya no me quieres Rosalie?" me preguntó.

"Nunca te he querido," escupí sin pensar mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas extraer mi muñeca de su mano. Su puño apretaba y el hueso se quebró audiblemente. Grité de dolor.

"¡Cállate, zorra! ¡Tú me amas!" gritó, sus palabras venían de manera clara en un repentino estallido de furia. Su voz entonces se suavizó. "Dime que me quieres, nena."

"No," le ladré, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con extenderse desde el dolor físico que me estaba inflingiendo.

Me cogió de la muñeca, una vez más, con dureza y me arrojó contra su cuerpo. Él me miró con sus ojos oscuros, con rabia quemando detrás del negro que consumía sus iris. "Puta mentirosa," respiraba en mi cara. Él me empujó a través de la habitación y mi cabeza se golpeó en la mesa de café. Cerró la puerta con dos candados resistentes y deslizó la cadena en su lugar. Luego se dirigió hacia mí.

"Royce," advertí con una voz irregular. "Royce, no lo hagas. Por favor piensa lo que estás apunto de… ¡OH!" Me dio una palmada en la cara.

"Sé que me amas Rosalie," susurró de vuelta con su tono de borracho. Entonces su voz se volvió dura. "¡Y ahora vas a demostrármelo!"

Estaba encima de mí, a horcajadas mientras yo luchaba para librarme de debajo de todo su peso. Tenía mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza y apretaba su boca con sabor a licor contra la mía, forzándome a abrirla mientras yo lloraba de dolor. Traté de patalear y gritar, pero no sirvió de nada. Se tragaba mis gritos y no pude conseguir darle una patada desde donde él estaba.

Sin embargo, nunca dejé de luchar.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando arrancó mi blusa de seda, frustrado por su estado de intoxicación por la dificultad de los botones, y solo teniendo una de sus manos mientras la otra estaba ocupada. Entonces se deshizo de mi falda. Mi ropa interior fue rasgada después y mientras continuaba luchando para liberarme, mi cerebro y mis sentidos estaban completamente cerrados.

Sentí como si no estuviera siquiera dentro de mi propio cuerpo, como si yo fuera una especie de espíritu perdido, mirando con impotencia a un lado mientras asaltaban mi cuerpo y luchaba sin cesar.

Y por último, cuando termino, se desmayó. Me las arreglé para escapar hasta el teléfono y llamé para pedir ayuda. No fui como yo misma durante meses y meses, e incluso aún no soy la misma chica que una vez fui.

**Flasback 2**

"Aliiiiiiice," supliqué. "Por favor no me hagas ir y salir con tu novio… ¡OTRA VEZ! He visto suficiente de vosotros dos con vuestra basura cursi." Bella asintió con acuerdo.

"Vosotras dos, dejad de quejarse. Su primo acaba de mudarse con él y le conocí ayer. ¡Dios, es un payaso!"

Había estado discutiendo esto con ella durante los últimos treinta minutos del camino hacia el apartamento de Jazzy-Poo. Ella entró en el garaje y aparcó su coche en el espacio libre.

"Ahora, saca esos palos de tu culo y llévalo hasta el apartamento." Ella se puso de pie fuera del coche, llevando sus tacones de aguja mientras que Bella y yo lentamente salíamos de su Porsche amarillo. Con una palmada en el trasero de cada una, fuimos conducidas al apartamento de Jasper para conocer a… ¿era Evan? No, espera, es Emmett. Sí, Emmett.

Toc, toc.

La puerta la abrió un hombre que claramente no era Jasper.

"Hola damas," dijo un hombre con una voz profunda y una sonrisa pícara. Era alto y musculoso, grande como un oso. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado, pero muy corto. Sus ojos bailaban con ese brillo infantil y su cara estaba perfectamente proporcionada.

Me quedé sin aire con la vista de ese hombre tan guapo y hubiera jurado que mi corazón dio un vuelco. "Hola," le contesté escasamente. Tomé una respiración profunda. "Soy…"

"Rosalie," me interrumpió. "La rubia sexy."

Yo me reí. "Genial supongo. ¿Alice te lo dijo?"

"O fue ella o el hamster girando las ruedas dentro de mi cabeza." Su risa profunda hizo cosquillas en mis oídos mientras el sonido vibraba en su interior.

Alice se aclaró la garganta. "¿Podemos entrar o vamos a estar de pie en el pasillo toda la noche?"

Abrió la puerta un poco más y dio un paso a un lado, permitiéndonos pasar antes de que él cerrara la puerta, con sus ojos nunca dejando mi cara.

Me senté en el sofá y Emmett ocupó el asiento a mi lado, mientras que Bella se sentó en mi otro lado. Jasper se sentó en el sillón y se relajó. Alice saltó en su regaño con una sonrisa de conocimiento. Qué era lo que ella sabía, todavía tenía que averiguarlo.

La conversación comenzó y gran parte de ella giró en torno al pasado de Emmett, aunque muchas veces él me preguntaba sobre el mío.

"Tengo una idea," dije. "Tenemos que jugar a las veinte preguntas. Nosotros jugamos cuando nosotras tres nos conocimos y también cuando Alice nos presentó a Jasper, así que por qué no jugar ahora. Es la forma más rápida para Emmett de conocer a todos y para nosotros de aprender cosas sobre Emmett sin objeciones."

"Genial," dijo Alice, otra vez con una sonrisa de conocimiento. Me sentía un poco fuera de onda en ese momento. Me giré a Bella que tenía esa sonrisa humilde, pero había algo más detrás de ella. Parecía como… ¿la soledad? Oh, pobre Bells. Estúpido Jacob. Pero, espera, ¿por qué se sentía particularmente sola ahora?

Así que, el juego comenzó lo que ahora se había convertido en una tradición. Mis preguntas iban más dirigidas a Emmett que a nadie más, y las de Emmett parecían más dirigidas hacia mí, mientras él siempre se centraba en mí cuando contestaba las preguntas.

Cuando al final se hizo demasiado tarde, Alice, Bella y yo decidimos que era hora de irnos de casa de Jasper, sin importar lo que quisiéramos.

Mientras en el coche, finalmente no pude contenerme más. "Creo que me estoy enamorando de un hombre que ni siquiera conozco."

Bella jadeó por la sorpresa, pero la sonrisa de Alice la sabelotodo estaba de vuelta en su lugar.

"¿Qué demonios has hecho, Duendecilla?" le pregunté, molesta.

"¿Crees que te he obligado a venir aquí sin ninguna razón?"

"Maldita duendecilla con sus predicciones."

**Flasback 3**

Dos meses y medio llevábamos juntos y yo todavía tenía miedo de decírselo. Él parecía como si quisiera decírmelo a cada segundo, pero estaba esperando a estar seguro de que yo sentía lo mismo que él.

Dos meses y medio de guardar esas palabras en una botella dentro de mí, a la espera de que explotara la burbuja. Solo esperando…

Dos semanas más y cinco de nosotros nos mudamos en nuestra nueva casa, pero yo todavía no me atrevía a decir esas palabras tan simples a su cara.

Había estado practicando constantemente con un espejo, con una foto de él, e incluso con Alice como si fuera él, pero nunca fui capaz de decírselo a él.

"Te amo, Emmett," dije en voz alta. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente difícil?!

"Yo también te amo, Rosalie," una profunda voz dijo desde atrás. Salté de la cama donde estaba sentada.

Me encontré con una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos llenos de amor, junto con el hombre del que estaba tan enamorada que dolía.

"Te amo," le dije otra vez cuando él se sentó a mi lado. "Te amo Emmett Cullen."

Él se rió. "Y yo te amo Rosalie Hale," dijo con adoración. Él inclinó su cara hacia la mía y suavemente me besó en los labios antes de retirarse lentamente.

"No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo decírtelo," le dije.

"Mucho tiempo, estoy seguro," respondió mientras envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor y acercó mi cuerpo más cerca al suyo. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró con satisfacción.

"Sí, mucho tiempo," repetí.

**Fin Flashbacks**

"… Sí," le contesté. "Sí, sí, sí, sí, ¡oh dios sí!" tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cayendo de rodillas también. No sabía que un hombre pudiera sonreír tanto como Emmett lo hacía en ese momento.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en menos de un segundo y se mantuvieron allí con fuerza, como si fuera un simple sueño y flotara en el momento en que él se separó.

Apartó los labios de los míos y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. Un gran diamante cortado en forma de corazón colocado en una banda de plata. "Es precioso Emmett. Gracias."

"Te mereces lo mejor, Rosalie." Él me besó en los labios de nuevo antes de que se levantara y me ayudó a levantarme también. "Ahora, sube a tu habitación."

Estaba desconcertada por la petición, pero hice lo que me pidió. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta y me deslicé dentro. Había velas apagadas a lo largo de las paredes y pétalos de rosa cubrían el suelo. En mi cama había un largo vestido de color rojo y ropa interior también roja. Mis zapatos rojos favoritos estaban en el suelo justo debajo. Había una nota en la cama: Algo para que te cambies para la cena, Ángel.

Emmett había hecho demasiado. Dejé de lado mi ropa de trabajo y la ropa interior que estaba usando. Me puse el tanga de encaje rojo, que se ajustaba perfectamente y era sorprendentemente cómodo. No me sorprendería si Bella o Alice lo hubieran escogido. Me deslicé en el largo vestido rojo. Era suave y brillante y, una vez más, se adaptaba perfectamente. Me encantaba la manera en cómo me veía, y estaba segura de que a Emmett también le encantaría. Mi pelo y mi maquillaje eran un lío, así que fui al cuarto de baño. No tardé mucho tiempo en arreglar el maquillaje, un simple toque hizo el truco. El pelo necesitaba rehacerse, pero decidí solo peinarlo con el cepillo. Lo cepillé y después ricé mi pelo alrededor del cepillo redondo y giré las puntas con el cepillo hacia abajo. Perfecto.

Terminé con el pintalabios de color rojo oscuro y unos pendientes de diamantes de imitación. Me temblaban las manos cuando me metí en los zapatos. El anillo parecía como si perteneciera a ese dedo, como si fuera hecho específicamente para mi mano. No pude evitar el temblor de excitación que recorrió mi columna vertebral. Por último, no tuve más razones para permanecer allí y bajé las escaleras donde había una cena preparada.

Emmett estaba encendiendo unas velas rojas. La comida estaba ya preparada en cada uno de los platos y él separó la silla para que yo me sentara. Tomé asiento con gracia y Emmett me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir el ejemplo y tomar su propio asiento. La conversación fluyó con facilidad mientras comimos el cordero, el risoteo, una gran cantidad de verduras y vino. Estaba segura de que Bella había creado esta deliciosa comida. Emmett era un gran chico y un fantástico glotón, pero chef no.

De postre había pasteles individuales de chocolate fundido, lo cual tendría que darle las gracias a Bella después. Emmett y yo comimos de los pasteles del otro, disfrutando el tiempo a solas que teníamos en nuestra cena con velas.

"Esto ha estado increíble, Emmett," le dije cuando cogió mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme de la silla.

Me acercó a él y comenzó a bailar lentamente con la música que había estado tocando en el fondo durante toda la noche. La luz de las velas continuó ardiendo cuando Emmett se balanceaba conmigo, con la cabeza apoyada en la mía que estaba apoyada en su amplio pecho. Mientras las velas ardían, las canciones y los minutos pasaron.

Finalmente, Emmett paró de bailar y me besó la palma de la mano.

"La noche acaba de empezar, mi ángel," dijo, con su voz más profunda de lo habitual.

Me llevó escaleras arriba hasta mi dormitorio, y me acostó en la cama. Encendió una vela y el resto se encendieron rápidamente. Debía de haber un centenar a lo largo de la habitación, una al lado de la otra, una cadena que se juntaba en la parte superior, conectándolas todas.

Emmett regresó hacia mí y comenzó a besarme con suavidad. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la chaqueta por sus hombros. Se deslizó por sus brazos y cayó al suelo. Le quité la pajarita y desabroché su camisa, deslizando los dedos por su piel mientras lo hacía. La camisa cayó encima de su chaqueta y Emmett deslizó los tirantes de mi vestido de los hombros. Sus dedos pasaron a lo largo de la piel de mis hombros, enviando un escalofrío a través de la columna vertebral. Con un tirón rápido de mi vestido, el blando material se deslizó por mi cuerpo y se agrupó alrededor de mis pies. Nuestros labios nunca rompieron el contacto y ahora nuestros pechos desnudos estaban juntos. Esta vez Emmett se estremeció.

Mis dedos se trasladaron a la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabroché de una manera tortuosamente lenta. Desabroché sus pantalones y bajé la cremallera, mis dedos tocando a través de la tela de su ropa interior. Él se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, y luego los pantalones, teniendo que abandonar mis labios para hacerlo. También me ayudó a quitarme los tacones rojos y yo me dejé caer en la cama, con el pelo cayendo a mi alrededor.

Emmett se echó sobre mí y comenzó el cuidadoso asalto en mis labios una vez más. "Te amo, mi hermosa Rosalie."

"Yo también te amo, Emmett," le contesté sin aliento. Podríamos haber parado ahora, y no me hubiera importado. Estaba enamorada, estaba comprometida, y yo estaba con el hombre de mis sueños. Por otra parte, Emmett y yo estábamos a punto de demostrar, una vez más, el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Nos quitamos la ropa interior y mi cuerpo se movió hasta el centro de la cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada. Él se sentó allí, admirándome.

"Ámame, Emmett," dije en voz baja. Y él se puso sobre mí otra vez, solo poniendo el suficiente peso de su cuerpo sobre mí para que pudiera sentir todo de él en mí.

Podía sentirlo en mi entrada y sus labios por tercera vez regresaron a los míos. Su lengua bailaba con la mía cuando entró en mí y su boca se tragó mi gemido. Se quedó quito un momento mientras los dos disfrutábamos del placer de nuestra conexión. Pronto comenzó a moverse y tiernamente, empujó, y cada vez un poco más rápido y más rápido.

Habían pocos que pudieran amarse de la manera en que Emmett y yo lo hacíamos. Emocionalmente, físicamente, sinceramente. Era raro, y sin embargo, Emmett y yo éramos bendecidos con este regalo. Nuestros sentimientos nunca fueron confundidos. Siempre supimos los pensamientos del otro, cada movimiento, cada significado. Su corazón era mío, el mío era suyo. Físicamente, la emoción era aún amor. Teníamos solo sexo a veces, sí, pero más a menudo hacíamos el amor. Cada suave caricia, cada cuidadoso empuje, era toda la expresión física de nuestro amor.

Conocía cada uno de sus empujes, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, como siempre lo hicimos. Nunca hubo ninguna duda en mi mente de que Emmett y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que habíamos nacido solo para amarnos el uno al otro. Siempre lo creí, y nada podría servir para cambiar mi opinión respecto a eso.

Nuestro ritmo se mantuvo constante a medida que rogábamos porque nuestros cuerpos permitieran que durara para siempre. Nuestra respiración era pesada y nuestros corazones estaban a punto de estallar fuera de nuestro pecho. Los dos estábamos cerca de terminar.

Cuando al fin llegué al borde del acantilado, pude sentir a Emmett justo ahí conmigo, y los dos caímos, mano a mano, corazón con corazón, cuerpos relacionados, almas en una sola.


	9. Los padres y el medallón

CAPÍTULO 9: Los padres y el medallón

* * *

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

* * *

BELLA POV

"Levántate, dormilona," una voz muy alegre casi gritó en mi oído.

"Dios, odio a la gente que madruga," gruñí, estirándome. La cama era suave y esponjosa, las sábanas de algodón y el edredón de suave felpa. Las almohadas estaban llenas al máximo y mi cabeza se hundía en sus profundidades. "Esta no es mi cama," me dije confusa, aún sin abrir los ojos. Alice se rió en algún lugar de la habitación y yo abrí los ojos, vi su diminuto cuerpo, y le tiré una almohada en su dirección.

Fallé horriblemente y golpeé el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio.

"Buen tiro, Shaq," (N/T: Shaquille O'Neil – Jugador de Baloncesto) dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

"Sí, sí, ¿qué hora es?" pregunté, después de recordar que estábamos en un hotel porque Emmett y Rosalie necesitarían un tiempo a solas después de que su compromiso se hiciera oficial.

"Las ocho y media," me contestó.

Salí de debajo de las sábanas y mis pies golpearon la alfombra. Corrí hasta mi maleta en la esquina de la habitación y saqué la ropa que había preparado para ese día. Cogí mis cosas de baño y después fui hasta él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas?" le pregunté después de que estuviera a salvo tras la puerta cerrada. "Creía que tú y Jasper estaríais un poco ocupados en su propia habitación."

Ella se rió. "Creo que le dejé un poco agotado anoche," dijo. No pude evitar reírme. Alice era una pequeña bola de super energía. Llevaba más energía que mil latas de Red Bull. No sabía cómo Jasper podía con ella, pero hasta ahora, lo conseguía.

"Una cosa, duende. ¿Cómo puedes aguantarlo?" le pregunté. Ella en realidad comenzó a responder, pero la corté. "Creo que en realidad no quiero saberlo. Realmente, no quiero escucharlo. Oí bastante anoche." Hice una mueca al recordar algunas de las cosas que oí de la 'pequeña vaquera y su caballo' anoche antes de que finalmente pudiera quedarme dormida, con dos grandes almohadas seguras bloqueando el sonido a mis oídos.

Alice se rió de nuevo y yo me metí en la ducha. Podía oír la televisión encenderse en la habitación y la canción principal de uno de los muchos shows en el canal Style. Alice se mantendría feliz durante la siguiente hora y media mientras me preparaba para el día. El agua caliente caía sobre mis hombros tensos lejos de los grilletes de la somnolencia que todavía me ataban fuertemente.

Estaba pasando el champú de frambuesa en mi pelo cuando recordé algo.

"¡Mierda!" grité cuando recordé que el Doctor y la Señora Cullen llegarían esta tarde.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" me llamó Alice, tocando a la puerta del baño.

"Estoy bien Alice, creo. Ninguna lesión física… es solo una bofetada mental," le respondí y pude oír la diminuta risa de Alice mientras abandonaba su campaña de "Salvar a Bella".

"Me alegré de recordarlo cuando me estaba preparando para hoy. Terminé de lavarme con el champú y me puse el acondicionador. Después de secarlo, cogí mi pelo en un moño y me puse la ropa de hoy. Después, puse mi pelo hacia abajo y lo sequé con el secador. Tenía el estilo de Alice cuando terminé. Cuando finalmente estaba suficientemente seco, abrí la puerta del baño y salí a mi habitación del hotel.

ALICE POV

"Ese vestido es absolutamente horrible. ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando?" Pregunté a la televisión.

Solo la mitad de mi atención estaba en la televisión mientras la otra estaba en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Jasper siempre era increíble, y al haber sido privados de intimidad por unos pocos días debido al agotamiento total, anoche fue aún más sorprendente que de costumbre. Suspiré y me hundí en la cama deshecha de Bella mientras soñaba con mi boda. Iba a ser perfecta. La había estado planeando desde el día en que conocí a Jasper, y sería increíblemente magnífica. Y ahora, Rosalie se casaría también. ¿Podría ser la vida más perfecta?

Suspiré. Podría.

¿Cómo?

Bueno, me gustaría decir esto: dos abajo, queda uno.

"¡Mierda!" oí la voz de Bella gritar desde el baño y corrí hacia la puerta, temerosa de que se hubiera hecho daño.

Me aseguró de que estaba bien, así que regresé a mi asiento en la cama y continué mi proceso de pensamiento mientras uno de mis shows seguían en la televisión.

Pronto, la ducha se apagó, el secador sonó, y finalmente, Bella salió del cuarto de baño con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro. No tenía ni idea de cuando se lo habría comprado, pero era absolutamente impresionante y me alegré de que lo llevara. El por qué, no estaba segura, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que sus vaqueros desgastados y sus camisetas lisas.

"¿No nos vemos encantadoras esta mañana…? Le comenté mientras agarraba el rizador de su bolsa de lona.

"Se ve bien, ¿verdad? No me veo esnob o fea o gorda o estúpida o anticuada o…"

"Cállate, Bella," le dije, empujándola hacia la cama, cerca de la pared donde empujé el rizador. "Te ves absolutamente preciosa como siempre. Por supuesto, hoy estás incluso mejor considerando que llevas algo que en realidad acentúa tu figura femenina." El rizador se calentó rápidamente y en el momento en que terminó de hablar, estaba casi lo suficientemente caliente como para empezar. Se lo pasé a Bella para que lo sostuviera mientras yo buscaba en su bolsa para coger algunos sprays para el pelo.

"Hay algo de spray de Fresia al fondo, debajo del camisón para dormir," me dijo Bella.

"Gracias," le dije, encontrándolo exactamente donde ella me había dicho que estaría. Sin embargo, ella no había llevado eso a la cama la pasada noche. La había encontrado esa mañana en unos calzoncillos y la camiseta que había llevado ayer por la tarde. No parecía nada avergonzada de no llevar pantalones, algo extraño en ella. Normalmente estaría de color rojo brillante, pero ahora se podían ver pequeños cambios en Bella. Incluso esa mañana, simplemente hablándome sobre lo que había escuchado de mí y de Jasper anoche en nuestra habitación, ningún tono de rosa tocó sus mejillas. Yo estaba muy impresionada.

Las dos hablamos durante un rato mientras le hacía rizos suaves en su pelo caoba que cualquier mujer envidiaría. La laca para el cabello tenía poca fuerza, pero lo suficiente para mantener su pelo rizado mientras que parecía como si fuera natural. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle acerca de Edward, pero supuse que tendría que esperar hasta otra ocasión, mientras ella ya corría para coger sus zapatos y ponerse el maquillaje, una vez más encerrándose en el baño.

Una vez más, me sumí en los pensamientos de mi boda, me pregunté si prefería pétalos rojo o rosas para ser mezclados con los blancos.

"Lista, nos vamos," dijo Bella. Metió todo lo que trajo con ella en la bolsa de lona y cerró la cremallera. Miré hacia abajo, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de mirar sus zapatos antes. Llevaba unas sandalias blancas con unos tacones de cuña.

Esperaba algún desastre, pensé, pero me lo guardé para mí cuando yo había sido la que le compró los zapatos a Bella. Ella guardó el resto de sus cosas en el bolso y la tiró por encima de su hombro bueno.

"¿Cómo está tu hombro?" le pregunté a Bella mientras salíamos de la habitación.

"Bien. Ya no hay que preocuparse más por él. En realidad ya me puedo cambiar sin ayuda," me dijo, aunque la expresión en su rostro era más de decepción que de felicidad. Ella obviamente disfrutaba burlarse de Edward. Sonreí con picardía al recordar todas las tácticas de tortura que podía enseñarle. Tendríamos que ir a comprar ropa interior después. Y tal vez podríamos…

"¿Alice? Sé cómo me miras, y nunca trae nada bueno," dijo Bella, parándose ante el ascensor y mirando hacia abajo nerviosamente.

Solo me reí y presioné el botón de ir hacia abajo, convocando el ascensor para que nos llevara hasta el vestíbulo para desayunar.

EDWARD POV

Entré en el ascensor, abrochándome el último de los botones de mi camisa de vestir de color negro. Le di la vuelta a las mangas, como siempre hacía, hacia los codos y dejé los dos botones de arriba desabrochados, dejando ver algo de mi pecho. Mi pelo estaba en su desorden habitual y ni siquiera me había molestado en intentar arreglarlo, temeroso de desordenarlo aún más. Mis vaqueros eran los que Alice me había comprado, al igual que los Steve Maddens y la camisa que llevaba. Esa mujer tenía buen gusto. Y no solo en ropa. Era lista por escoger a Jasper.

Los ascensores comenzaron su descenso desde el vestíbulo y dejé caer mi bolsa al suelo, pero se detuvo solo después de dos plantas. Escuché una voz murmurando algo y cuando las puertas se abrieron, me encontré con la intoxicante aparición de mi Bella.

No tu Bella, Edward, me recordé. Todavía no, al menos.

Su luminoso pelo lo llevaba en rizos sueltos, cayendo sobre sus hombros y solo por encima de su pecho. El vestido oscuro de verano que llevaba estaba pegado a su cuerpo y acentuaba su piel de seda, dándole un brillo que, incluso en la oscuridad no se podía apagar. Las piscinas de marrón chocolate que eran sus ojos brillaban de alegría y llevaba un brillo dorado sobre sus párpados. Tenía delineador de color azul oscuro y sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras. Su sonrisa era radiante, sus labios brillaban con un destello de brillo de labios. Sus piernas se veían bien definidas que acababan en unas sandalias blancas, y me pregunté si necesitaría mantener un brazo alrededor de ella esa tarde para evitar que se encontrara con el suelo.

"Buenos días señoritas. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Bella?" Bella asintió mientras pasaba hacia el ascensor y me pasaba su bolsa. La cogí y la puse en mi hombro derecho, pasando mi abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y acercándola a mí. Ella se veía demasiado preciosa. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de desprenderme de ella, incluso cuando mis padres estuvieran aquí.

"¿Cómo has dormido?" ella me preguntó mientras Alice se movía silenciosamente hacia una esquina. Sonreí a la pequeña mujer que me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Como una roca," le contesté. "Aunque, habían algunos… interesantes… sonidos que venían desde dos pisos más abajo durante toda la noche."

Bella se rió, echándole una mirada burlona a Alice. "Sé exactamente a qué te refieres."

Cuando Bella se rió, su pequeño cuerpo se sacudió contra mí. Ella se inclinó más hacia mí y me sonrió. Encajaba casi perfectamente. Una pieza de un puzzle contra otra. El ascensor comenzó a descender y tuve esa estimulante sensación en mi estómago cuando caía más rápido de lo que tu cuerpo estaba acostumbrado. Por supuesto, mi estómago estaba ya con nudos sólo con el contacto de Bella.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, cogí mi mochila de donde la había dejado en el suelo y la tiré por encima del hombro donde Bella estaba. Todos salimos del ascensor hacia el pequeño rincón para desayunar del hotel y nos sentamos, Bella se movía con una gracia sorprendente, sin tropezar ni una sola vez con sus pies.

Fuimos al pequeño buffet y cogí donuts, gofres, huevos, bacon y café. No era ningún glotón, pero estaba extrañamente hambriento esa mañana. Bella y Alice se conformaron cada una con unos panecillos de canela y un café. Jasper se nos unió con un nada sorprendente buen humor.

"Alguien disfrutó de su noche," me burlé.

"¿Cuántas veces te montón nuestra pequeña vaquera?" preguntó Bella, desafiándolo a que se avergonzara. Podías ver dos cosas jugando en el rostro de Jasper. Una, la sorpresa y el shock con lo poco reservada que había sido Bella. Dos, la vergüenza de que el resto de nosotros supiéramos todo lo que había pasado tras sus puertas cerradas.

"Yo… yo… yo, eh, ¿voy a coger algo, eh, de para desayunar?," dijo Jasper, más como una cuestión que como una declaración, antes de salir corriendo hacia la comida.

Yo no podía dejar de reírme. Si solamente Emmett estuviera aquí. Estaría sacudiendo todo el hotel con su risa.

"Bella," susurró Alice. "¿Qué demonios te ocurre?" ella parecía más curiosa que molesta. En realidad, a juzgar por la sonrisa, no estaba otra cosa sino curiosa y jubilosa.

Bella le susurró algo que no pude oír y Alice sonrió como nunca había visto sonreír a nadie antes.

"Así que, mis padres estarán en casa al medio día, lo que significa que no tendremos mucho tiempo para limpiar el desorden," dije, escarbando en mi comida.

"¿Vienen Carlisle y Esme?" preguntó Jasper, tomando su asiento y arrastrando a Alice a su lado. Cogió el tenedor en su plato y comenzó a comerse los huevos revueltos.

"Umhm. Les llamé el otro día y tienen todo listo para volar aquí. Me ofrecí a recogerlos, pero querían coger un coche de alquiler."

"Y van a traer algo como un colgante o así," añadió Bella, causando que Jasper le entrara un ataque de tos antes de hacerse con el control de nuevo y me lanzó una mirada que era una mezcla entre "enhorabuena" y "¿estás seguro?"

Yo solo asentí sutilmente.

Treinta minutos después habíamos terminado todos e íbamos de camino a Forks. Jasper conducía, Alice iba en el asiento del copiloto, y Bella y yo detrás. Ella estaba mirando aturdida por la ventana y yo me esforcé por escuchar sus silenciosos pensamientos. Cuando finalmente no pude soportarlo más, le pregunté, "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Ella salió de su trance de inmediato y se ruborizó con un hermoso color carmesí. "Nada," murmuró.

Ahora estaba incluso más interesado en lo que estaba pensando, pero no la forcé. Pronto llegamos a la casa y decidí que sería mejor primero llamar y estar seguros de que los dos estaban decentes.

"Futura Señora de Emmett Cullen al habla," la voz de Rose dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

Yo me reí. "Soy el futuro cuñado de la futura Señora de Emmett Cullen, llamo para preguntar si ambos estáis lo suficientemente decentes para que nosotros podamos volver dentro y limpiar antes de que tus suegros lleguen…"

"Emmett y yo estamos, ehm, poniéndonos decentes." Podía escuchar las ropas en movimiento y Emmett maldiciendo mientras saltaba alrededor, intentando ponerse lo que suponía que eran un par de pantalones, considerando que siempre tenía problemas con los pantalones vaqueros.

"Nos vemos ahora." Colgué mi BlackBerry. "Estarán en un momento," dije, abriendo el maletero del coche y sacando mi maleta y la de Bella. Jasper cogió la suya y la de Alice.

Bella se acercó a la puerta y sacó un juego de llaves de su bolso, insertándolos en la cerradura y girándolos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Caminó unos pocos pasos hacia dentro y miró alrededor. Volvió al exterior y susurró, "La costa está desierta… ninguna visión de Emmett o Rosalie desnudos."

Me reí de su tonta travesura y pude ver su sonrisa amenazando con aparecer en su expresión seria. Los cuatro nos abrimos paso hacia el interior y dejamos caer las bolsas en el suelo del vestíbulo. Las llevaríamos arriba cuando estuviéramos seguros de que la costa estaba verdaderamente despejada.

"¡Estamos comprometidos!" exclamó Rosalie y me volví hacia ella que estaba arriba de las escaleras llevando la cara manchada de maquillaje, el pelo lo tenía hecho un desastre, llevaba unos calzoncillos, una camiseta, y una sonrisa tonta que nunca había puesto.

Alice y Bella gritaron, aunque ya lo sabían, y corrieron hacia arriba para abrazar a su mejor y recién comprometida amiga. Las tres saltaban con excitación, envueltas cada una en los brazos de las otras.

"Felicidades, Rose," le dije. Las tres se detuvieron y ella corrió hacia mí. Me abrazó de forma muy entusiasta.

"Muchísimas gracias Edward," dijo por encima de mi hombro.

Me reí mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "¿Por qué?"

"Emmett estaba esperando que yo te conociera, lo sé".

Me quedé de piedra. "Yo, eh, supongo que de nada."

"Bueno, hay un montón de porquería por todas partes de la casa y tenemos hora y media para dejarlo sin una mancha antes de que el doctor y la Señora Cullen lleguen aquí," dijo Bella.

Rose se limitó a sonreír y Emmett se acercó por detrás de la nada y la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Bella.

"Rosalie, tu trabajo es lavarte y estar perfectamente presentable, como siempre. Tengo una preciosa blusa rosa para ti y tus vaqueros favoritos blancos para hoy. Tienes un serio trabajo que hacer, señorita, si ese es el pintalabios que tenías anoche." Rose asintió. "Muy bien, Emmett, tú vas a tu dormitorio y lo limpias. Emmett asintió y le dio un beso en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Rose. Estaba sonriente como si fuera su cumpleaños número trece cuando mamá y papá le compraron el juego que había estado pidiendo.

"Alice, Jasper, vosotros debéis comenzar con el garaje. Yo iré a la cocina. Edward, tú asegúrate de que tu piano está limpio y después puedes ayudarme a mí o a Alice y Jasper." Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con nuestras tareas, conscientes de que no eran algo negociable. "Manos en medio" dijo Bella mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el centro de nuestro pequeño grupo. "A la de tres. Uno, dos, tres."

"¡Vamos!" todos gritamos al unísono cuando tiramos nuestras manos al aire y nos reímos.

Todos nos dirigimos en direcciones distintas, y yo me fui al garaje con Alice y Jasper, sabiendo que mi piano estaba bien y que el garaje requeriría más trabajo con todas esas luces y los altavoces estéreo colgados que se habían puesto, sin mencionar las cosas que se habían movido de alrededor.

BELLA POV

Primero limpié todo lo de la mesa. Quité las velas y coloqué las rosas en un plato limpio y pequeño en el medio de la mesa, añadiendo una pequeña cantidad de agua al centro. Es mantel estaba doblado y guardado y el agua que había tenido una vez el cubo de hielo lo tiré por el desagüe. La cena de ayer no se había tirado del todo, así que inmediatamente recogí todos los alimentos no consumidos y los tiré en una bolsa de basura. Lavé los cubiertos de plata, los vasos, y los platos y tiré el resto del vino también, tomando en cuenta que ahora podrían haber bichos en él.

Cuando por fin terminé, limpié el resto de la cocina hasta que estuvo impecable, haciendo todo lo que no había sido capaz de hacer antes de irnos. Saqué los platos del lavavajillas y los dejé en sus estantes vacíos.

"Me encanta verte trabajar en la cocina," dijo mi voz favorita, y me volví para ver a Edward sentado en un taburete de la encimera. Su sonrisa torcida me hizo fusionarme con las sandalias y quería besar esa sonrisa.

"Observa, entonces," le contesté, volviéndome hacia la nevera buscando algo que hacer. "¿Qué crees que querrán de comer?" Le pregunté mientras escuchaba a Edward levantarse y caminar hacia mí. Me incliné hacia delante, metiendo la cabeza en la nevera en busca de algo que pareciera especialmente delicioso.

Unos brazos abrazaron mi cintura desde detrás y el cuerpo de Edward se presionó contra el mío por completo, su torso se inclinaba sobre el mío mientras sus labios rozaban mi oreja. "Cualquier cosa que hagas, estoy seguro de que les encantará."

Me estremecí involuntariamente cuando su respiración se precipitó contra mi oído y oí su sonrisa hacer un sonido en su pecho, que vibró contra mi espalda. Miré frente a mí y cogí las delgadas pechugas de pollo en rebanadas, y también tres huevos, mientras Edward seguía aferrado a mi cuerpo. Me moví hacia atrás y presioné mi parte de atrás contra él más fuerte para moverlo fuera de mi camino. Pude sentir un bulto en sus pantalones y me sonreí a mí misma. Se lo merece.

Él me soltó y yo coloqué el contenido de mis brazos sobre la encimera. Fui al armario y cogí el pan rallado, aceite de canola (N/T: es el nombre comercial de un tipo de aceite de colza canadiense, en el cual la composición de los ácidos grasos ha sido modificada haciendo uso de las técnicas de selección de cultivo tradicionales. Es un producto claramente diferente de la semilla de colza y del aceite de colza. Es ampliamente utilizado en Estados Unidos y Canada, pero no en Europa.), un tazón de vidrio, y un plato grande. Fui al cajón de los cubiertos y cogí la batidora, un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones, una espátula y un tenedor. Cogí un plato normal y una sartén grande.

Puse cada filete de pollo dentro de los huevos batidos en el recipiente usando el tenedor y después los coloqué sobre el plato, que estaba cubierto de migas de pan. Recubrí cada filete de pollo con pan rallado y luego los puse en el aceite ardiente de la sartén. No mucho después saqué cada filete y los puse en veinte hojas de papel de cocina para que absorbieran todo el aceite.

EDWARD POV

Vi encantado como Bella cocinaba la comida para mis padres y los residentes de nuestra casa, con lo que yo creía que eran unos ingredientes al azar. Cuando por fin terminó, puso todo en el plato de servir y me lo entregó a mí. Lo puse en la mesa del comedor y Bella fue a buscar platos y cubiertos de plata. Los puso en la encimera y comenzó a poner la mesa. Se fue al armario y sacó dos bolsas de patatas fritas: las normales Lays y una de Doritos.

Sacó unos grandes cuencos de cristal y los llenó de patatas. Las apartó y después comenzó a sacar los vasos y poniéndolos cada uno en su lugar. Cuando finalmente se dio por satisfecha con su trabajo, regresó a la cocina y cogió un pequeño trozo de pollo empanado que lo había dejado dividido por la mitad, y me dio la mitad a mí.

"Milanesa," dijo. "Pruébalo."

Hice lo que me dijo y lo encontré delicioso, como siempre me parecía cuando Bella cocinaba." "Salve la reina de la cocina," dije.

Ella se rió y fue hasta la nevera, sacando zumo de limón, zumo de lima, Ketchup, mostaza, mostaza picante, y otros condimentos. Las colocó también en la mesa.

Cuando Bella hubo finalmente terminado, se dirigió hacia el espejo de la sala y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo y el maquillaje. Me acerqué por detrás, como había hecho varias veces hoy, y le agarré las manos.

"Estás increíble, Bella. Deja de preocuparte," le dije. Sabía que mis padres la amarían. ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? La besé en su suave mejilla y pude sentir que el calor subía hacia él cuando se sonrojó. Yo sonreí.

BELLA POV

Edward me dio un beso en mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me pilló en mi estado nervioso. Edward hizo una sonrisa torcida y me di la vuelta viendo como Emmett y Rosalie bajaban las escaleras.

Justo cuando Alice y Jasper salieron desde el garaje, un coche se escuchó aparcar en la entrada. Me quedé inmóvil mientras Edward, Emmett y Jasper iban hacia la puerta. Rose y Alice estaban tan congeladas como yo, y nos miramos entre nosotras con preocupación.

Los padres de Emmett y Edward eran tan cercanos a sus hijos como lo eran con Edward, así que sabía lo que esto significaba también para Alice, Rosalie y, con suerte, lo que significaría para mí.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre llegó hasta la entrada para saludar a la pareja. Alice, Rose y yo nos cogimos las manos apoyándonos, y por algún milagro, estábamos siendo capaces de caminar hacia la entrada.

Un hombre y una mujer, que no parecían tener más de treinta y pocos años, se quedaron en la parte posterior de su Lexus negro.

La mujer caminó hasta Edward y le abrazó, diciendo su nombre en señal de saludo, y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con Emmett y Jasper. Tenía el pelo de color caramelo y su tono de piel era claro. Era probablemente de mi altura, aunque aún no podía estar segura. Sus ojos eran de un verde grisáceo, aunque no tan puro y vibrante como el de Edward, pero tenía esa misma chispa animada que había en él. Tenía una sonrisa delicada y una nariz pequeña, con el rostro muy elegante. Era absolutamente hermosa.

El hombre que salió detrás de ella era alto, rubio y guapísimo. Sus ojos eran de un color azul brillante, como los de Emmett, y las líneas en su rostro estaban firmemente establecidas. Su sonrisa era como la de Emmett también, pero su voz era suave como la de Edward mientras saludaba a sus hijos y a su sobrino. Su cuerpo era muy similar al de Edward, fuerte y tonificado, pero no demasiado. Se veía muy inteligente y listo. Me resultaba familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo. Lo único que sabía era que era sin ninguna duda el padre de Edward. El chico tenía una genética enviada del cielo.

"Mamá, papá, ella es mi novia, Rosalie," dijo Emmett, quitándola de mi mano y del agarre de Alice y pasando su brazo por la cintura para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí.

"Al fin, alguien que ponga a mi hijo en su lugar," bromeó la madre de Edward de una manera teatral.

Rose se echó a reír, empezando a relajarse ya. "Con mucho gusto estaré encantada de ponerlo en su lugar algún día."

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso, querida. Soy Esme," se presentó su madre.

"Un placer conocerte," contestó Rosalie.

"El gusto es todo nuestro," respondió el hombre. "Carlisle Cullen."

Rose sonrió y se dejó caer en el abrazo de Emmett, viendo cuánto les gustaba ella.

"Bienvenida a nuestra familia, Rosalie," dijo Esme.

"Gracias. Puedes llamarme Rose, por cierto."

"Rose," reflexionó Esme. "Mi flor favorita."

"La mía también," rió Rose.

Después de un momento de silencio, Jasper se movió y tiró de mi último trocito de fuerza y cogió a Alice en sus brazos. Apoyó su barbilla arriba de su cabeza, teniendo que agacharse un poco para hacerlo.

"Y ella es mi prometida Alice 'a la moda' Brandon."

Esme se echó a reír. "Encantadora."

"Me gustaría haberte conocido antes," dijo Carlisle, sabiendo que el compromiso había tenido lugar hacía más de un mes.

Alice se encogió e hombros. "La vida es muy ocupada. Todo lo que importa es que hemos podido conocernos. Jasper habla constantemente de vosotros."

"¿Es eso cierto…?" comenzó Esme. "Hablamos a menudo de Jasper también. Él es un buen chico. Lo ha hecho todo tan bien y ha logrado tanto…"

"Sí," respondió Alice. Ella puso sus manos en la parte superior de Jasper y le besó la cabeza rápidamente.

"¿Habéis decidido cuando será la boda?" preguntó Esme.

Alice se animó al instante y rebotó de arriba abajo, casi tocando la cabeza en la mandíbula de Jasper. "Todavía no. Estoy pensando que en un año o dos, tal vez en primavera. En una carpa fuera donde las flores comiencen a florecer."

"Ella es muy planificadora," comentó Jasper.

"Yo creo que eso suena maravilloso Alice. Tal vez más adelante podamos discutir los detalles."

Carlisle se volvió hacia mí. "Ah, Isabella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?"

Bueno, eso es un poco raro. "Me suenas de algo, pero no recuerdo de donde."

Edward me miró frunciendo las cejas con perplejidad.

"El verano que pasaste en Chicago hace unos años. Eras bastante torpe," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" grité cuando me di cuenta. "Doctor C. No puedo creer que me olvidara." Sentí el calor en mis mejillas cuando me sonrojé de una manera que estaba segura era de un brillante carmesí.

Él se rió. "Está bien, Bella. Tenías 15 o 16 años, pero todavía te ves como aquella chica que curé una y otra vez en mi oficina. Pero has crecido."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Edward finalmente.

Me reí mientras caminaba hacia él y le cogía sus manos comenzándole a explicar. "¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre mis padres el jueves en el coche?" Él asintió. "Ya te dije que mi madre vivió en Chicago un tiempo. Esa fue una de las veces que pasé un mes y medio con ella durante el verano. Fui muy torpe y me rompí la pierna. El Doctor C, quiero decir Carlisle, era el doctor al que acudía siempre. Lo vi muchas veces."

Edward se rió entre dientes y me besó en la frente. Me sonrojé otra vez mientras me volvía a ver a sus padres que nos miraban a ambos. Esme tenía un brazo apoyado en Carlisle, mientras que Carlisle tenía su otra mano en ella. "Tú y tus espasticidades." Murmuró Edward. (N/T: La espasticidad, según la Real Academia Española es "Hipertonía muscular de origen cerebral que se manifiesta por espasmos.").

"Vamos dentro," dije. Edward me soltó y fue a coger una de las maletas de sus padres mientras Emmett cogía la otra. El viento soplaba y mi pelo voló por encima de mis hombros.

"Oh Dios," dijo Esme.

Me volví para ver si mi hombro se había descubierto o algo pero la pequeña correa que sujetaba mi vestido se había bajado y se veía la parte cosida de mi hombro.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" preguntó Carlisle burlonamente.

Me ruboricé, como había hecho tantas veces desde esa mañana, que ya tenía miedo de quedarme permanentemente de un color tomate. "Un accidente menor. Edward hizo un gran trabajo curándolo."

"Asegúrate de tomar Vitamina E. Se curan más rápidamente y la cicatrización será improbable." Dijo Carlisle.

"Lo haré," contesté, abriendo la puerta principal y manteniéndola abierta para que pasara todo el mundo.

Pasé mi pelo hacia atrás en la parte superior de mi herida y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, viendo como el Lexus se marchaba de vuelta al aeropuerto.

"Algo huele delicioso," comentó Esme.

"Gracias," dije, caminando hacia el comedor. "Quería tener la comida lista para cuando llegarais en caso de que tuvierais hambre."

"Me muero de hambre," respondió Esme con una risa.

"Yo también," coincidió Emmett, saltando en su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Nadie podía dejar de reír mientras tomaban sus asientos.

"¿Qué os traigo de beber?" pregunté.

Pidieron agua, Sprite y limonada. Cogí las jarras de agua y la limonada de la nevera y las puse sobre la mesa de la cocina y saqué dos latas de Sprite. Edward entró en la cocina y cogió las jarras.

"Te dije que les encantarías," dijo Edward.

"Sí, sí. Tú lo sabes todo Edward, y me inclino ante tu estado de sabelotodo," le dije con sorna.

Él me sonrió torcidamente y salió de la habitación para entrar en el comedor lleno de gente riéndose a la espera de comenzar la comida.

ESME POV

"…Así que después de eso, tuve que pasar una hora entera al teléfono explicándole a su amigo que estaba perfectamente bien. Estaba más preocupado que su propia madre," dijo Carlisle, contando la historia de los viajes de Bella a su consulta. "¿Cómo está Jake?" preguntó.

Los tenedores se pararon a mitad camino de las bocas, el sonido de la masticación se silenció, y todo el mundo se congeló en su lugar por un momento antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Bella, cuyo tenedor y cuchillo cayeron a su plato con un fuerte ruido metálico. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, con el rostro escondido detrás de la pared que había formado su pelo, y retorció su servilleta con sus manos donde después descansaron en su regazo.

"No lo sé," respondió en voz baja. "No hemos hablado desde que suspendió nuestro compromiso hace dos años."

Me quedé helada entonces y podía sentir mis instintos maternales intentando tirar de mí hacia ella con el fin de consolarla. Aún así, me quedé sentada y miré como Edward, que se sentaba a su lado, tomaba su mano entre las suyas y le frotaba en la espalda con suaves círculos.

"Oh," fue la siempre inteligente respuesta de Carlisle. Yo le disparé con la mirada, aunque sabía que no era culpa suya, a que no lo sabía. Amaba a ese hombre, pero todos sabíamos de donde había sacado Emmett su 'abre la boca, mete la pata'. Carlisle casi siempre tenía un gran control sobre ello, pero tenía la habilidad de preguntar las cosas más inocentes y obtener las más terribles respuestas en los momentos más inoportunos.

"Bella, cariño, ¿me enseñas dónde está el baño?" Le pregunté, con la esperanza de permitir que ella tuviera un momento para escapar.

"Claro," respondió mirando hacia arriba de su regazo. Ella parecía mejor, pero podía ver un pequeño dolor detrás de sus ojos. Yo sabía lo doloroso que era un compromiso roto. Sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por eso, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Carlisle.

Me levanté de mi asiento y coloqué la servilleta al lado de mi plato. Edward se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de Bella y después se puso de pie también. Su mano se deslizó de la suya lentamente y a regañadientes y luego la siguió mientras me llevaba hacia la cocina.

"El baño es justo por esa puerta," me dijo, señalando la puerta de la esquina.

Me eché a reír. "Honestamente, no necesito ir. Por otro lado, sé que necesitabas un escape."

Ella sonrió débilmente. "Gracias".

"Es una placer. Créeme, sé lo que estás sufriendo. En realidad, bastante bien."

Ella me miró cuestionándome.

"Sí, lo sé. Uno pensaría que Carlisle y yo hemos estado juntos durante toda la vida. Bueno, eso no es verdad." Decidí compartir con ella el peor momento de mi pasado. Pude ver la forma en que Edward la miraba durante toda la comida. Pude ver la forma en que él le hablaba y la sostenía en sus brazos y sonreía cada vez que él la oía reír o hablar o cada vez que ella sonreía. Sabía que era la única que le había hecho eso a Edward, y sin ninguna duda, la única que le haría eso a Edward.

"Pasé todos mis años de secundaria saliendo con un hombre llamado James. Era un guapo chico inteligente y amable. Después de la secundaria fuimos a la universidad y el día de la graduación nos prometimos, muy seguros de que ambos estábamos enamorados. Pues, pronto él comenzó a alejarse de mí, indiferente, distante. Muchas veces le pregunté que le pasaba, pero cada vez que lo hacía, lo atribuía al trabajo. Meses después, al final me dijo que ya no estaba enamorado de mí. Y no solo eso, sino que estaba enamorado de una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Victoria. Le devolví mi anillo, hice la maleta y me fui a casa de mi mejor amiga. Me acogió sin problemas e hizo todo lo posible por consolarme, pero todos los días me sentía más y más molesta y enfadada. Entonces, hice algo indescriptible…" hice una pausa para hacer una inspiración profunda. Esto era algo que nunca compartiría con nadie, especialmente no el día que nos conocíamos, pero sabía que ayudaría a Bella, y la pobre chica parecía tan dolida.

"Intenté suicidarme. Había un acantilado no lejos de donde estaba la cabaña de vacaciones de mi familia, un lugar donde pasaba mucho tiempo cuando era pequeña en verano. Era estúpida y estaba sufriendo y quería salir de ahí, huir, así que salté. Tuve suerte de aterrizar en suelo blando, algo que no había sabido ocurriría, y solo estuve inconsciente con un número de huesos rotos y heridas. Me desperté con el rostro de un ángel rubio, y estaba absolutamente segura de que estaba en el cielo. Luego me enteré de que estaba en el hospital siendo tratada por el Doctor Cullen. Carlisle fue mi ángel, y yo estaba encantada de saber que había sobrevivido y haber experimentado el verdadero amor a primera vista."

Bella me sonrió. "Es una pena por lo que algunas personas deben de pasar," me dijo. "Es una bonita historia. Realmente tienes buena suerte de que esté a tu lado."

Me reí, acariciando la mano de Bella que descansaba sobre el mostrador. "Tú también, cariño. Tú también."

Volví al comedor y me senté al lado de Carlisle, cogiendo su mano y dándole un apretón, él me miró y sonrió con esa preciosa sonrisa de la que me enamoré hace todos estos años.

EDWARD POV

Bella volvió al salón y yo le sonreí, habiendo escuchado lo que mi madre le había dicho en la cocina.

Se podría decir que era un espía.

Yo diría más que era un curioso.

Mi madre me contó la historia hace unos pocos años, mi hermano unos años antes. No sabía a cuanta gente se lo había dicho, pero no a muchas. No se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho, solo no avergonzada de cómo había salido todo.

Tomando su asiento a mi lado, Bella me devolvió la sonrisa. Tomé su mano y le di un beso en la espalda y después miró de nuevo a su regazo. Pude ver ese delicioso rubor en sus mejillas y me eché a reír interiormente mientras seguía comiendo.

La conversación se trasladó a los planes de gimnasio de Emmett. Al parecer había encontrado el lugar perfecto y ahora ya tenía el dinero para comprarlo. Estaba pensando en conseguir un agente para comenzar a trabajar en los papeles esa semana. Tenía que hacer mucha construcción para convertirlo en el gimnasio que él quería, pero por el momento, sentía que era totalmente perfecto.

"Si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar, solo háznoslo saber, hijo," dijo Carlisle después de escuchar con atención cada detalle que Emmett soltó. Yo solo prestaba atención a la mitad de las cosas que decía, ya que más del cincuenta por ciento de mi atención estaba en Bella. Se sentó tan tranquila a mi lado que no estaba seguro de si estaba bien o no. No sonreía pero parecía calmada. Me preguntaba si mis planes de esta noche la ayudarían.

Después de más conversación sobre el gimnasio, todo el mundo comenzó a moverse a la sala de estar para seguir hablando. Mamá y papá tendrían un tour por la casa más tarde. Decidí quedarme y ayudar a Bella a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos. Por el momento, no tenía ganas de dejarla sola ni un momento, no es que quisiera dejar su lado tampoco.

ALICE POV

La conversación fluía muy bien y sabía que Esme y yo seríamos buenas amigas, incluso aunque siempre estuviera en Chicago.

"¿Cómo van tus diseños, Alice?" preguntó Esme.

"Maravillosamente. He terminado toda la línea de invierno que estoy esperando poder lanzar este año. Tengo parte del ático establecido como un estudio para mis diseños. Muchos de ellos siguen siendo dibujos, pero he convertido en realidad algunos de ellos. Me encantaría mostrártelo cuando tengas un momento."

"Eso sería estupendo," respondió Esme, levantándose. Me levanté también y extendí el brazo para que ella lo tomara. Ella lo tomó y subimos las escaleras riendo mientras ella comenzaba a contarme historias de Jasper y sus momentos de infancia. "…Y te juro que me tomó horas para quitar la suciedad de todas sus bocas después de eso. Nunca más les volví a dar gusanos de goma."

Yo prácticamente me caía de la risa mientras llegamos a las escaleras del ático. Abrí la puerta. Era mi más preciada posesión, mi estudio. El suelo era luminoso, casi blanco, de madera, como un estudio de danza, y habían maniquíes que contenían algunos de mis diseños. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y un lado de la habitación estaba lleno de espejos para poder obtener una buena vista de todo con lo que trabajaba. En el otro lado de la habitación, papeles con dibujos de mis creaciones favoritas estaban colgados en marcos en la pared. Mis cuadernos y blocs de dibujo se encontraban en una estantería en la pared también. Un equipo de música estaba en el alféizar de la ventana y escuché la lluvia tintinear contra el cristal.

"ESTE es mi estudio." Me quedé en medio de la habitación, extendiendo los brazos y dándome la vuelta.

"Es precioso. ¿Diseñaste tú la habitación?" Asentí, y ella sonrió. "No creo que yo pudiera haberlo hecho mejor. Si quieres, estoy pensando en una expansión para agregar otra rama a mi compañía que trabajan fuera del área de Chicago. Si estás interesada…"

Me quedé boquiabierta ante la oferta. "¡Demonios, sí!" grité, saltando hacia Esme y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ella se echó a reír cuando me abrazó también. "Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias."

Riendo aún más, Esme respondió, "Es un placer. Definitivamente necesitamos a alguien muy inteligente, dedicada, alegre y, por supuesto, con mucho talento para llevar a cabo este trabajo."

Me encantaba mi trabajo, pero prefería hacerlo todo desde cero. Ser compradora personal no era mi trabajo de ensueño, se limitaba a ser algo bueno. Además, ser el jefe significaba que estaba bajo mi propio horario y podía trabajar en mis diseños con mayor tiempo libre. El diseño de interiores siempre era divertido, algo que había hecho en toda la casa, o al menos había comenzado a hacer.

"¿Quieres ver los planes que tengo para las habitaciones sin terminar?" Le pregunté. Esme asintió. Me acerqué a la estantería y saqué uno de los cuadernos de notas. "Estas son todas las habitaciones y pasillos de la casa. Algunas ya están hechas, otras están en proceso o en curso de planear."

Ella miró cada página, cuidadosamente examinando cada imagen, elección del color, creación y el diseño en general. "Tienes realmente un don, Alice. Sin duda has encontrado todo lo que quieres en la vida."

Sonreí. "Y todo empezó cuando encontré a Jasper."

ROSALIE POV

Emmett, Carlisle y yo hablábamos de varias cosas. Mi trabajo, el trabajo de Emmett, el trabajo de Carlisle, Forks, Seattle, la familia, los amigos, nuestras aspiraciones, la relación entre Emmett y yo, la casa, la vida… la lista era interminable. Después de un rato, Bella se nos unió y Edward fue arriba para buscar a su madre, mi futura suegra, pensé con una sonrisa, y a Alice. Pronto bajó las escaleras con una caja en su mano que reconocí inmediatamente.

Le di un codazo a Emmett. "¿Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?" le pregunté.

Emmett me miró, después a Edward, luego a Bella, otra vez a Edward, y finalmente a Carlisle, que asintió y finalmente otra vez a mí. "Sí."

Sonreí. Esto era bueno, muy, muy bueno.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla desde el sofá. "¿Vienes conmigo?"

Ella asintió y se levantó, incapaz de ver la caja que estaba detrás de la espalda de él. Él la llevó al porche de atrás donde podrían tener algo de privacidad."

"Venga ya," dejé salir de mi boca finalmente. Agarré el collar que tenía alrededor de mi cuello y besé el colgante. "Bella no tiene la menor idea."

El brazo de Emmett que estaba alrededor de mi cintura, me atrajo más y yo le di un beso rápido en el cuello cuando empezó a hablar con su padre otra vez.

EDWARD POV

Me notaba demasiado inquieto para esperar hasta la noche, y por eso después de terminar de fregar los platos y limpiar la cocina, dejé a Bella en el salón y después fui a buscar a mi madre.

Miré en todas las habitaciones del segundo piso y no podía encontrarla ni tampoco a Alice. Estaba apunto de bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso por si acaso habían vuelto al salón cuando oí unas risas desde arriba. Pude reconocerlas como las risas de Alice y de mi madre.

Subí al ático, recordando que el estudio de Alice estaba allí y me dirigí a la puerta abierta.

"¿Mamá? ¿Tienes el collar?" le pregunté con ansiedad.

Ella me miró sorprendida por mi repentina aparición y después apuntó a su bolso antes de regresar a los dibujos de Alice.

"Oh, este me encanta," dijo.

"Puedo hacer uno para ti si quieres," respondió Alice.

"¡Me encantaría!"

Las dejé a lo suyo y bajé las escaleras hacia Bella. Ella se sentaba tímidamente en el mismo lugar que yo había abandonado. Sostuve la caja detrás de mi espalda y le ofrecí mi mano, pidiéndole que viniera conmigo. Ella obedeció y la acompañé hasta la salida del porche trasero con mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Estaba lloviendo, pero el sonido de las gotas de la lluvia era siempre como música para mí. Algunas noches me esforzaba al máximo por mantenerme despierto acostado en la cama, escuchando las gotas sobre el cristal de la ventana.

La senté en la mecedora del porche y ocupé el asiento a su lado. El asiento de madera blanca se balanceó atrás y adelante durante unos minutos y ambos disfrutamos la paz y la música de la lluvia.

"¿Por qué me has pedido que salgamos aquí?" preguntó Bella finalmente con curiosidad.

Sonreí, sacando la larga y oscura caja azul desde detrás de mi espalda con el garabato de plata en que se podía leer Edward en una firma preciosa.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella, examinando la caja que puse en su mano.

"Ábrelo," le respondí, buscando en los pozos profundos de color café que no parecían tener fondo.

Ella lo hizo y miró dentro. Jadeando por la sorpresa, cogió el collar de donde estaba desde que mis padres lo consiguieron cuando era niño.

"Edward," dijo en voz, examinándolo. Cuidadosamente cogí el medallón de sus manos e hice un gesto para que se diera la vuelta. Así lo hizo, levantando el pelo de la nuca y le puse el collar en su lugar. Era un medallón de plata en forma de corazón con una E en el centro. Un pequeño diamante estaba en la línea inferior de la E curvada, justo al final de la línea rizada.

"Bella, sé que esto suena un poco de colegial, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?" Le pregunté una vez que se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, mirando profundamente en el fondo de mi alma. Yo esperaba su respuesta, pero no dijo nada, sentada sin moverse en silencio y casi esperando que retirara mi oferta. No lo hice. Solo esperé.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, Edward." Yo le sonreí apretando mis labios en los suyos.

Ella respondió, poniéndose de pie y tirando de mi hacia ella, nunca separando sus labios de los míos. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiré de ella contra mí. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo. Deslicé mi lengua por sus labios que permitieron la entrada, separando sus labios. Mi lengua se deslizó en su boca lentamente, saboreando cada sabor que recibía. La suya corría por la mía y pronto estaban bailando juntas cuando tiré de Bella hacia mí más fuerte.

Su boca sabía a gloria y yo sabía que si moría aquí y ahora, moriría siendo un hombre feliz.

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo, ante la necesidad de oxígeno que tuvimos que separarnos. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, besando su cuello expuesto con el collar. "Eres absolutamente increíble, Isabella."

"Pero yo no tengo nada ara ti," contestó ella.

"Lo dudo," murmuré en su piel, la vibración de mis labios la hicieron estremecerse involuntariamente. Me reí y ella apretó mi espalda. "¿Qué?"

"Nada," contestó ella con una pequeña risita.

Cuando un trueno y un rayo se añadieron a la lluvia, Bella y yo decidimos volver a entrar en la casa.

Cuando Rosalie vio a Bella llevando el collar, la quitó de mis brazos y se la llevó al piso de arriba, probablemente con Alice y mi madre al estudio. Miré a Emmett y él solamente rió. "Mujeres," murmuró.

BELLA POV

Soy la novia de Edward, soy la novia de Edward, cantaba alegremente en mi cabeza.

Rose tiraba de mi por las escaleras hacia el ático a un ritmo increíblemente rápido.

"¡Mira, mira, mira!" Rose le gritó a Alice que estaba en el suelo, junto con Esme, ojeando un cuaderno.

Alice alzó la mirada hacia Rose que señalaba el collar alrededor de mi cuello y dejó caer el cuaderno que sostenía. "¡Oh, Dios, mío!" Ella se levantó y me envolvió en un abrazo, saltando arriba y abajo tanto que tuve miedo de que me caería a través del suelo si pesara unos kilos más.

"Bienvenida al club, Bella," dijo Esme.

"¿Qué club?" Le pregunté.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie mostraron sus collares idénticos al mío, aunque solo el de Rosalie era exactamente el mismo. Alice tenía una J y Esme tenía una C.

"Es una tradición de la familia Cullen," dijo Esme. "Si tú das a luz un niño, el día que sepas que es un chico, pides el collar. Tienes que saber el nombre de pila, por supuesto, pero eso no viene al caso. Se pone la primera letra del nombre en el medallón de plata y también un diamante."

"Cuando el chico finalmente encuentra a la chica, le da el collar con la promesa de que será suya," continuó Rose.

"¿Así que ha dado alguna vez este collar a alguien más?" pregunté.

Alice se echó a reír. "No, tonta. ¿No has oído a Rose? La chica. El chico, en este caso Edward, solo obtiene una oportunidad de dar el collar a alguien. Edward te lo ha dado a ti porque, al menos subconscientemente, él siente que tú eres la chica. Tú serás la única chica que llevará ese medallón, y se entiende que nunca te lo quitarás."

"Y después, se ponen dos fotos dentro," siguió Rose. "La primera es de tu compromiso, y la segunda la de tu boda."

"Estáis bromeando, ¿verdad?" pregunté, totalmente sorprendida por la historia y el significado detrás de ese precioso medallón.

"No." Respondieron al unísono. Levanté la mirada y sonreír, una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo.

"Gracias a Dios, porque si estabais bromeando con esto, estaría muy enfadada con vosotras."

* * *

Hola!!!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews porfii

Muchos besos a todos mis lectores/as!!!

LauraMasen


	10. Alice la original

CAPÍTULO 10: Alice la original

…

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

…..

Nota: Dios mío! Sé que he tardado muchísimo pero no me peguéis que han sido 23 largas páginas de Word. Espero que lo disfrutéis como yo he hecho traduciéndolo. Y espero vuestros reviews!

EDWARD POV

"Despierta pequeño Eddie," tronó Emmett en mi oído mientras me sacudía violentamente en la cama.

"Si no me dejas en paz ahora mismo voy a meterte el bisturí hasta la polla," (N/T: hasta yo me he avergonzado de oír a Edward decir eso :D) le amenacé. La cama-terremoto paró inmediatamente y pude imaginarme la cara de Emmett. Cuando abrí los ojos, sabía que mi imaginación no le había hecho justicia. No pude contener la risa.

"Eso no tiene gracia, lo sabes," me regañó golpeándome en el brazo.

"¡Ay!" me froté el brazo donde él me había golpeado y me senté en la cama. "¿Para qué me estás despertando enorme patán?"

"Porque vamos a ir todos a salir con papá," respondió Emmett.

"¿Qué pasa con mamá?"

"Día de chicas."

Maldita sea. Yo que quería pasar el día con Bella. Lo que sea. Al menos mamá llegará a conocer a las chicas mucho mejor ahora. "¿Están todavía aquí?"

Emmett se echó a reír. "Se marcharon hace tres horas, Eddie. Tienen un largo día por delante."

"Primero, no me llames Eddie, y segundo, ¿qué hora es?"

"¿Para qué tantas preguntas?"

"Solo responde."

Él suspiró dramáticamente. "Bien. Son las nueve."

"¿Se han ido a las seis?" Pregunté sorprendido.

"No, se han ido a la una de la mañana," respondió Emmett con sarcasmo.

"¿Por qué salen tan temprano?"

"Otra vez con las preguntas."

Lancé una almohada a Emmett y señalé la puerta. "Fuera."

"Tú puedes ser un huesped, pero yo soy el dueño de esta casa. No puedes echarme de la habitación." Me tiró la almohada de vuelta que me golpeó de lleno en la cara.

Me encogí de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras." Me levanté de la cama con solo mis boxers y me acerqué a la cómoda donde saqué ropa interior, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Me di la vuelta y vi a Emmett con una ceja levantada. Al parecer él pensaba que estaba bromeando con lo de vestirme frente a él. Me reí. Él era mi hermano. Había visto de mí tanto como yo. Me quité los boxers y me puse los limpios, después me puse el resto de la ropa. Cuando me di la vuelta, Emmett hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina donde Emmett tenía una mirada de horror. Rompí en un ataque de risa y Jasper y mi padre me miraron como si estuvieran dispuestos a llevarme a un psicólogo. "Eso ha sido algo asquerosamente desagradable Edward," dijo por fin Emmett.

"Ya te dije que salieras."

"¡Aún así!"

"Como no lo hacías por eso me cambié."

"Ja ja ja, muy divertido," dijo, una vez más sarcástico.

"En fin…" decidí cambiar de tema. "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

"Hemos pensado en ir a batear un poco, luego ir a almorzar, y después ir al gimnasio, y si tenemos tiempo jugar a la consola," dijo Jasper.

Asentí con la cabeza y mientras pensé, ¿cuántos somos? ¿15?

Fui a por café de la cafetera y me sorprendí de encontrar una nota especialmente dirigida a mí. Me serví café en una taza, con un poco de leche y azúcar, y cogí la nota mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Edward,

Alice y tu madre me han arrastrado a un día de compras… Tengo un poco de miedo pero supongo que sobreviviré. Envíame un mensaje si quieres y te veré esta noche… Si me las arreglo para salir viva de aquí.

Bella.

Me reí. Estaba seguro en un ochenta por ciento de que Bella se apagaría como una luz en el momento en que llegara a casa después de comprar con mi madre, y no era fácil ir de compras con Alice y Rosalie.

"Entonces, ¿Estáis listos chicos o qué? ¡Realmente quiero rasgar algunas pelotas de béisbol!" lanzó Emmett un grito de desesperación.

Jasper asintió y mi padre respondió, "Cuando todos estéis preparados."

Me levanté y cogí una manzana, mordiéndola. "Echémonos a la carretera."

BELLA POV

Gemí mientras hundía la cara aún más en el colchón. Alguien estaba sentado en el centro de mi espalda, a caballo mientras sus rodillas se apretaban alrededor de mis costillas, moviéndome para que me despertara. Era increíblemente molesto, esa no era definitivamente la manera en que yo quería ser despertada, y sabía perfectamente quién era.

"Ahora no, Jasper, ¿Qué pasa si Alice lo ve?" murmuré sobre el colchón, sabiendo que ella lo escucharía.

Alice cogió la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza y luego me golpeó con ella. Me habría reído si no me estuviera asfixiando. Estaba sentada justo en el lado derecho aplastando mi pecho, después de haberse movido del lugar previamente doloroso. Ya pensaba no poder respirar más.

"No puedo… respirar… Alice," jadeé mientras trataba de deshacerme de ella y luchando bajo su peso, aunque realmente no era muy difícil. Me las arreglé para voltearme lo suficiente para hacerla caer y ella se puso a un lado de mi cama.

"Haz que tu torpe culo salga de la cama en este instante," ordenó Alice.

"Sí mamá," contesté sarcásticamente mientras me estiraba.

Me entregó una camiseta blanca, una sudadera con capucha color verde brillante con la cremallera en la parte delantera con mi nombre en cuentas de plata en la parte posterior y un original de Alice en plata en la banda inferior, unos pantalones Capri y mis zapatillas negras de Puma. Gruñí otra vez.

"¿De verdad, Alice? ¿Vamos de compras?"

"No me digas, Sherlock," respondió ella antes de que me diera la vuelta y me llevara hacia el baño. Encendió el grifo del agua en la ducha y la señaló. "Entra."

Accedí, dándome cuenta de que probablemente había enfadado un poco a la duendecilla.

"Ahora, vamos a pasar un Día de Chicas con la tía de mi futuro marido, la futura suegra de Rose, y el título se refiere también a ti. Así que, ahora son casi las cinco de la mañana y…"

"Wow, wow, wow, ¡quieta ahí!" la interrumpí. "¿Son solo las cinco de la mañana?"

"¡Shhhhh! Sí, son solo las cinco. Vamos a ir a Port Angeles, tenemos una cita en el spa a las ocho y vamos a tomar un buen desayuno antes de eso. Si te opones a eso serás condenada al Día de Chicas del Purgatorio."

Gemí. Ellas se inventaron eso cuando me di cuenta de que podía escabullirme de los Días de Chicas con excusas de términos de plazos en las novelas, y ahora estaba segura de que Alice sabía que estaba apunto de utilizarlo. Básicamente, el purgatorio era una bonita forma de decir Super Barbie Bella durante una semana. El Día de Chicas era siempre preferible al Barbie Bella.

"Está bien" rezongué. "Pero sigo sin estar feliz con la parte de que son las 5 de la mañana. Eso me recuerda que has roto las reglas." Las dejé hacer esa norma a cambio de la mía. Nada de despertarme antes de las ocho de la mañana para ir de compras sin mi consentimiento. Eso significaba que tenía poder de veto hoy. Alice y Rose sabía que lo usaría, también, pero muchas veces me rendía porque ellas siempre suplicaban y yo vetaba algo.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. Métete en la ducha y vístete. Recoge tu pelo en una desordenada coleta y ya te peinaremos y maquillaremos en el salón para que conjunte con lo que compremos. Oh, y lleva un Wonder Bra." Me tiró el sujetador y brincó fuera de la habitación de vuelta a su alegre estado de ánimo.

Suspiré y me metí en la ducha después de quitarme el pijama. El agua estaba agradable y cálida. Me relajó del amargo y duro despertar y me ayudó a terminar de hacerlo de la forma en que debía de haber despertado en primer lugar. ¿Qué pasa con la gente de esta casa que despierta a la gente un número incontable de veces sin una buena razón?

Me lavé con un jabón no perfumado y el pelo con mi champú favorito, de fresa, y un acondicionador. Me quedé bajo el calmante chorro de agua que yo siempre lo consideraría como chocolate para mis músculos, durante unos cinco minutos más antes de que salir al aire frío que era solo frío por el aire acondicionado.

Me sequé el pelo y lo recogí hacia arriba en un moño desordenado como me dijo Alice. Me vestí en solo unos minutos y después me lavé los dientes y me reuní con Alice en el pasillo. Ambas bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina, hablando en voz baja, donde, para mi sorpresa, Emmett estaba sentado con la mesa comiendo un plato de cereales.

"Bueno, si son las gemelas Campanilla (N/T: En inglés se dice Tinkerbell Twins)", dijo Emmett. "¿Lo cogéis? Es porque vestís a juego, y Alice se parece a una duendecilla y tu nombre es Bella… ¡Es graciosísimo!" Él se puso a reír de su propia broma.

Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. "Emmett y las cinco y media de la mañana no son buena mezcla," sugerí.

"Emmett, las cinco y media de la mañana, y cereales azucarados no son una buena mezcla", concluyó Alice y rápidamente estuve de acuerdo viendo la elección de Emmett para desayunar.

Cogí un trozo de papel y Alice cogió otro. Teníamos que dejar notas para el resto, pero nadie había escrito a Carlisle o Emmett, solo Alice y yo. Ambas tuvimos la misma idea de escribir una pequeña nota para nuestros hombres, en privado.

Sonreí. Edward era mi hombre. Me encantaba pensar eso. Eso causó un pequeño revoloteo en mi pecho, un sentimiento diferente al ardor que sentí esa mañana mientras Alice me ahogaba. Me preguntaba qué podría escribir, mientras estaba apoyada sobre la mesa. Golpeé el bolígrafo en mi mentón y acaricié distraídamente el medallón en forma de corazón que colgaba de mi cuello.

Edward,

Alice y tu madre me han arrastrado a un día de compras… Tengo un poco de miedo pero supongo que sobreviviré. Envíame un mensaje si quieres y te veré esta noche… Si me las arreglo para salir viva de aquí.

Bella.

Era lo mejor que podía escribir a las cinco y media de la mañana. Al menos el me mandaría un mensaje. Alice me había dicho mientras caminábamos por aquí que había sido idea de Esme y que aparentemente iba a pagarlo todo. Yo por supuesto insistiría para pagar al menos lo mío, pero decidí conformarme con pagar la comida y algunas de las cosas que yo misma escogí para comprar sin Alice, Rose, o incluso Esme empujaran sobre mí.

"De acuerdo, Rose y Esme están esperándonos en el coche," dijo Alice, doblando la carta y escribiendo Jazz encima de sus propios garabatos. Hice lo mismo con el mío, escribiendo el nombre de Edward en el exterior y poniéndolo al lado de la máquina de café donde sabía que él lo encontraría.

"Está bien. Estoy lista. Vamos," respondí finalmente. Me acerqué a Emmett y le abracé diciéndole adiós. Era realmente mi grandote hermano, daba igual si no lo éramos de sangre. "Nos vemos más tarde."

Alice y yo fuimos hasta el coche donde Rose y Esme estaba de hecho esperando en el BMW rojo convertible de Rose. La parte superior estaba destapada porque no estaba lloviendo aún, aunque el cielo estuviera un poco oscuro. Claro, es que el sol acababa de alzarse, pero aún así, estaba fuera de lugar. Siempre estaba nublado o lloviendo en Forks.

Y entonces nos fuimos condiciendo, las cuatro con trajes a juego, hacia lo que yo consideraba como el infierno.

EDWARD POV

¡Ding! La pelota pegó contra el bate de metal que Emmett estaba usando. Aparentemente, los bates de madera se rompían cuando él golpeaba la bola, así que no tenía otra opción. Había roto ya dos bates hoy, y yo supuse que era un nuevo record.

Yo estaba en la jaula al lado de la de Emmett, Jasper estaba a mi otro lado, y mi padre al otro lado de Emmett. Se estaba genial aquí. Estas no eran las jaulas de bateo normales. Habían objetivos a lo largo de las paredes y si golpeabas a los pequeños y rojos círculos, ganabas rondas gratis. Yo ya había golpeado dos de los objetivos, siendo unos de los mejores bateadores en mis días en la secundaria; mi padre golpeó uno, Jasper apenas golpeó uno, y Emmett, bueno, él hacía agujeros a través de la pared con sus bateos, lo que realmente le complacía a él y, por el contrario, no lo hacía el Operador.

"Así que…" comencé. ¡Ding! "¿Cómo estáis tú y mamá?" Yo no estaba hablando demasiado alto, pero mi padre podía oírme desde dos jaulas más allá.

"Ella está bien," dijo mi padre. "En realidad, la verdad es que, está genial. No creerías lo feliz que está con todo lo que está pasando. Es decir, Emmett y Jasper prometidos, tú encontrando una novia estupenda, y su estado…" él continuó, pero se cortó de pronto.

"¿Su estado?" le pregunté.

"Su estado… tan ocupada haciendo el trabajo que ella ama, así que está emocionada," dijo. Yo sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no creía que Emmett y Jasper podrían decírmelo. Por todo lo que sabía, ellos estaban en su propio mundo bateando, y los cascos bloqueaban todo sonido que no fuera el bate golpeando.

¡Ding! "Sí, está bien papá," dije, no queriendo usar la estrecha relación que teníamos contra él. Siempre parecíamos capaces de comunicarnos telepáticamente. Era casi como si fuéramos gemelos, con todo lo de la doble telepatía y eso, pero era telepatía padre-hijo. Él y yo éramos muy cercanos, y siempre podía ver lo que estaba pensando. ¿Y cómo te van las cosas? Estoy seguro de que ayer solo rascamos la superficie."

"Bueno, esta semana he tenido un caso realmente interesante. Una mujer llegó gravemente enferma. No pudimos averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba, ninguna de las pruebas daba un diagnóstico positivo y los tratamientos no funcionaban. Terminó en coma y tuvimos que disminuir la presión en su cráneo para drenar el exceso de líquido en su cabeza. Se despertó casi al instante, fue sorprendente. Y no mucho después, nos dimos cuenta de que el problema que tenía era una rotura de hueso sin tratar en el pie que liberó médula ósea en su torrente sanguíneo. Fascinante," dijo mi padre como en un estado soñador.

"Eres realmente un médico increíble. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Ella había estado en una expedición por el norte de Canadá cuando se puso muy enferma. La habían examinado antes de ir, con rayos-x y todo, pero aparentemente a ella no le gustaba tener los pies fríos por lo que no fueron examinados y el médico le había permitido quedarse con los calcetines puestos. Así que, yo no sabía eso hasta que vi los rayos que enviaron al hospital y después de que ella cayera en coma y examinara los rayos x, mandé que le hicieran otros y el hueso roto de su pie apareció. ¡No podía creer que el otro doctor fuera tan descuidado!"

Me reí. Mi padre era sin ninguna duda muy cuidadoso. De hecho, a menudo lo era demasiado, pero por eso la mayoría de los pacientes le querían.

¡Ding! Golpeé otra bola que voló hacia la pared del fondo donde se habían ido todas las demás que había golpeado. Esperé a que viniera la siguiente, pero la máquina emitió un sonido 'pft' y sabía que mi ronda se había terminado. Ya no estaba interesado en continuar jugando. Eran casi la una de la tarde y mi estómago estaba gruñendo como un perro. "Yo ya he terminado, chicos," dije, quitándome el casco ya seguro de que estaba fuera del pequeño campo donde pudiera ser golpeado por una bola si me quedara ahí. Salí de la pequeña jaula y me fui detrás de la jaula de Jasper.

Di un golpe en la valla y él se volvió a mirarme, distraído, justo cuando una bola vino volando hacia él. Me hizo una mueca cuando le golpeó en el costado. "¡Hijo de puta!" gritó y todas las cabezas de cada adulto y cada niño en aquel establecimiento se dirigieron hacia Jasper.

Presioné el botón fuera de la jaula para apagar la máquina y correr a ayudar a mi primo y amigo. "Dios, Jasper, ¿estás bien?" le pregunté, ayudándole desde donde estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

Él respiró con inquietud, aspirando poco a poco antes de asentir. "Sí, creo que sí. Solo duele… mucho."

"Levántate la camisa," le dije.

Él lo hizo, sabiendo que solo estaba verificando si tuviera alguna herida. Teniendo en cuenta el gran hematoma que tenía justo debajo de sus costillas, decidí que no tendría ninguna costilla rota. Probablemente solo le había dejado sin aliento y yo también le gritaría la misma palabrota que me había soltado él. "Tienes suerte. Si hubiera sido uno o dos centímetros más arriba, te estaría vendando ahora."

Jasper se rió pero hizo una mueca. "Tomo nota, nada de reírse."

"Vamos, vamos a salir de aquí para que te sientes o algo." Él me siguió fuera de la jaula hasta el banco que estaba detrás de la jaula de Emmett. Estaba seguro de que Emmett no se había dado ni cuenta, pero mi padre estaba mirándome silenciosamente pidiendo el veredicto. Yo simplemente asentí, que en nuestro modo de telepatía significaba que Jasper estaba bien. "Jazz, hombre, siento mucho haberte distraído."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nah, sé que es mejor apartarse de la máquina mientras lanza una bola." Dio un respingo cuando se sentó, pero parecía estar bien una vez lo hizo. Escuché las máquinas de Emmett y de mi padre hacer el mismo sonido de 'pfft' y sabía que todos habíamos acabado y podíamos irnos a comer. Le tendí una mano a Jasper y la cogió, permitiéndome levantar todo su peso del banquillo. Era más pesado de lo que uno podía pensar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté una vez Emmett y mi padre se nos unieron fuera de las jaulas. Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada.

Emmett se volvió hacia mi padre y él hacia Jasper. "Um, ¿qué tal al Outback Steakhouse?" (N/T: Es un restaurante tipo el Foster's Hollywood, no sé si lo conocéis pero bueno… El Outback Steakhouse tiene de todo, carnes, hamburguesas, emparedados, sopas, ensaladas, pescado, etc. Tiene una buena pinta… jeje).

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora vamos a comer!" exclamó Emmett, arrojando sus brazos al aire.

"Suena bien," convine. ¿Quién diría lo contrario?

"Yo invito," dijo mi padre mientras todos íbamos hacia el Jeep de Emmett. Subimos al instante y nos sentamos, mi padre y Emmett delante y Jasper y yo detrás. Utilicé ese tiempo para ver cómo estaba Bella.

Bella,

¿Cómo lo llevas?

Edward.

BELLA POV

¿Has recibido alguna vez un increíble masaje corporal y luego un masaje de pies orgásmico con una pedicura, y también un satisfactorio masaje de manos mientras te hacen la manicura? ¿Tienes ese increíble y placentero estupor que se te pone cuando les das a tus mejores amigas el permiso para que te encerraran en una habitación para hacerte las ingles brasileñas?

"No, no, no, no, y repito… ¡no!" Grité mientras ellas me sostenían en la mesa sobre la parte de arriba del papel blanco y rizado.

"Oh vamos, Bella. Las dos ya hemos pasado por esto y a los chicos les encanta. ¡Dale una oportunidad!" razonó Rose, pero yo continué luchando para escabullirme.

"No me importa. Además, realmente ¡no quiero saber sobre lo que les gusta a vuestros amados prometidos en el sexo!"

Esme estaba apoyada sobre la pared riéndose y yo me di cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba hablando sobre su hijo y su sobrino. Ella se rió aún más fuerte cuando vio mis ojos desorbitados. Por Dios. La madre de mi novio estaba en la habitación conmigo mientras mis amigas trataban de convencerme de hacerme las ingles brasileñas por la remota posibilidad de de tener relaciones sexuales con su hijo. Estoy segura de que le encantó escucharlo.

"Oh, por favor Bella. Como si no supiera que Edward tiene una vida sexual saludable. Si no lo hiciera, estaría preocupada. Yo me hago las ingles brasileñas para Carlisle." Está bien, eso era más de lo que yo deseaba saber sobre Esme. En ese punto había dejado de luchar con las chicas y estaba mirando a Esme con la boca abierta. "De hecho, me haré una en la otra habitación tan pronto como Alice y Rose te dejen aquí."

Yo solo me quedé mirándola, con la boca abierta, a la mujer que nunca habría pensado que comenzara a hablar sobre lo que hacía para hacer a su marido… ehm… feliz.

"Sí, Bella, de verdad te estoy hablando sobre mi vida sexual y dándote permiso para hacer lo que tú y Edward deseéis. ¿De verdad crees que soy una de esas mujeres presumidas de la sociedad que se preocupa más por su nuevo fondo de recaudación que en tener un maravilloso matrimonio con el hombre que ama?"

"No, no, por supuesto que no. Simplemente incluso me cuesta hablar sobre estas cosas con Rose y Alice," dije, mirándolas a las dos. Ellas me miraban tan sorprendidas como yo con lo que decía Esme. "Honestamente no había pensado en hablar con la madre de mi novio sobre ello."

"O la de mi prometido," añadió Rose.

"O la tía de mi novio," concluyó Alice.

Esme se rió de nuevo y luego nos sonrió. "No tengo ningún problema con compartir información con las tres chicas en que sé que puedo confiar. Además, paraste de intentar liberarte, ¿no?" y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me giré hacia Alice y Rose. "¡Ha! Esa es tu futura suegra Rose."

Ella se volvió hacia mí con la cara pálida, pero en seguida volvió a su color, y junto a Alice, volvieron a mirarme perversamente. Las dos corrieron fuera de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Me levanté de la mesa acolchada y corrí hacia la puerta y presioné tan fuerte como pude para atravesarla, pero no se movió. Podía escuchar a mis dos 'mejores amigas' al otro lado de la puerta, riéndose y chocando las manos por haberme dejado aquí.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Como queráis!" gruñí y me senté de nuevo. Una mujer hispana entró a la habitación unos pocos minutos después.

"Muy bien cariño, los pantalones, la ropa interior, fuera." Había un deje de acento español en su inglés, pero su discurso era muy claro. También era muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo muy negro y brillante. Tenía la piel bronceada a la perfección y su rostro era perfecto sin ningún desperfecto. Sus ojos eran de un marrón muy muy oscuro y sus labios eran gruesos y rojos. Sus pestañas eran muy largas. Tenía un cuerpo realmente bonito incluso estando cubierto por un delantal negro. La envidiaba.

Hice lo que me dijo y regresé a la mesa nerviosa. En realidad no estaba segura de dejar que nadie me viera allá abajo. Sólo había estado con un hombre, y solo un poco cerca de estar con otro. Alice y Rose me habían visto, pero nadie más excepto mis padres cuando era un bebé y tenían que cambiarme el pañal y mi ginecólogo.

"Nunca ha hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"No," dije, incómoda.

"Está bien, bueno, mi nombre es Carmen, y no te preocupes. Es un poquito doloroso, pero estoy segura de que alguna vez te has encerado las cejas y el labio superior, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, es solo un poquito peor, pero al menos ya estarás preparada."

Y entonces comenzó. Era increíblemente doloroso. La palabra poquito no era suficiente. Traté de estar quieta mientras Carmen hacía lo que le habían pagado por hacer, pero de verdad no podría aguantarlo por más tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que Alice y Rose supieran que nunca más me traerían a hacer esto durante el resto de mi vida y que si Edward llegara a ver esto pronto y le gustaba, que él supiera que era algo de una sola vez.

Después de que terminara, continuó con mis piernas, y luego las cejas y el labio superior. Eso era el cielo comparado con las ingles brasileñas, y me aseguraría de que Alice y Rose lo supieran.

Cuando abrí mi teléfono móvil cuando salimos del spa para ir a comer, había un mensaje de texto de Edward que había recibido hacía una hora.

_Bella,_

_¿Cómo lo llevas?_

_Edward._

Me reí mientras caminábamos, bueno más bien andando como un pato, con Alice, Rose y Esme fuera del spa y del coche. Iríamos a ir a un bonito restaurante que a todas nos encantaba llamado Bella Italia y después al centro comercial para hacer unas compras.

_Edward,_

_Digamos que si alguna vez ves lo que me han hecho, más te vale que te guste._

_Bella._

Me metí en el BMW en la parte de atrás con Alice mientras Rose y Esme se sentaron delante y salimos disparadas hacia el bonito y pequeño restaurante italiano. Lo conocimos hace unos pocos meses en una de las expediciones de compras de Alice a la que fui obligada porque en realidad no quería comer en el área de restaurantes en aquel momento. Alice y Rose me permitieron escoger el restaurante y cuando entramos en ese supe que sería genial.

Llegamos a Bella Italia y saludamos a Jessica, la maitre, antes de que nos llevara a nuestra mesa. Eric, nuestro camarero de siempre, nos sirvió, teniendo un preocupante interés en Esme, pero supuse que no podía culparle considerando que ella era tan hermosa como Rose y Alice. Pedimos lo de siempre, Esme unos raviolis de setas como yo, y unas sodas. Si no tuviéramos que ir de compras después, habríamos pedido una botella de vino. A Alice, sin embargo, no le gustaba ir de compras bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y por cortesía me excusé de la mesa para leer el mensaje de texto.

_Bella,_

_Bueno, entonces supongo que no puedo esperar para verlo_

_Edward._

Me reí y respondí rápidamente.

_Edward,_

_Si supieras…_

_Bella._

Regresé a la mesa y continué comiendo.

"Así que, vamos a ir todos esta noche a cenar y a ver una película," anunció Alice en la mesa.

"¿No hicimos eso el viernes?" le pregunté.

"Solo cuatro de nosotros, los otros cuatro no," respondió Alice. "Así que todos vamos a ir al Bar & Grill que está justo a las afueras de Forks y después al cine. No estoy segura de qué película veremos, pero ya nos pondremos de acuerdo cuando estemos allí. Yo ya he mirado todas las que hacen y si vamos sobre las ocho y media, nos deja suficiente tiempo como para escoger entre todas las películas disponibles sin perdernos el principio."

Alice, siempre tan planificadora. "Me apunto," dijo Rose.

"Creo que va a estar muy bien," estuvo de acuerdo Esme.

"No es como si tuviera otra opción," murmuré mientras asentía con la cabeza y me hundía de nuevo en mi deliciosa comida.

Sentí de nuevo mi teléfono móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo, pero decidí que contestaría cuando termináramos de comer.

"Esto es absolutamente delicioso, Bella. Verdaderamente sabes de lo que estás hablando cuando se trata de la comida, ¿eh?" Comentó Esme y yo me reí.

Tragando un poco de pasta de mi boca, contesté, "Me gusta pensar eso, pero tal vez simplemente tengo suerte al escoger las buenas cosas."

"Por favor, tú solo tienes suerte si te las arreglas para tropezar con tus propios pies no más de doce veces al día," terció Rose.

Alice se rió. "En serio, es como que necesitamos a una Bella a prueba de escaleras o algo para mantenerte unas cinco centésimas por ciento segura."

Yo le saqué la lengua, siendo la mujer madura que soy, y ellas me la sacaron también. Esme se rió y dejó la servilleta sobre su plato de pasta vacío. Cogió su refresco y tomó unos sorbos antes de colocarlo de nuevo en la mesa con una expresión seria en la cara.

"Sabéis, no creo que pudiera haber elegido a unas chicas mejores para mis hijos," dijo Esme.

"¿Y qué pasa con tu sobrino?" Preguntó Alice, sintiéndose un poco excluida mientras yo le sonreía.

"Jasper es mi hijo, aunque mi cuñada sea biológicamente su madre o no," respondió Esme.

Pude ver a Alice sonreír. "Jasper definitivamente habla más sobre ti que de su propia madre. Incluso todavía no la he conocido."

Esme se rió. "Yo no estaría muy emocionada por conocerla. No es por ser grosera pero ella no es el cubo de azúcar más dulce de la caja."

"Me gusta esa analogía," dije de pronto. "¿Te importa si la uso en un libro?"

Esme sonrió. "Eso sería encantador."

"Gracias."

La comida terminó pronto y Esme sacó su billetera, pero la pare y puse mi propia tarjeta con el recibo. "Por favor, tú estás pagándolo todo, permíteme pagar esto."

"No, insisto."

Firmé el recibo y negué con la cabeza. "No, no. Yo lo pago." Una vez más acaricié el medallón. "Ya me ha dado suficiente."

EDWARD POV

_Edward,_

_Digamos que si alguna vez ves lo que me han hecho, más te vale que te guste._

_Bella._

No estaba seguro en cuanto a si estaba contento de haberme dejado el móvil en el coche o no. Por supuesto, estaba feliz de que Emmett no hubiera visto mi reacción, pero me gustaría poder haber contestado antes. No podía imaginar lo que le habían hecho. ¿Un tatuaje? Probablemente no, pero eso sin duda se vería bastante… bien… ya sabes. ¿Un piercing? Estaba bastante seguro de que Bella nunca se lo haría. No iba a seguir intentando adivinarlo, sabiendo que mi imaginación solo podía sacar lo mejor de mí.

_Bella,_

_Bueno, entonces supongo que no puedo esperar para verlo_

_Edward._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Edward,_

_Si supieras…_

_Bella._

Sonreí y me abroché el cinturón del Jeep. "¿Qué tanta sonrisa, Edward? ¿Mensajes sucios con Bella?" Bromeó Emmett, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"¿Celoso de no estar recibiendo sucios mensajes de Rose?" le respondí. Se giró hacia la carretera y comenzó a conducir.

_Bella,_

_Entonces tendrás que mostrármelo más tarde_

_Edward._

Condujimos hasta el gimnasio y yo sabía que no sería un día normal cuando Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a ponerse los arneses. Papá y yo comenzamos a mirarnos el uno al otro, pero pronto nos pusimos también los arneses. Entramos en la zona de escalada y escogí una de las paredes más difíciles.

"Yo me aseguro, Jasper tú puedes subir, y Edward tú sujétame," dijo Emmett de inmediato. "Papá, necesito que tú veas a Jasper y te asegures de que si parece que se resbala, me avisas para que yo pueda tensar la cuerda."

"Está bien," respondimos los tres. Jasper y Emmett conectaron la cuerda con una polea sujeta al techo. Cuando Jasper se subió a la pared, yo me agarré a la parte posterior del arnés de Emmett aunque dudaba que él me necesitara para sujetarlo.

Jasper comenzó a subir mientras hablábamos. Hablamos de béisbol durante un rato, y después sobre las Olimpiadas que ese año se celebrarían al final del verano. Una breve conversación sobre el gimnasio de Emmett y las nuevas prácticas de Jasper. Hubo un poquito de charla sobre las chicas y cuánto mi padre pudo decir que Esme las quería y cuánto él comenzaba a quererlas también. También hubo una pequeña charla acerca de las lesiones de Bella durante todos esos años y lo mucho que él disfrutaba verla de nuevo, incluso aunque la situaciones que lo permitían fueran malas.

Emmett me contó todas sus tontas aventuras desde que la había conocido y cuánto disfrutaba siendo protector con ella, a lo que yo me reí y le dije, "Todo lo que te haga sentir más hombre es divertido para ti." Su respuesta fue darme un golpe en el hombre y casi hacer que Jasper se cayera de la pared. Me cambié con Jasper y mientras yo subía, él me contaba un poco más sobre Alice, aunque Emmett estaba concentrado en mí. Estoy seguro de que estaba solo esperando que me resbalara para poder soltar la cuerda como castigo por lo que había dicho. No le di el gusto. Yo estaba, sin embargo, nervioso mientras él me bajaba de nuevo hacia el suelo, de alguna manera haciéndolo con seguridad.

Mi padre se puso al lado y Jasper y yo le sujetamos, mientras mi padre hablaba más sobre cómo les había ido en Chicago mientras Emmett estaba fuera. Yo ya lo sabía todo, aunque también me perdí mucho mientras estaba concentrado en mis estudios.

Cuando Emmett se acercó, Jasper se aseguró y mi padre y yo le sujetamos. No estábamos seguros de si sería suficiente, pero Emmett logró mantenerse en la pared durante todo el tiempo y luego volvió a subir, probablemente con miedo de hacernos volar bajo su peso.

Cuando terminamos, cerca de horas habían pasado. Sin embargo sólo eran las cuatro y media y al parecer, habíamos quedado con las chicas a las siete. Yo quería ir a casa y cambiarme y ducharme, por supuesto, al igual que los otros, pero por ahora, iríamos a la galería a petición de Emmett.

BELLA POV

La respuesta que había recibido de Edward sobre mí mostrándole más tarde fue desafortunadamente vista por las chicas. Por lo tanto, nuestros planes de compras fueron reajustados. Al parecer, Alice ya había decidido dónde íbamos, pero cambió el orden de prioridad. Así que, obviamente, el primer lugar al que fuimos era Victoria's Secret, donde Alice decidió que yo no tenía poder de veto. Decidí que podría ir a la tienda de libros y que ellas cogieran lo que sea que ellas quisieran, porque realmente no iba a discutir. Realmente quería a Edward y quería estar sexy para él. Esta historia gritaba sexy y yo desde luego no lo hice.

Fui a la tienda de libros y sonreí cuando vi mis libros cubriendo una mesa entera. Escogí uno y miré la cubierta posterior donde había una foto mía. En realidad era una buena foto. Alice había insistido en vestirme y maquillarme. Rose insistió en arreglarme el pelo. Llevaba una bonita blusa negra con manga princesa y unos pantalones de sport. La blusa negra tenía un cuello en V que yo podría llevar normalmente y el arco atraía la atención hacia mis pechos, pero se veía realmente bien en la cubierta posterior de mi libro. Mi cabello era voluminoso y elegante, no recto, pero tampoco muy ondulado, simplemente suelto. Mi maquillaje era natural, pero acentuaba mis rasgos perfectamente. Los zapatos que había escogido eran negros de tiras con tacón con las que me las arreglé para no carme.

El director quería que la foto tuviera sex appeal, lo que supongo que era una buena idea porque eran novelas románticas. Así que, estaba sentada sobre una pared blanca en la repisa de una ventana con mi libro en la mano, las gafas colgando sobre mis dedos, una pierna extendida mientras la otra estaba doblada de manera que el pie descansaba sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna. Era sexy, pero no lo gritaba. Por eso me gustaba tanto esa foto.

Después, por supuesto, decidieron poner un cartel con la foto detrás de la mesa sobre un caballete, y yo no estaba muy contenta con ello. Estaba contenta de que no me viera como en la foto ahora mismo, porque habían un gran número de mujeres con el libro en la mano en ese momento y no me apetecía ponerme a hablar con ninguna de ellas. Sobretodo por el rumor que había de que un director estaba interesado en escribir un guión para una película y hacerme la protagonista. Sí claro, como si eso fuera a pasar. Lo de ser la protagonista, claro está. El podía hacer un guión si quería. Lo escribí como algo que quería hacer, y lo publiqué para el disfrute de los demás.

Mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y sabía que era Alice llamándome. No contesté, pero simplemente volví hacia Victoria's Secret donde las tres mujeres estaban de pie allí con un gran número de bolsas cada una. Alice me entregó dos bolsas grandes del suelo. Supuse que eran mías, pero decidí no mirar y ver lo que estaba dentro mientras íbamos a la siguiente tienda donde Alice dijo que comenzaríamos a mirar ropa para esa noche. Lo hice, sin embargo, tuve una idea de lo que me gustaría llevar, a lo que Alice estuvo rápidamente de acuerdo.

Después de unas pocas horas y un sin fin de tiendas, ropa, y vestidores, escogimos la ropa para esa noche. Rose entonces nos llevó al salón donde insistió que nos peináramos y nos maquilláramos. También podríamos cambiarnos allí. No luché contra ellas, porque sabían exactamente como hacerlo, incluso mejor que yo, así que las dejé decirle al estilista y al maquillador lo que me harían.

Después, Alice me empujó al vestuario donde me vestiría. Me dijo qué sujetador quedaría, como me había dicho antes, y que llevaría el vestido y la ropa interior que había preparado ella antes. Hice lo que me dijo, con cuidado de no deshacer mi pelo o estropear el maquillaje y después salí.

"Excelente" dijeron Alice y Rose al unísono con sus maravillosas y diabólicas sonrisas que no me gustaban nada. Sacaron mi móvil y me lo entregaron. Viendo la manera en que estaba cuando me miré en el espejo, me sentía más audaz y de inmediato le mandé un mensaje a Edward.

EDWARD POV

"¡HE GANADO!" le grité. "¡En tu cara, Em!"

"Sí, lo que sea. Solo es el Comecocos (Pac Man)," refunfuñó.

"Eres un mal perdedor," le dije aunque me di cuenta de que yo estaba actuando no mejor que un niño de siete años.

"Muy bien chicos, es mejor que nos vayamos ya," nos dijo mi padre.

"Todavía tenemos que llegar a casa, ducharnos, y después ir a Jane & Alec's," explicó Jasper.

Asentí estando de acuerdo con él aunque yo no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo nos tomaría llegar hasta casa.

"Me encanta ese lugar," agregó Emmett su propio comentario.

El regreso a casa fue más largo de lo que pensé que sería. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba un poco ansioso por ver a Bella, considerando que no había puesto los ojos en ella desde anoche. Era extraño, sintiéndome tan loco sin estar a su alrededor cuando apenas la conocía desde hacía una semana. De hecho, creo que sólo la conocía desde hacía una semana y un día. Sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella, había crecido a su lado rápidamente. Estaba bastante seguro de que en el segundo en que cogí su mano ya estaba más cerca de ella.

Me sorprendió bastante cuando supe de que ella también había tenido esa sensación de… bueno, lo que sea que sintiera cuando ella dio el primer paso y me besó. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, mi mente con frecuencia iba a la noche del domingo en la playa cuando nos sentamos en la manta, con el sol poniente, y me dijo que ella nunca habría gastado su tiempo saliendo a menos que sintiera esa fuerza gravitacional como Jacob la sintió. Yo sabía que yo lo sentía, y me preguntaba si esto era solo algún tipo de aventura para ella, o si estaba realmente sintiéndose así también.

Esperaba que fuera lo último.

Al llegar a casa, corrí hacia mi habitación y me metí en la ducha. No nos habíamos duchado después de hacer escalada y eso fue mucho más difícil de lo que uno podría creer. Usaba agua templada porque después de todo era verano y el agua muy caliente era mucho en ese momento. El agua solo estaba un poco más fresca que mi temperatura de la piel por lo que era muy agradable. Antes de meterme en la ducha conecté mi iPod en el iHome (N/T: Altavoces del iPod) y puse algo de música.

Dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran a cosas al azar y me trajeron hacia Bella. Me preguntaba qué llevaría puesto, cómo llevaría el pelo y el maquillaje, y en qué estado de ánimo estaría esta noche. Me preguntaba qué película escogería para ver y si estaría sonriendo, rindo, llorando, saltando o gritando mientras veíamos la película. Me preguntaba si nos cogeríamos de las manos y la besaría durante la película, si descansaría su cabeza sobre mi hombro o si me permitiría besarle su largo cuello. Me preguntaba lo que esta noche sería, porque, y esta frase me golpeó, sería básicamente nuestra primera cita como pareja. Claro, no estaríamos solos, pero seguiría siendo una cena y una película, como una cita cuádruple.

Me reí con ese pensamiento mientras me secaba y salí a la habitación con una toalla, aún escuchando la música mientras me imaginaba qué podría ponerme para esa noche. ¿Dónde estaba Alice cuando se la necesitaba?

Me decidí con un polo rojo apagado, unos vaqueros cómodos, y, por supuesto, los Steve Maddens (zapatillas). Con la toalla me sequé el pelo y lo domestiqué como pude, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que estaba para todos lados y me di por vencido. Cogí el BlackBerry y lo sujeté con su funda en los vaqueros. Al instante en que lo hice, vibró.

_Edward,_

_Cuando veas como me veo esta noche, definitivamente querrás ver lo que me hicieron_

_Bella._

Muy bien, así que el tema que finalmente había conseguido mantener fuera de mi mente, volvió, al centro y yo lo empujé para mantenerlo fuera de mi mente, pero fue un trabajo muy difícil.

Solo tenía media hora para llegar a Jane & Alec's y me llevaría el menos veinticinco minutos sobrepasando el límite de velocidad. Porque yo no tenía ni idea de dónde tenía que ir, e iría a la velocidad normal. Se decidió que todos cogeríamos nuestros propios coches. Entré en mi Volvo; Emmett y mi padre irían en el Jeep (Emmett se iría con Rose en su BMW así que mi padre cogería el Jeep), y Jasper en su Mercedes. Esa fue nuestra elección porque todos queríamos un tiempo con nuestras chicas.

Miré las direcciones que Jasper me había pasado y las seguí estrictamente, prestando especial atención a cada paso y memorizando el camino. Al parecer, era un lugar popular para los residentes de nuestra casa. Jasper dijo que se oficina estaba justo a diez minutos caminando de este Bar & Grill y que a menudo comía allí cuando tenía tiempo. Le pregunté por qué él no tenía que trabajar este fin de semana y dijo que había reprogramado las sesiones de hoy para el final de esa semana o por dobles al final de semana siguiente para que pudiera verle más durante la próxima semana.

Me tomó un tiempo llegar hasta allí, y llegué antes que los otros chicos. Todos llegaban un poco tarde y me ofrecí para encontrarme con las chicas allí y mantenerlas ocupadas mientras el resto de los chicos Cullen y el chico Hale llegaban.

Cuando el rojo BMW convertible se detuvo, vagamente pude escuchar la canción So What de Pink sonando en la radio. Nadie se bajó antes de que el coche estuviera aparcado y ellas aparcaron un par de lugares cerca de mí. Se bajaron y caminaron hacia mí donde estaba apoyado contra el Volvo.

Vi a mi madre primero. Estaba encantadora, como siempre, en una blusa lila oscura de manga corta y unos pantalones goucho negros que se elevaban mientras caminaba hacia mí. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras de ballet que también tenían cuentas lilas decorándolas. Su pelo estaba recogido a la mitad por un clip también púrpura.

Luego vino Rosalie. Caminaba hacia mí con un top negro con cremallera y capucha y manga corta; y un metálico rosa y plateado diseño cubriéndolo. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros cortos y sandalias de gladiador plateadas que envolvían sus piernas hasta sus rodillas. Su pelo estaba bastante similar al de mi madre, pero mucho más flexible, grueso y bonito. Su maquillaje era simple, pero el brillo de color rosa brillante era diferente de su habitual rojo.

Después vi a Alice, vestida con un vestido de Bonnie Jean Retro en negro y verde, con unas botas negras con tacones que dejaría a Jasper un descanso para no tener que agacharse tanto. Su pelo estaba liso y hacia fuera, como solía llevarlo normalmente pero un poco más definido. Su maquillaje era mucho más fuerte, pero definitivamente le sentaba perfectamente.

Y entonces vi a Bella. Mi Bella. Estaba mucho más Diosa que de costumbre. Tenía una blusa azul oscuro con un cuello esmoquin que seguía hasta un escote profundo en V, terminando en un arco. Tenía unas mangas tipo princesa fruncidas que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su escoge era extremadamente sexy y aparté los ojos de mala gana para continuar examinándola. Llevaba una minifalda vaquera y unos tacones a tiras azul oscuro que hacían que sus piernas parecieran interminables. Su pelo no estaba ni liso ni rizado u ondulado, sino que estaba suelto y con mucho brillo. Sus ojos eran de mi favorito marrón oscuro que tanto adoraba y estaban delineados con un azul marino que los hacían resaltar aún más. El resto del maquillaje parecía natural, y no creo que pudiera estar más sexy.

"Maldita sea, estoy en problemas," murmuré mientras ella se acercaba. "Estás… deslumbrante esta noche, Bella. Todas vosotras estáis increíbles."

Todavía estaba con la boca abierta mirando a Bella cuando las chicas se rieron. Estaba demasiado fascinado por su aspecto como para avergonzarme. Ella caminó hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente contra el mío y yo estaba entre el Volvo y la seductora mujer que era mi novia.

Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el mío. Sus labios rozaron los míos mientras ronroneó las palabras, "¿Te gusta?"

No le respondí. Simplemente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola más cerca de mí a pesar de que era casi imposible, y empujé mis labios contra los suyos. Ella sonrió y me besó de nuevo, y yo completamente ignoré el hecho de que mi madre, mi futura cuñada y la futura esposa de mi primo estuvieran mirando. Pude sentir a Bella sonreír contra mis labios cuando Alice se aclaró la garganta.

Sabía que estábamos ruborizados cuando sus labios lamentablemente dejaron los míos. "Me encanta," respondí finalmente a su pregunta. "Aunque tengo que decir que la ropa me parece vagamente familiar." Alice sacó un libro de detrás de su espalda y lo reconocí como uno de los de Bella. "¿Por qué tienes un libro de Bella, Alice?"

Ella se rió. "Porque dijiste que su ropa te sonaba y quería que vieras de dónde sacamos la inspiración."

Me enseñó la parte de atrás del libro donde había una gran foto de Bella sentada en el alféizar de una ventana con un traje de color negro que hacía que su piel brillara. La blusa era muy parecida pero la que llevaba ahora me gustaba mucho más. La falda era definitivamente más sexy que los pantalones negros y los zapatos eran casi idénticos salvo por el color y el brillo. Su pelo estaba igual y el maquillaje un poquito diferente. Se veía completamente magnífica y me preguntaba por qué de repente estaba un poquito celoso de que no fuera el único en el mundo que viera a mi Bella tan sexy.

"Muy bien," comenté apretando mi agarre sobre mi ángel que se mantuvo en mis brazos.

Me volví hacia mi madre. "¿Cómo estás tú?" Le pregunté y pude notar que ella sabía que estaba atrapada. No sabía cómo el resto se lo había perdido. La mujer estaba brillando más que una varita luminosa, y era seguro que eso no era tan fácil.

BELLA POV

La reacción de Edward fue definitivamente la que yo esperaba. Sabía que estaba bromeando con el último mensaje y que yo solo estaba provocándole para que me hiciera el amor apasionadamente, cuando le ronroneé en su oído, pero no pude evitarlo. El me daba un aire de confianza que hacía que me sintiera un poco salvaje. Y me gustaba.

El beso fue increíble, y sin embargo se acabó demasiado pronto cuando me acordé de que teníamos público.

Cuando Edward le preguntó a su madre cómo estaba, la más extraña expresión cruzó su rostro y su respuesta fue un poquito apagada. "Estamos bien, Edward."

Me pregunté por qué ella dijo 'nosotros' cuando Edward estaba preguntándole solo a ella. Seguramente él ya sabía cómo estaba su padre. Miré a Esme y traté de averiguarlo y no me tomó mucho tiempo, pero me quedé callada, con una sonrisa en los labios que era la única pista de mi revelación. Una de las manos de Edward estaba descansando en mi cintura y me dio un apretón. Él me miró y al ver mi expresión me devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba bastante segura de que él sabía que yo lo había adivinado.

"¿Dónde está mi prometido tontorrón?" preguntó Rose de repente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que los tres hombres no estaban allí todavía.

"Estarán aquí pronto. Llegaban un poco tarde y yo ya estaba listo, así que me ofrecí a venir con vosotras," contestó Edward. "¿Entramos?"

"¡Tengo que asegurarme de que tenemos nuestro reservado!" exclamó Alice.

"¿Estás segura de que habrá suficiente espacio, Ally?" le pregunté.

"Le pediré a Alec dos sillas más si necesitamos más espacio."

Asentí. Éramos buenos amigos de Alec y Jane, y si alguna vez necesitábamos algo, de inmediato era nuestro. Caminamos hacia dentro y Felix nos llevó hasta nuestro reservado. Al verlo, supuse que podríamos caber apretados. Un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza, que consistía en mí sentada sobre el regazo de Edward, pero disipé la idea. Por otra parte, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo, al menos hasta que viniera la cena.

Nos escabullimos hacia dentro del reservado circular, Edward y yo en el centro, Esme al lado de Edward, Rose a mi lado, y Alice al lado de Rose. El brazo de Edward estaba alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mi hacia su lado, y pude ver a Alice y a Rose riéndose silenciosamente. Esme hacía como si no se diera cuenta de nada, pero era evidente que miraba por la esquina de su ojo como hacían todas las madres, mientras miraba el menú que había en el centro de la mesa. La música no estaba muy alta en aquel momento, pero se pondría un poco más fuerte cuando apareciera la banda.

"Cariño, tenemos nuestra mesa favorita," escuché una voz demasiado familiar. "Campanilla."

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Alice sacándole la lengua a Emmett mientras se ponía de pie.

"Vamos, cariño, yo creo que eres una campanilla muy sexy," le susurró Jasper al oído, pero todos lo escuchamos. Me reí en voz alta, pero traté de ahogarlo en el hombro de Edward.

"Hola nena," dijo Emmett a Rose cuando él la tuvo en su regazo. Suspiré al verlo, queriendo haber sido yo la que se pusiera en el regazo de Edward. Me sorprendí cuando sentí que me levantaba del cojín rojo y mi asiento fue reemplazado por unas piernas cubiertas por unos vaqueros.

"Esto está mucho mejor," susurró Edward en mi oído. Sus brazos me abrazaron y se posaron sobre mi regazo, y su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro. Oí reír a Esme y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Carlisle la ponía en su regazo. Me sorprendí audiblemente.

"Tus padres son tan lindos," le mencioné a Edward, girándome para que solo estuviera apoyada sobre una de sus piernas, y extendida hacia donde estaba sentada en el reservado. Puse una mano por detrás de su cuello y junté la otra con la suya.

"Supongo que lo son," dijo, inclinándose y dándome un corto beso en el cuello. Le miré a los ojos y sonreí a sus hermosas esmeraldas que me devolvían la mirada. "Pero definitivamente tú estás increíble esta noche."

"Gracias. Cuando vi la foto en el libro de la tienda, sabía que tenía que recrear el traje. No estaba segura de si te gustaría. Ahora, estoy muy contenta por haberlo hecho," le contesté honestamente.

Él me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y sus brazos que estaban alrededor de mi cintura me apretaron más fuerte hacia él. Parecía que ya éramos inseparables cuando estábamos juntos, y cuando estábamos separados, deseábamos no estarlo. Yo estaba perdida en mi propio pequeño mundo de Edward cuando Edward me dio un codazo.

"Bella," me susurró en el oído, su aliento me hizo temblar. "El camarero quiere saber lo que quieres de beber." Él se rió, la vibración me hizo temblar de nuevo. Yo no estaba de humor para el alcohol. Tenía la sensación de que tenía que estar plenamente consciente de mis actos cuando Edward estaba allí.

"Yo tomaré un Destornillador (N/T: **Destornillador** (también conocido como **vodka naranja**) es un cóctel hecho a base de 1/3 de vodka y 2/3 de zumo de naranja), pero con Sprite en lugar de alcohol, gracias," le dije a Dimitri.

"Lo que quieras Bella," dijo con una sonrisa cuando se volvió hacia Esme y Carlisle. ¿Y vosotros tomaréis…?"

"Yo una cerveza," dijo Carlisle, pero Esme le lanzó una mirada e inmediatamente cambió su petición. "Quiero decir, una coca-cola sin cafeína."

Me reí. Así que es lo de: Lo que sea que yo no pueda tener, tú tampoco lo tendrás.

"Limonada por favor," pidió Esme dulcemente antes de posar un casto beso en la mejilla de Carlisle.

"¿Cuándo crees que se lo dirán a los demás?" Susurré al oído de Edward. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Probablemente esta noche, teniendo en cuenta que se irán mañana por la mañana."

Asentí con la cabeza y la apoyé sobre el hombro de Edward. Su polo estaba hecho de un material muy suave y se sentía agradable contra mi piel, pero lo que era realmente genial era lo bien que olía. Tenía ese increíblemente belicoso olor que me hacía tambalear cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca.

La conversación fluyó fácilmente y hablamos sobre cómo habíamos pasado el día. Las chicas se saltaban algunas partes como sorpresa para los hombres. Estaba bastante segura de que todas sorprenderían a sus hombros esta noche. Yo, por otro lado, probablemente solo me relajaría con Edward en el salón esta noche porque estaba muy segura de que todavía no habíamos llegado muy lejos en nuestra relación.

Nuestras bebidas llegaron y yo sonreí cuando vi que Edward se había pedido un Shirley Temple (N/T: Ginger Ale o limonada, cubitos de hielo, 2 chorritos de Granadina, 2 cerezas marrasquino.). Cuando le pregunté me dijo, "Estoy lo bastante cómodo con mi masculinidad para beber este tipo de bebida." Prácticamente escupí mi zumo de naranja / Sprite al oír la respuesta.

Pedimos tres platos diferentes para la mesa, sabiendo que sería suficiente para una familia de tres o cuatro, pero con Emmett aquí, él probablemente comería uno entero para él solo. Yo prefería los palitos de mozzarella y los fingers de pollo, mientras Edward prefería las alitas de búfalo y patatas Tostitos. En general, la cena iba bien, cuando Carlisle y Esme decidieron hacer su anuncio.

"Pues, como Bella y Edward ya lo han adivinado, lo que por cierto vosotros no sois tan silenciosos como creéis, Esme y yo tenemos algo que deciros," comenzó Carlisle.

Esme continuó. "Estoy embarazada."

El silencio cayó sobre Jasper y Emmett mientras Alice, Rosalie, Edward y yo les felicitamos.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Alice. "Simplemente no encontré el momento de preguntarlo y Jasper parecía no saber nada."

"Lo mismo digo," dijo Rosalie. "Aunque en mi caso, Emmett era el que no sabía nada de nada."

Yo me eché a reír. "Yo no sabía nada hasta que Edward te preguntó cómo estabas."

"No me jodas…" murmuró Emmett. Rose se echó a reír.

"Vas a ser un hermano mayor Emmett," le dijo. Entonces ella miró rápidamente a Edward antes de besar a su grande idiota. "¡Otra vez!"

"Hmmm, otro primo," murmuró Jasper en voz baja antes de besar a Alice castamente. "¿De cuánto tiempo estás?"

"Tan solo de un mes, no mucho," respondió Esme.

"A mi hermana le encantará," dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, a mamá siempre le encantó malcriar a sus sobrinos," respondió Jasper con una sonrisa. Yo había oído que su madre era de las que malcriaban a sus sobrinos y a su hijo, aunque el amor no era algo que mostrara mucho. Creo que ella fue la razón de que Jasper estudiara psiquiatría; él pasó la mayor parte de su infancia tratando de entender el funcionamiento de su madre.

Levanté mi copa, al igual que Edward en cuyo regazo yo estaba sentada. "Por la familia," empezó Edward.

"Por los mejores amigos," continué.

"Por los hermanos," agregó Emmett.

"Y los primos," aportó Jasper.

"Por los padres," añadió Alice.

"Por los futuros suegros," introdujo Rose.

"Por los niños," continuó Esme.

"Y por el matrimonio," especificó Carlisle.

"Por el amor," dijo Edward.

"Y por los tipos de lazos que no se rompen nunca," terminé yo.

Y las copas de todo mundo se reunieron en el centro de la mesa.

EDWARD POV

Después de la encantadora cena, nos fuimos todos en nuestros coches por separado. Abrí la puerta del copiloto de mi Volvo y Bella se sentó. La besé en los labios rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta y correr hacia el lado del conductor.

El camino hacia el cine fue una increíble tortura. Estaba tan tentado de regresar a casa por la imagen de ella con esa ropa que no abandonaba mi mente, incluso aunque intentaba mantener mi visión limitada a la carretera frente a mí. Podía sentir la electricidad que fluía entre nosotros corriendo salvaje en el espacio cerrado del coche.

Cuando llegamos al cine, aparqué e inmediatamente me giré hacia ella tiré de su rostro hacia el mío, chocando mis labios con los suyos y besándola con más pasión que nunca pensé que haría. Su lengua se deslizó a través de mi labio inferior y abrí la boca, permitiéndole la entrada. La suya recorrió la parte superior de mis dientes delanteros y pronto mi propia lengua rozó la de ella.

Creo que prefería este sabor de cualquiera de los que estaban en el menú la noche pasada.

Por desgracia, mi hermano mayor sintió la necesidad de interrumpir nuestro maravilloso momento.

"¿Podéis dejar de besuquearos y entrar de una vez al cine? ¡Estamos tratando de escoger una película!" gritó él con la voz casi ahogada a través de la ventana de mi coche.

Yo me quejé, pero aún así abrí las puertas del coche. Fui hacia el lado de Bella donde ella ya había abierto su puerta, muy a mi pesar. Levanté mi mano hacia ella y la tomó con agradecimiento, intentando arreglar su maquillaje sin un espejo a mano. Me reí entre dientes.

"Bella, estás hermosa," le dije. La detuve y la giré hacia mí, cogiendo mi mano libre y enjugando una pequeña muestra de lápiz de labios que se había movido.

Ella se rió y alzó su mano secándome los labios con su propio dedo. "Este tono se ve bien en ti, Cullen."

"Vamos. Vamos a entrar antes de que tengan que enviar a Emmett para que nos lleve."

Caminamos de la mano por el aparcamiento y después entramos al cine. Al parecer, a causa de nuestra tardanza, no habíamos tenido ni voz ni voto al ver una película de terror.

Aunque no me importaba, pensando que Bella estaría encima de mí durante toda la película.

Por supuesto, estaba equivocado. La mujer ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Ya la había visto," me susurró al oído cuando salté de pronto con una fuerte explosión. Tenía miedo, pero los ruidos fuertes y repentinos eran extremadamente sorprendentes para la gente con oídos tan acostumbrados a los alrededores como estaban los míos.

Cuando terminó la película, Bella y yo volvimos al Volvo. El viaje a casa consistió en Bella y yo cogidos de las manos y un poco de música clásica sonando. Pude sentir el fuerte agarre de Bella aflojarse durante el viaje y su respiración era suave, e incluso tranquila. Una mirada hacia ella y fue obvio que se había quedado dormida.

Este era el más puro ángel que había visto nunca, incluso más angelical mientras dormía. Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara para poder capturar esa imagen para siempre, pero supuse que mi memoria y su injusticia a su belleza tendría que ser suficiente.

Todos los otros coches llegaron a casa antes que nosotros y las luces estaban encendidas en tres habitaciones y en el vestíbulo. Estaba bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos quería ser molestado.

No quería molestar a Bella de su apaciguado sueño tampoco, así que salí de mi lado del coche, cerré la puerta suavemente y caminé hacia el otro lado del coche. Abrí la puerta lentamente y con cuidado recogí a Bella en la silenciosa noche. Una vez ella estaba agarrada y segura en mis brazos, cerré la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. La llevé conmigo hacia dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, lo que no fue una tarea fácil con mi novia en mis brazos.

Subí las escaleras, deteniéndome por un momento cada vez que crujía bajo nuestro peso, con la esperanza de no despertar a mi ángel. En el momento en que alcancé su habitación, sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas a mi camisa y su cabeza descansaba cómodamente en mi hombro.

La acosté sobre las sábanas de su cama, pero mientras trataba de levantarme, su férreo agarre en mi camisa me mantenía en el lugar.

"¿Bella?" le susurré en voz baja mientras trataba de apartar sus manos. "¿Bella, cariño?"

Un pequeño "¿Hmm?" vino de ella.

"Bella, tienes que dejar que me vaya," le dije suavemente.

"No, quédate," murmuró ella.

"Como tú quieras," le contesté y me acosté a su lado. Una vez ella escuchó esas palabras, soltó mi camisa y se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras yo la envolvía con mis brazos en su cintura. Me quité los zapatos y éstos cayeron al suelo haciendo ruido, pero Bella solo murmuró por un momento hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

La inconsciencia no tardó mucho más tiempo en llevarme a mí también.

…

Nota: Dios mío! Yo también quiero recibir ese tipo de mensajes de Edward! Jajaja. Me encantaba cuando lo traducía! Y Joooo, yo esperaba que sucediera algo más jugoso entre Edward y Bella, me ansíoooooo quiero ver ya chicha jejeje.

Y bueno, os esperabais lo de Esme? Que monos Carlisle y Esme…. (suspiro)

REVIEWS!


	11. Lios mañaneros y vampiros sexis

CAPÍTULO 11: Líos mañaneros y vampiros sexis.

…

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Adidasgrl328. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Muchas gracias Adidasgrl328 por darme permiso.

…..

BELLA POV

Algo cálido cubría la piel expuesta de mi cadera. Podía escuchar la respiración constante de alguien a mi lado. Podía sentir y oler su delicioso aliento chocando contra mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de mi dios. Tenía su bronce cabello alborotado más de lo normal, cayendo sobre la almohada donde yacía su cabeza, y no podía ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Sus rosados labios estaban ligeramente separados mientras respiraba y rogaban por un beso.

Me negué ese placer y cuidadosamente deslicé mi cuerpo por debajo de su brazo, caminando de puntillas hacia el cuarto de baño con la esperanza de no tropezarme y despertar a Edward con la caída. Al llegar al lavabo, descubrí que había llegado con éxito y permaneciendo en posición vertical. Rápidamente me lavé los dientes y reemplacé mi aliento mañanero con la frescura de la menta marca Colgate.

Cuando me miré en el espejo, me sorprendí al ver mi pelo todavía intacto, casi igual a como lo tenía la noche anterior, y mi maquillaje ni se había movido.

Me quité los zapatos en silencio, sin comprender cómo me las había arreglado para pasar una buena noche de sueño con ellos aún puestos, y tropecé a la vuelta a la cama, deslizándome sin esfuerzo en el regazo de Edward para verlo descansar.

Su brazo me acercó más hacia él y su cabeza descansó sobre mi cuello. Le oí suspirar con satisfacción y yo hice el mismo sonido que él. Me acurruqué en su pecho sintiéndome perfectamente cómoda.

Era extraño. Yo nunca había sido muy abierta con nadie.

Bueno, eso no era cierto. Hubo otra persona.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas olvidarlo.

Era raro e injusto el agarre que todavía tenía Jacob Black en mi corazón. Supongo que éramos incluso más cercanos como amigos y amantes por ese vínculo que se rompió del todo cuando uno de nosotros no tenía nada que hacer. Podía fácilmente describirlo como un lazo. Rasgado por el medio, pero aún conectado por unos cuantos hilos. Su mitad del lazo estaba en la dirección opuesta, pero el mío era simplemente un lazo, que no se podía alejar.

Me preguntaba, sin embargo, si mi mitad del lazo finalmente se alejaría por completo… Si Edward podría separarme de Jacob, de una vez por todas.

Lo más probable era que un hombre tan increíble como lo era Edward podría logarlo fácilmente, pero ¿él querría hacerlo?

Alice, Rosalie y Esme habían terminado enamorándose, y eran correspondidas, y se casaran o se casó con el hombre que les dio los medallones, pero, ¿y yo?

¿Podría yo enamorarme de Edward? ¿Y él podría enamorarse de mí? Lo primero sabía que era muy posible. Lo segundo, no estaba muy segura.

Pude sentir a Edward moverse y levantó la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sin embargo, su respiración se mantuvo uniforme y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, por lo que supuse que solo era un pequeño y momentáneo lapso en su sueño.

EDWARD POV

Acostada en un prado, rodeada de flores silvestres, estaba mi ángel.

Su cabello castaño y sus ojos del mismo color eran fascinantes.

Veía sus gloriosos labios moviéndose mientras me hablaba.

"Edward, este lugar es increíble," me dijo mientras miraba hacia la naturaleza donde estábamos sentados.

Me reí. "Sí, mi amor, y todo es para ti."

"Eres demasiado bueno," me dijo.

Negué con la cabeza como respuesta. "No, ¿Por ti? No soy lo suficiente.

Me puse a su lado y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro después de darle un breve beso a su cuello. "Edward, difiero. Yo soy menos digna de todo lo que me das."

"Pero eso no es verdad, Bella, mi amor. No, yo soy un simple mortal de rodillas a los pies de tu presencia angelical."

Yo sabía que ella se ruborizó y alcé la vista para ver su hermoso rostro.

Bella estaba ruborizada cuando abrí mis ojos del sueño que obviamente no había acabado. Por supuesto, el paisaje era diferente, pero las posiciones eran muy parecidas. Su pelo y su maquillaje eran diferentes, y ella no llevaba ropas simples, sino las que había llevado la noche anterior. Yo tampoco vestía lo que llevaba en el sueño, sino también la ropa de la noche anterior. Ella se rió mirando hacia el techo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le pregunté bromeando mientras la atraía más hacia mí.

Ella me miró y abrió sus estelares ojos. "Oh, lo siento Edward, ¿te he despertado?"

La besé en el hombro a través de la tela de su camisa. "No, no, creo que todavía estoy soñando."

Ella se rió de nuevo y se disculpó. "Siento que pienses que esto es un sueño, pero creo que los dos estamos muy despiertos."

"Bien entonces, eso me trae de vuelta a mi pregunta," dije, moviéndome para estar sobre ella, aguantando mi peso con los brazos y atrapándola debajo de mí. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Moví mi rostro de modo que así estaba más cerca del suyo, con nuestras frentes tocándose, y pude escuchar su respiración acelerarse y sentí su latido de corazón golpeando contra sus costillas, enviando sensaciones al mío.

"Tú," me susurró en voz baja.

Mis labios se acercaron a ella aún más hasta que casi se rozaban. "¿Y qué pasa conmigo?" Pregunté con mi voz en un susurro también.

"Algún día te lo diré." Y después sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Era como las abejas a la miel, la forma en que nuestros labios se reunieron de forma tan automática. Sus labios se movían suavemente contra los míos, y lentamente aumentaban la presión. La sensación era increíble, los besos de Bella. Siempre eran como la primera vez, y aún así era como si lleváramos haciéndolo toda la eternidad.

Deslicé mi lengua por su labio inferior una vez, pero Bella me negó la entrada. Pude sentir las comisuras de sus labios levantarse. Lo intenté de nuevo, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Estaba apunto de alejarme cuando Bella lamió mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto le permití la entrada. Mi lengua se encontró con la suya en el medio y comenzaron a mezclarse. Pude probar no solo su propio sabor dulce, sino también un sabor a menta.

Sus brazos estaban entrelazados alrededor de mi cuello y sus dedos estaban entre mi pelo, girándolos. Gemí en su boca, y, sorprendido del sonido que yo había hecho, rompí el beso. A ambos nos faltaba el aliento y la miré a los ojos. "Maldita sea," fue todo lo que me atreví a decir.

Ella se rió y rápidamente volvió a unir sus labios a los míos. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y tiré de ella contra mi cuerpo con fuerza. No supe cuando, pero en algún momento, Bella había cambiado nuestras posiciones por lo que yo ya no estaba encima de ella, sino que sus piernas estaban alrededor de mi cintura, atándose aún más cerca de mí.

Nuestras lenguas lucharon por el dominio una vez más por el reino que eran nuestras bocas y ella finalmente me concedió la corona. Exploré su increíble boca, tomándome mi tiempo para memorizar cada lugar. Ella gimió y yo la apreté contra mí aún más, amando el sonido y la sensación de las vibraciones.

Mi teléfono vibró en su funda y lo ignoré. Bella, por otra parte no lo hizo. Ella lo sacó de mi cintura, alejando su agarre de mí, y lo acercó a su cara. Obviamente era una llamada, porque presionó el botón de hablar y moví mis labios hacia ella.

"Hola Emmett," dijo ella.

Con esas dos palabras me dejé caer al lado de ella sobre mi espalda. Puede que el pensamiento de mi hermano me alejara de la neblina inducida de mi Bella, pero sabía que teníamos que estar listos porque teníamos que llevar a mis padres al aeropuerto y decirles adiós.

Pude oír reír a Bella antes de continuar con la conversación. "Si tan solo, Em, si tan solo… Sí, sé que estoy hablando de tu hermano… no, Emmett, tú no… Sí, sí, ahora ¿querrías hablar con él porque está justo aquí o puedo colgar y volver a mi maravillosa sesión de morreo mañanero con tu pequeño hermano…?" Me reí. Ella suspiró dramáticamente y se giró para mirarme, con su rostro enrojecido con la poca cantidad de luz de la mañana que pasaba a través de las persianas de las ventanas. "Tu hermano quiere hablar contigo."

"Bien," dije mientras lo cogía, pero rápidamente agregué, "Aunque yo también preferiría nuestra maravillosa sesión de morreo mañanero." Ella se rió y yo me puse el teléfono en el oído. "¿Sí, Emmett?"

"Tío, ¿qué diablos?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con '¿qué diablos?'?" le pregunté.

"Tú y Bella, morreos mañaneros, en su cama, ¡BRUTO! ¡Ella es como mi hermana pequeña, tío!"

Me reí mientras ponía el BlackBerry con el altavoz y lo ponía entre Bella y yo en la cama. "Bueno, entonces tu hermana pequeña está buena, Emmett." Eso realmente no era algo que yo diría normalmente, aunque fuera verdad o no. Me gustaba ser un caballero cuando podía, pero ahora tenía ganas de joder a Emmett. ¿Cuándo no era divertido fastidiar a Emmett?

Él murmuró algo que no entendí bien y pude ver a Bella tapándose la boca para mantener su risa a raya.

"Lo siento, Emmett, ¿qué has dicho?"

"Nada hermano pequeño… Así que, dormisteis juntos anoche, y aparentemente todo lo que pasó fue dormir, ¿qué vais a hacer hoy?"

"No lo sé. Iba a ir a llevar a papá y mamá al aeropuerto."

"¿Sabes cómo llegar al aeropuerto?"

"La belleza de Gps, Em."

"Ah, sí, Gps, la más bella de todas las mujeres."

Y entonces fue cuando Bella se perdió y se carcajeó. "¡Voy a decirle a Rose lo que has dicho!" gritó a través de su risa. Creciendo con Emmett, estaba bastante acostumbrado a sus ridículos comentarios, así que mantuve algunas risas ahogadas y observé el alegre estado de ánimo de Bella.

"¿No estamos un poco más felices esta mañana, Isabella…?"

"Y puedes agradecérselo a Edward," le contestó ella, inclinándose hacia mí y besándome profundamente de nuevo. Inmediatamente me metí en el beso, tirándola encima de mí.

"¡Hey! ¿Queréis enfriaros de una vez? ¡No creáis que no sé lo que estáis haciendo ahora! ¡Tengo ojos en todas partes!"

Separé mis labios momentáneamente solo para decir, "Que te jodan, Emmett."

Bella buscó el teléfono y cuando por fin lo encontró golpeó el botón de "Fin."

Sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia mi pelo y mis manos encontraron el pequeño trozo de piel en la parte baja de su espalda.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta con la voz de mi madre. "¿Bella? ¿Edward?"

"¡Maldita sea!" Bella y yo maldecimos bajo nuestra respiración. La solté y ella salió de encima de mí. "Supongo que esto es el final de eso." Yo suspiré, pasándome los dedos a través de mi loco pelo en un intento de alisarlo un poco.

Bella suspiró también. "Supongo, pero probablemente es lo mejor. ¡Puedes entrar, por cierto Esme!"

Mi madre tuvo el descaro de reírse cuando entró en la habitación. "Buenos días," dijo. Al menos tenía la amabilidad de tener cara de disculpa.

"¿En qué podemos ayudarte?" Le pregunté amablemente. Yo nunca podría estar enfadado con mi propia madre, no importa lo que ella hiciera.

"Tu padre y yo queríamos estar seguros de que estabas listo para llevarnos en una hora."

Asentí. "Voy a ducharme en un segundo y después estaré listo para lo que quieras."

"Está bien. Te dejo volver a lo que sea que estuvierais haciendo," dijo, y luego se giró y salió de la habitación.

"Es improbable," oí murmurar a Bella desde donde estaba de pie, hurgando en las bolsas de ropa que habían aparecido en algún momento en su habitación.

"Lo siento, Bella," le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y le daba un beso rápido en la parte posterior de su cuello. "Sin embargo voy a ser tuyo toda la tarde."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, en realidad, tengo que escribir mucho estos próximos días. Estoy segura de que querrás ir a explorar Port Angeles un poco considerando que trabajarás allí en unos meses. No seré muy divertida. Hay un aparato de Gps en el primer cajón de mi escritorio."

¿Después de pasar todo el día de ayer sin ti? Dudo que deje tu lado por más de cinco minutos nunca más, pensé, pero me lo guardé para mí mientras sacaba el Gps del cajón de su escritorio y caminaba fuera de la habitación y atravesaba el pasillo hasta la mía.

BELLA POV

Hurgué en mi ropa nueva y encontré una cómoda camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos vaqueros, ambos considerados como buenos por Alice. Saqué un sujetador deportivo y ropa interior. Supuse que Edward estaría fuera el resto del día y podría cambiarme para cuando él llegara. Me metí en la ducha y cuando terminé bajé las escaleras a por una taza de café. Cogí la nota, me senté en la mesa con Esme y Carlisle y comencé a leer.

_¡Malditos madrugones! ¡Quien sea que decidiera que tenía que levantarme antes de las cinco de la mañana más vale que duerma con un ojo abierto! –Rose. _

_Oooooohhhh, ¡pobre Rose! ¡Me encanta levantarme temprano! El amanecer es tan bonito, ¿no te parece, Jazzy?_

_Lo que tú digas, cariño. _

_Os quiero –Alice y Jasper. _

_¡Buenos días a todos! Salgo para el trabajo y tengo una reunión para firmar unos papeles con un agente esta tarde por lo de mi nuevo gimnasio. ¡Bien por mí! Con respecto a cuando regresaré a casa, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que, Bells, puedes cortar tu receta por la mitad esta noche porque voy a llevar a Rose a cenar esta noche después del trabajo. ¡Dios, amo a esa mujer! –Gran Oso._

No pude evitar reírme de mi 'familia'. A veces, eran demasiado por las mañanas.

"¿Qué tienes ahí cariño?" me preguntó Esme y yo salté, habiendo olvidado que ella se encontraba allí.

"Solo unas notas de cada uno. Puedes leerla si quieres," le ofrecí, pasándole el trozo de papel.

Ella comenzó a ojear el texto y se echó a reír cuando llegó a las partes que le hicieron gracia. "Carlisle, debes de leer esto."

"Lo hacemos todas las mañanas," le expliqué. "Simplemente le dejamos saber a los otros quien está en casa y quien no. Yo normalmente no lo hago porque paso la mayor parte del tiempo en casa escribiendo, pero lo hago cuando salgo a Seattle a…"

El teléfono sonó dejándome a mitad de la frase. "Perdón," dije caminando hacia el teléfono y descolgando el auricular. "¿Hola?"

"¿Bella? Soy Tyler."

"Oh, hola Tyler, ¿qué ocurre?"

"¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro?"

"Va avanzando. Iba a pasar hoy el día trabajando en él."

"Bien, bien. ¿Qué haces este fin de semana?"

"No estoy segura, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, se suponía que tenía una gran firma de libros en Barnes & Noble aquí en Seattle, y, bueno, se ha cancelado. Así que, inmediatamente aproveché la oportunidad y comencé la publicidad anoche. Intenté llamarte ayer, pero no pude encontrarte y no quería perder esta oportunidad. De todos modos, por favor dime que puedes hacer una firma de libros."

Me reí. Gracias a Dios que no me estaba pidiendo una cita… otra vez. "Sí, estoy libre. Aunque me gustaría tener un par de pases para mis amigos."

"Eso se puede arreglar. ¿Cuatro?"

"Cinco, en realidad."

"¿Una nueva novia? ¿Cómo se llama?"

Me reí. "Edward."

"Un nombre raro para una chica."

"Es un chico."

"Oh."

"Y es el hermano de Emmett."

Su voz se animó. "¿Oh?"

"Y es mi novio."

Su voz decayó. "Oh…"

"Sí…" Esta conversación se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda.

"Además, la revista People quiere una sesión de fotos y una entrevista contigo. Pronto tendré que programarlo."

"¿De verdad?" le pregunté con entusiasmo.

"Sí. Me han llamado hoy. Al parecer has sido la ganadora de algunas encuestas en línea y quieren una entrevista y una sesión de fotos, pero la entrevista puede hacerse una vez esté hecha la sesión de fotos. Había un poco más pero eso es lo básico."

"Hm, puedes programarlo para cuando quieras y cambiaré mi horario en base a ello."

"Está bien, suena genial. Te llamaré con más detalles mañana."

"Muy bien. Adiós Tyler."

"Adiós Bella."

Colgué el auricular y salté hacia arriba y abajo, dando palmas. Sabia que estaba haciendo la idiota en frente de los padres de mi novio, pero estaba tan feliz que no me importaba. Sentí unos brazos agarrarme de la cintura deteniendo mi movimiento.

"¿Por qué estamos tan emocionados?" mi voz favorita me preguntó desde atrás.

"¡Estamos muy emocionados porque no solo tu novia tiene una firma de libros la semana que viene sino que también tiene una entrevista y una sesión de fotos con la revista People!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Eso es increíble. Felicidades," dijo Esme.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Edward! ¡La revista People!" Apenas podía mantener esa idea en mi cabeza.

"Eso es asombroso, Bella. Tendremos que celebrarlo," me dijo él. Me apoyé contra su pecho, sintiéndome muy cómoda en su abrazo, pero pronto tuve que alejarme cuando me di cuenta de que Carlisle y Esme tenían que marcharse. "Te veré más tarde." Me besó rápidamente en la frente y ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando se detuvo y subió las escaleras. Cuando volvió a bajar, dijo simplemente, "Olvidé el teléfono en tu cama."

Y luego se fue.

Suspiré, pero felizmente fui hacia las escaleras, resbalando arriba del todo y cayendo de bruces. Gruñí mientras me frotaba en el chichón que ya había comenzado a formarse en mi frente justo en el mismo lugar donde me había besado Edward hacía tan solo unos momentos.

De alguna manera, me las arreglé para levantarme y caminé hacia mi habitación dejándome caer sobre la cama. No habíamos dormido bajo las sábanas la noche anterior por lo que la cama estaba un poco desordenada por nuestra diversión mañanera. Sentí una sensación de ardor al recordar los labios de Edward sobre los míos con una ferocidad que nunca había conocido.

Saqué mi ordenador portátil de la mesa y lo abrí. Se encendió rápidamente y decidí que tenía que revisar mi correo. Estaba segura de que tendría montones de e-mails de fans. Siempre me sorprendía con todos los que recibía.

(N/T: Como las direcciones de e-mail no funcionan bien en fanfiction, las autora las escribió de una forma rara pero no importa).

De: ISluver44 en Hotmail. com

Para: IsabellaSwan en crowleypublishing. com

Enviado el: 03 de junio 2008

Asunto: (Sin asunto)

Querida Isabella Swan,

Tus escritos son absolutamente increíbles. No sé como lo haces, pero a veces solo no puedes cuestionar la voluntad divina, ¿no? Soy una aspirante a autor y me preguntaba si podrías darme un consejo o dos.

Atentamente,

Jackie Down

Apreté el botón de respuesta.

Querida Jackie,

Muchas gracias por tus elogios y por utilizar tu tiempo en leer mis libros. Yo no lo llamaría divino, pero realmente no puedo decir como lo hago así que nunca tendré una respuesta para ello. En cuanto a algunos consejos, bueno, primero empieza con un tema que realmente ames y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que estés en el camino de tu propia firma de libros. También encuentra un buen publicista y algunos amigos que te apoyen.

Siempre aquí para ayudarte,

Isabella Swan.

Hice clic en enviar y pasé al siguiente e-mail.

De: lilBowWow45 at aim. Com

Para: IsabellaSwan at crowleypublishing. com

Enviado: 3 de junio de 2008

Asunto: (sin asunto)

¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿Eres realmente tú? ¡Wow! No me lo puedo creer. Cuando dejaste Phoenix nunca pensé que te convertirías en ¡LA ISABELLA SWAN!

¡Envíame un correo, mándame un sms, llámame (867-555-6745), o envíame un mensaje instantáneo lo más pronto posible!

Te echa de menos,

Seth Clearwater

No me lo podía creer. Echaba de menos a Seth. Él y yo solíamos ser buenos amigos hasta que Jake y yo fuimos a la universidad. Inmediatamente encendí mi Messenger y escribí el nombre de Seth en la pantalla.

lilBowWow45 está online.

BellaBooks: No me lo puedo creer.

lilBowWow45: yo tampoco. ¡Esto es increíble!

BellaBooks: ¿Cómo te va?

lilBowWow45: Excelente. ¿y a ti?

(N/T: Desde ahora será en negrita Seth y en cursiva Bella)

_Mucho mejor ahora que antes ._

**Oh, vamos, no puedes haberme echado tanto de menos.**

_Jajaja. ¿Quién no echaría de menos al gran Seth Clearwater?_

**Eh, un mayor número de personas de las que crees.**

_¿Así que ya hay una Sra. Clearwater?_

_**:) En realidad estoy con una chica. Su nombre es Annie. Dios, fue amor a primera vista.**_

_¡No me lo creo! ¡Felicidades Seth!_

**Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien en este momento?**

_Bueno…_

**Oh, vamos Bells. Sé que tienes que haberte olvidado de él ya. Tú eras demasiado buena para él de todos modos.**

_¡Espera! ¿Tú estás criticando a Jake?._

BowWow45: o me lo puedo creer. fuimos a la universidad. y que no les importe y no pasar**Sí, lo sé. Una noticia, ¿verdad? Él y yo tuvimos una gran pelea la última vez que estuvo aquí de visita y solo diré que fue por algo que nunca voy a perdonarle.**

_Vaya, que pena._

**Eh, en verdad no. Él fue un idiota por lo que te hizo de todos modos. Ahora que te las has arreglado perfectamente para llevar la conversación lejos de mi pregunta, volvamos a donde estábamos. ¿Hay un Sr. Swan?**

_Sí, mi padre. _

**¡Puajj! ¿Te casaste con Charlie? ¡Eso es incesto!**

_Jajajaja. No, idiota. Pero sí, hay un chico con el que he empezado a salir. _

**Oooo… ¡Dime, dime, dime, dime!**

_¡Tranquilo chico!_

**Vale, ya me calmo. Por favor, continúa.**

_Pues, empiezo por el principio. Bueno, mis dos compañeras de la universidad, sus novios (ahora prometidos), y yo compramos una casa enorme en Forks, Washington. Rosalie y Alice (mis compañeras) y Emmett y Jasper (sus prometidos) han estado viviendo en esta casa durante seis meses. Pues el hermano de Emmett, Edward, acaba de terminar en la escuela de medicina y va a trabajar en Port Angeles para su residencia. _

**Eso es genial. ¿Y hacia dónde va esta historia?**

_Bueno, si no interrumpes…_

**Lo siento, lo siento.**

_Él se mudó aquí hace como una semana desde Chicago y él y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Como todos menos yo y Edward tienen que trabajar de Lunes a Viernes y a veces incluso el sábado y el domingo…_

**¿Sabías que divagas?**

_En realidad, si te callas puedo acabar la historia. _

**Bien.**

_Pues eso, me lancé yo primera. _

**JAJAJAJAJA. ¡No me lo creo! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Eso es tan propio de ti. **

_Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Y él me dio un hermoso collar el sábado por la noche, pidiéndome que fuera su novia y después nos levantamos esta mañana… ¡Dios mío! _

**Suena como si alguien hubiera tenido un poco de acción.**

_Ya me gustaría que fuera verdad…_

**Oh, la misma Bella. Sexualmente frustrada. **

_¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tú para hablar de MIS frustraciones sexuales?_

**Estoy especializado en ese campo, muchas gracias.**

_¡Guau! Así que Seth ha tenido un poco de marcha, ¿eh?_

**Tuve un poco.**

_¿Tuviste?_

**De acuerdo, hace bastante tiempo, pero al menos le soy fiel a mi mujer. Yo no soy tonto. **

_El día en que me entere de que tienes algún niño sin reclamar por ahí será el día en que iré personalmente te encontraré y te golpearé en la cabeza. _

**Como he dicho, no soy tonto. Nunca he estado sin protección.**

_¿Por qué no te creo?_

**¡Hey! No soy estúpido. Algunas personas son cuidadosas.**

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

**Recuerdo tu miedo al embarazo con Jake después de una noche de borrachera, y cito, "salvaje y borrachero sexo de monos."**

_¡Estaba BORRACHA! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recordarlo?_

**Algunas personas no beben y conducen. Yo no bebo y voy a follar. La seguridad ante todo, ¿no?**

_Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. _

**Tú igual.**

_Jesús, realmente te he echado de menos Seth. _

**Definitivamente yo también Bells. Entonces, ¿qué más noticias hay?**

_Bueno, además de todos los libros, la fama, y el dinero que estoy recibiendo (por no ser basta con ello), no hay nada más que haya cambiado. Sigo siendo la misma vieja torpe de hace cinco años._

**Ya sabes, ¡algún día voy a subir ese video tuyo con la motocicleta a AFV para ganar 10.000 dólares! (N/T: AFV: America's Funniest Home Videos, que significa Videos más divertidos de América). **

_Y yo te demandaré por dañar mi reputación._

**¡AHH! ¡No lo harías!**

_De acuerdo, no lo haría. Me sentaría a tu lado sonrojándome furiosamente y me lo tomaría a risa._

**Eso suena bastante bien ;)**

_Jajaja. Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero llámame alguna vez y hablamos. Por desgracia, tengo un libro que escribir y una casa para mí sola. Ve a disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad. _

**¡TE QUIERO Bella! ¿Cuál es tu número?**

_837-238-3847_

**De acuerdo, gracias. Hablamos luego.**

_¡Yo también te quiero Sethy!_

Me despedí y decidí que tenía que escribir antes de que la casa estuviera demasiado ruidosa. Abrí el documento y comencé a escribir desde donde lo había dejado.

_Brian cogió la mano de Danielle y la sostuvo firmemente con la suya mientras ellos caminaban por la ciudad. Se escondieron en una esquina y observaron a los humanos, aguantando su respiración con la esperanza de no atacarlos antes de encontrar las perfectas víctimas._

_Danielle miró al hombre –vampiro- que estaba sentado frente a ella y siguió mirando durante un rato a su precioso pelo negro, la barba de un día y sus brillantes ojos rojos. Algunas personas lo encontrarían un poco aterrador, pero ella lo encontraba increíblemente sexy. Podía haber tenido que ver con el hecho de que ella tenía los mismos brillantes ojos rojos, peor ella sabía que era porque estaba enamorándose perdidamente de él. Y también sabía que él nunca sentiría lo mismo por ella._

_Brian miró a través de su periférica visión a Danielle. Su hermoso pelo rojo cayendo sobre sus expuestos hombros y su mirada aturdida tiraba de su corazón. Un pequeño fruncimiento en sus labios y él podía sentir su propio pecho tensarse. Él la había cambiado, y ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto lo lamentaba. Lo había hecho porque se había enamorado de ella, pero él sabía que ella debía de odiarle. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? No había otra razón para aquella hosca mirada._

_Casi no podía mirarla por más tiempo ni a su expresión desgarradora, así que apartó la mirada y miró con atención a cada cliente, esperando por la perfecta presa. Él tenía que escuchar las conversaciones. No conocía otra manera de vivir, así que hizo todo lo posible para solo alimentarse de las malas personas y ya. Él nunca quiso romper una familia, separar a un padre de su hijo o una mujer de su hermano. Nunca tomó la vida de un niño y siempre fue consciente de las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones. _

_Danielle miraba a Brian mientras él buscaba la comida. Ella todavía estaba aprendiendo de esa nueva vida, y hasta ahora, el único sustento que Brian conocía era el de la sangre de los humanos. No le gustaba eso, pero sabía que habían unas cuantas personas en este mundo de las que se podía prescindir, incluyendo al terrible hombre que casi la golpeó hasta la muerte porque era una niña indefensa. Deseó haber sido capaz de defenderse, pero se sentía lo suficientemente afortunada para saber que había sobrevivido._

_A veces Danielle se preguntaba como su padre se había salido con la suya. Ella nunca lo había contado, por su puesto, pero todos sus profesores sabían que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué nadie la ayudó entonces?_

_Sabía la respuesta. Por aquel entonces era una niña sin valor y era mejor ser golpeada y respetuosa que salvajes y estúpidos como los otros niños que ella conocía._

_Danielle estaba decidida a vengarse de su padre algún día. No estaba segura de si lo haría pronto, pero ya formulaba un plan en su cabeza._

_Una vez más miró a Brian cuando él le tocó el hombro. "Ese," le susurró señalando discretamente a un hombre alto y pálido, con un rostro bien afeitado y el pelo rojo en punta. "Es nuestra cena de hoy."_

_Danielle sonrió en respuesta. "Excelente. Pero, solo por mero placer, vamos a hacerlo brutalmente."_

_Brian la miró, sorprendido. "¿Qu… por qué?"_

"_Porque después de todo lo que me ha hecho, se merece una muerte horrible."_

_Brian tomó la mano de Danielle mientras veía a la hermosa mujer que él amaba, comportarse como un frío y sin corazón demonio. "Danielle, muñeca, ¿lo conoces?"_

"_Como los soñadores conocen a sus pesadillas"_

"_¿Danielle?" preguntó Brian. Le preocupaba. Llevaba con aquella embriagante inmortal algo más de un mes. ¿Cómo no había visto o sabido que tenía algún problema? "Danielle por favor, cuéntamelo."_

"_Me aseguraré de que él te lo cuenta mientras lo mato lentamente."_

_Brian suspiró. Podía decir que sería mejor matar a l hombre que había herido a esta mujer que permitirle ofenderle incluso más por hacer que se apartara de lo que ella quería. "Está bien. Acaba de salir así que vamos." No apartó la mano de la suya mientras la levantaba de su asiento y la mantenía en el lado opuesto para que no pudiera ser visto por su cena. Siguieron al hombre afuera del aparcamiento donde Brian fue a distraer al hombre._

"_Disculpe, ¿señor?"_

"_¿Si?" el hombre levantó la vista. Era obvio que él tenía dificultades para quedarse en pie ya que sobrepasaba el límite legal. _

"_Lo siento, pero estoy teniendo unos problemas con el coche. ¿Usted podría…" Brian paró a mitad de la frase. Danielle había llegado por detrás del hombre y le presionó en un punto de su cuello. Al instante el hombre cayó inconsciente y ella lo recogió lanzándolo por encima de su hombro y llevándolo hacia el coche. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

"_Está demasiado borracho para saber lo que le está ocurriendo. Quiero que entienda que va a morir y que yo voy a ser su asesina."_

_Brian asintió. Al ver a esta Danielle le estaba desconcertando, y sin embargo sabía que era sin lugar a dudas __a turn on__. Cuano ella dejó al hombre dentro del coche, cerró la puerta fuertemente y se giró hacia él. "Vamos."_

_Él le agarró de la muñeca bruscamente. "Una cosa primero."_

_Ella le gruñó mientras el fuego ardía por detrás de sus ojos negros. "¿Qué, Brian?"_

_Él la atrajo contra su pecho con dureza y ella jadeó. Los labios de Brian se posaron en los de Daniell porque sabía que no podía negarse a si mismo el placer de su sabor. Ella respondió al beso una vez se recuperó del shock, pero gimió cuando él la apartó. "Nunca me gruñas otra vez," le regañó, caminando alrededor del coche hasta el lado del conductor. "No importa lo malditamente sexy que sea."_

Me reí cuando terminé. A veces no tenía ni idea de cómo estas cosas monstruosas volaban hasta mi mente. Aparentemente, las esquinas de mi creatividad realmente tenían algo con los vampiros violentos. Seguí escribiendo y poco a poco fui asqueando por las cosas que mi mente inventaba por la muerte del padre de Danielle. Fue un brutal, doloroso y cruel castigo y Danielle disfrutó cada minuto de él. Los besos de Brian no tuvieron efecto en la pasión con la que odiaba a su abusador y cuanto más vengativa se ponía, más anhelo sentía por Brian.

Mis escenas de dormitorio a menudo se ponían bastante gráficas y detalladas, y en este libro, también eran violentas y tortuosas. Cuando estaba escribiendo la primera de esta historia, no pude evitar ponerle el título de El amor muerde. Era demasiado perfecto.

Me encontraba a mi misma inmersa en este libro más que otro que había escrito, pero aún más porque en cada página me imaginaba a mi como Danielle y a Edward como Brian.

Edward sería un vampiro muy caliente.

EDWARD POV

"Os voy a echar de menos chicos," admití mientras abrazaba con fuerza a mi madre.

"Sabes que siempre puedes llamarnos en cualquier momento, Edward," respondió mi madre.

"Lo sé."

"Creo que lo que tu madre quiere decir es que deberías de llamarla todo lo que puedas o ella volará hasta aquí y te cogerá y te llevará a casa de vuelta por las orejas." Dijo mi padre y yo me reí.

"¿Por qué puedo imaginarlo?"

Recibí un golpe juguetón en la espalda me liberé del abrazo. "Te cogería del pelo, no de las orejas Edward."

Mi mano instantáneamente se fue hacia mi pelo. "¡El pelo no!" bromeé.

Estreché la mano de mi padre. "Nos vemos pronto, hijo."

"Os quiero," dije mientras ellos se iban cogidos de la mano hacia el control de seguridad.

"Nosotros también te queremos… Y a Bella también." Y luego se perdieron en la multitud.

Escuchar el nombre de Bella hizo que mi corazón saltara y supe que estaba condenado. Me fui y me metí en el coche encendiendo el GPS y escribiendo el nombre del gimnasio en el que trabajaba Emmett. Yo tenía siempre una bolsa de deporte en el maletero del coche. Nunca sabía cuándo tendría oportunidad de ir. No estaba demasiado lejos así que supuse que sería un camino corto.

Cuando llegué allí, fui a recepción con la bolsa en la mano. "Hola, ¿está Emmett Cullen aquí?"

Ella me miró y tartamudeó un poco. "Oh… eh… um… sí… creo… que está en… sí… está aquí."

"¿Dónde?"

Ella apretó un botón en el panel negro que estaba a su izquierda y unos segundos después sonó el teléfono de su escritorio

"Hay alguien esperándote… No, no es tu novia… es un chico… Vale." Colgó el teléfono y me miró. "Dice que estará aquí en un segundo."

Sin decepcionarme, Emmett salió de una habitación justo al final del pasillo. "Jessica, será mejor que haya una buena razón para que… ¡Eddie!"

"Edward, Emmett, mi nombre es Edward."

"Lo que sea, ¿qué pasa hermanito?"

Levanté mi bolsa del gimnasio. "Esperando hacer algo de ejercicio."

"¿Qué? ¿Bella no te hace hacer suficiente trabajo o solo estás siempre en el fondo?"

Le di un puñetazo en el estómago en un gesto fraternal. "Créeme Emmett, siempre estoy arriba."

"Hmmm. Pensé que a Bella le gustaba la parte de arriba…"

"Que te jodan, Emmett."

Él se rió. "Relájate, amigo. Solo bromeaba. Si estás saliendo con mi pequeña Bells, tienes que dejarme llevarlo a mi manera."

"Vale, está bien. Pues, ¿puedo subir un poco en la cinta y eso o voy a perder mi tiempo estando aquí hablando contigo?"

"Por aquí". Emmett me llevó al vestuario y le di las gracias. "Las salas de entrenamiento principales están por ahí, y allí hay algunas clases, pero tú probablemente prefieras mirarlas que participar, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Tuve que cambiarme y meter mi ropa en la bolsa de deporte, y después entré en la gran sala con al menos cinco máquinas de cada. Vi unas pocas cintas para correr y me subí a la más cercana. Mirando el reloj, vi que era cerca del mediodía, y decidí que podía correr durante una hora antes de ir a comer.

Me puse los auriculares y comencé a escuchar la música que había puesto especialmente para correr. Empecé a 15 kilómetros por hora.

BELLA POV

"Buenas noches, ricura," dijo una dulce voz tras de mi.

"Buenas noches, Alice. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?"

"Genial. Empecé viendo los perfiles y los libros de cada cliente, ya que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda salir para empezar a trabajar con Esme."

"Felicidades de nuevo Ally, no puedo decir lo orgullosa que estoy de ti."

"No te pongas sentimental conmigo ahora."

Fingí sollozar. "Mi pequeñina ya es toda una mujer."

"Sí, sí. Así que, ¿qué has hecho hoy?"

Me reí. "Bueno, me lié con Edward, conseguí una sesión de fotos y una entrevista con la revista People, tengo programada una firma de libros en Barnes & Noble este fin de semana, tuve una larga conversación con una amigo y escribí casi treinta páginas más de mi libro. Nada nuevo," respondí mientras contaba todos los eventos del día.

Me giré para mirar a Alice y ella estaba de pie con la boca abierta. Cerró la boca y luego la abrió de nuevo, y luego repitió el movimiento.

Wow, la primera vez. Alice sin palabras….

Cogí una prenda de ropa que estaba doblando y se lo tiré a Alice. Acababa de terminar de lavar la ropa, que había empezado cuando paré para almorzar e hice una carga en la lavadora cada media hora. Tenía que hacer la de Emmett, la de Jasper, la de Alice, la de Rose y la mía. Edward no sabía que tenía que tirar su ropa usada en el cesto de la lavandería. Por supuesto, ¿cómo podíamos esperarlo cuando ninguno se lo dijimos?

"¡Wow! ¡Bella!" gritó finalmente saltando hacia mi con los brazos abiertos. Sentí sus brazos infantiles alrededor de mi cuello y apretó… muy fuerte.

"Alice," le hablé con la voz tensa.

"Oh, lo siento." Ella aflojó su abrazo, pero se negó a liberarme. "¡Oh Dios mío Bella! ¿Sabes que tu vida no podría ser mejor que ahora, verdad?"

"¿Y eso, Alice?"

"Tienes a tus amigos, un novio maravilloso, una familia, fama, dinero, una casa, y por encima de todo ¡estás viviendo tu sueño! Te reto a que me digas cómo podría ser mejor." Ella se apartó de mi, sosteniéndome por los hombros y mirándome a los ojos.

"Podría echar un polvo," le contesté.

Ella levantó una ceja. "Créeme, no estás muy lejos de eso."

Me reí. "Bueno, gracias a ti, estaré preparada." Yo le sonreí y ella se rió.

"Por mucho que me encante oírte hablar sobre tu vida sexua…" Jasper habló desde donde estaba, sin yo saberlo, de pie en la puerta de nuestra sala de estar. "Preferiría darte la enhorabuena."

"Gracias Jasper, ¿cómo ha ido tu día?"

"Igual que siempre. Aunque, he tenido un cliente interesante hoy."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Piensa que es un hombre lobo. Prueba a pasar dos horas trabajando con este tipo mientras haces todo lo posible por no reírte. Tuve que ir unas cuantas veces al baño para no reírme histéricamente frente a él o mearme en los pantalones de la risa."

Yo me reí. "¿Qué pasó con los privilegios de médico-paciente?"

"Se fueron por la ventana cuando comencé a trabajar con gente como él, viviendo en esta casa," contestó él, riendo también.

Algunos días, me preguntaba cómo Jaspero podía hacer frente siempre a esos locos. Era un milagro que todavía estuviera cuerdo.

"¿Por qué siempre me pierdo las cosas divertidas?" preguntó Edward, entrando en la habitación con una bolsa de deporte en la mano.

Sonreí cuando Alice preguntó, "¿Qué más es divertido?"

Le hice señas para que se acercara y le susurré en el oído. "Esta mañana, me desperté antes que Edward. Realmente no quería levantarme así que fui rápidamente y me laví los dientes y después me deslicé en sus brazos. Él movió su cabeza en mi hombro descansando en mi pecho antes de moverse un poco más arriba y besarme el cuello. Murmuró algo sobre arrodillarse ante los pies de una presencia angelical. Traté de no reirme, pero con tal mala suerte que lo hice y lo desperté."

EDWARD POV

De repente me sentí un poco nervioso acerca de lo que Bella le estaba susurrando a Alice. Yo sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, y todavía no sabía que la había hecho reír. Esperaba que no me hubiera puesto en ridículo metiéndole mano cuando yo no tenía un control consciente sobre mis acciones.

Alice se empezó a reír y la risa de Bella se unió a la suya. "Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Soy el rey de lo divertido. Ahora, vamos a pasar a cosas más grandes y mejores." Dije.

"¿Y eso qué sería?" preguntó Jasper. Saqué la bolsa del Block Buster de detrás de mi espalda y extraje cuatro películas que había alquilado poniéndolas sobre la pila de ropa doblada.

"Noche de películas. Tengo cuatro películas que no he visto en vuestra colección y que creo que deberíamos ver."

Bella cogió los dvd's. Miró cada una de las carátulas y sonrió cuando se encontró con una. "Qué pasó en las Vegas… Definitivamente esta será la primera. ¡Oh, y Mamá de alquiler también! Sí, ¡esto es perfecto!

"¿Es siempre así cuando se trata de películas?" le pregunté a Alice con una sonrisa.

"¿Después de un día escribiendo? Oh sí."

"¿Alguien sabe qué hora es?" preguntó Bella.

"Sobre las cuatro y media, más o menos," respondió Jasper.

"Está bien, entonces. Empezaremos con Empleado del mes y luego veremos Rubia y Explosiva, después podemos ver las otras dos," decidió Alice.

"Edward, ¿qué tienes con todas las mujeres rubias de las películas?" preguntó Bella.

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé, personalmente prefiero las rubias." Escuché a Jasper resoplar detrás de mi pero Bella arqueó una perfecta ceja y después me puse a su lado y rápidamente besé sus labios. "Vamos a empezar a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bella quitó el cesto de la ropa y se sentó en el sofá. Me senté también y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Alice saltó con el DVD en su mano y lo metió en el reproductor bajo la gran televisión de plasma.

Jasper se sentó, y Alice en vez de coger el sitio vacío que quedaba disponible, se sentó en el regaño de Bella, acostada sobre sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Jasper. Podías querer a Alice; ella siempre era sorprendente.

Jasper tenía el mando a distancia en su mano así que le dio al play y Empleado del mes comenzó. Vi como Jessica Simpson apareció en la pantalla, pero maldita sea, ella no tenía nada de mi ángel.

Me encantaba escuchar a Bella reír, por eso había alquilado esas películas. Todas eran comedia y garantizaban una risa cada pocos minutos. Además, eran comedias románticas, así que había un poco de todo.

BELLA POV

A lo largo de las dos primeras películas, no podía mantenerme centrada en la película. Edward estaba cerca de mi frotando en círculos mi hombro izquierdo. Aunque, parecía que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito y no veía que fuera muy justo.

Cuando Alice puso Algo pasa en las Vegas en el DVD, le lancé una mirada y de inmediato supo en lo que estaba pensando. Ella me sonrió y se sentó en el otro lado de Jasper para darnos a Edward y a mi más espacio.

La película empezó y yo comencé lentamente a acercarme más a Edward y a poner mis piernas sobre su regazo. Su brazo instantáneamente cayó encima de ellas manteniéndolas allí. Me quedé así durante los primeros quince minutos de la película. Y cuando estaba bastante segura de que su atención estaba completamente en la película, rápidamente puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza y apreté su rostro contra el mío.

Sabía que le había cogido desprevenido, pero esa era la gracia. Él estaba haciendo que mi mente se nublara y mi cuerpo se calentara un poquito más de lo normal. Le tomó un momento para comprender plenamente que le estaba besando, pero él continuaba besándome y yo abrí mi boca para él sin que tuviera siquiera que pedir permiso. Su lengua se deslizó en el interior y continuamos por donde lo habíamos dejado esta mañana.

Justo cuando él estaba tirándome en su regazo para un beso más cercano, me aparté y me coloqué de nuevo en el sitio donde había estado en las anteriores películas. Volví toda mi atención a la película, a pesar de que en realidad estaba totalmente centrada en Edward. Podía escuchar su pesada respiración y podía imaginarme la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

Su brazo, que había estado envuelto sobre mis hombros, se deslizó a mi cintura y su respiración se hizo más fuerte cuando se acercó a mi oído. "Eso no ha estado bien, Bella," me susurró en el oído con una voz profunda que me dijo que estaba tan caliente y molesto como yo. "Te arrepentirás de esto."

Cuando estaba segura de que él miraba de nuevo a la televisión, moví mis labios hasta su oído. "Hazlo." Susurré.

"Con mucho gusto," respondió él. La mano que descansaba en mi cintura se deslizó bajo el dobladillo de la camisa que llevaba. Me había cambiado y me había puesto una camisola con encajes en la parte superior y en la inferior, pero llevaba los mismos pantalones cortos. No llevaba zapatos ahora, aunque mi pelo estaba al menos algo arreglado.

La mano comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y me preguntaba qué demonios iba a hacer. Sus labios rozaban mi cuello y lo besaban suavemente antes de pasar su lengua. Mierda, estaba condenada.

EDWARD POV

No sabía qué se había apoderado de mi, pero Bella había sido antes cruel y yo me iba a divertir jugando con ella.

Mi mano subió más arriba, rozando ligeramente todo su costado hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su sujetador. Me encontré con mi dedo en la parte inferior mientras chupaba su cuello suavemente, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca, pero lo bastante suave para que apenas sea visible. Su respiración se puso dificultosa e inmediatamente bajé mi mano hasta su cintura y quité mis labios de su cuello, riendo interiormente.

Su mano se posó sobre mi rodilla y la apretó con fuerza. Era una locura que fuera doloroso y hacía cosquillas al mismo tiempo. Entonces su pequeña mano viajó hasta los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba, excesivamente lento. Cuando por fin alcanzó el área que estaba creciendo rápidamente, ella lo saltó, enganchó sus dedos en el cinturón, tiró de él y luego lo soltó. Di un salto. Eso fue un poco doloroso.

La miré y ella tuvo el descaro de sonreír. Me apoyé cerca de su oído, no queriendo que Alice o Jasper escucharan lo que estaba pasando. "¿Te gustaría subir?" le pregunté. Puse mi mano sobre su pierna desnuda.

Gracias a Dios que se han inventado los pantalones cortos.

"Estoy muy bien aquí, gracias," respondió ella con indiferencia. (N/T: Dios mío, no me puedo contener, tengo que decir que Bella está loca, definitivamente LOCA!)

Mi mano se movió lentamente hacia arriba y sentí como si estuviera en noveno grado de nuevo jugando a un incómodo juego con las chicas de mi clase. Por supuesto, la sensación de su piel bajo mi mano era increíble, nada como en noveno grado. "¿Estás segura?" continué.

Realmente no tenía idea de qué se había apoderado de mi. Bueno, lo sabía. Bella era la razón.

Su voz tembló un poco esta vez cuando respondió. "La única manera en que iré arriba es si tú me llevas."

"Eso se puede arreglar." Mi mano se acababa de mover al borde de los pantalones cuando dije eso y de mala gana la retiré y pasé un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro detrás de su espalda para levantarla.

Ni siquiera dije nada a Alice o a Jasper cuando salí de la habitación con una Bella riéndose en mis brazos. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios rozaban mi oreja. "Alguien está un poquito desesperado."

"Alguien está siendo torturado por una tentadora mujer." Respondí.

"Solo porque alguien ha estado burlándose de mi toda la noche," respondió ella, sus labios entonces atacaron mi piel justo debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja y lo chuparon. Casi la dejo caer en la parte superior de la escalera cuando lo hizo.

"Estás entrando en territorio peligroso, señorita."

Ella canturreó. "Me gusta el peligro."

Gemí y me apresuré a entrar en mi habitación que era la que estaba más cerca de la escalera. La dejé en la cama y sonreí antes de acostarme a su lado. Mis labios se apresuraron a los suyos como si fueran imanes y Bella al instante rodó hasta que estuvo encima de mi, a horcajadas sobre mi cintura.

Nos separamos para respirar.

"Emmett me dijo que te gustaba arriba," murmuré.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

"Nada," respondí rápidamente y apreté de nuevo sus labios con los míos. Una vez más volvimos a donde lo habíamos dejado la última vez y todo iba genial hasta que…

_Did you ever know that you're my hero__ – ¿Sabes que eres mi heroe?_

_And everything I would like to be__ – Y todo lo que querría ser_

_I could fly higher than an eagle – Podría volar más alto que un águila._

'_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings – Porque tú eres el viento bajo mis alas._

"¡Maldita sea!" maldijo Bella.

"Ignóralo," respondí volviendo a donde estábamos.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero__ - ¿Sabes que eres mi heroe?_

_And everything I would like to be__ – Y todo lo que querría ser_

_I could fly higher than an eagle – Podría volar más alto que un águila_

'_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings – Porque tú eres el viento bajo mis alas._

"¡No puedo!"

"Bien." Deslicé mi mano en su bolsillo delantero donde su teléfono no solo reproducía la canción sino que también vibraba entre los dos, y saqué el móvil. "Toma."

"Gracias," dijo antes de abrir el pequeño aparato. Se quedó encima de él y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. "Hola papá."

Joder.

BELLA POV

"¿Qué pasa, Bells?"

"¿Honestamente, papá? Mucho." Podía sentir a Edward muy tenso bajo de mi y le sonreí mientras le murmuré con la boca, "No te muevas."

"¿Como qué?"

"Bueno, mi carrera está por las nubes. Tengo una firma de libros este fin de semana y una entrevista y una sesión fotográfica con la revista People. Oh, por no hablar de los millones de dólares que acaba de hacer mi libro más reciente."

"Eso es genial, Bells."

Miré a Edward a los ojos y añadí. "Y también tengo un novio genial." Edward me sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante dándome un rápido beso en los labios. La línea se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

"Bells, ¿hablas en serio?"

"No te preocupes papá. Él es un buen chico, médico, primo de Jasper y hermano de Emmett."

Yo sabía que esto no era acerca de si era un buen o un mal tipo, o si él me haría daño o si viviríamos felices para siempre. Yo quería a mi padre con locura, pero él aún albergaba la extraña fantasía de que Jacob y yo volviéramos a estar juntos algún día, a pesar de que Jacob estaba casado actualmente con la mujer con la que había huido hace dos años.

"Bells…"

"Papá, sabes que Jacob y yo nunca tendremos nuestro felices para siempre, no importa cuántas veces sueñes que él vuelve a mi y que yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Así que, ¿te importa si yo continúo con mi vida?" Edward me miró, confundido. Agité la cabeza y murmuré, "no quieras saberlo."

Mi padre suspiró. "Bien. Pero Bella, solo ten cuidado con este chico. No quiero que vengas a casa de nuevo con un corazón roto."

Yo sonreí, aunque mi padre no pudiera verlo, pero obviamente Edward había oído a mi padre hablando.

"No se preocupe señor. Yo nunca podría romper el corazón de su hija. Estaría rompiendo el mío también."

Le miré, atónita.

Mi padre gruñó algo así como "siempre encantadores." Pero apenas pude oírle.

"Adiós papá," dije rápidamente antes de cerrar el teléfono atacando los labios de Edward.

Él se retiró. "¿Y eso por qué?"

Yo sonreí. "Ha sido muy, muy dulce."

"Cuando quieras, Bella."

"Te tomo la palabra."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Si me gano un beso cada vez que te diga algo dulce, lanzaré cada pensamiento sobre ti que me venga a la mente. Y hay muchas cosas sobre ti dignas de ser cumplidos."

Sonreí y le besé de nuevo. Era apasionado y de otro mundo y en el momento en que su lengua se arremolinó con la mía, perdí el control y comencé a tirar de su camiseta de su cuerpo escultural. Deslicé las manos por sus costados mientras la movía hacia arriba. Nos apartamos el tiempo suficiente para quitarle la camiseta. Mis manos viajaron por su torso, por encima de sus increíbles abdominales.

Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y tiraban de mi camiseta. Cuando mi piel tocó la suya, pude sentir más en mi interior de lo que ya sentía antes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él me quitara la camiseta y lo único que cubría mi parte superior era el sujetador. Por supuesto, él ya había visto todo eso. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, enviándome un escalofrío cuando se movió hasta la apertura de mi sujetador de color verde con lunares azules. Lo abrió y le ayudé para que él pudiera quitármelo.

Edward apenas había comenzado a quitármelo cuando Rosalie, de entre todos, entró. "Hey Edward, ¿has visto…? ¡Mierda!"

Me caí hacia delante sobre el pecho de Edwrad y hundí mi cara que ardía contra su piel, en el hueco de su cuello. "Dios Rose. ¿Nunca has oído eso de llamar?" le pregunté. Claro, ella ya me había visto así muchas veces pero ¿podrían haber habido más interrupciones hoy cuando Edward y yo estábamos… ocupados?

"Lo siento. Deberías cerrar la puerta," contestó ella.

Hice lo que pude para señalar hacia la puerta sin mirar y seguir manteniéndonos cubiertos. "Fuera." Oí como la puerta crujía cuando Rose cerró riéndose ahogadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. "Bueno, tomaré eso como una señal de que esto se supone que no va a ir más lejos hoy."

"Sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Cuántas van ya?" respondió Edward besando mi frente.

"Tres, creo."

Podía sentir su torpeza con el broche de mi sujetador, pero eso no funcionaba desde el ángulo en el que estaba. Me senté, manteniendo el sujetador en su lugar y después traté de abrocharlo una vez me aseguré de que no se movería por delante. Edward miró con atención, probablemente con la esperanza de echar un vistazo.

"Ahora, ¿dónde está mi camiseta?"

Edward miró a su alrededor y luego señaló el sofá. "Ahí." Yo gemí. No quería levantarme en aquel momento pero me bajé de encima de Edward y me puse la camiseta. Él se estaba colocando su camiseta cuando me di la vuelta.

"Muy bien, bajemos."

Se levantó, cogió mi mano y bajamos juntos las escaleras.

Pude escuchar las risas y gemí.

Emmett iba a pasárselo muy bien hoy.

…..

Nota traductura: Siento muchísimo la tardanza. He estado y estoy muy ocupada. Sin embargo he podido sacar una horita de mi apretado horario para terminar esta traducción. Como veis es un capítulo larguísimo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado. Besos!


End file.
